Moonlight
by Victoria Wittaker
Summary: Renesmee Cullen, vivía en un mundo perfecto, junto a su familia Vampira y sus amigos Lobo. Después de su fiesta organizada por Esme debido a su cumpleaños 16, recorrió el mundo con su familia, lejos de Jacob Black. Durante su viaje, experimento su ultimo periodo de crecimiento. Y a su regreso, vera a su mejor amigo con otros ojos... -DESPUÉS DE AMANECER- -JASSIE Original by V.W.-
1. Renesmee

**PREFACIO**

_Siempre había pensado, que mi vida era como un hermoso día soleado en la playa. El sol lo iluminaba todo con su luz. Todo estaba claro, expuesto y a la vista, sin sombras._

_Pero en realidad vivía en una noche oscura en el bosque, en la cual solo se alcanzaba a ver lo que iluminaba la luz de la luna. Donde las mentiras se extendían como las ramas de los arboles, enredándome a mi y a los que me rodeaban, en una entretejida y vasta falsedad._

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... _

**Renesmee**

_**POV Bella**_

Renesmee ha crecido cada vez menos, pero cada vez mas hermosa. Es muy inteligente, si no fuera por que juega y se divierte demasiado con sus amigos, ya hubiera terminado de leer todos los libros de la biblioteca de Carlisle, su abuelo.

Ella y Jacob, son inseparables.

Como siempre, Jake ha sido asombroso y muy paciente. No ha pensado en Renesmee de forma romántica, ni ve con otros ojos su belleza y atractivo. Esto tiene muy tranquilo a Edward, pero yo se, que se inquietara cuando nuestra hija sea la que se interese en Jacob. Pero mi esposo espera que no sea así; aunque en el fondo sabe que nadie sera mas perfecto para nuestra hija, que mi mejor amigo.

A los cinco años de haber nacido Renesmee parece una bella joven de quince años. Cada vez que pueden Alice mi hermana favoria, Rosalie la madrina de mi hija y Esme mi encantadora y adorable suegra, le organizan una fiesta de cumpleaños. y toman cientos de fotografías que van a los albunes que ellas organizan con esmero. Segun ellas toda niña se merece tener una fiesta ideal.

Despues de la partida de los Vulturi, no hemos vuelto a saber de ellos directamente, Edward tiene a Alice vigilando, por si se les llegara a ocurrir atacarnos de nuevo. Pero al parecer tienen cosas mas importantes que hacer, eso nos tiene mas tranquilos.

Despues de ese día, no quise utilizar mi don de nuevo, pero Kate del clan de Denali y Zafrina del clan de Amazonas me obligaron a que continuara practicando con el y asi fortalecer mi escudo. Un día cuando estaba practicando con mi esposo y mi hija, ella me pidió con su asombroso don, que le dejara el escudo permanentemente, por que queria ser como yo, inmune a los talentos de su padre. Bueno solo un talento, el de leer mentes. En cuanto a los otros talentos, todos sabemos que soy incapaz de resistirme. Gracias a Dios Emmett tiene prohibido hablar de ello.

Alice y Rosalie visten a Renesmee con lo mejor de lo mejor, tanto con ropa de diseñadores reconcidos, como con diseños de ellas. Mi hija les da por su lado, pero casi siempre prefiere ropa sencilla y comoda como yo. Bueno no es que la prefiera en si, sino que no quiere usar su ropa fina y bonita, por que se le puede arruinar, cuando se va corriendo con la manada de lobos hasta Canadá.

Cuando Renesmee no anda corriendo y jugando por los bosques con Jacob o haciendo un desfile de modas con sus tias. Estudia Historia con Jasper, teoría de medicina con Carlisle, deportes y lucha con Emmett y musica con su padre, por supuesto. Ademas practicamos juntas nuestros dones.

Ya no necesito estar enojada o eufórica para proyectar mi escudo, ni demaciado consentrada para retirarlo y que Edward me lea la mente. De hecho sin darme cuenta una tarde deje el escudo sobre mi familia, cuando Edward llego no escucho a nadie. Eso lo asusto por un momento, penso que su don le estaba fallando. Retire el escudo y a mi familia no les agrado mucho la idea. Habian tenido un poco de privacidad, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Sentían celos de mi Renesmee y de mi, por que eramos las únicas a salvo de el don de mi marido.

Lo hice de nuevo y pude darle privacidad a la familia, pero Edward se sentia extraño y un poco solo estando solo el dentro de su cabeza.

Al tener siempre extendido el escudo se fortalecio mas.

Con las practicas diarias Renesmee ha modificado su don. Aun muestra lo que ella quiere con solo tocar a alguien, pero ahora también introduce una idea en tu cabeza, para que parezca que fue tu pensamiento. Esto tiene muy contentas a Kate y a Zafrina y que decir de nuestra familia.

Esme, dijo que Renesmee parecía estar cerca de los dieciséis años de edad en lo que a apariencia y mentalidad se refiere, pero en realidad solo tenia cinco y medio. Asi que decidió que era buena idea celebrarle sus Dulces Dieciséis. Todos se emocionaron con la idea, incluso mi padre, Charlie. Dijo que tenia el regalo perfecto para su nieta, pero necesitaría la ayuda de Rosalie y de Jacob. Lo cual me pareció muy extraño, pero no le di importancia.

Mi pobre padre ha soportado la idea de lo que somos, todo por estar cerca de mi y mi hija. Ha guardado fielmente el secreto de los que son los Cullen al igual que los chicos de La Push y aparenta no saber nada. Cuando cree que no lo veo, el me ve de reojo con preocupación. Pero el bien sabe que no le haré ni le haremos daño alguno. Sigue pensando en mi como Bella, su hija y nada mas. O al menos trata.

La "fiesta de cumpleaños" , estaba casi lista. Entre los invitados estaba toda la familia Cullen por supuesto, el Clan de Denali, la manada de Jacob, la manada de Sam y sus respectivas improntas. Asi como Charlie, Sue y Billy.

Era difícil para mi y Edward encontrar un buen regalo para nuestra hija. Que se le puede dar a la persona que ya lo tiene todo en la vida?

Decidimos que era mejor que Renesmee, nos pidiera algo y nosotros con gusto se lo daríamos.

Alice y Rosalie, diseñaron y confeccionaron el vestido que la festejada usaria en su gran celebración. Según sabia era color rojo brillante, y usaria unas zapatillas que compraron una semana antes de la fiesta en Seattle.


	2. Dulces Dieciséis

**Dulces Dieciséis**

_Pov Bella_

El día de la fiesta llego y todos nos vestimos de gala, por ser un evento especial según mi suegra y mis cuñadas. Incluso Charlie y los licantropos iban de traje.

Cuando Renesmee bajo las escaleras gritamos:

-Feliz cumpleaños!

Nos quedamos atónitos, se veía incluso mas hermosa.

Como era eso posible?

No llevaba su cabello ondulado, como siempre. Rosalie aliso su cabello y peino la parte de arriba en un moderno y elegante peinado.

Quedo fascinada al ver la abrumadora y exagerada decoración - para mi gusto- de la sala de la gran casa blanca de mi familia.

Todo la estancia estaba inundada de flores de todos los tamaños y estilos en color rojo y blanco, también había velas en hermosos y antiguos candelabros.

En una gran mesa descansaba un pastel de tres niveles, de chocolate blanco, adornado con rosas rojas hechas de glaseado. Junto al gran pastel, habia mas comida que en un bufete de un restaurante. Esta era para los licantropos y los humanos, de hecho era la comida favorita de los primeros. Mi hija los interrogo para saber cual era su comida favorita.

La fiesta siguió su curso habitual: los saludos, las felicitaciones, los abrazos, las bromas entre vampiros y licantropos - la relación entre todos nosotros era cada vez mejor, gracias al nuevo tratado que se origino con el nacimiento de mi hija y su relación con Jacob -. La comida circulaba por doquier.

Esme le entrego el primer regalo a la festejada para que lo abriera. De acuerdo con la planificación y el horario de las organizadoras ya era hora de los regalos.

El primero era de parte de sus abuelos vampiros.

-Abrelo Nessie - Dijo con entusiasmo mi suegra.

La caja tenia forma de cilindro.

Ella saco un papel enrollado, lo extendió y por lo que alcance a ver decia "Renesmee" con letras grandes.

Mi niña, solo sonrió ampliamente

-Gracias abuelos! Oh por Dios, me encanta!

-Que es Nessie? - pregunto Jacob acercándose mas a ella.

-Que es? Escupelo! - Musito Emmett con la impaciencia de siempre.

-Me regalaron una estrella con mi nombre! - Contesto facinada abrazando a Carlisle.

Los Quileutes le regalaron unas esculturas y unas antigüedades de su tribu. Renesmee tiene un cuarto en la casa de sus abuelos, lleno de libros, pinturas y todo lo relacionado con La Push. El tema la tiene obsesionada.

El clan de Denali, le regalo un hermosa cadena de platino con un dije de diamantes en forma de copo de nieve. Emmett, Jasper y Alice le regalaron una antigua espada con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, traída de quien sabe de donde. Se veía tan antigua e imponente, que no me sorprendería que hubiera sido de algun rey en algún tiempo.

Entre los demas regalos habia, aparatos electronicos como MP3 con capacidad para almacenar todas las canciones habidas y por haber, una computadora portátil pequeñísima, una cámara fotográfica con aspecto profesional y unos videojuegos, estos mi hija ni los tocaría. Lo mas seguro era que Jacob y Seth se adueñaran de ellos en una semana.

En la mesa de regalos solo quedaba una pequeña caja negra, la nota decía que era de parte de Charlie, Rosalie y Jacob.

-Que estraña combinación de personas para hacerme un regalo - comento Renesmee para si misma, pero claro que todos la escuchamos.

-En realidad, fue idea de Charlie, Nessie - Mi padre se sonrojo cuando Jacob le dio el crédito del regalo.

-Espero que en verdad te guste pequeña, en cuanto lo vi pensé en ti - Murmuro papa aun avergonzado.

-Gracias abuelo.

Renesmee abrió la caja y al ver el contenido se paralizo

-De verdad? - pregunto incredula y divertida a la vez

-Quieres verlo? - Rosalie se acerco con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Por supuesto!


	3. El Regalo

**El Regalo**

_Pov Bella_

Todos salimos de la casa intrigados por saber cual era el regalo, pero cuando nos dirigimos al garage, nos dimos una idea de que era.

Jacob llevaba sus enormes manos en los ojos de mi hija, para evitar que viera el regalo con anticipación. Al llegar al lugar, no había ni un solo auto de mi familia, ni el mio. Solo habia un bulto pequeño cubierto por una lona negra. Supuse que el contenido de la caja abriría ese coche. El nuevo coche de Renesmee.

Ella siempre le pide a Edward su auto deportivo - creo que es un Aston Martin - Y el se lo niega. Eso es lo unico que mi marido le niega a nuestra hija.

Jacob retiro sus manos de los ojos de Renesmee y Rosalie quito de un tirón la tela negra.

Lo que había debajo era un pequeño y antiguo auto deportivo color rojo - era el color favorito de mi hija- con gruesas rayas blancas que lo atravesaban de atras hacia adelante En cuanto lo vio comenso a saltar por todo el garage al rededor de su regalo. Abrazo a Charlie y a Rosalie y se colgó del cuello de Jacob.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias!- dijo una y otra vez mientras saltaba de nuevo.

Su comportamiento la hizo verse, mas pequeña, casi como una niña de nuevo.

Mientras todos nos reíamos de ella, se subió a su auto y metió la llave en el contacto. Al encenderlo el auto dio un suave y potente ronroneo. Renesmee estaba que estallaba de alegría.

-Puedes quedarte con tu mugroso auto papa, este es mejor y mas perfecto - le saco la lengua a Edward.

El en vez de enojarse, solo sonrió y rió mas de lo que ya lo hacia.

-Donde lo tenían? - Pregunto bajandose del auto rojo - yo jamas lo vi en la casa del abuelo, ni en La Push, ni mucho menos aquí

-En Port Angeles - Contesto Jake - En una bodega que la Barbie rento.

La relación de Jacob y Rosalie es ... como decirlo? Se toleran que ya es algo.

-Charlie compro el auto, entre la rubia y yo compramos el motor y las piezas que faltaban y lo pintamos de tu color favorito y esta por demas decir que nos quedo de lujo Nessie. Te ves preciosa en el. -Comento Jacob, muy sonriente, Edward gruño bajito.

-Muchas gracias, es mejor de lo que alguna vez llegue a imaginar. Es perfecto. Un mustang del 64, no lo puedo creer!

A diferencia de mi, a Renesmee, le encantan los autos y saber todo lo relacionado con ellos, eso lo saco de su padre, asi como el amor por la velocidad.

-Jefe Swan, - llamo su atención con carita muy seria - que le ocurrio? Me compro un auto deportivo que es muy veloz

-Bueno se que eres una niña muy responsable y que no vas a sobrepasar los limites de velocidad - papa se trabo un par de veces por la emoción. - Tu querias un coche no? Que mejor que tu abuelo te lo regale. Ademas soy bueno para eso o no Bella? - Volteo a verme con una mirada llena de recuerdos de mi como humana.

Aun extraño mi auto, regalo de bienvenida de mi padre, de cuando llegue a vivir a Forks.

-Claro, Charlie - le respondi de manera cariñosa.

-Regresemos a la casa - Dijo Emmett con alegria - Para comer humanos. Digo para que coman los humanos.

Los humanos y los licantropos lo vieron con terror y sorpresa respectivamente.

-Es broma - Replico al ver sus rostros

Renesmee, Alice, Emmett y Seth se rieron a carcajada limpia.

Siempre hacian ese tipo de comentarios, para molestar a los demas.

Mi hija beso la punta de sus dedos y los pego al cofre de su regalo y luego agrego:

-Te veo luego bebe.

De vuelta en la casa, Edward le dio a nuestra hija una pequeña caja con la envoltura color plata. Se parecía a los regalos de mi desastroso cumpleaños numero dieciocho. Eso me trajo malos y borrosos recuerdos.

Renesmee tomo la caja, cuando trato de quitar el papel, la dejo caer al piso y murmuro:

- Maldita sea! Me corte con el papel- Volteo a ver a Edward, a Jasper luego a mi.

Solto a reir, y el sonido parecía al de campanillas al viento.

-No es gracioso Renesmee! - Grito Edward

En su cara se dibujo la tristeza y el enojo.

Las palabras de Edward sonaron fuertes, severas e iracundas.

Los presentes se exaltaron, ya que el nunca usaba un tono diferente al de la ternura, amor y adoración con Renesmee.

-Para mi lo fue - Replico con una sonrisa y ojos de inocencia.

Jasper se rio. Siempre era influenciado por los sentimientos y emociones de su sobrina.

Nadie se resistia a esa carita, y Edward suavizo sus facciones en un segundo.

Jacob, le entrego la caja plateada, por que la habia dejado caer para hacer su broma.

Abrió la caja y dentro habia un papel que tenia escrito con la letra de Edward:

_VALIDO POR UN DESEO DE CUMPLEAÑOS_

-Es parte de tu padre y mia - le dije al abrazarla con tanta fuerza de la que fui capaz- No sabíamos que regalarte, así que tu decides.

-Que quieres de regalo, mi vida? - Pregunto su padre.

-Quiero salir. Quiero conocer los lugares de los que solo leo en libros y veo en televisión. Lo quiero ver por mi misma, por favor.

Junto sus manitas de manera de suplica. En sus ojos cafés se veía la ilusión y anhelo, de su petición.

-Cuando quieres que salgamos? - Pregunto Edward al instante

Renesmee salto a los brazos de su padre, igual que de mas pequeña

-Gracias papi, gracias mami.

El clan de Denali y Renesmee comenzaron a platicar acerca de los lugares que le recomendaban.

Jacob no dijo nada, ni mostro emoción alguna.

Edward hace cualquier cosa, con tal de que Renesmee no este tan apegada a Jacob y nunca lo logra. Quien diría que el regalo tan burdo e improvisado, lo lograra.

-Nessie, podemos acompañarte en tu viaje? -Pregunto Carlisle con una sonrisa - Nada me gustaría mas, que enseñarte nuestros inicios

-Carlisle - dijo Edward con desaprovacion - No pensaras llevar a mi hija a un callejon viejo y sucio.

Cuando un anciano vampiro transformo a mi suegro, en un callejon del viejo Londres, el se escondió en un sotano, bajo unos costales papas podridas.

-Si abuelo, llevame al callejon viejo y sucio, por favor. - De nuevo junto sus manos implorando.

-Segura? Yo me referia a que fueramos a Londres, y que vieras la Vicaria en la que mi padre predicaba.

-Con tal de que vayan tu y la abuela con eso me conformo. De hecho por que no vamos todos de viaje?

-Claro.

-Por supuesto.

Contestaron todos los Cullen

-Hay que planear el viaje desde mañana. - Dije yo a mi vez.

Renemee sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Gracias mami.

Me abrazo de nuevo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre.


	4. Me Voy De Viaje!

**Me Voy De Viaje!**

_Pov Nessie_

Me fui a la cama aun dandome vueltas la cabeza, por lo feliz que estaba. Habia tenido la mas fabulosa de las fiestas, con los mejores regalos y rodeada de las mejores personas, vampiros y licantropos del mundo.

Al despertar aun tenia mi gran sonrisa y de imediato me puse a pensar en las ciudades que queria visitar.

-Creo que primero New York - le dije a mi familia cuando nos reunimos en la casa de mis abuelos. - Inglaterra por supuesto, Francia, Espana, tal vez Grecia y Egipto.

Que les parece? Ponganse ustedes de acuerdo en quien me va a acompaniar a donde.

Estaba emocionada por el viaje, pero necesitaba ver a Jake, mi familia se encargaría de organizar todo, yo solo les dije los lugares que quería visitar.

Mama habia hecho una cita con J. Jenks, el nos facilitaría los permisos y pasaportes actualizados de todos. Sobre todo el mio. Ya que la ultima ves que necesite un pasaporte, no lo utilice y decía que tenia cinco anios.

Me subí a mi auto. - Mi auto! - Y fui a buscar a Jacob a La Push.

No estaba ni en su casa, ni el su nuevo taller mecanico. Mis padres le facilitaron un "prestamo", para que abriera su propio negocio, lo manejan: Jacob, Embril y Quil, Seth les ayuda despues de clases. Siempre tienen mucho trabajo, dan un buen servicio y no es tan caro, como el taller del Forks. O al menos eso he escuchado.

No me permiten salir a Forks, exepto a la casa del abuelo. Solo puedo salir a La Push y al bosque, solo he ido a Seattle unas cuantas veces, pero acompanada de mis padres. Ni mis padres, ni mis tios salen al pueblo, se supone que ya no vivimos ahí. Nadie se atreve a echar un vistaso a la "abandonada casa Cullen" asi que vivimos en paz.

Desepcionada por no encontrar a Jake, regrese a la casa y todos me esperaban.

Ellos seguían preparando todo para el viaje.

Mama, papa y yo iríamos solos a New York, Carlisle y Esme nos encontrarían ahí una semana después. El abuelo tenia que hacer unos arreglos en el hospital por su ausencia, tenían que encontrar a alguien que se encargara de sus pacientes.

Rosalie y Emmett nos alcanzarían en España. A mi tio se le metio la idea de beber sangre de toro.

Jasper y Alice asi como Emmett y Rose irían con nosotros a Francia. Esme y Carlisle nos verían de nuevo en Egipto, los abuelos querían hacerle una visita a nuestros amigos. Despues Alice y Jasper se irían con nosotros a Grecia. Los demas regresarían a casa.

-Entonces, todos contentos? - pregunte cuando termine de leer la lista de países y acompañantes.

-No- murmuro papa muy serio.

-No?

-Falta Brasil

-Que?

-Quieres ir a la Isla Esme?

-De verdad? Me llevaran a la Isla?

-Por supuesto!

-Gracias papi! Y me van a dar un hermanito? - pregunte en tono de burla.

Sabia bien que en ese lugar, fui concebida.

Emmett solto una carcajada y mis padres se avergonzaron

-Claro que no, tonta! - papa me despeino el cabello.

-Oye mama, estaba pensando, nadie nos va a acompañar a New York. Por que no le hablas a Renee y le dices que nos encuentre alla? Vamos a pasar una semana en la cuidad, aprovecha para que la veas y pases tiempo con ella. Sirve que me la presentas. No como tu hija claro, tal vez como una amiga de la universidad o de la preparatoria.

-Es una gran idea Nessie - comento papa.

-No lo se, Edward. Renesmee es muy arriesgado. Ella notara el parecido que tienes con tu padre y conmigo.

-No lo vera, yo me encargo de eso. Quiero que veas a tu mama, no es justo para ella ni para ti que tengan tanto tiempo sin verse. Ademas tu sabes que la quiero concocer. - le dije con la voz mas tierna y dulce de la que fui capaz. Eso nunca fallaba.

-Esta bien - se rindió - Pero que haremos si ve el parecido?

-No lo vera, confía en mi.

Ya tenia en mente los cambios que haría, para que la abuela Renee no viera que soy la mezcla perfecta de los genes de mis padres.

En los dias siguientes, Jacob no dijo nada. Casi no lo veía y cuando lo hacia, estaba muy serio, pensativo y taciturno. Decidí averiguar que era lo que le ocurría. Aunque lo conocía muy bien, no lograba distinguir sus emociones.

Fui a buscarlo de nuevo a La Push. Era medio día y como siempre el cielo estaba encapotado de nubes grises. Quil me dijo que lo había visto caminar rumbo a la playa. Lo encontré sentado en un viejo tronco blanco.

-Hola Jake! - lo salude con alegría, abrazándolo del brazo.

-Hola - contesto despues de un momento, muy serio.

-Que tienes? Por que estas así?

-Te vas a ir - murmuro aun viendo las olas.

-Si, pero no estes triste. Te llamare a diario, te mandare fotografías...

-Si, pero... no se hasta cuando te volveré a ver - me miro a los ojos y en ellos se reflejaba una tristeza, que jamas habia visto en ellos.

-Yo tambien te extrañare Jacob. Lo abrace con fuerza y el me correspondió de igual manera.- Te voy a extrañar y mucho. Me gustaría cancelar todo para no dejarte, pero tu sabes que quiero ir. Siempre lo he deseado. Si tu quieres, puedes venir conosotros.

Por que no se me habia ocurrido antes?

-No quiero ir.

-Estas enfadado?

-No, claro que no. - Me tomo por el mentón, para que lo viera a los ojos y en ellos pude ver que no mentía.

Solo estaba triste, por que no nos veríamos en bastante tiempo.

Lo extrañare tanto que ya me empezaba a doler su ausencia. Mi ausencia.

-Como crees que puedo estar enojado. Vas a hacer algo que tu quieres y que te hara feliz. Si tu eres feliz, yo soy feliz. Es solo... que voy a hacer sin ti en todo este tiempo?

-Se me ocurren una cuantas ideas. Puedes hacer tu vida, siempre te acaparo todo el tiempo, es hora de que pases un tiempo con Billy también. - Solte unas risitas apagadas.

El tambien trato de reirse.

-Uy si! Lo extrano tanto - murmuro con sarcasmo, pero con un pequeño toque de verdad.

-Sonríe Jake, anda así!

No sonreí, sino que hise la mueca que hago cuando atrapo a mi presa.

-No hagas eso, que me asustas! - musito volteando la cara.

-Si, como no.

-Es en serio Nessie, cuando cazas eres como otra persona. Te transformas en tu gemela malvada.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

A partir de este capítulo, solo sera** POV NESSIE. **

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y lecturas. No saben lo que significa para mi.  
Soy nueva en esta pagina.  
Espero que el fic siga siendo de su agrado.

**Kisses and Love **

**Vicky W.**


	5. New York

**New York**

_Pov Nessie_

Al final de la semana todo estaba listo: los documentos de la familia, las reservaciones de los boletos de avión, las habitaciones de hotel. También la lista de "alimentos" que Jasper y Emmett hicieron con mucho cuidado para no alterar el ecosistema. A mi eso me daba igual. Pero según papa era de vital importancia.

Mama, papa y yo salimos de cacería una noche antes de partir a New York, ya que estaríamos en una ciudad muy grande, sin ningún animal cerca, mas que las ratas y perros de la calle. Esa Noche Edward cazo una pantera - que novedad - Bella y yo un oso cada una. - El tio Emmett estaría orgulloso de habernos visto -. Y entre los tres una manada de venaditos indefensos. Bebimos demasiado, casi hasta sentirnos hastiados. Pero debíamos tomar precauciones, para no tener sed durante la semana que pasaríamos con Renee, pretendiendo ser humanos.

Jacob fue a despedirse el día de nuestra partida.

-Nos vemos luego Jake, te extrañare mucho. Te voy a llamar todos los días. Te mandare todas las fotografías que pueda. -Le dije mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura.

Jasper y Edward metieron las maletas a la cajuela del Volvo.

-Seguro que no me quieres acompañar? - le pregunte por ultima vez a Jake.

-No gracias. Aquí me quedo. Aquí tengo una vida, Nessie. No la puedo dejar así nada mas.

-Ni siquiera por mi? -Lo vi con ojos tiernos y suplicantes.

-No me hagas esto Nessie!

-Esta bien. Te llamare en cuanto aterricemos en New York, de acuerdo.

-Mas te vale.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y me colgue una vez mas de su cuello.

-Vamonos Renesmee. - Dijo mama - Te extrañaremos Jacob - Se abrazaron con fuerza.

-Nos vemos luego perro - musito papa, mientras abria la puerta trasera del Volvo para que yo subiera.

-Oye - lo senale con el dedo - Que te he dicho? No le digas así, Edward. - Enfatice al decir su nombre.

-Es broma mi amor. El ya lo sabe, verdad? - Le pregunto a Jacob mientras le daba un punetazo en el hombro.

-Si lo que digas, chupasangre.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Me molestaba que se llamaran con sus apodos "amistosos"

-Ya váyanse o perderán el avión. - Jake le dio un pequeño empujoncito a papa.

-Carlisle, nos vemos en una semana - musito papa desde el auto.

-Claro y cuiden a mi nieta.

-Por supuesto, es nuestro mayor tesoro. No solo de Bella y mio. -Volteo a ver a Jacob de forma significativa y asintió.

Que significo eso? No tengo Idea.

-Saluden a Renee de mi parte, y mandenle mis saludos a Phil - dijo mi abuela Esme.

Phil, el esposo de mi abuela Renee, no podía acompañarla en su viaje. Tenia que entrenar al equipo de basebol de la escuela en la que trabajaba.

Jasper se sento a mi lado, en la parte trasera del Volvo. El nos acompañara al aeropuerto para regresar a la casa el auto de papa.

Aterrizamos en el JFK .

Cuando salimos de la terminal un lujoso auto negro -un Lexus - con chofer incluido ya nos esperaba para llevarnos al nuestro hotel. El Waldor Astoria, situado en Manhattan, en la Avenida Park.

Me quede maravillada al ver la amplia e imprecionante zona del vestíbulo. Dorado y adornado de piso a techo, la pieza central del vestíbulo era un reloj de un siglo de antigüedad. Según me dijo papa.

El lugar tiene cierto codigo de etiqueta, por lo que empacamos nuestra mejor ropa. Bueno toda nuestra ropa era fina, elegante y cara. Pero según Alice había de ropa a ropa. Por lo que empacamos solo lo mejor. Prendas que se habían comprado en las caras tiendas de Seattle, ninguna de las que ha hecho Alice. Ella dijo que eran insulsas, inferiores y sosas. A mi no me lo parecían, pero no habia modo de ganar una discusión con mi tia de ninguna forma y mucho menos una de moda y estilo.

Al registrarnos, nos dieron nuestras llaves de la habitación. La mía estaba en un piso diferente al de mis padres. Idea mía por si Renee preguntaba de mas.

Mi habitación era hermosa de un color azul palido y suave. Decorada exquisitamente. No me contuve y di un clavado en la suave y mullida cama que tan impecablemente estaba hecha. Su blanca y fina colcha era suave al tacto. Los cojines estaban hinchados perfectamente.

Tome el telefono y le llame a Jacob. Le describí con lujo de detalle la habitación y la magnifica vista que tenia de la ciudad. Se alegro de mi llamado e hizo varios comentarios sarcásticos de la vista que el tenia el enfrente. Describió a Embril y a Seth como si fueran grandes caballeros, con impecables modales al comer.

Cuando termine de instalarme, visite la suite de mis padres, la cual no le pedía nada a la mía. La suite de al lado estaba reservada para Renee.

-Salimos a conocer la ciudad? - pregunte cuando termine de recorrer la enorme habitación de Edward y Bella.

-Mmm creo... no estoy seguro, no me creas... Que ese es el plan. - musito papa muy serio pero con alegría en los ojos.

Caminamos por Park Avenue durante un rato.

Papa con su rapidez y agilidad nos metió al edificio Empire State. Subimos hasta la plataforma de observación en el piso 102. Mama no quería por temor a que nos atraparan.

-Vamos mami, donde esta tu sentido de aventura?

La convencí y no se arrepintió de haberme hecho caso, una ves que estuvimos en la plataforma de observación.

Teníamos la ciudad a nuestros pies.

La impresionante vista me dejo sin palabras.

Todo era mejor de lo que pude imaginar. Al pasear por las calles de la ciudad, todos sin excepción nos miraban, se quedaban con la boca abierta literalmente. Edward dijo que todos pensaban que eramos las personas mas hermosas que habian visto en sus vidas. La verdad no le creí, pero si el lo "escucho" tal vez sea verdad. Yo pense que lo que en verdad veían era la palidez extrema de mis padres, asi como todas nuestras diferencias con los humanos.

A sus ojos somos sumamente atractivos, esto hace que nuestras presas originales se sientan atraídos a nosotros. Aunque tambien sus instinto de supervivencia les dice que se alejen.

En el caso de mi familia eso no aplica ya que son vegetarianos. Pero yo soy mitad humana, mitad vampira eso no aplica en mi, sino todo lo contrario.

Los atraigo pero no los alejo, los retengo. Eso me haria el mejor depredador del mundo si me lo propusiera.

Regresamos al hotel a eso de las tres de la mañana y nos fuimos a pasar el rato a la habitación de mis padres, para ultimar detalles de mi encuentro con Renee.

-Entonces quedamos en que soy su excompañera de la universidad - les recorde - y mi nombre es Vanessa Wolfe.

-Vanessa Wolfe? - pregunto Edward

-Si ese es el nombre que le mande poner en el pasaporte falso de... hace unos cuantos años - contesto mama de manera triste.

Pero también lo tenia uno de mis nuevos pasaportes y demas documentos.

-Bueno, continuemos - atraje de nuevo su atención- yo era su vecina en la universidad y llegamos a estar en varias clases juntos y eramos amigos. Ya no tuvimos contacto alguno despues de la graduación. Ustedes recogeran a Renee en el aeropuerto a las nueve cuarenta y cinco de la manana. Con el trafico de la ciudad llegaran al hotel despues de las once. Dejan que se instale y bajan al restaurante a comer. - entrecomille la frase con los dedos - Despues de la una, yo llegare. Esta todo claro?

-Si señorita - contesto Edward

-Y que haras mientras estemos fuera mi amor? - pregunto Bella preocupada.

-Trabajare en mi personaje y andare caminando por aquí y por allá en las calles aledañas al hotel - respondí con naturalidad.

-No quiero que salgas tu sola carino. No quiero que te pase nada malo - papa me abrazo con fuerza.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi Edward - me separe de sus brazos - pero no es necesario. Creo que me se cuidar yo sola, no crees? Me han ensenado bien.- le sonreí.

-Edward? - la pregunta se impregno de dolor.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que llamarlos por sus nombres - mi tono era mas suplicante que explicativo-. No se enojen, ni se ofendan, pero tengo que hacerlo. No puedo llamarlos mama o papa frente a Renee ni de las demás personas. Pensaran que estamos locos y mas yo por llamarlos así. Tenemos que aparentar, tenemos que mentir. Tu lo has hecho mucho tiempo Edward - Hizo una mueca cuando lo llame por su nombre. -Creo que es tiempo de que lo haga yo tambien. Ya no vivimos en esa burbuja en la cual me tienen siempre, que es La Push, la casa y los bosques. Ya estamos en el exterior y ustedes mejor que nadie saben que tenemos que mentir.

Cuando acabe mi delirante discurso sobre las mentiras, mama estuvo de acuerdo.

-Pero en privado seguimos siendo mama y papa - me abrazo Bella.

-Claro, eso siempre, mama.

-Y tu nuestra pequena bebe - papa me pellizco las mejillas burlandose de mi.

-Ya, de acuerdo suficiente!

Me safe de sus manos y me dirigí a la puerta.

-Bella, Edward - incline la cabeza a modo de despedida la pronunciar sus nombres.

-Vanessa - Se despidió Edward haciendo el mismo gesto que yo.


	6. Vanessa

**Vanessa**

_Pov Nessie_

Me fui a mi habitación y corrí las cortinas para ver el panorama de New York, una vez mas.

Si ver el amanecer desde las montanas era algo hermoso y pacifico; ver el amanecer en esta ciudad era completamente vigorizante y estimulante ver como ascendía el sol entre los rascacielos, como el astro rey iluminaba poco a poco a una ciudad que no había dormido. Las siluetas de los edificios contra la luminocidad del sol se veian fuertes, severas e imponentes.

Me di un baño por curiosidad en la enorme tina. Mi tentacion cedió de igual manera con la comida. Ordene unos huevos revueltos, tocino, pan cakes, fruta y de beber jugo de naranja. Mi curiosidad y ganas de probar y ver cosas nuevas era insaciable. Me sentí de nuevo una niña.

Mientras el servicio a habitación llevaba mi orden, comenze mi caracterización para que Renee no notara el gran parecido que tengo con su hija y Edward.

Al probar mi desayuno me di cuenta de que no estaba tan mal. Comprendí por que a Jacob y a los licantropos, así como a los humanos, les gusta tanto la comida.

Termine de arreglarme y me vi en el espejo para ver si había hecho un buen trabajo y me gusto lo que vi: alise mi cabello al igual que en mi pasada fiesta, quite el ondulado natural herencia de Charlie que siempre traía. Me puse unos jeans ajustados y una botas negras de tacón, me llegaban abajo de las rodillas. Un sueter rojo - que novedad - de cuello alto. Un abrigo negro y una bolsa cruzada, roja con negro. Solo faltaba el ultimo detalle.

Saque de un estuche unos lentes de ver falsos, con el armazón negro de plastico. Ya todo en su lugar, me vi en el espejo desde todos los angulos posibles. Vi que no tenia nada que ver con mis padres, excepto lo palido y que somos bonitos. Pero nada mas.

Salí muy contenta de mi habitacion y en la recepción del hotel, pedí una guia turistica que muy amablemente me dio el recepcionista. El cual me sonreía mucho, mas de la cuenta.

Camine varias calles admirando de nuevo todo a mi alrededor; aunque trate de hacerlo de forma desapercibida, para que no se viera que era una turista.

Busque una libreria en la cual pudiera encontrar los libros que necesitaba. Libros sobre mitos en los cuales se hablara de vampiros y licantropos. Estos eran parte de mi "disfraz".

En la primera libreria solo encontre libros muy comerciales acerca del tema, pero de algo servirían. Fui a una tienda donde vendían cosas esotéricas y encontre uno que no estaba tan mal, el autor estaba peligrosamente muy cerca de la verdad.

En la ultima libreria, compre uno de origen europero muy antiguo. Cuando el vendedor me dijo el precio casi me reí en su cara, por lo visto no sabia nada de antigüedades.

Entre a una cafetería, de la cual un delicioso aroma salia a la calle. Ordene un café y me sente en un comodo sillón a hojear mis compras. Nunca creí que me fuera a gustar tanto el café. Solo me bebí uno por que no sabia que efecto tendría en mi sistema.

A la una con quince minutos, le mande un mensaje de texto a mama para saber si todo estaba listo para mi llegada. Respondió que todo iba de acuerdo al plan aunque no estaba muy segura de seguir con el. Ella estaba muy nerviosa.

Pague la cuenta y camine de regreso al hotel, para mi gran encuentro.

Afuera del hotel respire profundo y entre. Me vi en uno de los espejos para asegurarme de que seguía siendo Vanessa Wolfe y no Renesmee Cullen y así era.

Me dirigí al restaurante donde estaba mi familia y los vi muy sonientes sentados en una mesa del centro del lugar. Le pedí al anfitrión que me diera una mesa cerca del centro del restaurante, para así tener la escusa de pasar a saludarlos.

Y ahí estaba yo, siendo escoltada por el amable anfitrión y el mesero sonriente a mi gran mesa vacía. Cuando me disponía a sentarme, voltee a ver a mis padres y a mi abuela y dije en tono de sorpresa:

-Bella, Edward?

-Va vanessa? - pregunto ella en tono de sorpresa fingido y al mismo tiempo real, al ver mi cambio tan radical.

-Hola, chicos como estan?

Abrace a Bella y a Edward con efucividad.

-Mama - dijo Bella despues de los saludos entre Edward y yo. -Ella es Vanessa Wolfe, era nuestra compañera y vecina en la universidad. Vanessa, ella es Renee mi madre.

-Hola mucho gusto señora. -Al darle la mano puse en su mente la idea de que me diera un abrazo.

Era tan lindo por fin conocerla. Su mirada era tierne y amable.

-Hola, linda que gusto conocerte. Bella nunca me presento a sus amigas de la universidad - dijo la abuela Renee en tono acusatorio.

Sera por que en realidad nunca asistieron Dartmouth, por quedarse en casa cuidandome.

-No eran muy sociables, pero eran buenos amigos. - Le explique.

Mientras platicaba con la abuela, papa le ordeno al mesero que agregara un lugar para mi. Yo me hise del rogar. Alegue que era una reunión familiar y no quería interrumpirla. Al final me senté junto a Renee.

-Tu cara me es muy familiar -dijo de pronto Renee - Segura que no te he visto en otra parte?

-Si nos conocieramos, lo recordaría - le asegure.

-Tal vez en un comercial, en la televisión - la abuela comenzó a divagar - Tu carita es tan linda y te vez muy joven.

-No, para nada. Soy de la misma edad de Bella - Le mentí descaradamente.

-Y seguiste estudiando, o trabajas en algún lugar?

-No aun no encuentro mi camino, mi vocación - eso era totalmente cierto. - Pero me estoy interesando mucho en la mitología.

Mama y papa nos dejaron platicar, no intervinieron para nada. Me dejaron hablar e influenciar a Renee a mi gusto.

-Mitología griega o romana? - pregunto con interés.

-Ninguna, de hecho es una mas moderna, los mitos que se iniciaron hace poco relativamente.

-Cual es esa?

-La mitología que habla de los hombres lobo - recorde a mi Jacob.

Que estaria haciendo? Estaria en su taller, patrullando o en la playa?

-Vampiros y brujas - continue sin que ella notara mi distracción momentánea-. Casi no se sabe nada de esos mitos, todo lo que hay es muy comercial y nada realista, tanto en cine, libros, televisión. Los humanos tienen, tenemos - corregí - cierta fascinación con el tema. Bueno al menos en mi caso.

Mis padres me dijirian sendas miradas. Sabia que me reganarian por decirle eso a Renee, tal vez se enojarían tanto que cancelarían el viaje. Pero tenia que iniciar a la abuela en ese tema a como diera lugar. La quería con nosotros para siempre, igual que a Charlie.

La vez que le propuse a Carlisle la idea, papa se enfureció tanto que me castigo sin ver a Jacob por una semana.

Una semana! Fue una eternidad para mi. Esa fue la unica vez que me ha castigado. Despues de eso se disculpo conmigo y me compuso una canción.

-Que miedo- dijo Renee despues de un rato - Pero te imaginas que esos mitos fueran reales?

-Seria algo en verdad emocionante. Que estupendo seria vivir para siempre. Hermosa y joven, es algo muy tentador no cree Renee?

-Para siempre, joven y hermosa? Eso si que me gustaría. Pero a que precio?

-Beber sangre, ya sea humana o animal.

La abuela se estremeció.

-Cielo santo, que horrible. Pero si es muy tentador. Yo casi no se de ese tema, nunca me había llamado la atención hasta ahora. Bella serias una terrible vampiresa. Te asusta la sangre.

Renee se rio de su hija y con ella, Edward y yo. Si la pobre supiera.

-Hubo una vez que se desmayo Bella, en la clase de biología, estaban haciendo exámenes del grupo sanguíneo. Eso fue unas semana despues de que la conocí; tuve que llevarla a la enfermería en brazos. -Recordo papa con una sonrisa.

Después de la comida convencí a Renee de que aceptara los libros que acabada de comprar.

Nos pusimos de acuerdo para ir al teatro la noche siguiente.

-Bella - llamo su atención Renee con tono serio - Por que nunca me habias presentado a tu amiguita. Es tan adorable e inteligente. Me recuerda a ti en cierto modo, cuando aun viviamos juntas en Phoenix.

Oh oh.

-Mama, que cosas dices. Mejor ya vamonos al museo. - dijo mama con voz nerviosa.

-Ya se que crees que tu madre ya esta vieja y veo cosas donde no estan. Y tal vez tengas razón. - Soltó a reír.

Toda la semana la pase en compañía de mis padres y de Renee.

Fuimos a teatro un par de veces. Visitamos museos. Fuimos de compras, a comer y a cenar otras tantas veces.

Renee era muy graciosa e imprudente, casi hasta infantil. Era igual a como Bella la describió todos estos años. Ademas era muy influenciable. Ya no volví a utilizar mis dones con ella, estaba muy interesada en lo que yo le praticaba acerca de los lobos y de los vampiros. Tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano, mama le contara la verdad. Y asi la abuela Renee se nos pudiera unir tambien.

Edward y Bella la llevaron al aeropuerto. Cuando su avión despegaba para regresar a Jacksonville, el avión de Carlisle y Esme aterrizaria y los traerian al hotel. Al dia siguiente todos nos iriamos a Londres.

Carlisle solo se rió de mi al ver mi disfraz a prueba de los ojos inquisidores de Renee. Esme me abrazo y me dijo que no me olvidara de mandarle una foto a Emmett de mi apariencia tan intelectual. Se moría de ganas de ver que hice, para que no me descubriera la abuela.


	7. Europa

**Europa**

_Pov Nessie_

Al igual que en el JFK, fuera de la terminal del aeropuerto de Heathrow una camioneta de lujo nos esperaba, la cual nos llevo al hotel Savoy.

He de confesar que de me dio un poco de ansiedad, andar en auto por el lado contrario. Pero una vez que lo supere, pude apreciar la belleza del lugar.

Esme quiso que la acompanaramos a la opera, una semana después de nuestra llegada.

Nos tomamos fotografías como cualquier turista. Algo grandioso de Londres que que la mayoría del tiempo esta nublado, como Forks y pudimos pasear y conocer la ciudad a nuestro antojo.

Inglaterra nos ofrecía un vasto bosque en el cual podíamos cazar.

Me enamore de la ciudad.

Durante nuestra estancia en Londres pude presenciar dos veces el cambio de guardia en el Palacio de Buckinham.

Todo era maravilloso, el edificio del parlamento, que esta junto al Big Ben, me subi tres veces al London Eye.

El abuelo Carlisle quiso que visitaramos a nuestros aliados del Clan Irlandes: Siobhan, Liam y Maggie. Esta ultima ya tenia compañero, Kian. El clan nos recibió con los brazos abiertos y nos hospedaron por una semana. Prometieron que nos visitarían muy pronto.

Nos dimos una vuelta en Gales, para cazar en nuestra ultima semana en el país.

Los dos meses que pasamos en el Reino Unido, me parecieron demaciado cortos, como si fueran dos días.

Nos despedimos de Esme y Carlisle en el aeropuerto. El abuelo tenia que regresar al trabajo, de sus merecidas vacaciones de dos meses.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de Madrid, nos recibieron Rosalie y Emmett. Ellos adelantaron su viaje, ya tenían una semana en la ciudad.

En España hicimos mas compras y bebimos sangre de toro. Yo no quería, pero de todas formas esos toros iban a morir en una corrida y de manera algo cruel.

La sangre de estos animales sabe mas fuerte que cualquiera otra que haya probado. Tiene un toque acido, agrio. Con un toro cada uno fue suficiente como para estar satisfechos por semanas. Por que su sabor se queda en el paladar, dando la sensación de que sigues bebiendo.

Edward y yo servimos de traductores, ya que somos los que hablamos el idioma con mas fluidez.

Mis dos meses en Espana fueron muy cortos, sentí que acababamos de llegar cuando ya estabamos de nuevo en la terminal para tomar el avión, con destino a París.

Alice y Jasper nos acompañaron en Francia, al igual que Emmett Y Rosalie.

Mis tias y yo compramos ropa en cuanta tienda veíamos. No había una que se salvara.

En la boutique de un reconocido diseñador, estabamos las tres frente a los espejos midiendonos ropa.

-Nessie, la ropa que estas comprando, te queda fabulosa, va con tu nueva identidad de mujer... - Musito Rosalie ayudandome con el cierre de un vestido verde estilo imperio.

Según mi familia me veía algo diferente, yo no notaba esos cambios pero ellos si.

-Pero...- hizo una pausa.

Oh oh

-Pero que?

-Es tu peinado. -Contesto Alice por Rosalie.

-Mi peinado? Que tiene de malo? - Pense que me veía bien.

-Nada - Musito Rosalie a la defensiva - Es solo que te quedaba bien de niña, incluso antes del viaje se te veía excelente. Pero no creemos que vaya con tu nueva apariencia y guardarropa mas maduro.

-Osea que me debo peinar diferente?

-Si - Alice estaba muy entuciasmada. - Que dices nos dejarías acesorarte?

Nunca había puesto resistencia a que me trataran como a un maniquí. Pero ahora tambien se meterían con mi cabello?

Amaba mi cabello, tenia el mismo tono cobrizo que el de mi papa y un bonito rizado, herencia de mi abuelo humano, Charlie.

Me mordí el labio tratando de decir, si era bueno o malo que mis tias me dejaran, convencer para mutilar mi cabello.

Ellas cada quince dias recortaban las puntas. De quince a diez centimetros cada vez. El cabello me crecia mas rapido que a un humano normal. Si no lo cortaba, me andaría arrastrando como si fuera una cola de vestido de novia.

-Se vera muy estilizado y glamuroso como la nueva ropa que estas usando. - insistio Rosalie - No es que lo vallamos a alisar completamente como en tu fiesta o tu disfraz en New York, solo sera un poquito diferente a como lo usas...


	8. La Nueva Yo

**La Nueva Yo**

_Pov Nessie_

Alice y Rosalie lograron convencerme al final de cuentas y fuimos a una estética que parecía un bar de moda. Todas las clientas vestían con ropa fina y cara y tenían una copa en la mano sin excepción. Nos recibieron con amabilidad y atención excesiva, algo a lo que ya me habia acostumbrado.

Mis tias le dieron instrucciones en frances al estilista llamado Claude, de como querían mi cabello.

Desee que mama hubiera venido, para al menos tenerla de mi lado y las disuadiera un poco de sus locos planes. Pero Bella sigue teniendo esa rara aversión a la ropa nueva y bonita.

El estilista saco sus tijeras y recorto solo un poco mi cabello. Unos cortes por aquí, unos cortes por allá. Esparció por sus manos una espuma blanca y tomo mechones de mi cabello y los retorció con sus dedos largos y suaves. - Para ser un hombre humano, tenia las manos muy suaves.- Se alejo de mi y una chica pelirroja y ojos azules, con cuerpo de modelo de pasarela lo remplazo.

La pelirroja toco mi piel y asintió.

Tomo una especie de lápiz con una punta de espuma, lo paso por un estuche plateado con un producto negro, en polvo compacto - supuse que era sombra - y lo paso por el nacimiento de mis pestañas superiores y la comisura exterior de mis ojos. Tomo un cilindro pequeno y delgado y de el saco una brocha pequeña y la paso por mis pestañas.

Jamas había usado maquillaje hasta ese día, nunca creí que lo necesitara.

Claude volteo mi asiento de modo que me viera en el espejo. Alice y Rosalie me habían puesto de espaldas para que no viera mi reflejo y protestara alguna de sus ordenes.

Cuando di la vuelta, una hermosa chica me miro con sus grandes ojos color chocolate, largas y negras pestañas enmarcaban sus ojos. Su cabello era precioso, sedoso, ondulado y con volumen. Sus labios rosados se abrieron de la sorpresa.

Mis tias estaban encantadas con mi cambio.

Pero que dirían mis padres?

Tal vez este bien este cambio. Ya no me veía como una niña, me veía incluso mas grande que mis padres.

Esto serviría para que ya no me traten, ni me vean como su niñita.

Llegamos al hotel de Versalles con nuestras compras y me fui directo a mi habitación, para probarme una ves mas, la bonita ropa que acababa de comprar.

Al ver la enorme cantidad de ropa que había comprado ya, me di cuenta de que al paso que iba, no iba a caber en toda la cabaña del bosque. Tendría que pedirle a Carlisle prestada una habitación de la gran casa blanca, para que fuera mi nuevo armario. O tal vez podía regalar la que ya no fuera a usar. Si definitivamente esa era la mejor opción.

Mientras pensaba a que refugios podía llevar mi antigua ropa, alguien toco a mi puerta con fuerza y mucha insistencia.

Abrí la puerta y vi que era mi familia y se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Que ocurre? - pregunte asustada al ver que no decían nada.

-Alice! - grito papa y entro a mi habitación. - Rosalie, en que estabas pensando? Es una bebe por Dios santo y tu la maquillas y y ... - Gruno de frustración.

-Que? - De que hablaba?

-Demonios Nessie! - Musito Emmett con entusiasmo - Estas hermosa.

-Gracias.

-En verdad que si. -Dijo Jasper sonriéndome.

-Renesmee, estas preciosa. Te ves muy bien. -Mama se acerco y me dio un beso.

-Gracias, pero por que lo dicen?

Mama me dio vuelta y me encamino al baño y me vi de nuevo en el espejo. No estaba acostumbrada a arreglarme y se me olvido que traía el maquillaje y el cabello diferente.

-Verdad que esta hermosa, Edward? - pregunto Bella.

No contesto.

-Papa, estas enojado? No te gusta mi cambio?

-Es que tu no... no sabes lo que los hombres piensan de ti, y ahora que te ves así, sabes lo que tendré que soportar? - me abrazo con fuerza y hundió su rostro en mi cabello - Ah Nessie, que voy a hacer contigo? Eres lo mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida.

-Entonces me puedo quedar así?

-Si te hace feliz - dijo en un suspiro de resignación.

-Te vez muy linda Nessie - insistió Emmett - Te ves menos humana.

-Me veo como un alien o que?

-No tonta, mmm como decirlo...

-Mas vampira. - contestaron Rosalie y Alice al unisono.

Mas vampira?

-Exacto! - grito Emmett con entuciasmo.

Me encanta pasar el tiempo con el tio Emmett siempre el encuentra el lado positivo a todo.

-Es hora de irnos - comento Jasper despues de que todos me vieron desde todos los angulos y no encontraron nada malo.

-Que les valla bien. - me despedí de ellos.

Se irian de cacería antes de irnos a Egipto.

Mis padres se quedaron conmigo en la habitación.

-Mas ropa Nessie? - Edward levanto las cejas con incredulidad - No crees que ya tienes demasiada?

-Se junta con Alice y Rosalie - dijo mama al sacar la ropa de las bolsas - Que esperabas Edward?

-Ya se que en casa tengo mas, pero no se preocupen, voy a hacer especio para la nueva.

-Como? Con un guardaropa mas grande, señorita? - el tono de papa era mas de diversión, que de desaprovacion.

-Pense en eso, pero no. La voy regalar, hay personas que la necesitan mas que yo.

-Me parece un gesto muy noble. - musito mama con ternura.

Mientras le ensenaba a mama mi ropa nueva, Edward meneaba la cabeza con desaprobación. Termino por hartarme y lo corrí de mi habitación. Mama se quedo un rato mas, después de mi desfile.

Le mande un correo a Jacob, con toda las fotografías que nos tomamos en Francia. Ya conocía muy bien la ciudad, y ya no había mucho que hacer, mis padres ya habia ido de caceria y yo me alimentaba con comida humana - se convirtió en mi adicción - Así que decidí ir a la habitación de mis padres a pasar el rato. Esperaba que no estuvieran "ocupados".

Toque tímidamente a la puerta con los nudillos.

Mama abrió la puerta.

-Hola, amor entra.

-Gracias, Bella.

-No me llames por mi nombre, dime mama.

-Esta bien mama, y Ed... papa?

-Bajo un rato a leer.

-Leer?

-Ya sabes, se siente un poco solo.

-Y yo estoy un poco aburrida. Me sorprende que no tengan el letrero de "No Molestar"- le dije sentándome en el sofa que estaba junto a la ventana.

-Renesmee! - grito Bella apenada.

-No te preocupes, es muy normal. Ademas ya me acostumbre.

-Renesmee! - grito de nuevo.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Voy a bajar un rato, me voy a divertir un poco con papa - me dirigí a la puerta.

-Esta bien, yo bajare cuando termine mi libro. - Señalo un grueso libro que estaba sobre la cama.

-De acuerdo, te espero abajo.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y salí de su habitación.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS Renesmee Black Cullen1096**

**Como regalo de cumple subiré dos capítulos especialmente para ti.**

**Kisses and Love **

**Victoria Wittaker**


	9. Algo Me Falta

**Algo Me Falta**

_Pov Nessie_

Fui a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa.

Escogí un elegante y entallado - creo que algo sexy - , vestido color negro, que Rosalie me compro en París.

Baje al lobby y busque a papa. Percibí su olor en el bar del hotel. Me dirigí al lugar y sentí como alguien me miraba con insistencia.

Levante la vista y todos los hombres del lugar me observaban.

Edward estaba sentado en la barra, me daba la espalda. Lentamente se volteo y me vio de arriba a abajo, me dedico una gran sonrisa.

Conocía esa sonrisa que ultimamente tenia. Era una mezcla entre orgullo, felicidad y repulsión. Hoy mas que nunca la repulsión, era el sentimiento dominante en sus ojos dorados.

Tal vez escucho algo que no le era agradable.

Le conteste con otra sonrisa igual de grande.

De reojo pude ver como la mayoría de los hombres que me miraban, voltearon a ver a Edward para ver quien seria su "competencia". Al verlo agachaban la mirada o volteaban para otro lado. Seguro que pensaban que no podían competir con el.

Camine hacia el y me sente a su lado.

-Hola, algo interesante?

-No hasta que apareció una deslumbrante castaña que me hizo desear no escuchar.

Papa apenas si podía controlar la expresión, para mantener la mascara de felicidad.

-Lo siento. - Avergonzada, baje la cabeza.

-No es tu culpa, todos causamos ese efecto. Parece que estoy viendo una pelicula para adultos, con todo lo que piensan de nosotros los humanos de esta habitación.

Levanto mi rostro con un dedo suave y helado.

-Piensan que estoy siendo grosero contigo, mi amor. Estan pensando seriamente en venir a rescatarte de mis garras.

Los dos nos reimos, de su comentario.

-Quienes? - le pregunte aun sonriendo.

-Todos, incluso uno de ellos quiere que seas su próxima condesa. - sonrió de la forma que enloquese a mama.

-Quien?

-El senor de la ultima mesa, el que esta rodeado por un séquito.

Discretamente, voltee a ver al señor, si era un conde, al menos debería ser guapo, no?

No, estaba muy mayor y calvo.

-No gracias, así estoy bien.

Edward se rió con ganas y tomo una de mis manos.

-No has pensado en alguien de esa manera? De la manera en la que ellos piensan en ti? - señalo a nuestra audiencia con la cabeza.

-Pensar en alguien de manera sexual o romántica? - mi sinceridad lo tomo desprevenido.

-Ah, si. Eso creo. Lo has hecho?

-No, ni creo que lo haga.

-Por que? - su tono era de sorpresa.

_Quiero un amor como el tuyo y mama, - le dije con el pensamiento. - Así como el de mis tios y el de mis abuelos. Es un amor puro y eterno. No creo que eso se aplique en mi. Ustedes son vampiros y encontraron al amor de su existencia. Yo soy mitad vampira, mitad humana. Eso que significa? Que solo lo voy a medio amar? - Era tan bueno sacar esto de mi sistema - Cuando lo encontrare? No quiero vivir mucho tiempo, sin tener lo que ustedes tienen. No es que lo quiera apresurar, pero me gustaría tener a ese alguien. No quiero estar sola, alrededor de ustedes. Quiero a ese alguien. Pero tampoco quiero ser como Tanya, que solo ella y Dios saben cuantos ha tenido..._

-Que? - Edward estaba helado, figurativamente claro. - Tu como sabes eso? Quien te conto?

-Somos mujeres! Y las mujeres hablan. Como sea. Quiero a ese alguien, a esa persona diseñada especialmente para mi.

-Lo tendras - me abrazo con fuerza. -No te preocupes, ni niña lo tendrás.

Me solto, pero sostuvo mis manos.

-Te dire que no me agrada mucho la idea, pero tarde o temprano... lo encontraras.

Suspiro con fuerza.

-Que va a tener Renesmee? - pregunto mama, al acercarse a nosotros.

-A su otra mitad.

Mis padres intercambiaron una mirada intensa, que no comprendí.

Mama me vio con ternura, una vez liberada de la mirada de Edward.

-No te preocupes Renesmee. Tu pad...- volteo alrededor - Edward tiene razon, algún día lo encontraras.


	10. Mi Querido Jacob

**Algo Me Falta**

_Pov Nessie_

Mi querido Jacob...

Aquí estan las fotos que te prometí hace dos semanas, del hermoso, maravilloso y caluroso Egipto.

Puedes creerlo? Tengo calor!

Mis padres, como te dije la vez pasada, me dejan salir sola a los recorridos, ya que si ellos van conmigo, brillarían aun mas que el mismo sol, del desierto.

Pero de noche irrumpimos en las piramides; algo que ya nos acostumbramos a hacer. Le esconden lo mejor a los turistas normales.

Me gustaría que estuvieras aqui. Te extraño...

Como esta Emily? De seguro Sam, esta que no cabe de alegría.

Saludame a todos en la reserva y dale besos y abrazos a mi abuelo Charlie de mi parte. (Le llamare, para ver si le diste mi recado, si no ya veras cuando regrese...)

Dice Rosalie que te manda besos... ESO NO ES CIERTO, POR MI MUERETE PERRO!

Esa no fui yo, de acuerdo?

Ah si las fotos...

En la primera foto, estoy con el guía del recorrido por las piramides. Su nombre es Jay. Es muy amable y atento conmigo.

Durante el viaje he conocido personas muy amables y lindas.

En la segunda foto, soy yo (obvio) montada en un autentico camello. No te pongas celoso, prefiero montar en tu peluda espalda, que en el camello. Por increible que parezca, huele peor que tu! Eso no lo vi venir, jajajaja. Debí preguntarle a Alice...

En las demas fotos ya conoces a los Cullen. Ve la cara de Emmett junto a la momia, esta genial!

El chico rubio de ojos verdes, que estoy abrazando frente a las piramides es Josh. Acaba de graduarse de la universidad, viene de Inglaterra, junto con sus amigos, como viaje de graduación.

El chico moreno y guapo es Lucas, me recuerda un poco a Seth. Es muy gracioso.

La chica rubia se llama Josephine. Casi no me habla, solo se limita a mirarme con desdén. Como si fuera muy poca cosa para ella.

Josh, no se me despega para nada. Es muy lindo y dulce. Los ingleses estan hospedados en el mismo hotel que nosotros.

Los hubieras visto, como abrieron los ojos cuando les presente a mi familia.

El clan Egipcio me pidió que me quedara con ellos una temporada. Bueno, mas bien fueron Benjamin y Tia, los que me lo pidieron. Pero Edward, de la manera mas amable, les dijo que ni loco me dejaría sola.

Me despido, vamos a ir de cacería. Me comeré un camello en tu honor. Es broma.

Te mando mil besos.

Te quiero...

Nessie C.


	11. Hogar Dulce Hogar

**Hogar Dulce Hogar**

Grecia estuvo fantástica... Jasper tomo el papel de nuestro guía en ese país. No no tenia idea de que supiera tanto de Grecia. Alice lo veía con cara de admiracion, orgullo y deseo.

A cada raro, los encontrábamos es situaciones un poco comprometedoras. Jamas había visto a la tia Alice comportarse de esa forma en publico, o al menos en mi presencia. Ese lugar ya lo ocupaban Rosalie y Emmett. Pero en Grecia la alocada y algo cachonda era Alice.

La isla Esme, era preciosa. Pense que mis padres exageraban cuando hablaban de ella. Ya que según ellos en ese lugar pasaron los momentos mas hermosos de su relación. Cuando comenzaron a hablar de ello, me tape los oidos y salí corriendo de la casa. A lo lejos oi como se estremecían las paredes.

Asco!

Estaba un poco nostálgica por mi hogar, pero aun no quería regresar despues de dos semanas en aquel hervidero de vida. Pero extrañaba a Jacob, tenia un mes sin escribirle...

Empacamos nuestras maletas y dejamos la isla a nuestras espaldas, con la promesa de regresar algún dia y emprendimos el largo viaje a casa.

Cuando llegamos a Forks, todo era igual que hace mas de un año: gris, palido y aburrido. - pronto le encontraría el lado positivo - Llegamos a la gran casa blanca de mi familia. En el interior solo estaba Esme, quien nos recibió "llorando" de felicidad por vernos. Como si no nos hubiéramos visto en un siglo.

Llevamos las maletas a la pequeña cabaña, que nos dio la bienvenida, con un cálido fuego azul en la chimenea - obra de mi abuela, seguramente - La pequeña casa estaba llena de cajas y maletas que enviamos durante el viaje, para no cargarlas a todos lados sin necesidad. Las ignore, después las abriría. Tenia algo mas importante que hacer primero.

Mis padres regresaron a la casa grande y yo me di un baño y me cambie de ropa. Algo mucho mas cómodo que lo que traía, arregle mi cabello con la espuma blanca y me maquille como me enseñaron en Francia. Alice y Rosalie casi me cortan la garganta cuando me vieron sin el maquillaje y el cabello igual que antes en Egipto. Pero era imposible con todo ese calor.

Entre a la sala y todos ya estaban ahí, excepto Carlisle. Estaba todavía en el trabajo.

Abrace a toda mi familia. Edward, Bella y yo les contamos lo que paso en Isla Esme y lo bonita y en orden que la dejamos. Tal y como estaba.

-No quebraron la cabecera y destrozaron las almohadas como la vez pasada?

Pregunto Emmett ahogandose de la risa.

-Casi... - murmure para mi.

Obviamente que todos me escucharon.

-Renesmee! - grito mama.

-Que?

-Ya llegue familia! - grito Carlisle, desde la puerta.

-Carlisle!

Corri a abrazarlo.

-Mi pequeña! Como estas?

-Muy bien. Gracias por prestarnos tu isla, es preciosa.

-Me alegro que te gusto.

Bien, ya había visto y saludado a la familia. Era el turno de mi otra familia.

-Bueno familia, me voy a ver a Jacob.

Todos se voltearon a ver unos a los otros y luego a mi.

-Ire por tus llaves - Dijo Rosalie antes de salir disparada al garage.

-Que te valla bien. - dijo mama - saludas a Jake de mi parte.

-Gracias, Rose! - grite para que me oyera.

Me despedí con la mano y di media vuelta para salir.

-No vas a ir así vestida! - grito Edward de la nada.

-Por que? - pregunte atónita.

-No vas a ir asi vestida - repitio con voz fuerte y autoritaria.

-Por que no?

-No vas a ir a ver a un monton de lobos, así vestida - su tono aun no cambiaba.

-Que tiene de malo?

Mire hacia abajo para ver mi atuendo y vi que era totalmente inofencivo, en comparación con otras cosas de mi nuevo guardarropa.

Llevaba unas botas negras de piel de cocodrilo, a la altura de la rodilla. Pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa roja ajustada de cuello alto y manga corta.

-Al menos cubrete mas! No se un saco, un abrigo... tienes mucho de donde escoger.

Solte a reir con ganas, junto a mi familia.

No estaba de humor para discutir con el, ademas tenia prisa.

-Me pondré algo, esta bien. Calmate Edward - me colgue de su cuello y le di un beso en la helada mejilla y su expresión cambio de inmediato.

-Por que no quieres que vaya vestida así? - pregunto Rosalie con las llaves de mi coche en la mano.

-No te metas Rosalie.

-Toma Nessie. Lo revise y esta perfecto.

Me dio las llaves de mi fabuloso auto, el cual casi no tuve oportunidad de usar por mi otro regalo de cumpleaños. El viaje.

-Gracias Rosalie. Saludare a Jacob, de tu parte.

Dije en tono de broma, cuando salí corriendo de la casa.

Regrese a la cabana, por una chaqueta negra.

Abrí la puerta del garage y sonreí al ver la brillante pintura roja. Me subí al coche y al encenderlo me dio la bienvenida con su dulce ronroneo.


	12. Mi Verdadero Hogar

**Mi Verdadero Hogar**

Salí del camino de terraceria y tome la carretera que me llevaba a La Push. Al entrar a la reserva, vi que nada había cambiado. Todo estaba igual. Las casitas de las afueras, la tienda de recuerdos... el bosque que rodea la casita de Jacob. Todo estaba igual.

Me estacione frente a la casa de Jake y no vi movimiento alguno, tal vez no había nadie en casa. No quise llamar y decir que iría a verlo, por que le quería dar una sorpresa. Pensándolo bien, eso hubiera sido una buena idea.

Salí del coche y vi alrededor y constate que hasta el aire se sentía igual que hace un año. No se que esperaba ver en realidad, pero me sentí muy comoda al ver que nada había cambiado.

Tenia la vista hacia el bosque, tratando de ver si andaba un lobo por ahí, para saludarlo, cuando escuche voces y risas familiares. Voltee a ver a quien pertenecían las voces y fue cuando lo vi...

Era alto, moreno y musculoso. Sus ojos oscuros, casi negros tenían una mirada profunda. Su sonrisa era calida y perfecta. Sus labios eran gruesos y carnosos - Me pregunto que se sentirá besarlo - Su playera negra se adhería a su pecho musculoso.

Que? Me pregunte que se sentira besarlo?

En que estoy pensando?

Sus ojos se posaron en mi y su sonrisa se ensancho, le conteste con otra igual de amplia. Corrió hacia mi y me estrecho en sus fuertes brazos. Me colgue de su cuello y su aroma me hizo sentir realmente en casa.

Con extremada delicadeza, tomo mi cara entre sus grandes manos calientes. Su mirada era tierna y penetrante. Le sonreí embobada.

_Me podía quedar asi para siempre._ Pense.

-Ejem - alguien tocio para llamar nuestra atención.

Si nadie hubiera hecho ruido, ni en cuenta de que estabamos acompañados. Que me pasaba?

-Hola chicos! - salude con alegría, cuando volví a la realidad.

Justo unos segundos después de darme cuenta de algo que me impacto.

-Nessie? - pregunto Quil asombrado.

-Quien mas, idiota! - respondio Jacob por mi.

Me volví hacia Jake.

-Hola. - salude con voz temblorosa.

-Hola, desconocida.

-Me extrañaste?

-Que pregunta tan tonta!

Me tomo de la cintura y me dio vueltas en el aire, riendose.

Cuando me solto, le pude preguntar.

-Te gustaron las cartas y las fotografias?

-Claro.

-Que te gusto mas?

-Tu regreso. Que por cierto - entre cerrro los ojos con fingido recelo - Por que no me avisaste que regresabas? No me has escrito nada!

-Por que quería que fuera sorpresa.

-Pues vaya sorpresa, Nessie - Dijo Embry, entrando en la conversación. - Estas muy cambiada.

-Es verdad! A que se debe todo ese cambio? - Jacob me miro de arriba a abajo.

-Por que ya era tiempo. No te gusta? - pregunte algo triste - No me veo bien?

-Claro que te ves bien. Muy diferente, pero igual de hermosa. - Me sonrió y mi corazón palpito con fuerza.

Piensa que soy hermosa!

-Gracias. Y que hay de nuevo, en la reserva. - Cambie de tema - Por lo que se ve, no ha cambiado nada.

_Excepto que ahora me gustas Jake!_

-Bueno, ya nació la bebe de Emily y Sam, pero eso te lo dije en el ultimo correo. La quieres conocer? Gracias a Dios se parece a Emily.

Quil y Embry se rieron junto con _mi_ Jacob.

-Claro, cuando iremos?

-Tal vez mañana. Te extrañe mucho Nessie, así que hoy solo estas disponible para mi.

Sonreí como una loca al oirlo decir aquellas palabras. Que me esta pasando? Por que siento esto?

Necesito controlarme.

-Por supuesto - respondí sin defensa alguna. -Hoy soy toda tuya. -Y por el resto de la eternidad, si quieres.- Que haremos hoy?

-Vamos a la playa - me tomo de las manos.

-Mmm mejor al bosque. Esta mas seco. Alice me mata si arruino estas botas. - Levante la pierna hacia atrás para poder ver la bota un poco mejor.

-Si quieres te cargo en mi espalda como antes. Cuando estabas pequeña.

-Ya no soy una niña, Jake. - le solte las manos.

_Aun me ve así? Por supuesto! Que tonta soy._

-Eso ya lo se y mira que si creciste. - se alejo unos cuantos pasos para poder verme mejor.

-Vamos a hacer algo o que? - lo tome de nuevo de la mano.

-Si vamos al bosque. Hay algo que te quiero mostrar. Nos vemos luego chicos.

Se despidió de los otros dos hombre lobo.

-Adios - me despedí con la mano, mientras Jake me arrastraba al bosque.

Quise decirles: _perdón por ignorarlos._

Todo mi cerebro, mi mente, mi concentración estaban enfocados en Jacob solamente.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que estaba cayendo una ligera lluvia. Solo me importo de que Jacob me llevaba de la mano por el familiar bosque.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Bueno Nessie ya regreso... ya viene lo bueno...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Casi me da el infarto cuando vi esto:

media/set/?set=a.474231709258135.125315.126441690703807&type=1

No se puede colocar el link completo pero es del FB entren a su fb y peguen junto a la pagina el link anterior


	13. Regalo de Bienvenida

**Regalo de Bienvenida**

Caminamos por el bosque tomados de la mano, como de costumbre. Pero ahora tenia un significado totalmente diferente para mi.

-Cierra los ojos - me dijo de repente.

Conocía muy bien los bosques cercanos a La Push y a mi casa, despues de cinco años recorriendolos para jugar y cazar, pero esa área en particular no me parecía tan conocida.

Todo estaba en silencio y en calma. Me condujo por un camino relativamente plano.

-Aquí es! Abre los ojos Nessie - susurro en mi oido y su aliento calido tan cerca de mi me hizo temblar.

Abrí los ojos y lo que vi fue un pequeño claro de gran hermosura. Era parecido al de mis padres, pero para mi era mas hermoso.

-Es precioso! - exclame al entrar en el. - Cuando lo encontraste? Por que no me hablaste de el en los correos?

-Lo encontre por casualidad.

-En serio?

-Si, un día en que te extrañaba mucho y pensaba en ti. Me pareció perfecto para ti.

Voltee a verlo a los ojos.

-Para mi? - mordí mi labio de emoción.

-Si, es hermoso, pequeño y raro. Se parece a ti. - Se encogió de hombros - Y tambien es para mi, si así lo deseas.

Se sonrojo un poco acercandose a mi.

-Desde luego que lo quiero compartir contigo! Es perfecto.

Corrí a abrazarlo por la cintura lo mas fuerte que pude y el me correspondió el abrazo con ternura.

Recoste la cabeza en su pecho y pude escuchar su corazón. Podia sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

Mientras el acariciaba mi cabello dulcemente, yo contemplaba mi claro. _Nuestro_ claro, lleno de flores de diferentes colores y mariposas volaban a nuestro alrededor. Y si que era raro el lugar. Usualmente el bosque tiene flores con colores suaves, en mi claro habia florecillas de colores calidos y brillantes.

Jake seguía abrazandome y acariciando mi cabello con gran delicadeza, al igual que cuando era pequeña. En ese momento me di cuenta de algo.

No quería a Jacob solo por que siempre había estado ahí, para mi y no solo me gustaba físicamente como lo acababa de descubrir.

Me di cuenta de que Jacob Black era mi Edward! Que era mi Emmett, mi Jasper, mi Carlisle! Que Jacob Black era mi otra mitad. Esa persona diseñada especialmente para mi.

En un instante supe que lo amaba y a mismo tiempo que era algo imposible. El siempre me vería como a una niña, como la hija de su mejor amiga, casi casi como a una hija. Por eso me cuida, me consiente y me protege. El nunca me vería de la misma forma que lo veo ahora. No me amaría como yo a el.

Me sumí en una tristeza tan profunda, que una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla.

Solte a Jake para eliminar la evidencia mi sufrimiento interno y del cual el no se enteraria jamas. Ese seria el primer y único secreto que le escondería a Jacob: Mi amor por el.

-Por que lloras? - pregunto tomando mi cara entre sus enormes manos. - Que tienes Nessie? Puedo hacer algo por ti?

_Lo único que puedes hacer, es amarme como yo a ti, pero no lo __harás_. Pense.

-No, no es nada - mentí - es solo que te extrañe mucho.

Bueno eso no era mentira. Ahora si me estaba dando cuenta de cuanto lo extrañe realmente.

Lo abrace de nuevo, eso me calmaría por mientras. Creo.

Aunque pensandolo bien, tal vez esa cercanía le haria daño a mi corazón. Estar tan cerca de el y no poder tenerlo. Pero... por el tiempo que el estuviera a mi lado, disfrutaría de su compañía, de su amistad y su complicidad incondicional.

.

Al caer la tarde, regresamos a La Push por mi coche y fuimos a la casa de mi familia.

-Jacob! - exclamo mama de alegría y se dieron un fuerte abrazo. - Como estas?

-Feliz de que Nessie este de regreso - contesto mi Jake.

-Y no estas contento de que Edward y yo regresamos?

-Mmm pues no mucho, pero ya me acostumbre de que son un valor agregado. - contesto en broma.

-Ya largate, perro! - musito Edward con fingida repugnancia.

-Ni lo sueñes, garrapata!

-YA CALMENSE LOS DOS! - dije enojada - Los dos saben muy bien que se extrañaron el uno al otro. Dense un abrazo!

-No, gracias, - replico Jacob - Después vomito con el olor.

-O se me pegan las pulgas! - mascullo papa.

-Suficiente los dos! - los callo Bella.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

Nunca me gusto que se insultaran de esa forma. En parte Jacob me insultaba a mi y Edward tambien. O al menos así lo sentía y ahora aun mas.

Me di cuenta de que estaba viendo a Jacob de manera poco apropiada para tener compañía, así que ofrecí darle de comer.

Fuimos a la cocina y se preparo siete emparedados, se comió una bolsa de papas fritas, dos filetes de carne de primera, mas de dos litros de soda y no se que tantas cosas mas. - Por poco y a mi también me come -. Y creo que aun así se quedo con hambre. Tenia mucho tiempo sin verlo comer de esa manera. Desde mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

Aun así con la boca llena de comida, era perfecto y era mio... mas o menos.


	14. Hola Abuelo!

**Hola Abuelo!**

Al día siguiente mama quiso que visitaramos al abuelo Charlie. Cosa que me iba de maravilla por que quería conducir mi coche. Así que yo maneje y lleve a mis padres a la pequeña casita del jefe de policia Swan.

Papa iba en el asiento trasero, lo cual no lo hacia muy feliz que digamos.

Toque a la puerta frenéticamente.

-Ya voy! Cual es la prisa?

-Abuelo! - dije emocionada al verlo después de tanto tiempo.

No me correspondio el abrazo hasta unos segundos despues.

-Mi pequeña! Ni pequeña Nessie!

Me abrazo con fuerza.

-Cuando regresaron? Bella, hija!

Abrazo a su hija vampira con fuerza y le dio un beso en la palida y helada mejilla.

-Que sorpresa! Edward! - también lo abrazo con efucividad - Cuando regresaron? Pasen, pasen.

Me abrazo de nuevo.

Nos sentamos en la pequeña salita de la antigua casa de mi madre. El lugar habia cambiado un poco. Habían pintado de otro color la sala y la pantalla de plasma era mas grande.

-Regresamos anoche abuelo. - le dije esa mentirila, para que no se sintiera mal de que no lo visitamos el dia anterior.

-Dejame ver esa carita. - me tomo el rostro por el mentón. - Te noto algo diferente... mmm.

Solte unas risitas. Charlie es tan distraido, que no nota que trago maquillaje y un peinado diferente.

-Y como les fue en el viaje? Gracias por los regalos que me enviaron.

Papa le compro un sofisticado equipo de pesca para el y para Billy. No tenia ni la mas minima idea de que era. Pero Edward dijo que le encantaría.

-Los extrañe mucho a los tres, aunque no lo crean.

Edward y Charlie se llevan genial. Se han ido juntos de pesca en varias ocaciones.

Sue llego y preparo la comida del abuelo. Les seguimos contando del viaje durante otras dos horas.

Al salir de la casa del abuelo, deje a mis padres en la carretera.

-Por que vamos a caminar? - pregunto Edward desde el asiento del copiloto.

Era su turno de ir adelante.

-Te estoy hablando, Nessie! A donde vas a ir?

-Calmate, papa. No te vas a cansar de caminar de la carretera a la casa.

-A donde vas a ir? Bella quita el escudo.

-No lo quites mama! - la mire por el espejo retrovisor. - Voy a ir a La Push, a donde mas?

A ver a mi Jake, pense.

-Y que vas a hacer ahi?

-Ver a Jake, platicar con el. Tal vez vaya a la casa de Emily...Por que? Tenias planes familiares?

Di que no papa. Di que no.

-No, pero lo viste ayer todo el dia. Acabamos de llegar de viaje y tienes que estar con tu familia.

Mama y yo soltamos a reír.

-Edward, esta era la rutina de antes de viaje. Ademas andabamos de viaje con la familia.Y Renesmee y Jacob son inseparables. - dijo mama de forma conciliadora.

Exacto. Inseparables.

-No quiero que pases tanto tiempo en ese lugar. Esa bola de pelo no es de confianza. No quiero que te juntes con esos... esos...

Detuve el auto a la mitad de la carretera.

-Sabes que? Bajate Edward!

Me miro incredulo y rabioso.

-Bajate.

Papa abrio la puerta y se bajo refunfuñando. Deslizo el asiento delantero hacia el tablero de mi auto, para permitir que mama se bajara tambien.

-Nos vemos luego -dije antes de arrancar, una vez que mi mama cerro de nuevo la puerta del Mustang.

* * *

_**Hola, Little Perverts (nombre oficial de mis lectoras)**_

_**Sorry por no haber actualizado ayer viernes, pero en recompensa subiré dos capítulos el día de hoy.**_

* * *

**_Si alguna de ustedes también esta leyendo mi fic BAD ROMANCE, les aviso que creo que lo eliminare. El fic tendrá LEMMON y como andan diciendo que eliminaran los fics con sexo explicito... Pues creo que lo eliminare antes de que me eliminen... o si tengo tiempo lo tratare de modificar y hacerlo mas ligero._**

**Kisses and Love **

**Vicky W.**


	15. De Paseo

**De Paseo**

Decidí que los comentarios de Edward no me iban a arruinar el día.

Cuando llegue a La Push, Jake ya me esperaba, recargado en su moto. Se veía muy bien a su lado. Incluso hasta sexy.

-Quieres dar un paseo en moto, hoy? - pregunto en cuanto baje del auto.

-Claro, pero no se manejar... - nunca me ha querido enseñar.

-Yo voy a manejar, tonta. Tu iras atrás, como siempre. Pero te tienes que agarrar bien fuerte de mi, de acuerdo?

Asentí sin defensa alguna.

Se subió a la moto y me dio la mano para ayudarme a subir, como gesto de caballerosidad. El cual aprecie. Cualquier contacto físico, por muy mínimo que fuera, me hacia total y completamente feliz.

Jacob quiso ir a Seattle a dar una vuelta, y a respirar un poco de contaminación, ya que La Push y Forks son muy sanos y tranquilos. Traducción: son aburridos.

Pasamos parte del día, vagabundeando por la ciudad. Encontre un centro comercial bastante bueno y me quise volver loca comprando de todo. Pero Jake me recordo que andabamos en moto... Así que solo le compre una frasada a la bebe de Emily y Sam y un lobo de peluche, gris oscuro, casi negro.

Pasamos por una tienda de ropa para hombre y quise comprarle algo a Jake. Le compre dos trajes completos. El y yo sabíamos que casi nunca los usaría, pero se veía tan bien. La tienda tenia servicio de entrega, así que di la dirección de la casa de Jacob. Casi para salir del centro comercial, Jacob vio unas botas para motociclista que le encantaron, se las compre también. Me hizo un berrinche, de que no quería que gastara dinero en el. Lo ignore y pague con la tarjeta.

Regresamos a La Push y visitamos a Emily. La bebe era hermosa. Si se parecía a ella. El rudo Sam, casi llora al ver al pequeño lobo de peluche, que se parecía a el. Se aclaro la garganta y salio a toda prisa de la habitación.

Jacob por supuesto se partia de la risa, lo cual desperto a la bebe.

Pase a saludar a Billy me quede un rato con el y Jacob. Vi que el sol se estaba poniendo. Era hora de regresar a casa.

-Ya te vas? - pregunto el lobo con tristeza.

-Si... ya te dije lo que paso con Edward en la mañana. Anda un poco raro.

-El siempre.

Llegamos a mi auto.

-Nos vemos mañana? - mi susurro tenia tintes de esperanza.

-Claro! Pero no puedo temprano.

-Por que?

-Me toca patrullar en la mañana. Si quieres vamos a Port Angeles a ver una pelicula.

-Me encantaría - respondí jugueteando con las llaves de mi coche en la mano.

_Vamos a ir al cine!_ _Según lo que he visto en las películas, eso es como una cita, no?_

Espera, que?

-Patrullar? Estan patrullando? Que no me estas diciendo?

-No es nada...

-Como que no es nada! Estan patrullando!

-No te alarmes Nessie. Siempre hemos patrullado, pero ahora somos todos y todos los días.

-Por que? Aun no nos tienen confiaza? - pregunte ofendida.

-Claro que si. Pero a los forasteros no.

-Anda alguien mas por aquí? - mi familia lo sabia?

-La otra noche Seth estaba de guardia y le llego un olor familiar y reciente. Penso que era uno de tu familia y lo busco para saludarlo, lo vio a lo lejos y se dio cuenta de que no era ninguno de los tuyos. Trato de alcanzarlo pero el vampiro es muy rapido, mas que tu familia. Seth siguió el rastro pero se perdió al llegar a la carretera.

Quien era? Que andaría buscando? Seria un Vulturi que andaba investigando? No, Alice le hubiera dicho a los demás. O me estarían escondiendo esa información?

-Tengo que decírselo a mi familia.

-No - Jake me tomo de la mano, impidiendo que entrara en el auto. -Dejalo en nuestras manos. Ese es mi trabajo y protegerte.

Tomo mi cara entre sus manos y beso mi frente. Mi corazón se desboco.

Me abrazo de manera que me cubría casi toda con su cuerpo. Lo sentía tan cerca, que hasta el ultimo rincón de mi ser sentía su calor.

En la forma en que estabamos abrazados, yo podia subir un poco mi cabeza y besarlo. Besar sus labios es lo que mas he anhelado en mi corta vida. Incluso mas que la sangre.

Si algun día mi sueño se hiciera realidad y Jacob pusiera de condición, que dejara de beber sangre, para poder estar con el... lo haría.

Abandonaría mi lado vampirico y aceptaría por completo mi humanidad.

-Debes irte - me solto, pero sostuvo mis manos.

-Nos vemos mañana - subí al auto y me puse el cinturón.

-Quieres que te acompañe? No tienes miedo? - Se apoyo en la ventanilla con el vidrio bajado de mi auto.

-No, gracias. Me se cuidar solita - le mostre los colmillos.

Aunque mas tiempo con el no me haría daño.

-Esta bien, te creo. - se rió de mi cara. - Cuídate. Llámame cuando llegues a casa.

Asentí y arranque el auto y salí a toda velocidad de la reserva. En menos de cinco minutos ya estaba en el camino que lleva a la casa de mi familia.

Estacione el coche en el garage y fui a saludar a mi familia. Antes de entrar a la casa, trate de controlar mis emociones.

Tanto lo que siento por Jacob y nuestra "cita" del día siguiente. Y por otro lado la expectación y el miedo causado por la noticia del forastero.

Quien sera? Que quiere por estos rumbos? Sera un Vulturi? Espero que no.

Respire profundo y entre a la casa. Todo estaba en orden y tranquilo.

Mis padres estaban en el piano. - Edward trata de enseñar a mama a tocar ese intrumento, pero ella no tiene mucha paciencia. Dice que si se trajo algo de su torpeza a esta nueva vida -. Emmett, Carlisle y Jasper estaban viendo un partido de fútbol americano. Alice y Rosalie estaban viendo muestras de telas, para _mas_ ropa. Esme tarareaba para si, y dibujaba algo en su cuaderno, sentada en una silla del rincón de la sala.

-Hola familia, ya llegue! - dije con entuciasmo.

-Hola - respondieron todos al unisono y me dedicaron una amplia sonrisa.

Me quede un rato viendo el partido, despues di mi opinión sobre las telas de mis tías y del nuevo diseño de cocina de mi abuela.

Y pase un rato con mis padres platicandoles de mi día en la ciudad y de la hermosa bebe de Sam. Al parecer papa ya me había perdonado, por haberlo bajado a la mitad del camino.

Como no había nada mas que hacer, me fui a la cabaña a dormir un poco.

* * *

**PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS:**

_Caridad_ (Domingo)

_El Forastero... _(Domingo)

_Williams Hayes _(Lunes)

_Nuestra Historia _(Martes)

_Baseball _(Miércoles)

_Manipulación_ (Jueves)

_Celos? _(Viernes)


	16. Caridad

**Caridad**

Di vueltas y vueltas en la cama, por que no podía dormir. No dejaba de pensar en Jake y en el lo que me dijo del forastero. Como es que mi familia no supiera nada? O me ocultaban aquello para no alarmarme?

Bueno no importa, Jacob dijo que ese era su trabajo y protegerme.

Jacob, Jacob.

No podía dejar de pensar en el. Su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus labios, su cuerpo. No veía la hora de estar de nuevo junto a el. Y tenia que dejar de pensar en el.

Tenia que dormirme u ocupar mi mente en otra cosa que no se relacionara con el.

Trate de dormir sin conceguirlo, por supuesto. Así que decidí levantarme y ordenar mi nuevo guardarropa. Saque la ropa que según mi tia Alice ya no sirve. - Aja - Y la avente a mi cama.

Mi papa no había querido que mi abuela Esme y Emmett agrandaran mi recamara e incluyera un armario mas apropiado para mis necesidades. Por lo que cambiamos de habitación. Yo dormia en la habitacion que inicialmente fue diseñada para ellos. Y mis padres dormían - o mas bien _lo hacían_ - en mi antigua habitación. Adoraba el closet que tenia esa recamara, el cual era mas grande que la cabaña.

Saque la ropa de las maletas y las cajas que fueron enviadas durante el viaje. Me di el lujo de acomodar la nueva ropa por colores. Cuando termine de colgar la ropa nueva, separe la ropa "vieja" en prendas abrigadoras y prendas ligeras y modernas. Después de que termine mi pequeño proyecto banal, narcisista y algo altruista, me acoste de nuevo y me quede dormida.

Cuando la luz de la mañana gris perla me despertó, me vestí y fui a la casa grande de mi familia. De nuevo ahí estaban todos, entretenidos en sus cosas. Excepto Carlisle, que estaba en el hospital. Por lo menos el sale y se distrae por un que mi familia estaba haciendo no me llamaba la atención, y no podia ver a Jake todavía así que:

-Me voy a Seattle - dije sin mas ni mas y me levante del sillón.

Cuando me disponía a salir, una mano helada me lo impidió. Voltee a ver quien era y Edward me miro melancolico.

-Tu sola? A que vas a ir?

-Tengo mi antigua ropa en cajas. No la voy a usar otra vez y mucho menos tirarla a la basura como sugirio Alice.

La aludida me saco la lengua.

-Pensaba llevarla a un refugio, para que las personas necesitadas la puedan usar. Les puede ser de utilidad no crees, papa?

Le di mi explicación, haciendo la cara mas dulce e inofeciva que pude hacer. Eso siempre resulta con papa.

-De acuerdo, mi amor. Pero no quiero que vayas tu sola. Que Jacob te acompañe, la ciudad es muy grande y peligrosa.

-Papa, me se cuidar sola!

_Ademas por que crees que estoy haciendo esto? _- pense para mi. Mama tenia el escudo - _Por que no puedo ver a Jacob._

-Jake tiene guardia. Si quieres que me acompañe mama.

Ja, no creo que quiera, no se despegan el uno del otro, para nada.

-Si yo voy contigo, mi cielo.

Maldición! Bueno al menos mama no lee el pensamiento.

-Gracias, mami. - dije con amabilidad y con sarcasmo por dentro. - Emmett nos ayudas con las cajas por favor?

-Claro, _Santa Renesmee de los Pobres Desvalidos sin Ropa Cara_ - musito mi tio favorito.

-Ja, ja. Muy gracioso.

Metimos todas las cajas en el viejo Volvo de papa - no se que le ve a ese auto, puede comprarse cualquier cosa mejor - por que ese coche tiene mas espacio.

Mama condujo por la carretera casi vacia a una velocidad muy superior a la permitida. Estar con mama es facil y comodo ya que no me lee el pensamiento como papa o siente mis emociones como el tio Jasper. Podía pensar en Jacob, cuanto yo quisiera y aun me sentía conectada con ella. Pero creo que eso ocurre con las madres e hijas normales no?

-Y que cuenta Jake? - pregunto mama.

-Mmm no mucho.

_Me dijo lo del forastero._

-Me regalo un pequeño claro, es muy bello. Se parece al tuyo y de papa, pero es mucho mas pequeño.

-Te regalo un claro?

-Si, dijo que se parece a mi.

-En que se parece a ti?

-En que es pequeño y raro.

-Tu no eres rara, Renesmee.

-Mama, claro que lo soy, mirame!

Mama se rio cuando me vio.

-No eres rara, eres unica. Pero muy hermosa.

-No soy tan unica, estan Nahuel y sus hermanas. Por cierto tengo ganas de verlo.

-Si yo tambien, es una lastima que estuviera de viaje cuando fuimos a Brasil.

-Lo se.

-Y Jacob no te ha dicho nada mas? - pregunto mama con curiosidad.

-Debería? -_ El forastero!_

-No lo se, tu dimelo.

-No, pues visitamos a Emily y Jake se burlo de Sam cuando vio el lobito que le lleve a la niña. Eso es todo. Ayer te lo conté.

-Mmm

Que querra saber mama?

Primero llegamos a un albergue y dejamos dos cajas con prendas abrigadoras - seguramente a alguien le hace falta - Después fuimos a tiendas donde venden ropa de segunda mano, a muy buen precio. Se sorprendieron mucho, al ver la clase de ropa que llevábamos. Y me preguntaron si estaba segura de regalar la ropa.

Al hacer una buena acción, me sentí muy bien, aunque fuera algo banal. Con razón Carlisle es tan feliz, trabajando en el hospital.

Seattle estaba nublado y con probabilidades de lluvia. Mama y yo pudimos pasar el día juntas al aire libre, sin que de la piel de Bella brillara causando conmoción entre los humanos. Entramos a una librería y compramos cuatro libros que ambas quisieramos leer, en vez de llevarnos ocho libros.

En el camino de regreso a casa, mama me invito a una noche de chicas.

-Noche de chicas? - pregunte intrigada.

-Lo se, ya ves como es Esme. Quiere que vayamos a un viaje de cacería, solo nosotras las mujeres. Y Alice y Rosalie se entusiasmaron y por ende nos arrastraran a nosotras dos como siempre.

-Suena interesante. Cuando es?

-Nos vamos hoy al crepúsculo.

-Hoy?

-Si.

-Mmm, lo siento, no puedo.

-Por que no, Renesmee?

-Jake quedo muy formal de llevarme al ver una película en Port Angeles.

-Ah. - Mama guardo silencio unos segundos. - Esta bien, pero dejare el lugar exacto en donde estaremos, por si nos quieres alcanzar.

-Gracias, mama.

-De nada. - Luego agrego para si. - Aunque dudo que vayas.

Oh oh.

Mama se había dado cuenta de lo que siento por su amigo?

No me conviene pasar mas tiempo con ella, ni con Edward, o Jasper, prácticamente con nadie. Excepto con Jacob.

_Controlate!_

Fuimos a visitar por un rato al abuelo, duramos dos horas en su casa y el dijo que solo fueron veinte minutos. Refunfuño todo lo que quiso, pero de todos modos nos marchamos.


	17. El Forastero

**El Forastero...**

Al llegar a casa, me fui corriendo directamente a mi armario.

No sabia que ponerme!

Si me vestía muy elegante me vería ridícula. Si me ponía una blusa, jeans y tenis como otras veces, no tendría oportunidad de que Jacob se fijara en mi. Después de media hora, me decidí por un pantalón negro, y una blusa purpura de manga corta, un sueter negro ligero y accesorios color plata y zapatos negros.

Regrese a la casa grande para despedirme de mama y de las demás chicas. Insistieron en que las alcanzara al día siguiente. También me despedí de papa y le dije que llevaba el celular conmigo, cosa que le parecio muy bien. Se despidio de mi con un fuerte abrazo.

Al llegar a Port Angeles, estacione mi auto en un lugar céntrico e iluminado. Se defenderme muy bien yo sola, en dado caso de que me ocurra algo parecido a lo de mama hace tantos años ya. Pero no quería tentar a la suerte, ademas no tengo un vampiro de ensueño como papa, siguiéndome como un acosador, para protegerme del peligro.

Abrieron una heladería nueva, cerca de la tienda de viejos discos. Si en mi viaje comí todo tipo de comida humana, que mas da si probaba el helado.

En cuanto entre vi la maquina de aguanieve de sabor cereza y de limon. La de cereza parecía sangre. Ordene una y me encanto. Salí del lugar muy contenta con mi nueva fascinación. Estaba deliciosa.

Detecte un olor parecido al de papa.

No puede ser!

No!

Edward ya llego muy lejos con eso de que no quiere que vea a Jacob! Pero me va a oir!

Seguí el rastro y conforme me acercaba mas me di cuenta de que no era el, ni nadie de mi familia y de los vampiros que conozco!

Era el forastero. Andaba aqui entre los humanos? Tal vez si era un Vulturi y me estaba siguiendo!

Entre en panico, pero lo seguí buscando. Tenia que saber quien era. Pero su olor se perdió de repente. Mire en todas direcciones buscando a alguien de piel nivea. Retrocedí unos cuantos pasos y seguí de nuevo el rastro, el cual me llevo a la tienda de discos.

Eche un vistazo por el ventanal del local. Las primeras personas que vi, parecian normales, excepto uno que estaba en un rincón, viendo muy atento la contraportada del disco que sostenía con su palida mano.

_Que hago?_

Si no actuaba rapido, el podía escaparse. Si lo abordaba, se asustaría y de igual manera huiría.

Entre a la tienda y comenze a merodiar por los pasillos pretendiendo buscar un disco de mi agrado, pero vigilaba al forastero. Vi a mi alrededor y las mujeres de la tienda lo veían embobadas. Tal vez era muy guapo, no lo sabia por que me daba la espalda. Se giro despacio y... vaya... era realmente guapo.

Media mas de uno ochenta, su cabello era castaño claro, su musculatura se notaba a traves de la camisa azul oscuro, de diseñador que traía. Su facciones eran hermosas y varoniles y sus labios llenos y rojos contrastaban con su palida y suave piel.

Era muy guapo. No tanto como Jacob, pero era casi o mas guapo de papa o Carlisle.

Sus ojos eran... dorados? El forastero es vegeteriano? Con razon Seth lo vio en los bosques!

Saque mi celular con la intencion de llamar a papa, pero el forastero me escucharía. Le mande un mensaje de texto:

_Papa, estoy en la tienda de discos de Port Angeles. Estoy viendo a uno de los nuestros. Ven rapido. Avísale a Jake._

_Pd: TIENE OJOS DORADOS!_

Mire a mi alrededor para asegurarme de que todo estuviera en orden. Me acerque a la mesa donde estaba el forastero vegetariano, nos volteamos a ver y le dedique una timida sonrisa, me contesto con otra.

Wow.

Desvie la vista hacia la ventana en busca de Edward o Jake, pero no había nadie. Mire de nuevo los discos de la mesa, pretendiendo buscar un disco que me gustara, hasta que encontre uno, del grupo favorito de Jasper. Cual fue mi sorpresa, cuando el forastero tomo el mismo que yo.

Nos reimos un poco.

-Es el único - dijo con voz divertida.

-Lo se - le sonreí.

_Bien ya hice contacto._

-Lo vas a comprar? - pregunto muy serio.

-Si, eso planeo.

-Mmm - dijo pensativo - yo tambien.

-Pero es el único.

-Si, ya lo se. - replico.

-Que vamos a hacer?

-Mira, yo voy a llevarme el disco y tu vas a buscar por ahí, algun otro que te guste.

-Así como así? - pregunte ofendida. - No. Yo voy a llevarme el disco y tu buscas otro.

Me estaba divirtiendo con aquella absurda conversación.

-Oye, yo me merezco mas el disco que tu. Por que yo llegue primero a la tienda. - dijo con tono se suficiencia. - Y a la mesa. - Agrego y me guino el ojo.

-Eres de por aqui? - pregunte con cautela.

-No.

-Ja, pues yo llegue primero a la ciudad.

-No soy de por aquí, pero aquí vivo.

Que?

-Desde cuando?

-Unos días.

-Pues yo tengo toda mi vida viviendo por aquí... así que, mio!

Le arrebate el disco de forma juguetona. Entrecerro los ojos y un brillo surgió en ellos.

-Y si lo compramos entre los dos y vamos a mi casa a escucharlo - sugirió con voz coqueta.

-Suena bien, pero ya tengo planes, gracias.

Conteste muy seria. Aquello no me gusto. Pero su mirada era irresistible.

-Que vas a hacer? - pregunto con interes.

-Estoy esperando a un amigo, para ir al cine y entre a la tienda para hacer tiempo, mientras empieza la película.

-Ah.

-Por cierto ya es un poco tarde... - Vi mi reloj y ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que le envie el mensaje a Edward.

Le habra llegado mi mensaje?

-Te puedo acompañar mientras llega tu amigo?

Pregunto con una linda y timida sonrisa que le ilumino el rostro.

-Este... mmm.

Que me acompane o no? _Entretenlo hasta que lleguen los refuersos_, me dije.

-Mmm, si no quieres no - dijo con tristeza.

-De acuerdo, gracias.

Salimos de la tienda de discos después de pagar, el gran disco de acetato que compre para Jasper. Caminamos rumbo al cine, mientras seguía buscando entre la gente a Jacob o a Edward.

-Oye... como te llamas? - pregunto el hermoso y misterioso forastero.

-Renesmee.

-_Renesmee?_

-Nessie. Puedes decirme Nessie, si se te dificulta mucho.

-No se me dificulta, es solo que nunca lo había escuchado.

-Ni lo haras! Es invento de mi madre.

-Oh...

-Y tu como te llamas?

-William.

-Mucho gusto, William

Extendí mi mano para saludarlo de mano. La miro dudativo.

-No voy a morderte! - Me sonrio, estaba a punto de tocar mi mano cuando:

-Nessie! - grito Edward.

Por que se tardo tanto?

Voltee a ver a William y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a Edward con el mismo color de ojos que el.

-Edward! - me encamine hacia el.

Mire el Volvo a sus espaldas. Con razon se tardo tanto.

-Nessie, estas bien?

Me abrazo angustiado.

-Por que no he de estarlo?

-Tu mensaje...

-Mira, te presento a William. William, te presento a Edward.

Musite haciendo un movimiento con mi mano.

El forastero aun no se recuperaba del asombro.

-Y Jacob?

-No lo encontre - respondió papa si dejar de ver a William, leyendo su mente. -Por que no discutimos todo eso en otro lado, William.

-Pero... pero tu eres y ella es... - balbuceo William.

No necesite leer su mente, para saber a que se refería.

-Como dije, sera mejor que discutamos eso en otro lado, un poco mas privado.

_Papa, debo quedarme a esperar a Jacob_. Le dije con el pensamiento.

Con un minusculo y sutil movimiento de cabeza me dijo que no.

Me tomo de la mano y me arrastro al Volvo, con William pisándonos los talones.

-Pero mi auto esta en... - murmure senalando el lado opuesto de la calle.

-Luego vienes por el.

Todo el camino a casa lo recorrimos en silencio. A un lado de la carretera, pude ver en la oscuridad a los lobos correr en paralelo a nosotros.

* * *

Muchas gracias a estas **_Little Perverts_** (no se ofendan por el nombre, así les digo a mis lectoras en otra pagina), por sus lindos comentarios, espero no defraudarlas con los próximos capítulos

**Renesmee Black Cullen1096**  
**hildiux**  
**flexer**

Y gracias a las **_Little Perverts Fantasm__a_**, que no comentan pero si me han agregado a favoritos.

**Kisses and Love**  
**Victoria Wittaker**

* * *

Pd: Me imagine al Forastero como CHRIS EVANS. Se que no lo describí bien, pero así imagínenlo. Solo que mas pálido jejeje.


	18. William Hayes

**William Hayes**

El rostro de papa era inescrutable. Voltee a ver a William y me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Edward acelero mas el Volvo y en menos de diez minutos llegamos a casa.

Los tres bajamos al mismo tiempo del auto.

Jacob salio de entre los arbustos poniendose una playera.

-Nessie! - grito desesperado - En que estabas pensando Edward?

Me abrazo con fuerza, escondí mi cara en su pecho.

-Pudo haberla herido! No sabemos quien es o que quiere - Jake vio al forastero a la cara con repudio y odio.

Su cara me desconcerto, jamas lo habia visto ver a uno de los nuestros de esa forma.

-Tranquilo, Jacob - tome su rostro entre mis manos - Jake, mirame.

Lo obligue con mi don a que me mirara.

-Nada me paso, estoy bien. Mira sus ojos, son como los de Edward.

Jake se tranquilizo y me abrazo de nuevo, pero aun temblaba ligeramente.

-Entremos a la casa - ordeno papa.

En la sala estaban de pie Carlisle, Emmett y Jasper.

-Bienvenido - musito Carlisle con una sonrisa. - Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen - el forastero y mi abuelo se estrecharon la mano.

-William Hayes, mucho gusto.

-El gusto es mio William. Te presento a una parte de mi familia. Mis hijos Emmett y Jasper, ya conoces a Edward y a Nessie - nos señalo a cada uno al decir nuestro nombre - Y el es Jacob, es como si fuera parte de la familia.

Jake no se movia de mi lado y aun temblaba. Lo tome del brazo y lo guié hasta el sillón mas grande de la sala. Invite a la familia a que se sentara también. Queria que nos sintiéramos lo mas comodos posible.

Edward y William se sentaron frente a mi y a Jake. Jasper se sento a mi izquierda y Emmett en el descanzabrazos, junto a Jasper.

Carlisle se sento junto a Jacob en el descanzabrazos, y lo palmeo en el hombro, para que se calmara.

Tome la mano de Jasper y le mostre que controlara los nervios de William, al instante relajo los hombros.

-No estes nervioso Will, no tienes por que estarlo - le dije con voz tranquila y pausada.

-Es que... es que nunca había conocido a un vampiro antes. Excepto a quien me transformo. Y eso solo fue antes de que me convirtiera y no le vi la cara.

-Que? - preguntamos todos al mismo tiempo.

-Me secuestraron en el Carnaval del Mardi Gras. Yo vivía en Los Angeles y unos amigos organizaron el viaje. Yo vivia solo, mis padres habia muerto un par de años atrás en un accidente. Nunca fui muy apegado a mi familia. Tenia una vida normal, un buen empleo...Mis amigos jamas supieron de mi. No se si me buscaron o simplemente se les olvide.

Volteamos a ver a Edward y le pregunte con el pensamiento si aquello era verdad. Solo asintio.

-Como te transformaron? - pregunto Carlisle.

-Como dije me secuestraron. El vampiro hablo de lo que me haría. Que me mordería y dejaría que la ponzoña se extendiera por mi cuerpo y que me doleria un poco - Will se rio sin alegria - _un poco_. Que despertaría y seria otro. Después me hablo de la luz del sol y que mi piel brillaría. Y lo mas importante: el alimento. Dijo que lo seria todo para mi durante un tiempo. Yo no le creía nada. Ni una sola palabra. Pense que seria un secuestrador loco, un psicopata de los que salen en las series policiacas. Luego dijo que si era muy puritano como para alimentarme de humanos, me alimentara de animales. Que el sabia a unos vampiros excéntricos que eso hacían y que sus ojos eran amarillos. - William alzo la vista y miro a los vampiros de mi familia. - Asi como nosotros... excepto por Nessie y Jacob que son humanos.

Claro, Jake y yo humanos.

-Luego que sucedio? - inquirió Emmett despues de un largo silencio.

-Me hablo de las reglas, no decirle a nadie de lo que somos, que no nos descubran, no dejar evidencia. Todo aquello me parecio lógico si es que los vampiros existían. Luego hablo de no crear a ningun niño inmortal - me encogí por dentro, a mi mente vinieron los recuerdos de las acusaciones de los Vulturi. - Dijo que tuviera mucho cuidado si embarazaba a una mortal. Que cuidara de la madre y a la criatura.

William sacudio la cabeza, como si no creyera en eso.

-Como si eso fuera posible... estamos muertos, no podemos concebir.

Todos soltamos unas risitas de complicidad.

-Y después? - Pregunto Carlisle.

-Me hizo repetirle todo lo que me acababa de decir una y otra vez. Hasta que dijo que eso era todo. Me cubrio la boca y dijo "Buena suerte" y me mordio en el cuello. Creí morir de dolor, quería morir para no soportar el dolor. Era insoportable... el fuego... bueno ustedes ya lo vivieron. Desperte solo, me arranque todas las mordazas. Por las cortinas cerradas se alcanzaba a filtrar un poco de luz solar. Abrí la ventana de golpe y los destellos de mi piel se vieron reflejados en las paredes, como si fuera un diamante al sol. Desesperado corrí al baño y vi mis ojos rojos. Tontamente pensé que eran lentes de contacto. Pronto me di cuenta de que estaba equivocado y toque mi piel, era increíblemente suave al tacto, pero dura. Espere que fuera de noche y salí. La sed me estaba enloqueciendo pero no quise alimentarme de ningún humano. No le arrebataría la vida a nadie como lo hicieron conmigo. Mate a cuanto animal tuve enfrente. Sentía que no era suficiente, pero me seguí alimentando de pobres e indefensos animales. Poco a poco me acostumbre y vague por el país en busca de alguien como yo. Después de un año me aburrí de andar vagabundeando y decidí que era tiempo de tener una vida mas o menos normal o al menos mas estable. Busque un lugar que tuviera alimento de donde escoger y que no fuera muy soleado. Port Angeles es bonito y tiene el bosque a la vuelta de la esquina. Así que - se encogió de hombros - me instale y deje de buscar, cuando me encontré con ustedes - concluyo.

-Espera, espera - dijo Jasper levantando la mano. - Tienes un año?

-Si, un año tres meses.

-Y te creaste una conciencia tu solo?

-No entiendo...

-Osea que por ti mismo decidiste no alimentarte de humanos, sino de animales - le explico papa fascinado. - Como lo hiciste?

-No .. no quiero ser un monstruo, mas de lo que ya soy.

Sin querer me solte riendo.

Todos me voltearon a ver con cara de pocos amigos, incluyendo a William.

-Lo siento, no es gracioso, lo se - me disculpe - Es solo que pareces un Cullen. Como si hubieras sido creado y criado por nuestra familia.

-Pero tu eres humana! - recrimino - Que hacen Jacob y tu entre monstruos como nosotros? Sin ofender.

-Todo empezo con Carlisle, es una larga historia. - dije y voltee a ver a mi abuelo de veintitrés años.

-Quisiera escucharla... si no les importa - William me sonrió abiertamente.

-Parece justo - contesto Carlisle con una sonrisa.

* * *

_Desde ahorita les digo, que no se preocupen por Will, solo es un capitulo introductorio. Su personaje no sera de vital importancia, aun..._

_Gracias por sus lindos coments y por seguir agregandome a favoritos. Me alegran el día cada vez que veo mas reviews!_

_Les mando un beso frío de Edward y un abrazo calientito de Jacob. Ustedes eligan cual quieren..._


	19. Nuestra Historia

**Nuestra Historia**

Carlisle le conto a William Hayes su historia a grandes rasgos.

Su conversión, sus intentos fallidos de suicidio, la primera vez que se alimento. Su estadía con los Vulturi, su viaje a América, la creación de Edward, la de Esme, la de Rosalie. Cuando esta encontró a Emmett y se lo llevo a Carlisle para que lo salvara. El primer tratado con los Quileutes, la llegada de Alice y Jasper y el regreso a Forks.

William estaba maravillado con la historia de mi familia. De vez en cuando parpadeaba sorprendido.

-Vaya... esto es increible. Y han permanecido juntos todo este tiempo?

-Casi -respondió papa-Nos hemos separado unas cuantas veces.

-Por que? -pregunto Will con interes- Si se ven que son tan unidos.

-Diferentes circunstancias que son dificiles de explicar.

-Oh... y que paso cuando regresaron a Forks?

_Puedo contarle yo papa?_ - pregunte con el pensamiento.

Asintió con una sonrisa.

-Los Cullen llegaron a Forks y se inscribieron en la preparatoria y Carlisle comenzo a trabajar en el hospital del condado. Todo iba bien hasta que llego Isabella Swan, hija del jefe de policia. Vino a vivir con su padre, después de tantos años. Eso fue lo peor que le pudo pasar a Edward. Su sangre olía mejor para el, que la de los demás humanos. Para no matarla el muy cobarde salio huyendo a Alaska -voltee a ver a papa y su expresión era divertida- Decidió regresar y controlarse y mantenerse alejado de ella lo mas posible. Pero se enamoro de ella. Bella lo acepto tal y como era.

-Le contaste el secreto? - cuestiono William sorprendido.

-Ella lo descubrio.

-Continuare. Un vampiro nomada llamado James junto a su pareja Victoria y su amigo Laurent, comenzaron a matar por los alrededores. Se encontraron con los Cullen y Bella una humana y de ahí comenzo una cacería sin fin. Mataron a James y su pareja vengaría su muerte. Laurent se fue a Alaska con unos conocidos nuestros. La historia de amor entre en vampiro y la humana continuo hasta que... - me calle un momento no sabia si continuar o no.

Mire a Jasper y me asintió al igual que papa.

-Hasta que...? La mataste? - Will miro a Edward conmocionado.

-No!

-Jasper la ataco en su cumpleaños numero dieciocho -William jadeo de la sorpresa- No paso nada, casi. Pero Edward vio que su compañía ya no era segura para Bella y la abandono en el bosque -musite en tono de reproche- Desaparecio junto al resto de la familia, pero cada quien andubo por su cuenta. Y con ellos desaparecio cualquier evidencia física de que ellos estuvieron en su vida "Sera como su nunca hubiera existido" Eso le dijo Edward en el bosque.

Si los vampiros pudieran llorar, papa hubiera llorado. Sabia que el nunca se perdonaría el haber abandonado a mama abandonado de esa manera.

-Y luego?

-Bella y Jake -lo tome de la mano- se hicieron muy amigos. Ella estaba obsecionada con la adrenalina y entre los dos construyeron unas motocicletas. De esa manaera ella escucharía la voz de Edward.

-Bella hacia cualquier cosa estúpida y temeraria con tal de escuchar al chupasangre -exclamo Jacob interrumpiéndome- Yo le prometí que jamas me alejaría de ella... -Jacob se quedo pensativo y vi como papa negaba ligeramente con la cabeza- Al poco tiempo rompí mi promesa y la abandone.

-Por que? -la voz de Will se lleno de indignación- Que les hizo esa pobre mujer?

-Ambos queríamos protegerla -contesto el hombre lobo- Los dos somos criaturas peligrosas y ella era muy frágil, era solo una humana.

-Criaturas peligrosas?

-Si.

-Que eres?

-Un... un "licantropo" - contesto Jacob a regañadientes entrecomillando la palabra.

-Un licantropo! Y que haces con los vampiros? Nessie tu en donde entras en esta ecuación? Eres humana!

-Mas bien soy un metamorfo, segun edward. El caso es que me convierto en lobo - agrego Jacob ignorando al forastero huérfano.

-Calma Will, ellos no me haran daño - replique siguiendole el juego de que soy humana- Bella resolvio el misterio de que era Jake y fueron amigos de nuevo. Antes de eso los lobos mataron a Laurent, por que regreso para investigar y decirle a Victoria, si los Cullen seguían protegiendo a Bella. Mira para no hacer el cuento tan largo como es en realidad, Bella se tiro de un acantilado para _escuchar_ la voz de Edward. Alice, penso que se habia suicidado... le conto a Rosalie y esta a su vez le conto a Edward. Pero fue un gran mal entendido. Y Edward hizo _otra_ tontería. Se fue a Italia para pedirle a los Vulturi que lo mataran ya que la razón de su existencia había muerto. Ellos le negaron la petición. Alice vino a Forks para ayudarle a Charlie con el funeral de su hija, pero la encontro viva y tuvo la visión de las intensiones de Edward. Ambas volaron a Voltarra y lo rescataron. Pero los Vulturi les hicieron una advertencia: o convertían a Bella en una vampira o la mataban. Los humanos no deben de saber nada acerca del mundo de los vampiros...

-Pero tu eres humana! - William se horrorizo.

-Tranquilo. Bella y Edward hicieron un pacto de que el la convertiría a cambio de que se casaran -continué.

Edward sonrió, al recordar como se salio con la suya.

-Pero había otro peligro: Victoria. Ella creo un ejercito de neófitos para destruir a los Cullen y poder matar a Bella. _Pareja por pareja._

-Oh.

-Pero Edward mato a Victoria y uno de los lobos, Seth, mato a su nuevo compañero.

-Uno de los lobos? Pues cuantos hay? Que no se supone que los hombres lobo y los vampiros son enemigos naturales? Como puede estar Jacob entre nosotros y Renesmee sentada en medio de ambos! - Will miraba con asco a mi familia y a Jacob.

-Ya llegaremos a eso. Alice organizo la boda...

-Se casaron? -William me interrumpió de nuevo- Te casaste con una humana?

Me aclare la garganta con enojo. Aun no terminaba la historia.

-Si, se casaron y tuvieron la mas hermosa de las bodas. Fueron muy felices... pero algo inesperado ocurrio en la luna de miel - dije en voz baja.

-La mataste? - pregunto William otra vez, pero con mucha cautela.

-No! La amaba. Como crees que iba a hacer eso? - respondió papa muy ofendido.

-Pues casi la matas, chupasangre - musito Jake, muy quitado de la pena.

-Jacob! - le di un codazo -Bella quedo embarazada- susurre - el bebe casi la mata.

Baja a cabeza avergonzada. Casi mato a mi madre y yo ni cuenta!

-Le hizo mucho daño. Fue sin querer lo juro -Jacob me tomo de la mano- Sacaron al bebe del cuerpo de Bella... Edward inyecto ponzoña en su corazón... Tanto el, como Jake pensaron que no lo lograría.

Mi voz apenas era audible para mi.

Todos permanecimos en silencio durante un buen rato.

-Lo logro? - cuestiono William en un murmullo.

Levante la cabeza y asentí con una sonrisa a medias.

-Y el bebe? Que paso con el bebe?

Mire a papa y a Jacob y ambos me miraban con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-La bebe, vivió -Contesto Carlisle- Ella es mitad humana mitad vampira.

-Y donde esta? Que hicieron con ella?

-La llamaron Renesmee - contesto Jacob mirándome a los ojos.

-Oh - musito William asintiendo - Oh! -grito y se puso de pie asustado- Tu eres... tu eres... pero... Eres la hija de Edward y Bella? Eres mitad humana y mitad vampiro?

Asentí.

-No... no percibí nada de vampiro en ti - se sentó de nuevo muy despacio- Puedo escuchar tu corazón, siento tu calor... Vaya. Eres... la unica?

-En esta familia si. Conocemos a un hombre llamado Nahuel y a sus hermanas. No sabemos si hay mas - le sonreí.

-No sabe como ordenar sus ideas. Su mente es un caos - murmuro papa.

-Y tu como sabes...?

Me levante del sofa y me sente junto a Will.

-Relájate -Tome su mano y le mostre mis primeros recuerdos.

Me soltó la mano.

-Que es eso? - grito asustado.

-Jasper quieres calmarlo de nuevo, por favor?

Will se relajo evidentemente. De nuevo le mostre mi vida, tan rápido como pude.

-Como lo haces?

-Es mi don -me encogí de hombros- Así como el de papa es el de leer mentes, Jasper controla las emociones. Alice puede ver el futuro y mi mama tiene un escudo...

-Como? Osea ustedes pueden hacer eso? Como?

-Los vampiros nos traemos un rasgo característico de nuestra vida humana - Contesto Carlisle - Pero Nessie nacio con el.

Le sonreí de nuevo.

El resto de la noche William siguio haciendo preguntas a cerca de nuestro mundo. Parecía mas humano que vampiro cuando preguntaba y escuchaba con atención las respuestas de mi familia.

Me pregunte si mama estaba igual que el, cuando era humana y quería saber mas de la familia de papa.

Jacob se fue a darle el reporte a las dos manadas de lo ocurrido y de que iba a andar alguien desconocido en el bosque, para que no lo atacaran cuando saliera a cazar. Y dijo que después se iría a descanzar un poco.

A eso de las ocho de la mañana regreso Jacob con el resto de su manada. Excepto Leah, quien hace dos años se habia ido de la reserva a quien sabe donde. No me importaba su ausencia, ni a nadie de las dos manadas. Siempre que me veía fruncía el ceño y se alejaba deliberadamente. Mejor para mi. Tampoco me caía muy bien que digamos.

Jake se veía con mejor semblante, gracias a unas buenas horas de sueño. La manada se presento con William y se llevaron muy bien de inmediato.

-Alice dijo que hoy llovería en la mañana en el pueblo - murmuro Jasper - Pero no en el claro.

Sonrió misteriosamente y la habitación se inundo de jubilo y alegría. Jasper quería jugar y quería que los demás también.

Los lobos aullaron de alegría.

-Baseball! - gritaron Seth y Emmett emocionados.

-Voy por los uniformes - dijo Embril y se dirigió al armario que Alice selecciono como el de los uniformes.

Ella diseño y confecciono uniformes para mi familia y los lobos. Tanto de Baseball, como de fútbol soccer y fútbol americano. Nunca le vi mucho el caso a esa ropa, ya que se distingue con demasiada claridad quien esta en el equipo de quien.

Lobos contra vampiros. Calientes contra frios. Morenos guapos descomunales contra palidos hermosos resplandecientes.

* * *

**AAAHHHHHHHHHHH! (grito de emoción)**

**_Gracias por sus lindos coments y por seguir agregandome a favoritos... Me alegran el dia cada vez que veo mas reviews! No saben lo lindo que se siente... :3_**

**_Les mando un beso frio de Edward y un abrazo calientito de Jacob. Ustedes eligan cual quieren..._**

**_Si son lectores, les mando un abrazo tierno de Nessie..._**


	20. Baseball

**Baseball**

Los lobos y los vampiros salieron por las puertas traseras que daban al río y arrastraron a William con ellos.

-Me agrada William - le dije a papa que estaba a mi lado en el sillón.

-Si, a mi también.

Me recoste en su brazo.

-Nos lo podemos quedar?

-No es un perro, Nessie - me reprendió - Ademas ya tienes uno.

-Un que?

-Un perro.

-Ja ja, Edward. Es que Will se ve tan solo. Quien lo pudo haber creado y abandonarlo a su suerte? No se estaba muriendo como tu y el resto de la familia para que lo hubieran salvado de esa forma. Era alguien normal. Con que propósito lo crearían?

-No lo se mi vida. Pero el sufria mucho... no tenia familia, estaba solo. No tenia ni siquiera una novia.

-Seguramente convertido en vampiro va a hacer una familia - murmure con sarcasmo.

-Mírame a mi! Tengo la familia mas hermosa que pude haber imaginado. Ni en mis mas locas fantasías espere llegar a tener lo que tengo.

Me abrazo con fuerza.

-Pero es que esta solo! - insistí.

-Lo se, mi amor. Pero no lo podemos tomar o adoptar así como así.

Suspire.

-Tienes razón. Me ire a poner el uniforme -me puse de pie.

-No señorita - me jalo del brazo y me sente de nuevo - No vas a jugar hoy.

-Por que?

-Solo estamos los hombres.

-Y eso que?

-Somos mas bruscos, estando solo nosotros. No se van a poner a jugar tan decentemente como cuando estan tus tias, tu abuela y tu mama.

-Pero quiero jugar! - mi voz fue tierna y suplicante.

-No - su tono fue severo y contundente.

Por primera vez mi cara y voz tierna no funciono.

-Entonces que voy a hacer?

-Puedes tomar el lugar de Esme. Es lo mejor que te puedo ofrecer.

Enojada me levante y corrí a la puerta.

-Mejor me hubiera ido con mama - masculle para mi.

-Sabes muy bien que te escuche - grito papa cuando volé por el aire para cruzar el río.

Estaba enojada por que ni siquiera iba a tocar un bat o una bola. No me puse el uniforme. Me puse un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa rosa claro, tipo polo. que me regalo Rosalie. Y me puse mis tenis tipo converse.

Todos nos reunimos en el claro al cabo de media hora, los lobos traían puesto su uniforme gris con rayas rojas y los vampiros traían rayas azules.

-Y tu uniforme, Nessie? - Jake se me acerco y me vio de arriba a abajo.

-Se me prohibió jugar - me cruce de brazos y hice un puchero.

-Quieres jugar? - se agacho para que sus ojos estuvieran a la altura de los mios.

-Si, pero no puedo.

-Chupasangre! - grito Jacob, a pesar de que papa lo escucharía si murmuraba solamente - Nessie va a jugar.

-Eso ni de broma! - grito acercándose.

-Así déjenlo ya. Solo mirare.

Triste y derrotada me senté en una roca y los vi jugar.

Como siempre hubo trampas por parte de ambos equipos. Y los insultos a las madres de todos, comenzaron a escucharse sin demora.

Trate de concentrarme en el juego y no pensar en Jacob. Así que mire demasiado a William. El traje que Jasper le presto le quedaba algo ajustado, por lo que sus músculos se veían incluso mas imponentes. No era tan musculoso como Emmett, ni tan alto como Jacob. Pero si era muy hermoso y su cuerpo perfecto me deleito la pupila.

-Renesmee! - grito mi papa al leerme el pensamiento - Por Dios santo!

-No estes escuchando, papa!

-Como no escuchar, si lo estas gritando.

-De verdad? Ups, lo siento.

Papa puso los ojos en blanco y se puso a jugar de nuevo. William me miro y me sonrió.

El juego continuo y casi me da un infarto cuando Jake choco con Emmett. El sonido que se escucho fue escalofriante. Oí como se le quebraron varios huesos.

-Maldición! - grito Jacob retorciendose en el suelo del gran claro.

-Jacob! - corrí hacia el.

-Hijo de perr...

-Cierra la boca, Nessie esta presente - mascullo Edward.

Carlisle lo reviso.

-Tranquilo, Jacob. Calma. Has pasado por peores.

Mi abuelo le acomodo los huesos del brazo de manera correcta y Jacob comenzó a sanar.

-Tranquila princesa. Jacob ya esta sanando - papa me limpio las lagrimas con sus dedos helados - En minutos estara bien.

Emmett se solto riendo de mi y de Jacob.

-Me las pagaras, Emmett - masculle echandomele encima.

Una rabia iracunda me inundo por completo. Quería lastimar a Emmett aun sabiendo que eso seria imposible. Pero había herido a Jacob y se burlo de su dolor.

Unos brazos fuertes y helados me tomaron de la cintura y me levantaron del suelo. Comencé a gruñir y a lanzar patadas en el aire e inútilmente trataba de que mis manos alcanzaran la cabeza de Emmett para aplastarla contra el suelo.

-Suéltenme! - le mostré los dientes y de lo mas profundo de mi pecho salio un gruñido desconocido.

Me calme de la nada. La ira y el odio por mi tio favorito desapareció tan pronto como llego. Me pusieron de nuevo en el suelo, vi a mi familia y a mis amigos mirarme con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Nessie? - pregunto Jacob con la voz teñida de temor.

Se acerco a mi con el brazo sostenido por su playera, como si fuera un descansabrazos de hospital.

-Estas bien? - preguntamos al unisono.

Su musculatura quedo al descubierto. Desvié la mirada y vi que había sido Will el que me detuvo, en mi intento de _asesinar_ a Emmett.

-Lo siento - me disculpe antes de salir corriendo por el bosque.


	21. Manipulación

**Manipulación**

Mientras corría por el bosque, me maldecía una y otra vez y me daba de cachetadas en mi fuero interno. Casi me expongo!

_Que hubiera hecho Edward si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que siento por Jake? Tonta, tonta._

Escuche unos pasos rápidos a mi espalda y un jadeo. Me detuve en seco y el lobo color arena derrapo para no chocar conmigo.

-Hola, Seth.

Se tumbo en el suelo, agotado. Había patrullado la noche anterior.

-Lo siento... no era mi intención comportarme de esa manera tan... salvaje. Es solo que... - no le podía decir a nadie que por Jacob era capaz de matar a mi propia familia. Aunque eso quedo muy en claro unos minutos antes.

Me senté junto a Seth.

-Nunca había visto a Jacob así. Herido, indefenso y el que Emmett se burlara de el, me hizo enfurecer. Siempre he visto a Jake como alguien perfecto. Alguien fuerte, valiente que no le teme a nada, como alguien casi indestructible y cuando lo vi retorcerse de dolor y Emmett... - cerré los puños al recordar las ruidosas carcajadas de mi tío.

Seth gruño bajito y después gimoteo

Para no regresar y atacar de nuevo a Emmett, acaricie el pelaje de Seth.

-Siento mucho si te asuste. Que ridícula me he de haber visto -me solte riendo- Aun no puedo creer que me le haya lanzado de esa manera. Seguramente le voy a hacer daño -Seguí riéndome- Si lo hubiera alcanzado, ni un pelo de la cabeza le hubiera despeinado.

Continué riendo de la estúpida idea que me cruzo por la cabeza en el claro: herir a Emmett. En que estaba pensando?

Me recosté sobre el peludo Seth mientras mis caricias en su pelaje lo adormecieron.

Supongo que me quede dormida también, por que me desperto una dulce caricia en mi mejilla.

Abrí los ojos y Jake estaba frente a mi rodeandome con sus brazos.

-Jake!

-Hola, pequeña. Ya estas mejor?

-Si y tu como sigues?

-Sane muy rápido - se encogió de hombros.

Mire a mi alededor y no estaba en el lugar donde me encontré con Seth, estabamos en nuestro claro.

Jacob se había recostado en un arbol y me tenia entre sus brazos.

Recoste de nuevo la cabeza en su pecho y escuche su corazón. Me engañe a mi misma imaginando que ese corazón latía por mi, tal y como el mio latía desesperadamente por el.

No dijimos una sola palabra durante una hora. Estaba muy cómoda entre sus brazos.

-Vayamos por tu auto - murmuro Jacob en mi oído.

Mi auto! Pobre de mi bebe, lo deje abandonado en Port Angeles.

-Si, esta bien. Pero como vamos a ir?

-Mmm deja entro en fase y te llevo en mi lomo.

-Pero estas herido, Jake!

-Ya sane. Te preocupaste de mas por mi. Sano muy rapido, Nessie. Pero eso si, fue algo divertido y escalofriante el que me defendieras. Como te te ocurre pelear con Emmett? Se supone que _yo_ te debo de proteger a _ti_, no al revés.

-Lo se -hundí la cara entre mis manos avergonzada- Es que... te vi herido y sufriendo y el solo se reía de tu dolor, eso me hirvió la sangre...

Apreté de nuevo los puños.

Yo no era una persona violenta para nada. Siempre he sido muy pacifica, ni siquiera me gusta ver como papa, Jasper y Emmett _juegan_ a pelearse. Aprendí combate con Emmett y Jazz solo para saber defenderme, no para pelearme por gusto. Últimamente mi humor cambia mucho... como el de una adolescente. O sera que herede eso de papa y apenas se esta revelando en mi ese caracter. Esperaba que no. Ya que papa pude pasar por todos los estados de animo en muy poco tiempo.

Jacob siguió insistiendo en llevarme por mi auto en su lomo y con mi don lo _convencí_ de que fueramos a La Push por su moto y me llevara a la ciudad en su forma humana. No me fue nada difícil.

.

Mi auto tenia al menos unas cinco multas de trafico, por haberlo dejado abandonado y sin poner moneditas en el parquimetro. Yo no iba a pagar eso! Edward fue el que dijo que luego viniera por el. El fue el que no me dejo llevarme mi coche.

Quite los papelitos del parabrisas y los guarde en la guantera.

De regreso a casa Jacob me siguió en su moto.

-Me pusieron multas por haber dejado abandonado el auto, papa! - le grite cuando entre a casa.

-La niña sigue de _fierecilla_ - murmuro Emmett.

Lo mire de mala gana y dejo de sonreír. Me hubiera disculpado con el por haber intentado tan patéticamente, estrellar su cabeza contra el suelo, pero su comentario no me hizo gracia.

-Debí suponer que eso pasaría -murmuro Edward viendo las multas- Mañana iré a pagarlas. Que ni se entere Charlie de que te multaron o te quitara el auto, mi amor.

-No lo creo. Uno, no fue mi culpa de que me multaran. Dos, el no me haría algo así. El es un dulce conmigo, solo tengo que hacer mi carita mas linda - hice un puchero y lo vi con ternura.

Jasper se solto riendo.

-Parece que estoy viendo a Alice - murmuro Jasper entre dientes atacado de la risa.

Quien cree que me enseño a manipular a mi familia? Mama, no. Rosalie, tampoco y Esme menos!

Toda mi existencia he visto como Alice manipula a todo el mundo a su antojo, incluida yo. La he visto hacer caritas tiernas, para salirse con la suya. Siempre le he dicho que ese es otro don, nadie sede con tanta facilidad. Si sera muy hermosa, pero no todos se ponen a los pies de una mujer de gran belleza. Hay algo en ella que los hace derretirse, ya sean hombres o mujeres. Eso es algo que yo he aprendido a hacer durante estos años y cada vez soy mejor. De hecho ese si es mi don, pero solo funciona si toco a las personas y las obligo.

* * *

**_Helloito Little Perverts!_**

**_Que les parece si a partir de ahora, les subo dos capítulos diarios?  
Pero dejan Reviews! Ya que es mi único salario :)_**

**_Love You!_**


	22. Celos?

**Celos?**

Cuando me despedí de Jake ese dia -tenia trabajo en el taller-, me senté junto a William, en el porche de la casa de mi familia.

Estaba muy pensativo.

-En que tanto piensa esa cabecita despeinada? - pregunte antes de sentarme junto a el en las escaleras.

-Despeinada? -se alizo el cabello- Así esta bien?

-Si -le sonreí- No interrumpo tus pensamientos?

-No, para nada. Al contrario estas en ellos.

-De verdad? - de pronto me sentí alagada.

-Si... estaba pensando en como mi perfecta noche "normal" -entrecomillo la palabra- se convirtió en algo totalmente extraño y maravilloso, gracias a ti.

Me tomo de la mano. Su helada mano no desentonaba tanto en color, como la mía sobre la de Jacob.

Ah Jacob!

Concéntrate...

-Mmm no creo que sea tan maravilloso el que hayas visto como perdía el glamour - recordé que el fue el que me detuvo cuando "ataque" a Emmett.

Se rió al recordar mi patética actuación.

-Te veías de lo mas adorable pataleando y gruñendo, parecías un gatito queriendo pelear con un tigre.

-Que bien que te diviertas a mis costillas, William.

Por la mañana Jacob me llevo de cacería.

Después de que mate un venadito me sente en una maciza rama de un gran árbol. Jake ya convertido en hombre escalo el árbol, se sentó cerca de mi y para mi gran sorpresa expreso su descontento por mi nuevo amigo.

-No me agrada para nada ese tipo, Nessie.

-Por que? No te ha hecho nada - murmure balanceando los pies en el aire.

-Lo se y se ve sincero -frunció el ceño y torció el gesto-Pero hay algo en sus ojos cuando te mira, que no me gusta para nada.

Jake esta celoso?

-Que? - solté unas risitas para que no descubriera que estaba emocionada.

-Si... sus ojos. No se, te ve de una manera que... como si tu... le gustaras.

-Estas celoso? - se me salio de golpe por la emoción.

-La verdad es que si.

Casi me caigo del árbol.

-Por que? - mi voz temblo.

-Te gusta?

Dude en que contestarle. Si le decía que si, tal vez Jacob se pondría mas celoso y daría el primer paso y eso quiere decir que si le gusto. Pero le estaría mintiendo. Y si le digo que Will no me gusta, no se pondrá celoso y perderé esta oportunidad.

-Es lindo - me limite a contestarle.

Jacob bufo con enfado.

-Mejor te llevo a cazar, ya estas medio loca por la sed - dijo en broma.

Salto del árbol y me espero en el suelo con los abrazos abiertos, para atraparme cuando saltara del árbol también.

Regresamos a la casa blanca después de que me bañe y me cambie de ropa en la cabaña. Papa me dijo que Emmett se fue con William a Port Angeles.

Por la tarde Seth, Jacob y yo jugamos con uno de los videojuegos que me regalaron en mi cumpleaños. Gracias a Dios el juego no quedo hecho pedazos -como todos los anteriores- después de una reñida batalla de rock.

En la mañana me fui con Carlisle al hospital, para trabajar como voluntaria. Les hacia falta personal y yo me llevo muy bien con los pacientes y no me tienen miedo como a mi familia.

Hace dos años Emmett fue conmigo y se robo una bata de Carlisle y le andudo diciendo a los pacientes enfermos que estaban totalmente curados y a los que no tenían nada les dijo que solo les quedaban unos meses de vida. Ese día me divertí, pero la conciencia me traiciono y le conté todo a mi abuelo. Emmett tiene prohibido acercarse a cualquier hospital desde ese día.

Algo muy positivo del hospital apesar de todos aquellos pobres enfermos y accidentados, es que puedo pensar en Jacob todo lo que yo quiera, sin estar cuidando mis pensamientos por que papa esta revoloteando a mi alrededor.

Cuando por fin llegamos a casa pasadas las diez de la noche, las mujeres de mi familia ya habian llegado y conocido a William.

-Mama! - grite de emoción cuando vi a Bella de pie a un lado de Edward.

Corrí a abrazarla.

-Nessie! Te extrañe tanto - se me hizo raro que me dijera Nessie.

Me abrazo con demasiada fuerza. Se dio cuanta de que me estaba lastimando un poquito y me solto un poco.

Aun seguíamos abrazadas, cuando alguien me quito con rudeza y me aventó a los brazos de papa.

-Oh Bella -Emmett zarandeo a mama entre sus brazos- No sabes cuanto te extrañe. Edward leía nuestras mentes, el muy metiche. Te extrañe mas que a Rose - murmuro mientras se limpiaba las falsas lagrimas de sus ojos.

-Gracias amor -musito Rosalie- yo tambien te extrañe - su tono se tiño de sarcasmo.

Emmett se apresuro a ir al lado de su esposa y la beso de manera inapropiada para estar en compañía de la familia.

-Tengo que decir que estoy de acuerdo con Emmett - dijo Jake acercandose a nosotras - Es genial tenerte de vuelta.

-Ahora resulta que mi familia no me quiere - replico Edward a los comentarios que secundaron a los de mi tio y Jake.

-No es eso papa es solo que...

-Que? - hizo una pregunta eso quiso decir que mama tenia el escudo

-Que es mejor tener nuestros pensamientos en privado y que tu no andes husmeando en ellos.

-Ah si? Vas a ver pequeña.

Me abrazo y pego su frente a la mia para asi leer mi mente. De esa manera jugabamos cuando yo era una niña.

Todos se soltaron riendo cuando logre escaparme de sus brazos.

Durante la velada note que Will me observaba con interés. Jacob cada vez que podía se me acercaba y me abrazaba para bloquearme de su campo de visión.

Que le pasaba a Jacob? En verdad estaba celoso? O es muy posesivo? Da igual con tal de estar cerca de el y mejor aun en sus brazos, me daba por bien servida.

* * *

_**Capitulo dedicado especialmente a:**_

**gragon12**

**Renesmee Black Cullen1096**

**maaferblack**

**flexer**

**Twilightnumberone **(No habra triangulos amorosos de ese tipo, Sorry)

**Faby Aveliana Cullen **(Estas disculpad por no haber comentado en los caps anteriores)

**hildiux **(Yo invente eso del don modificado de Nessie, espero que no le moleste a nadie)


	23. Pijamada

**Pijamada**

Mis padres y yo nos fuimos a la cabaña alrededor de la una de la mañana.

-Mi vida, Carlisle me dijo que tienes mucho potencial para la medicina - me dijo papa cuando entramos a la casita.

-De verdad?

-Si, no te gustaria ir a la universidad ?

-Pues... si pero para ir a la universidad debí haber ido al jardín de niños, a la primaria, a la secundaria y luego a la preparatoria. Y necesito certificados que prueben que si fui.

-Eso no seria un problema - murmuro mama.

-O por que no estudias veterinaria? - dijo papa con un tono que no entendí.

-Veterinaria? - preguntamos mama y yo al unisono.

-Si, para que cures a Jacob...

-Ja ja, Edward.

-Es broma, cariño - me tomo por los hombros - Sabes que cualquier cosa que tu quieras, siempre te apoyaremos.

-Gracias.

-De nada, anda ve a dormir.

Papa me beso la frente y mama me abrazo.

Me encamine a mi habitación y en cuanto di la media vuelta escuche como Edward y Bella se empezaron a besar.

_Oh no! Esta va a ser una de esas noches_, pense.

A donde me podía ir para darles su espacio?

A la casa grande, no. Todos estarían en lo mismo que mis padres.

Asco.

Donde podre pasar la noche?

Jacob.

Tome una pequeña maleta y metí mi pijama y un cambio de ropa para el día siguiente. Salí por la ventana y con mucho cuidado, trate de no meter los pies en el pequeño estanque de afuera.

Corrí lo mas rapido que mis fuerzas vampiricas me permitian, hasta llegar al territorio Quileute. Cuando llegue a la reservacion, camine con sigilo por las sombras, el pueblo entero estaba dormido. Al llegar a la casita de Jacob, me asome por la ventana de su habitación, estaba acostado leyendo una revista de autos, con ayuda de una lamparita de noche sobre su cama.

Toque el vidrio con los nudillos y me miro con los ojos redondos como platos, por la sorpresa de verme ahí, a la mitad de la noche.

-Nessie! - exclamo cuando abrio la ventana - Que haces aquí?

-Puedo pasar? - susurre con una sonrisa.

-Claro - me tomo de la mano y me ayudo a entrar.

-Que haces aquí? - pregunto de nuevo una vez que entre.

-Bella y Edward no se han visto en dias... - me mordi el labio -Al igual que el resto de mi familia.

-Y?

-Digamos que tienen mucho amor acumulado.

-Oh... Puaj.

-Aja. Puedo pasar la noche aquí?

-Por supuesto! _Tu casa es mi casa._

Me solte riendo.

-De hecho es al revés._ Mi casa es tu casa_. Jake... no habrá algun problema con Billy? - pregunte angustiada.

Tal vez a el no le parecería muy buena idea de que me quede a dormir en su casa.

-Oyes ese ruido?

Aguce el oído y escuche un leve gruñido.

-Si. Que es?

-Ese es Billy, inconciente hasta en la mañana.

-Oh.

-Necesitas algo antes de dormir? -negue con la cabeza- Un vasito con leche tibia?

-No.

-Un vasito con sangre? - pregunto burlón.

-No gracias. Si me da sed a la mitad de la noche, te tengo a mi lado.

Le mostre mis colmillos, con una amplia sonrisa.

-Mejor ya duérmete me das miedo.

-Si, como no.

-Ya duermete, Nessie.

Se acostó en la cama y extendió los brazos para que me acurrucara en el.

Me mordí el labio era una invitación irresistible.

-Necesito ponerme la pijama - susurre con pena.

-Ah, claro.

Se levanto de la cama y salio de prisa de la habitación.

Me quite la ropa y la reemplace por mi pijama, un pantalón de algodon blanco con rayas turquesas y una blusita de tirantes del color de las rayitas del pantalón. Metí mi ropa en la maletita y me acoste en la cama de Jacob.

-Listo! - susurre en dirección a la puerta.

Jacob entro con una gran sonrisa y se acostó a mi lado. Me acuño en sus brazos y susurro:

-Duerme tranquila, mi cielo. Yo te cuido.

Respire profundo, tratando de controlarme.

Sentir su cuerpo tan cerca del mio, envió una desconocida corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo. Cerré las manos, convirtiéndolas en puños, para evitar acariciar su rostro y atraer su cara hacia la mía y besarlo.

El haber venido a su casa a la mitad de la noche fue una mala idea.

Seria miserable por el resto de mi vida si el me rechazara, al confesarle que lo amaba. Comparada con el, solo era una niña, claro que el no se fijaria en mi.

Sus celos por mi, y por la cercanía de William eran celos de un padre. Edward haría lo mismo.

-Que vas a hacer mañana? - pregunte en la oscuridad, tratando de olvidar mi sufrimiento.

-Nada. En la noche me toca patrullar.

-Puedo ir contigo?

-No puedes con mi paso, eres muy pequeñita. Ademas es peligroso y mi trabajo es protegerte, cuidarte, no ponerte en peligro.

-Por que es peligroso? Hay alguien mas en los bosques?

-No, es que...

-Ya te hartaste de mi?

-Que? -pregunto perplejo- Claro que no. Al contrario, nunca estoy el tiempo suficiente a tu lado.

Me apreto mas a su pecho.

Sonreí ampliamente.

-Duerme ya mi niña - Beso la parte superior de mi cabeza.

Estaba tan feliz en sus brazos, que no quería dormir para alargar mas la experiencia. Pero falle por completo. No supe nada mas, hasta que unos gritos endemoniados me despertaron de golpe.

-Quita tus asquerosas garras de mi hija, perro sarnoso! - grito Edward y saco a Jacob de la cama tomándolo de la playera.

-Edward! -grite soltando de la cama- Mama, calmalo!

-Edward yo no le hice nada! - gritaba Jake desesperado con las manos arriba, sin defenderse.

-No te creo ni una palabra, perro! - lo estampo en la pared.

-Mama, quita el escudo! - chille en dirección a Bella.

-No lo tengo puesto!

Grito mama tratando de jalar a papa por la espalda.

No se como le hice, pero logre meterme en medio de los dos y saque Edward a empujones de la habitación.

-Que le hiciste a mi hija? - grito Edward en la salita de la casa de Jacob.

-No me hizo nada! Yo fui la que se fue anoche de la cabaña y por mi voluntad!

-Por que?

-Como preguntas que por que papa? En cuanto me di la vuelta para irme a mi habitación ustedes...empezaron a... besarse. Así que no quería estar en la casa cuando todo comenzara. Y no me podía ir a la casa grande... por que supuse que todos estarían... en lo mismo. Así que me vine a dormir con Jacob!

La cara de mis padres estaba entre la vergüenza y el horror.

-Tranquilos... es normal. Pero si quieren que siga durmiendo en la cabaña o en la casa, mas vale que pongan paredes a prueba de sonido.

Jacob solto unas risitas.

-Renesmee! Como puedes decir eso? - mama estaba que se moría de la vergüenza.

-Ya tranquilos, no pasa nada. Ya váyanse, en un rato voy a la casa.

Les abrí la puerta y vi que el cielo estaba despejado de nubes y estaba a punto de amanecer.

-Apresúrense si no quieren que los Quileutes los vean brillar como un diamante.

Ambos salieron de la casa y papa dio media vuelta para amenazar de nuevo a Jacob.

-Mantén tus garras alejadas de ella - musito Edward, con su níveo dedo indice apuntando amenazadoramente a Jake.

Para provocar a papa, abrace a Jacob por la cintura y me correspondió el brazo. Mis padres desaparecieron por el pequeño bosque, que esta frente a la casa de Jake.

Me fui a la habitación y me cambie de ropa. Jacob se baño y se vistió con un pantalón de mezclilla, camiseta negra y las botas que le compre en Seattle.

El clima prometía un dia precioso... así que planeamos irnos de dia de campo en nuestro claro.

* * *

_**De acuerdo, a partir de ahora comenzare a subir dos caps.**_

_**Tal vez solo suba un cap, cuando los quiera dejar en suspenso... Muajajajajajajaja**_

_**Pd: Pronto se daran cuenta de que soy mala...**_


	24. Que Pasaría si le Digo?

**Que pasaria si le digo...?**

Después de pasar un maravilloso día junto a Jacob, en el pequeño prado, regresamos a la casa de mi familia.

-Nessie! - dijeron todos al unisono.

-Hola familia. - musite de manera casual.

-Donde estabas? Nos tenias con el alma en un hilo - dijo Rosalie.

-En serio? - pregunte con voz incrédula.

-Claro.

-Por supuesto.

-Que esperabas?

Dijo el resto de m familia secundando el comentario de mi tia.

-Que raro... a mi me dio la impresión de que todos estuvieron muy ocupados toda la noche - enfatice de mas las palabras - y no se dieron cuanta de que no estaba en la casa, hasta hoy en la mañana.

-Renesmee! - gritaron mis padres.

Emmett se solto riendo. Levanto la mano y dijo:

-Culpable.

-No se preocupen ya estoy acostumbrada - me encogí de hombros.

Tome a Jacob de la mano y salimos de nuevo de la casa.

.

.

.

Habían pasado ya tres semanas, desde mi regreso a Forks. Tres semanas amando en silencio a Jacob Black, mi amigo, mi complice, mi guardián, mi protector, mi Jake.

Al despertar, me levantaba pensando en el y al dormir igual. Ansiaba ya el día siguiente para estar de nuevo a su lado.

Era estúpido pensar e imaginar que el algún día me vería de la manera que yo lo hacia. Lo amaba y no había nada en el mundo que me hiciera sentir lo contrario.

Que ironía que hace unos meses en Versalles, estuviera hablando del amor que quisiera tener en mi vida y justo al regresar a casa... mi deseo se hiciera realidad.

Pero, por que me tenia que enamorar de Jacob? Por que tenia que amar a la persona que sabia que era enemigo de los míos? Bueno lo habia sido, ahora había otro tratado. no se en realidad por que cambio, pero me alegro de que sucediera.

Por la mañana salí de mi habitación y vi a mi padres acurrucados en el pequeno sofa de la sala, mirándose a los ojos, viviendo en su propia burbuja como siempre. Teniendo otro momento tan de ellos. De pequeña me encantaba verlos. Pero desde que note que todas las parejas con las que convivía diariamente, tambien se miraban de esa manera... comenze a sentirme algo extraña. Hasta que descubrí por que me sentia así: era por que yo no tenia una pareja...

Desvie la mirada de con mis padres y mire fijamente la puerta, dije sin voltear a verlos:

-Voy con Jake.

Salí de la casa sin esperar su respuesta. Corrí hacia la casa grande, solo entre al garage.

_Genial, otro recordatorio del amor fraternal que Jacob solo siente por mi_, pense.

A toda velocidad recorrí la carretera que me llevaba a La Push, solo ver a Jacob, cambiaría mi mal humor. Solo verlo siempre me había puesto de las mil maravillas.

Llegue en tiempo record a su casa. Toque a la puerta como una maniática. Esperaba que el que abriera, fuera el y no Billy.

Recorrí con la vista el bosque y gire bruscamente cuando abrieron la puerta.

Y ahí estaba... el causante de mis bruscos cambios de humor y mis angustias. Sin pensarlo, me colgue de su cuello y lo abrace hasta casi estrangularlo. Pronto sus brazos rodearon mi cintura.

-Que ocurre? - pregunto preocupado al ver mi expresion de sufrimiento.

-Nada -mentí- Es solo que... te extrañe.

-Yo tambien te extrañe - Replico con fervor y mirandome intesamente a los ojos.

Me conforme con ese momento. Se parecía mucho a lo que hacia mi familia.

-Quieres estar un rato a solas conmigo? - pregunte de manera rara.

Por que se lo pregunte de esa manera? Siempre estabamos solos.

-Por supuesto -respondió con entusiasmo, cerrando la puerta detras de el- Siempre me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo.

Me tomo de la mano y caminamos por el bosque hasta llegar a nuestro pequeño prado.

Jake se sento en la base de un gran arbol y recosto la espalda en el. Palmeo el suelo para que me sentara junto a el.

Estuvimos callados un buen rato. Mientras me debatía en mi interior. El corazón me decía que tenia que contarle a Jacob que lo amaba. Y la razón me decia que tenia que olvidarme de la posibilidad de que algun día estuvieramos juntos.

Impetuosamente pregunte:

-Jake, alguna vez te has enamorado? - dudo un momento en contestarme.

-Mmm... hace mucho tiempo ya, creí haberlo estado. La amaba y mucho, pero ella a mi no.

Mi corazón latió mas de prisa por su respuesta.

-Ella amaba a otro -continuo- Y eso me dolía, como no tienes idea.

No dijo nada mas.

Mi parte optimista dijo: _Tranquila, esta aclarando sus ideas._

La parte pesimista dijo: _Aun la ama y le duele continuar con su historia._

-Después me di cuenta de que ella en verdad no era para mi -murmuro despues de un gran suspiro- El destino tiene algo mas preparado para mi. Algo mas grande, fuerte e indestructible. He sido paciente y lo seguiré siendo. Pero se que llegara - me abrazo con mas fuerza.

En mi interior surgió una esperanza, un poco vana, pero...Y si yo soy lo que el esta esperando? Y si no lo soy... tal vez puedo estar a su lado mientras la indicada llegue. Se que dolera casi hasta la muerte cuando llegue el momento de separarnos, ya que lo que el esta esperando llegara algun día. Pero por muy corto que fuera el tiempo a su lado, valdría la pena.

Me solo un poco para mirarme con esos hermosos ojos suyos que tanto amaba. Había una chispa desconocida en ellos y pregunto:

-Y tu Nessie, te has enamorado? No te gusta nadie que conoscas? Alguien de los tuyos? -Luego agrego de forma divertida- Bueno un humano o un vampiro.

Ja, no era ninguno de los míos, era un licantropo.

-Jake... de eso quería hablarte - le conteste quitando su mano de mi mejilla.

-Oh -dijo sorprendido- No me lo esperaba -musito en voz baja- Quien es? Lo conozco? - cuestiono muy serio.

_Mas de lo que te imaginas_, pense.

-Si -asentí- Lo conoces... un poco.

-Ah - un raro semblante se poso en su rostro

Se levanto y se alejo unos cuantos pasos.

-Y puedo saber quien es? - dio media vuelta encarandome, su tono era demandante- Aunque creo saber cual sanguijuela es - mascullo entre dientes apretando los puños.

-Que?

-Nada. Me vas a decir quien es o no? - cuestiono tratando de controlar su enojo.

Que le pasaba? Estaba celoso por que me gustaba alguien? O era mas sobreprotector que Edward?

-Puedo mostrartelo. Si quieres...

_No! Que haces niña? Sal de ahí! No te arriesgues, solo resultaras herida_, me decía una vocecita.

-Si quieres - contesto un poco pálido.

-Cierra los ojos.

Me levante del suelo y temblando me acerque a el.

Respire profundo y puse mis manos sobre sus mejillas. Me quede embobada viendolo, siempre me habia gustado verlo dormir, su rostro se veía mas tierno y dulce.

Me concentre y le mostre la conversación que tuve con mis padres en Francia, cuando lo vi en La Push cuando por fin regrese. Me enfoque mas en los sentimientos que en los detalles. Lo que siento cuando me abraza, cuando me toma de la mano, la enorme alegría cuando me regalo el prado. El intenso nervisismo que me causaba el solo pensar, en contarle que lo amaba y el temor a perderle, por no ser correspondida. Tambien le mostre lo que sentía en esos precisos momentos, al confesarle que lo amaba.

Estaba tan concentrada mostrandole mis recuerdos y sentimientos y admirando su hermoso rostro -que no se inmuto ni un solo instante- que me asuste cuando abrió los ojos y me miro con una intensidad y profundidad desconocida.

Con una velocidad mas propia de vampiro que de licantropo, me tomo con un brazo de la cintura y me pego a toda la longitud de su cuerpo perfecto. Con la otra mano acaricio mi rostro con suavidad y ternura, movio su mano hacia atrás y la hundió en mi cabello y atrajo mi cara hacia la suya...


	25. El Uno Para El Otro

**El Uno Para El Otro...**

Estaba acostumbrada a los movimientos extremadamente rápidos, por que de esa manera se mueve toda mi familia. Pero los movimientos de Jacob en verdad me desconcertaron. Me acerco a su cuerpo con gran velocdad, pero con extremada lentitud acerco su hermoso rostro al mio. Cerré los ojos y sentí como sus labios se unían a los míos con ternura.

Era mi primer beso. Creo que el de el no, por que parecía saber lo que hacia.

No tarde un segundo en besarlo también. Torne mis brazos a su alrededor para corresponder mejor a su beso. Pero extrañamente estaba muy quieta. Sus dulces labios se abrieron paso entre los míos y pude sentir su aliento abrazador, que casi me quemaba la lengua.

Cuando mi cerebro pudo procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, me asuste. Estaba besando a Jacob, o mas bien _el_ me había besado a _mi_. Pero lo estaba besando! Nuestros labios se movian en perfecta sincronía, como si estubieran hechos para eso.

Mi respiración se agito, al igual que la de el.

Se separo de mi, demasiado rapido, para mi gusto. Aun no terminaba de besarlo.

-No te asustes -tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me dio un beso fugaz- No me vas a perder... Al contrario no te vas a poder deshacer de mi.

Me sonrio de tal manera que las rodillas me temblaron aun mas.

-Doy gracias al cielo de que el destino se cumpliera. Soy tuyo.

Me beso de nuevo. En realidad no le entendí, pero mientras lo besaba de nuevo, sus palabras encajaron.

El dijo . "El destino tiene algo mas preparado para mi. Algo mas grande, fuerte e indestructible. He sido paciente y lo seguiré siendo. Pero se que llegara"

Yo era su destino y el es para mi. El es esa persona diseñada especialmente para mi. Pero como?

Me sonrió de nuevo.

-Que destino? - pregunte intrigada en un susurro. No encontraba mi voz. La cabeza me daba vueltas. No estaba soniando todo eso?

Como era posible que el fuera mio?

-Yo estoy... tu eres... Como decirlo sin traumarte...? Eres mi impronta.

-Tu que?

Impronta? Que demonios es eso?

-Mi impronta... Mmm eres algo así como mi otra mitad. No, eso no es lo correcto -dijo para si- He esperado tanto tiempo esto y como explicartelo...Tu eres lo que me mantiene atado a la tierra, no la gravedad. Tu lo eres todo para mi.

Si es un suenio! El estaba describiendo lo que yo siento por el.

-Nos pertenecemos el uno al otro. Ya sea de una manera u otra.

-Entonces somos el uno para el otro? -pregunte con cautela- Y todo el miedo y los nervios fueron en vano?

-Sip.

-Ah... Y por que nunca me lo habías dicho? - pregunte indignada.

-Por que no soy _yo _quien decide que voy a ser para _ti_! Soy lo que tu necesites en el momento. Cuando naciste fui tu protector, después fui tu amigo, tu complice y ahora que nececitas que te ame... sere tu amante... aunque esa es una palabra algo fuerte.

La cabeza me seguia dando vueltas. Jacob era mio. Siempre lo fue. Me senté en el suelo de mi claro con las piernas entre curzadas... un tanto mareada.

Jake me imito.

-Solo a ti te ocurrio? Osea eso de la... impronta?

-No, todos los de ambas manadas que tengan pareja, estan imprimados.

-Entonces... Sam y Emily?

-Si.

-Jared y Kim, Paul y tu hermana Rachel...

-Y Quil.

-Quil? Pero el no tiene pareja... siempre lo veo con Claire.

Jacob me vio de manera significatva.

-Quil esta imprimado de Clare? Pero si es una niña!

-La misma reacción que tuvo Bella, la hiciste tu - musito divertido.

-Pero es que es una niña!

-Y yo me imprime de ti, a los minutos de nacida.

-Que? Por que? No me conocías... acababa de nacer.

Aquello estaba muy raro, hombres hechos y derechos enamorados de niñas?

-No es como lo estas pensando, Nessie. No es enamoramiento. Es una unión que va mas allá del amor. No pensamos en ustedes de forma romántica hasta que ustedes lo piensen. No somos _esa_ clase de monstruos. Contigo y con Clare es diferente a los demas. Ellas ya estaban grandes y aceptaron el compromiso y la adoración incondicional de los lobos, simplemente por que es algo irresistible de negar. Por eso tu sientes eso por mi y eres correspondida. Claire vera a Quil de la manera en que me ves a mi, hasta que ella este lista. El no apresurara las cosas. Si ella se llegara a enamorar de otra persona, que no lo creo, Quil seguirá ahí a su lado.

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos de nuevo y me beso con ternura, pero con mas intesidad que antes. Mi corazón latía a la velocidad de las alas de un colibrí.

-Vivimos en un mundo raro, Nessie -pego su frente a la mía- Mi Renesmee, mi niña, mi amada.

Me vio a los ojos con pasion.

-Te amo, Renesmee - susurro.

Sentí su aliento caliente en mis labios y mi respiración se acelero de nueva cuenta.

-Te amo, Jacob.

_Lo dije! Lo dije!_

Me volvio a besar con sus labios calidos y deliciosamente suaves.

* * *

Espero sus tomatazos!


	26. El Lobo Feroz

**El Lobo Feroz**

Jacob y yo acordamos no pensar en que ya estábamos juntos, cuando estuviéramos cerca de Edward. Yo quería decírselo primero y con testigos alrededor, por si acaso le daba un ataque de ira.

Me despedí de Jacob como unas tres veces, no me quería alejar de su lado.

Estacione mi auto en el garaje y entre a la casa. Como de costumbre todos estaban ahí. Mis padres en el piano, Jasper veía la televisión, Alice hojeaba una revista de moda, Rosalie y Emmett estaban jugando al poker. Carlisle leía un grueso libro y Esme tarareaba para si, mientras veía unas muestras de pintura para la nueva cocina.

Yo estaba tan contenta y feliz, que creo que irradiaba luz de adentro hacia afuera.

-Por que tan feliz? - pregunto Edward al verme.

Mire a mama.

-Tengo el escudo - susurro guiñándome el ojo, con complicidad.

-Por nada -me acerque a ellos- Es solo que tengo lo que necesito y quiero.

Aprete con cariño los hombros de mama y abrace a papa por la espalda y llene su mejilla de besos.

-Mi amor -papa me tomo de la mano y me dio la vuelta para verme de frente- Sabes que te adoro con todo mi ser... -me dedico su sonrisa retorcida- Pero mi vida... apestas!

Toda la familia incluida yo, nos reímos a carcajadas.

-Lo se, no es genial?

Claro que era genial. Olía a lobo.

A _mi _lobo.

Me fui a sentar a un lado de Jasper, para ver la televisión un rato. Volteo a verme con los ojos muy abiertos y redondos como platos.

-Si, ya lo se. Apesto! - Me aleje un poco de el.

-No, no es eso es solo que... - no dijo nada mas.

Con la mirada le advertí que no dijera nada acerca del estado de animo y los sentimientos que percibió en mi.

Me sonrio de manera picara y asintió.

Lo tome de la mano y le dije "Gracias"

No me quise arriesgar a que los ocho vampiros con ojos inquisidores me vieran o intuyeran que algo traía entre manos y subí a la biblioteca. Busque un libro que me llamara la atención y no encontre uno que absorbiera mi mente por completo.

Baje a la estancia con las computadoras y no encontre nada bueno que ver.

Salí de la casa y corrí hacia la cabaña, entre en mi fabuloso y enorme armario y muy pronto me aburrí.

Nada me llenaba la mente como antes, todo lo encontré aburrido y sin vida.

Sabia muy bien lo que necesitaba.

Necesitaba a Jacob Black. Que me estrechara entre sus brazos, que me besara...

Sus labios, como pude vivir tanto tiempo sin esos labios?

Que estoy haciedo? Edward esta muy cerca y me puede escuchar.

Entre de nuevo al armario y saque un cómodo y holgado pantalón negro con bolsas en los lados. Una blusa gris y una chamarrita negra ligera con capucha.- Ese estilo de ropa es muy comodo para cazar-. Salí de la cabaña y me adentre en lo mas profundo del bosque. Como a unos cuarenta kilómetros de mi casa, detecte el olor familiar.

Lobo.

Seguí su rastro y lo perdí abruptamente.

No se por que me dio miedo. Nunca había salido de casa sin avisar.

Escuche un ruido entre los arboles.

Mas miedo.

No es que me fuera a pasar algo malo, pero el miedo, la euforia, el nerviosismo y el amor, nublaban mis sentidos en vez de agudizarlos.

-Buh! - dijo una voz detrás de mi.

Algo golpeo mis costillas en un rápido movimiento.

Grite del susto y voltee a ver quien me había asustado de esa manera. Pensé que seria Seth jugandome una broma, pero no había nadie.

Voltee desesperadamente en circulo en medio de la oscuridad. Unos fuertes y cálidos brazos me rodearon y todo el estúpido miedo desapareció por completo.

-Te asuste? - pregunto en un susurro.

-S... - fue todo lo que pude contestar.

Jacob estampo sus labios en los míos.

No espere que mi cerebro y mi cuerpo fueran a reaccionar de esa manera y mucho menos el.

Un gruñido salio de mis labios y lo bese sin miedo, enrede mis dedos en su cabello atrayendolo mas hacia mi. Me faltaba el aire pero no importo. Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda y se trabaron en mi cintura. Sentí el calor de su pecho desnudo quemarme a través de la ropa.

Un segundo después se separo de mi unos cuantos pasos.

La adrenalina corría por mis venas y nuestra respiración era un violento jadeo.

-Que haces sola en el bosque a estas horas? - pregunto con preocupación.

Me encogí de hombros mordiéndome el labio.

Me sonrió y sus blancos dientes centellaron en la oscuridad. Se acerco a mi de nuevo y me abrazo.

-Ten cuidado - susurro en mi oído - que no sabes que anda suelto el lobo feroz? - pregunto burlón.

-Es que es al lobo feroz, al que estoy buscando - replique con una sonrisa.

-Adivina que? Lo encontraste y te va a comer! - me hizo cosquillas en el estomago.

-No! Jake, no!

Me tire en el suelo y me siguió torturando sin piedad. Unos minutos después logre zafarme de sus fuertes manos y eche a correr. Lo sentí correr detras de mi en su forma humana. Me alcanzo con suma facilidad. Me tomo en brazos y corrimos por el bosque de nuevo, hasta que vimos a lo lejos las luces de Seattle.

No podía existir tanta perfección. El era perfecto. Guapo, tierno, sincero, honesto, amoroso, cálido, gracioso, fuerte y tenia un cuerpo glorioso y era todo mio. Solo mio.

Suspire después de un largo, suave, intenso, apasionado y húmedo beso, lleno de amor y de ternura. Todo raramente mezclado.

-Cuando le vas a decir al chupasangre de tu padre? - pregunto impaciente unos minutos después.

Lo vi de mala manera.

-De acuerdo... a tu papa.

-Mmm no lo se -me mordí el labio- Necesito contarle a Bella primero y conseguir la ayuda de Jasper.

-De Jasper? Por que de el?

-Para controle a Edward en dado caso que te quiera arrancar la cabeza - me burle.

-Uy si, que miedo. Pero no le veo mucho caso que se lo ocultemos. Ellos ya lo saben - se encogió de hombros.

-Que? Como que lo saben? Tuve mucho cuidado en no pensar en...

-Tranquila, mi amor -Acaricio mi mejilla- No saben la nueva noticia, pero si saben que algún día va a pasar.

-La mirada de mis padres que no entendí en el bar - susurre para mi.

-Si y te acuerdas la vez que tu mama despertó y se me fue encima y Seth se interpuso.

Lo recordaba perfectamente, como si hubiera sido ayer. Tome la mano de Jake y le mostre el recuerdo.

-Exactamente, me ataco por que supo que me impronte de ti.

-Oh.

-Es solo cuestión de que les digas y ya.

-Seguro?

-Estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo.

-Prefiero decírselo sola, no te quiero poner en peligro - acaricie su rostro.

-Estaré bien. Pero es tu decisión. Sabes bien que siempre haré lo que tu me pidas.

Me beso en la frente.

Unos minutos mas tarde, regresamos al punto de partida. De nuevo me despedí de el varias veces. Me dolía no estar mas tiempo a su lado. Regrese a la cabaña y pense en todo menos en Jacob, por si acaso Edward andaba cerca.

Entre a la casa y estaba sola. En la puerta de mi habitación había un papel, con letra de papa.

_Fuimos a nuestro claro. _

_Besos_

Mis padres y yo habíamos llegado a un acuerdo: Cuando ellos quisieran estar "solos", me avisarían, para que me saliera de la casa. O me avisarían donde estaban para no buscarlos e interrumpirlos. Este acuerdo era por mi bienestar mental y por el bien de nuestros lazos de amor.

Como estaba sola... podía pensar en Jacob y en sus besos...

* * *

_**Lo se! Se suponía que ayer iba a publicar, pero no tuve tiempo mas que para contestar un correo...**_

_**En recompensa les subiré tres caps el día de hoy.**_

**Kisses and Love**

**Vicky W.**


	27. Prometes No Enojarte Mucho?

**Prometes No Enojarte... Mucho?**

Por la mañana, le pedí a mama que me acompañara de cacería, solo nosotras dos. Acepto con una gran sonrisa.

Era el pretexto perfecto para contarle de Jacob. Sabia que tanto misterio era absurdo, pero prefería prevenir que lamentar.

-Mama... puedo contarte algo? - pregunte como no quiere la cosa, mientras hacia equilibrio sobre una delgada rama de un pino.

-Claro... - mama arrojo un venado seco por una ladera.

No sabia ni por donde empezar, no le podia decir: "Mami te acuerdas de tu mejor amigo? Ese enorme, hermoso y sexy chico que se convierte en lobo y que este imprimado de mi.. si lo se, soy su impronta y... ah si lo amo y me bese con el ayer. Por cierto me dijo que me ama y que tu ya sabias lo de la impronta así que no hay problema, verdad?"

Aunque pensándolo bien esa era una buena forma de decirlo.

-Que querías decirme? - mama se impaciento mientras yo decidía cual seria la forma de decirselo.

Me baje del arbol y me pare frente a ella.

-Te lo puedo mostrar? - musite dudativa.

-Muéstrame... - una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Respire profundo y tome sus heladas manos entre las mías.

Le mostré la conversación que tuvimos en Versalles, lo que sentí por Jacob cuando lo vi después de tanto tiempo -abrió mucho los ojos y me miro con sorpresa- Luego le mostré la platica que tuve con Jacob en nuestro claro acerca de que habia amado a alguien mas.

Respire profundo de nuevo y le mostré cuando Jacob me beso y cuando me confeso que soy su impronta y que me amaba.

Mama no dijo ni una sola palabra, me asuste. Y si todavía le guardaba rencor por haber puesto sus ojos en mi?

No le mostré que escape de casa en la noche y que me encontré con el en el bosque.

No supe ni como pero mama ya me tenia entre sus brazos, dándome vueltas.

-Mi pequeña pateadora y Jacob -me beso en la mejilla- No sabes cuanto me alegra que mi bebe y mi mejor amigo sean felices. Por que estabas asustada? No hay nada que temer, cielo.

-No estas enojada?

-No.

-No vas a tratar de matar a Jake como la vez pasada?

Me sonrió a modo de disculpa al recordar cuando lo ataco.

-No te voy a negar que esa vez si me enfurecí, pero después me di cuenta, que nadie mejor que el para hacerte feliz. Y también nadie mejor que tu para darle la felicidad que Jacob tanto se merece.

-Gracias mama - la abrace de nuevo.

Sentí que me habia quitado un peso de encima, pero recorde a Edward.

-Pero... - me mordí el labio, dudando.

-Pero que?

-Papa - susurre.

-Oh, Edward.

Mama también se mordió el labio. Es algo tan característico de ella, que con el paso del tiempo tambien adquirí y también su amor por la lectura. Así como herede de papa el amor por la velocidad y los autos.

-Estaba pensando mama, en conseguir la ayuda de Jasper, para que calme a tu marido cuando se lo diga.

-Edward también lo sabe.

-Lo se, pero lo conozco. Se que se va a enojar.

Bella me sonrió y comenzo a olisquear el aire.

-Hueles eso? - murmuro muy bajito.

-Claro!

Era el olor de algo grande y jugoso. Buscamos a nuestra próxima victima.

Al regresar a casa busque a Jasper. Estaba en la bibloteca de Carlisle.

-Toc toc - musite con una sonrisa tierna al abrir la puerta.

-Hola Nessie! -dijo muy contento y después entrecerró los ojos con sospecha- Ocurre algo?

-Esteee... quería ver si me podías ayudar con algo?

-Si esta en mis posibilidades ayudarte, con mucho gusto - me sonrió, he hizo que desaparecieran mis nervios.

Sabia que mama tenia el escudo así que le mostre a Jasper que necesitaba ayuda con Edward, para que lo calmara cuando le dijera algo, que lo haría enojar.

-Ya sabia yo que tramabas algo, pequeña -despeino mi cabello- Y puedo saber que es lo que le dirás, para que estes así de nerviosa?

Me mordí el labio.

-No te preocupes, creo saber que es. No eres muy buena controlando tus emociones, ayer me las transmitiste y las sentí muy fuertes, casi incontrolables.

-Para eso te tengo a ti, soldadito Whitlock - me burle de el.

Jasper dejo su libro a un lado y nos encaminamos a la puerta.

-Lista para enfrentarte a la horca?

Lo mire de mala gana, sabia perfectamente que estaba nerviosa y el todavía se burlaba.

Entre a la sala y papa estaba sentado en la orilla del sillón y Emmet al otro extremo, veían un partido de Baseball.

-Hola papi! - musite con tono inocente y me senté a su lado.

-Hola Nessie! -dijo con cariño- Ya extrañaba que me dijeras así.

Me abrazo y beso mi cabeza. Me acurruque en su pecho, tal y como lo hacia de mas niña.

-Siempre te digo así - mentí.

-No. Últimamente andas muy... rebelde. Desde que hicimos el viaje.

Me encogí de hombros y me quede "viendo" el partido por un rato.

-Te puedo contar algo papi? - dije de la nada.

Era ahora o nunca.

-Por supuesto.

Bella y Jasper entraron a la sala.

-Bueno mas bien mostrarte... pero ten en cuenta... Solo... no te enojes. Mantén la mente abierta y piensa que soy feliz, de acuerdo?

Emmett apago el televisor y puso atención.

Respire hondo y le mostré lo mismo que a mama.

Cuando le mostré mi primer beso con Jacob apreto tanto los puños, que sus nudillos se veían tan blancos como la nieve.

-Jasper - susurre en su direccion.

Al instante papa solto las manos y su rostro endurecido por la furia se suavizo un poco.

-Papi no estes enojado -susurre- Tu sabes bien que es algo bueno. El me quiere y yo a el... y es para siempre. No le hagas daño - suplique al borde de las lagrimas.

Temía por Jacob.

Edward suspiro con fuerza y me rodeo de nuevo con sus helados brazos protectores.

-Tenia la falsa esperanza de que no lo vieras del modo que lo haces. Pero yo mejor que nadie se que no hay nadie mejor para ti... que el - me sonrió de lado.

Uff. Sentí que me quitaron el mundo de mis hombros. Jamas vi venir esa reacción tan... resignada.

-Gracias papa. - Lo bese en la mejilla.

-Alto, alto, alto. De que estan hablando? -Emmett como siempre sin entender que pasaba- O entendí mal o Nessie ya anda con el lobo?

-Que? - Rosalie grito a mis espaldas, con tanta fuerza que hasta las ventanas vibraron.

-Si! - le conteste a mi tio.

-Edward has algo? - grito de nuevo mi tía.

-Que puedo hacer? - papa pregunto retoricamente.

-Mata a ese perro infeliz! Es mas, yo misma lo haré - musito dando la vuelta.

-Rosalie! -me levante y la detuve- Sabes el daño que me hace tu actitud?

-Nessie ese perro infeliz no te merece!

-Calma, Rose - Emmett la tomo de los hombros.

Genial! La que menos pensé que se enojaría, quiere matar a Jake.

La felicidad tan inmensa que sentía desde la mañana del día anterior, se evaporo con la reacción de Rosalie. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

De seguro Jasper capto mi estado de animo y lo cambio de inmediato. El dolor y el odio que me causo mi tia, desaparecieron y los convirtio en una ligera tristeza y un enojo pasajero.

Rosalie se disculpo por su comportamiento y prometio no volver a mencionar matar a Jacob, por mas que quisiera hacerlo una realidad.

-Le puedo decir a Jacob que venga? -le pregunte a papa- Y decirle que no corre peligro? - mire a Rosalie.

Edward miro a Bella y esta asintió.

-Gracias!

Salí corriendo a la cabaña por mi celular. Marque el número de la casa de Jacob.

-Bueno? - contesto su gruesa voz al tercer timbrazo.

-Hola!

-Nessie!

-Ya les dije - solte de golpe.

-Y?

-Bella esta muy contenta, Edward se molesto al principio, pero después le vio el lado positivo... por así decirlo.

-Ves? No tenias por que asustarte.

-Si, lo se. Exagere. Creo que viene de familia. Mmm... puedes venir por mi en tu coche y con ropa formal?

-Que? Para que?

-Por que quiero tener algo normal en mi vida, y la presentación de mi novio es algo que hace la gente normal. Mis padres lo hicieron.

-Mi vida, tu no eres normal -musito Jake de manera divertida- Yo tampoco... y tu familia menos! - Solto unas risitas.

-Lo se, por eso quiero que vengas.

Jacob se rió de nuevo.

-Vas a venir o no? - cuestione haciendo un puchero.

-Para que preguntas? Ya sabes que siempre hago lo que tu quieres Nessie - No lo dijo a manera de reproche, sino de manera tierna.

Suspire.

-Gracias. Te veo en media hora?

-De acuerdo. Te amo.

Me quede muda. Aun no me acostumbraba que esas palabras salieran de su boca y que estuvieran dirigidas a mi.

-Yo también - susurre emocionada y con el corazón a toda marcha.


	28. Cita

**Cita**

Me metí a mi enorme closet y busque un bonito y apropiado vestido para la ocasión. Encontré uno femenino y coqueto -para que Jacob me viera bonita- color verde esmeralda, de seda. Justo debajo del busto tenia una faja negra que hacia el corte del vestido estilo imperio. El escote en cuello V me pareció demasiado revelador y me puse una blusita negra de encaje. El vestido me quedaba arriba de las rodillas.

Escogí unos zapatos negros de tacón, estos harían que no me viera tan enana al lado de Jake.

Busque en mi cajón del peinador los accesorios perfectos, para combinar mi atuendo. Unos pendientes de esmeraldas a juego con el collar, en montura de oro blanco. -Las joyas me las regalo el clan Irlandes en mi segundo cumpleaños real.- Tome un pequeño bolso negro y lo llene de dinero y apretuje mi celular nuevo en el interior. Retoque mi maquillaje y lo intensifique un poco mas, para no parecer una niña junto a Jacob.

Salí de la cabaña y corrí rumbo a la casa grande, con mis zapatos en la mano.

Toda mi familia estaba en la sala, todavía. Entre como si nada nuevo hubiera pasado.

-Jake viene en camino, no ha de tardar - murmure sentandome junto a Bella.

Emmett y Jasper chiflaron en señal de que me veía bien.

-Y esa ropa? - cuestiono mama.

-Es para Jake - me encogi de hombros.

-Te ves hermosa, Nessie - murmuro Rosalie.

-Gracias - me estaba sintiendo muy incomoda con las miradas de mi familia.

-Puedo?- pregunto Alice acercandose a mi.

-Que?

-Espera aquí no te muevas -mi pequena tía salio disparada escaleras arriba y bajo en menos de tres segundos.

Cuando regreso tomo un mechón de mi cabello, lo retorció y coloco un pasador plateado con diminutas piedras verdes. Del otro lado también tomo un mechon e hizo lo mismo que el otro. Rosalie me acerco un espejo y vi que había recogido mi cabello de manera elagante y graciosa. Pero aun así lo llebaba suelto.

-Ahora si, perfecta! - Alice dio unos pequeños aplaucitos y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

A lo lejos escuche las llantas del auto de Jacob en el camino de terraceria. Jacob estaba cerca. Mi corazón se desboco como cada vez que lo veía. Jasper meneo la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco al sentir mi emoción y nervisismo.

Emmett apago el televisor y se puso de pie, cruzo los brazos y sus músculos se vieron amenazadores. Jasper se coloco a su lado y copio su postura.

Papa se encamino a la puerta y me levante de mi asiento.

-Quédate aquí -Ordeno con voz tosca.

Que estaba pasando? Acaso iban a amenazar a Jacob o algo parecido?

Jake bajo del auto, escuche sus pasos y su corazón subir por las escaleras del porche.

-Jacob, pasa -musito Edward con la misma voz seria- Tengo que hablar contigo.

Escuche como cerraron la puerta y no se movieron de la entrada.

Yo quería... _tenia_ que verlo ya. Pero mama me retenía de los hombros.

-Escupelo - dijo Jacob.

-No te arranque la cabeza en sus momento por que lo entendí... - el tono de Edward era desafiante, molesto y repulsivo.

-Edward! - lo interrumpí desde la sala.

-Pero si le haces daño -murmuro con voz realmente amenazadora- te juro por lo mas sagrado que yo mismo me encargare de arrancarte la piel, pedazo a pedazo. Te quitare órgano por órgano y disfrutare como no tienes idea de verte morir.

Me estremecí de pies a cabeza y me lo imagine con mucha claridad.

Me solté de los brazos de Bella para ir a proteger a Jacob de mi padre. Avance en dirección a ellos y ahí estaba el.

Me detuve en seco cuando lo vi y todo estuvo bien en un instante. Llevaba puesto el traje azul marino que le había comprado unas semanas atrás, La camisa azul cielo estaba abierta de los primeros dos botones, no traía corbata. Su gran musculatura se notaba incluso a través del traje.

Edward estaba frente a el en una postura amenazadora -se veía incluso gracioso, ya que papa es mucho mas bajo que Jacob- En cambio mi lobo tenia una postura rigida y su mandíbula estaba tensa.

Supongo que aparecí en su visión periférica, por que en cuanto me pare frente a ellos y disfrutaba enormemente de la vista, me dedico toda su atención.

-Nessie - susurro caminando hacia mi, rodeando al vampiro.

Yo acorte aun mas la distancia.

-Jacob!

Tomo mi cara entre sus grandes y cálidas manos y me beso con ternura.

Sus labios eran dulces y calientes... y sabían delicioso.

-Estas bien? - pregunto al ver mi expresión. Era una mezcla entre enojo con mi padre por sus amenazas hacia mi amado y amor hacia el hombre que tenia enfrente.

-Si y tu? - mi voz apenas era un susurro.

-Ahora si -sus ojos brillaban con amor al verme- Te ves hermosa - su tono era melodioso y bajo. Ahora no existía nadie mas que nosotros dos.

-Tu también.

La casa, los muebles, los ocho vampiros que nos observaba y apretaban los dientes audiblemente, habían desaparecido hasta que...

-Ejem -Emmett como siempre- Nessie, nos vas a presentar a tu nuevo novio?

Mi linda burbuja se reventó con su comentario.

-En realidad no -me apresure a decir. Ya habían arruinado todo- Ya nos vamos.

Tome a Jacob de la mano y me dirigí a la puerta. Edward aun seguía ahí parado como una estatua, una muy enojada por cierto. Antes de salir le dirigí una mirada que prometía violencia extrema.

.

En la carretera Jacob me pregunto:

-A donde vamos? Por que me pediste que me vistiera así, si no me presentaste?

-Ya te conocen - conteste sin mirarlo. Estaba que echaba humo. Maldito Edward, mi abuelo no lo amenazo de muerte y tortura cuando Bella se lo presento, o si?

-Entonces por que el numerito...?

-Mi familia arruino todo - masculle entre dientes.

-Cariño... se supone que eso hacen las familias con los primeros novios de sus princesas -Jacob trato de animarme con su broma- Ya olvídalo, estas conmigo.

No pude hacer otra cosa mas que sonreir. Era verdad estaba con Jacob._ Mi_ Jacob. Lo peor ya había pasado y ahora estaría con el por siempre.

.

Mi lobo y yo vagabundeamos por Seattle casi toda la noche. Anduvimos de calle en calle, paseamos en el ferry, el cual nos ofreció una hermosa vista de la ciudad y sus rascacielos. Comimos cuanta cosa se nos puso enfrente: Pretzels, helado, hotdogs... Todo lo pague con el dinero que llevaba en mi pequeño bolso, Jake me hizo mala cara.

-Quieres otro helado? - pregunte cuando nos terminanos el quinto cono. Estaban deliciosos.

-No - dijo tajante.

-Jake, que tienes? - pregunte alarmada y me baje del columpio.

-Nada.

-Bueno... si no quieres helado, alguna otra cosa? Vayamos a ese restaurante - señale un lugar que se veía muy fino frente al parque en el que estabamos.

-No. No quiero nada mas.

-Jake que ocurre? Estas muy raro.

-No tengo dinero - murmuro evitando mi mirada.

-Yo si! No te preocu...

-Ese es el problema - me interrumpió.

-Que?

-Que yo no puedo darte las cosas a las cuales estas acostumbrada. Solo soy un mecánico en una reservacion... -lo vi de mana manera- No te puedo llevar a recorrer el mundo como lo acabas de hacer. Tanto por que no tengo dinero, tanto por que no puedo dejar la reserva... soy el Alfa, lo olvidas? No te puedo dar lo que necesites o quieras...

Estaba hablando de que el era pobre y yo rica?

Pero... el no era pobre. Bueno no tenia tanto dinero como mi familia pero y eso que? Ademas tenia un negocio muy exitoso, entre el y los chicos llevaban muy bien el taller. Tanto que la semana pasada le pago el prestamo a mis padres. Estos se negaron a aceptarlo y el propusieron que abriera otro taller en Port Angeles. Jasper ya estaba buscando un terreno en la ciudad. Emmett y Rosalie se habían ofrecido tambien a ayudar. Una mujer mecánica viendose como se ve ella seria un gran atractivo.

-Jacob... -no me miro- Jacob mírame bien y escucha con atención -fijo sus hermosos ojos oscuros en mi- Lo que necesito y quiero... eres tu. Tu, tu y solo tu. No necesito nada mas. Y lo del dinero... ni siquiera es mio! Es de mi familia. - Me encogí de hombros.

Eso era verdad. Para ser honesta era hasta mas pobre que Jacob, el se ganaba la vida y que hacia yo? Nada! Solo ponía caritas tiernas para conseguir lo que quería y estiraba la mano para recibir el dinero. Eso no era muy ético.

-Por mi estarías dispuesta a ser pobre?

-No seremos pobres - me acerque a el.

-Ah no?

-No -lo abrace por la cintura- Sabes por que? -Negó con la cabeza- Por que nos vamos a tener el uno al otro.

Soltó a reír a carcajada limpia.

Me sonroje.

-Muy cursi, verdad? - cuestione avergonzada.

-Si, un poco. Pero muy cierto. En serio Nessie, yo...

-Mira -levante la mano-, si quieres dono toda la ropa que tengo y solo me quedo con unos pares de jeans y unas blusas. Tendré la misma cantidad de ropa que tu tengas.

-Y con ese vestido tan lindo, que traes puesto - bromeo.

Le sonreí abiertamente.

-No voy a permitir que te deshagas de tus cosas solo por mi. Mira hay que olvidarnos de todo esto, de acuerdo?

-Me parece perfecto - era un tema de conversación absurdo.

Lo tome del cuello y baje su rostro hermoso hasta el mio y lo bese hasta que me fue imposible respirar.

* * *

**_Listo! Tres caps!_**

**_Espero que les hayan gustado :D_**

**_Para los que me siguen en BAD ROMANCE, esta semana actualizo._**

**Kisses and Love Vicky W.**


	29. Mal Sueño

**Mal Sueño**  
Jacob me dejo en la puerta de la cabaña a eso de las dos de mañana. Me dio el beso de buenas noches y se fue. Suspire y entre a casa, Bella y Edward me esperaban.

Genial.

-Que horas son estas de llegar? -pregunto papa con las manos en las caderas- Estas castigada!

-Que?

-No, no lo estas, Renesmee - dijo mama levantando la vista de su libro.

-Edward te estas poniendo muy pesado y cada vez es mas difícil quererte -le dije en su cara-. Y eso de amenazar a Jacob de torturarlo y matarlo, en que estabas pensando Edward? Y para acabarla tus hermanitos _lelos_ siguiéndote la corriente.

Aquel padre comprensivo que vi en la mañana cuando le mostre lo sucedido con Jacob, había desaparecido.

-Nessie, sabes que solo me preocupo por ti -me abrazo con fuerza y _casi_ a la fuerza.

-Eres muy exagerado Edward. Tal vez la que lastime a Jacob sea yo -Obvio no-. Entonces que harás?

-Te apoyaría al cien por ciento - se burlo.

-Ya déjala que se vaya a dormir, Edward.

Mama me dio un beso en la frente al igual que papa.

Suspire y entre a mi habitación, me di un baño y me puse la pijama. Me acosté y me puse a pensar un poco.

Mis padres se portaban como si fueran los padres de una chica de veinte años. Como si ellos tuvieran mas de cuarenta años. Casi siempre muy serios y maduros. Tenían dieciocho y diecisiete años por Dios santo.

Me preguntaba si alguna vez se comportaron como verdaderos adolescentes. Se que se tienen que comportar como padres, pero... no podrían disfrutar un poco de su adolescencia eterna? En lo único que si parecen adolescentes, es que no pueden dejar de tocarse tan siquiera una noche.

También me preguntaba por que no podían comportarse conmigo mas como amigos que como padres? Yo ya había llegado a una etapa en la que había madurado, tanto física como mentalmente; ya no necesitaba que mis padres revolotearan a mi alrededor día y noche para cuidarme, protegerme y guiarme. Necesitaba a unos amigos, a los cuales no les temiera, a los cuales les tuviera confianza.

Me veía incluso mayor que ellos!

Así que por que no me trataban como su igual y no como a una niña que no sabe nada de nada. Tendré seis años, pero no los aparento. Ni cuando ve veía de seis años era torpe e inmadura.

Si soy algo caprichosa, pero es culpa de ellos y de los demás integrantes de la familia, siempre que quería algo me lo daban al instante, aunque fuera algo que estuviera al alcance de mi mano, quería que ellos me lo dieran.

Por que ahora que quiero algo de respeto y que me traten como a su igual... no lo consigo?

Despues de un rato me quede dormida.

Tuve una pesadilla. Tenia años sin tener pesadillas. La única que realmente recuerdo, la soñé el día que los Vulturi vinieron a matarme. Soñé con lo sucedido esa mañana en el gran claro nevado. Sus ondulantes capas oscuras me persiguieron en sueños, pero eso fue todo.

Esta vez fue una pesadilla totalmente diferente.

Jacob y yo estábamos en nuestro pequeño claro. El día era nublado y había niebla a mi alrededor. Jake me abrazaba de manera protectora. Yo temblaba de miedo. Mire a mi alrededor en busca de la fuente de ese terror, pero no había nada, solo la densa niebla que cada vez nos envolvía mas. El terror que sentía no cesaba, al contrario, cada vez temía mas por mi vida. Sentía que algo iba a ocurrir de un momento a otro.

-Tranquila -susurro Jacob en mi oído-. Estoy aquí, nada va a pasar. Estoy aquí.

Repose la cabeza en su pecho, mientras el acariciaba mi espalda.

De entre los arboles apareció Bella.

-Jacob, ven, te necesito.

Jake si siquiera dudarlo me soltó y se fue con ella. No me volteo a ver ni se detuvo. Simplemente se fue.

Me sentí triste, sola, traicionada.

-Jacob! Jake, regresa! Jacob! - le grite hasta que me dolió la garganta de tanto llamarlo.

Desperté de golpe y la angustia y el dolor de su traición desapareció poco a poco, mientras recobraba la conciencia.

-Estúpido sueño - murmure para mi.

El mal sueño que tuve se me olvido en cuanto vi a Jake sentado en la sala de la gran casa. Corrí con una sonrisa y me senté a su lado. Me rodeo con sus grandes brazos y me sentí protegida y amada.

-Te extrañe - me dijo al oído.

-Yo también - voltee y le di un rápido beso en los labios.

Suspire fascinada. Me encantaba mi nuevo _hobbie_: besar a Jake.

-Los estoy vigilando, eh - murmuro Emmett desde su asiento frente a la televisión.

Mama quiso que fueramos a visitar al abuelo y Jacob se nos unió a la reunión familiar. Después de todo Charlie se tenia que enterar algun dia.

.

Al cabo de tres semanas todos ya estaban acostumbrados a vernos a Jacob y a mi juntos en todos lados. Charlie había torcido el gesto cuando Jake se lo dijo. Pero después dijo que si yo era feliz el también. Rosalie también dio su brazo a torcer al ver lo feliz que era junto a el y ya no lo trataba mal ni lo insultaba.

Todos hicieron sacrificios por que les gustaba verme feliz. Se los agradecí de todo corazon, en especial a papa.

William Hayes -el vampiro huérfano- desde que supo que que era novia de Jacob, ya casi no nos visitaba. Al parecer Jake tenia razón, yo le gustaba a Will. Lastima, en verdad me agradaba y deseaba que fueramos amigos cercanos.

En esas tres semanas evite dormir lo mas que pude, pero en ocasiones el sueño me vencía y las pesadillas aparecían de nuevo.

Casi todas eran iguales: Jacob, Bella y yo. En ocasiones aparecía papa, pero era invisible para el. Siempre estabamos en algun lugar del bosque y terminaba sola llorando por que el regresara junto a mi. Sabia que esos sueños no eran reales y que Jake me amaba como yo a el y nunca me dejaría sola, pero me desconcertaba demasiado y me dolía aun mas la forma en que me abandonaba y se iba con Bella. El sabia que yo tenia miedo y no le importaba me dejaba sola a mi suerte...


	30. Actriz

**Actriz**  
El día era bastante aburrido. Estaba nublado -que novedad- y caía una fina pero constante lluviecilla.

Todos estabamos en la casa, haciendo lo de siempre.

Mire a mi alrededor y suspire. Jacob no estaba a mi lado, lo extrañaba pero estaba muy ocupado con lo del nuevo taller. Mire a mi padre y estaba muy concentrado frente al piano; tocaba unas cuantas notas y las apuntaba en las partituras personalizadas que le regale en su "cumpleaños".

Rosalie estaba frente a un espejo y cepillaba su hermoso cabello rubio. Emmett veía un partido de Jockey. Alice tenia en sus manos la ultima edición de la revista Vogue Francesa. Jasper leía el Arte de la Guerra. Esme seguía con su diseño de cocina y veía unas muestras de barniz. Mama leía Sueño de una Noche de Verano. Carlisle estaba en el hospital.

Yo estaba hundida en un comodo sillón y deje caer el libro que tenia en mis manos. Lo cual era una reverenda estupidez, ya que era la primera edición de Orgullo y Prejuicio. Suspire de nuevo de manera audible, para que todos notaran que estaba aburrida.

-Estoy aburrida - susurre.

-No me digas - replico Jasper con una sonrisa escalofriante.

-Deberíamos traerte a Jacob para que te entretenga - murmuro Emmett sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

Su comentario estaba cargado de doble sentido.

Papa gruño.

-Hay que hacer algo. En serio! Hay que ir a la escuela, trabajar. Tener una vida normal! Así como ustedes la tenían antes de que yo naciera. O tan siquiera utilizar nuestros dones. - Declare con la mayor conviccion posible.

Papa tocaba el piana de nuevo y dejo de tocar en cuanto escucho la palabra dones.

-Que?

-Si. Mira papa, Carlisle obviamente es doctor. Jasper puede dar clases en la universidad. Esme sera la diseñadora estrella de los magnates del país. Alice puede ser diseñadora de modas y Rosalie su modelo principal.

-Y yo? - cuenstiono Emmett realmente entusiasmado.

-Entrenador personal de celebridades. Mama puede ser escritora y tu papa modelo de la linea masculina de Alice.

Todos se rieron de mis delirios.

-Bueno, no tiene que ser eso exactamente...

-Y en que se supone que trabajarías tu, jovencita? - pregunto Edward con los brazos cruzados.

-Voy a actuar.

-Que?

-Que voy a ser actriz -papa se rió con ganas- De que te ríes?

-Tu no sabes actuar! - contesto aun riéndose.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y mis ojos se humedecieron. Hice un puchero y las lagrimas se desbordaron de mis ojos con tal rapidez que Edward se conmociono.

-Siempre haces lo mismo Edward! Por que no me dejas ser feliz? Por que nunca soy lo suficientemente buena para ti? -mas lagrimas- No me dejabas andar con Jacob, ahora no me dejas hacer nada! Me tienes en una jaulita de oro y cristal, encerrada. Alejada del mundo exterior... Por que...?

Se acerco a mi con una mirada extraña y me abrazo con fuerza. Mis sollozos eran ruidosos y temblaba entre sus fuertes y helados brazos.

-Perdóname mi vida... nunca fue mi intención hacerte sentir así -me froto la espalda consolándome- Lo lamento tanto...

Mas lagrimas y sollozos de mi parte.

-Nessie! - grito Jacob a mi espalda con voz alarmada.

Me solté de los brazos de Edward y corrí a los de Jake.

-Jacob! - canturrie muy alegre.

-Que tienes? - pregunto alarmado limpiándome las lagrimas con sus manos grandes y cálidas.

Me estremecí ante su contacto.

-Nada, es que estaba aburrida - me encogí de hombros.

-Estabas llorando por que estabas aburrida? - pregunto confundido.

-No -me reí un poco- Es que estaba probando algo.

-Y que probabas?

-Que si se actuar - Mire a Edward y parecía una estatua. Sus brazos aun estaban en el aire, tratando de alcanzarme y consolarme.

-Lo siento, no entiendo - murmuro Jacob frunciendo el ceño.

-Ups, perdon. - dije en dirección a Edward.

La familia me miro con la misma expresión de Edward. Aturdidos, extrañados, confundidos y con la boca abierta, casi queriendo decir algo pero su cerebro no funcionaba a causa de conmoción de mi llanto y confesión falsa.

Alice se levanto y aplaudió!

-Bravo, Nessie bravo! Ni siquiera yo puedo hacer eso. Claro esta que es por que no puedo llorar...

-Aprendí de la mejor - le sonreí.

Edward aun no se movía.

-Papi, lo siento. Me perdonas? -No contesto- Te tenia que hacer ver que no siempre tienes la razón.

-Eso! - murmuro Emmett muy feliz.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y sus facciones parecieron cobrar vida.

-Nos vemos - dije antes de tomar a Jake de la mano y arrastrarlo fuera de la casa.


	31. Pesadilla

**Pesadilla**  
Jacob me pidió disculpas por tenerme "abandonada". No lo veía desde la tarde anterior. Y como recompenza pasamos toda la tarde juntos en First Beach.

Algo que había notado y que me molestaba, eran ciertos comportamientos de Jacob. Cada vez que me besaba, se alejaba de mi. Esa lejanía se fue haciendo mas grande. Primero se alejaba un poco, después unos pasos. Los últimos días me soltaba de la mano y ese día de plano se alejo de mi al menos unos dos metros.

Me cruze de brazos enojada a media playa, bajo la fina lluvia.

-Por que haces eso? - cuestione plantándome en una roca.

-Hacer que?

-Eso! -señale la distancia entre nosotros- Cada vez que me besas te alejas. Estoy haciendo algo mal...? - pregunte en un susurro.

Claro que estaba haciendo algo mal! Era la primera vez que besaba a alguien!

-No, claro que no estas haciendo nada mal -se acerco a mi y me abrazo- Al contrario... ese es el problema.

-No entiendo...

-Es mejor asi... yo... No creo poder controlarme, si no me alejo de ti. Es una medida de precaución, dejemoslo así.

Precaución?

-Te convertirías en lobo si me sigues besando, o si no te alejas de mi? - pregunte confusa.

-No... es que... No te quiero hacer daño o... -se alejo de mi de nuevo- No te quiero hacer algo que tu no quieras, algo que tu.. todavía ... no estés... lista -balbuceo.

-Tiene que ver con las burlas de Emmett?

Emmett se había burlado de Jake, diciendo que eso de ser de sangre caliente era una farsa. Que si en verdad fuera tan hombre y tan valiente como decía ser el y yo ya hubieramos tenido sexo desde la primera vez que nos besamos. Claro que Emmett salio volando por los aires y su ropa se arruino cuando cayo al río. Papa lo golpeo por el comentario. Jacob balbuceo frente a Bella y a Edward diciendo que no me había tocado ni un solo pelo de la cabeza. Algo que no me agradaba mucho, pero era cierto, ademas aun no me sentía preparada para eso. Amaba a Jacob y algun día -no muy lejano- me entregaría a el. Pero no me gustaba eso de que se alejara de mi.

Al anochecer la manada de Jacob y la de Sam se reunieron en la playa y como era de esperarse la reunión se convirtió en fiesta con fogata. Los lobos pidieron pizzas - una cantidad exagerada-. Jacob no se despego de mi ni un segundo, pero no me volvio a besar de manera apropiada. Solo me daba tiernos y fugaces besos.

Suspire, peor es nada.

Mientras miraba las llamas azules de la fogata, me puse a pensar en que mi vida no podía ser mas perfecta. Todo era dicha y felicidad. Era joven, casi inmortal, tenia a mi alrededor personas -vampiros y licantropos- que amaba y que me amaban.

Todo era perfecto, excepto cuando dormía.

Esa noche al regresar a la cabaña, el sueño me venció -tenia tres dias sin dormir- y no tuve mas remedio que dormir. Algo que lamente demasiado.

De nuevo aparecí en el claro, pero no era el mio, era el de mis padres.

El día era hermoso, soleado. Salí de entre los arbustos y vi a Jake al centro del claro, dándome la espalda. Con emoción corrí hacia el, e intente abrazarlo por la espalda, pero mis brazos lo traspasaron. Intente tocarlo en el hombro pero mi mano solo sentía el aire, el vacio.

Lo rodee para verlo a la cara... pero no estaba solo. Bella estaba frente a el y se tomaban de las manos.

Los ojos de Bella eran iguales a los mios, cafes y miraban a Jacob con amor. El le correspondia la mirada.

Sentí como se me revolvía el estomago.

Ambos se sonrieron y poco a poco se fueron acercando cada vez mas, hasta que sus rostros se juntaron y se besaron frente a mi. Sentí como si me arrancaran el corazón con unas pinzas hirviendo.

Al separarse vi a Edward justo frente a mi, con expresión de dolor en el rostro. Tal vez seria la misma expresión que tenia yo. Sentí mi rostro bañado en lagrimas. No podía respirar.

Me acerque a Edward.

-Papa has algo! -no me miro- Edward!

De nuevo era invisible para el.

-Te amo, Jacob - escuche a mis espaldas. Gire bruscamente.

-Te amo, Isabella - le respondió Jake.

Sentí como el mundo se me vino encima. Las rodillas me temblaron y me derrumbe en el claro. Voltee a verlos y Bella tenia el torso deforme, redondeado.

Estaba embarazada.

Con un profundo dolor en el pecho, vi como Jacob tocaba con ternura el abultado vientre de Bella.

Sentí como el aire se me escapaba. Los mire con repulsión.

Una hermosa niña de pelo rizado color cobrizo y piel pálida, comenzó a revolotear alrededor de Jake y Bella. Jugaba con su vestido de olanes. Era yo.

Voltee a ver a papa y se alejaba de mi con el rostro pálido, ahora deforme por el dolor y el sufrimiento.

-No te vayas! Edward, no me dejes!

Conforme Edward se alejaba cada vez mas del centro del claro, la niña se disolvía cada vez mas ante mis ojos. Los dos desaparecieron completamente al cabo de unos segundos.

Llore descosolada por la soledad y la traición, tirada en el suelo del gran claro.

Voltee de nuevo a ver a Bella, ya no tenia el vientre abultado, era delgada de nuevo, se veía muy contenta persiguiendo a dos niños como de unos cinco y tres años. Una niña y un niño. Los hijos de Bella y Jacob.

Una ira desconocida recorrió todo mi ser. Aprete los puños y la mandíbula.

Jacob apareció en los arbustos y paso a mi lado para atrapar a uno de sus hijos. Lo tomo en brazos y se acerco a Bella para besarla una vez mas.

Los cuatro se veían tan felices con mi felicidad robada. No debía ser ella la que estuviera con Jacob y esos niños, debía ser yo. _Tenia_ que ser yo.

Temblando de ira me levante limpiándome las lagrimas. Quería asesinarlos a todos.

Me incline hacia adelante para tomar impulso y atacarlos, pero unas manos en mis hombros me lo impidieron. Extrañada y algo asustada voltee a mi derecha y vi a Jane. Me estremecí. Su dulce rostro estaba semi cubierto por la capucha gris oscuro. Me sonrió. Mire a mi izquierda y Alec me guiño el ojo antes de sonreírme también.

No se por que, pero me sentí aliviada en lugar de estar aterrada, como era de esperarse al tener una compañía como esa, tan perturbadora.

-Dejalo en nuestras manos - murmuro Jane con voz amable.

Asentí y me cubrí la cabeza con la capucha de la capa negra que de la nada apareció en mis hombros.

-De acuerdo, háganlo. - le dije a los _gemelos del mal_, con voz segura.

Di media vuelta y camine fuera del claro.

Voltee para darle una ultima mirada a la feliz escena. Vi que varias personas con capas en distintas tonalidades de grises se acercaban a la linda familia y me sentí feliz al saber que sus vidas pronto terminarían.


	32. Explicación

**Explicación**

Desperté de golpe, con un nudo en la garganta y a punto de llorar.

Mi novio y mi madre se amaban y tenían una hermosa familia. Papa se había hecho a un lado y yo no existía. Pero sobre todo, que demonios hacían los Vulturi en mis sueños?

Intente levantarme de la cama y quitarme de encima ese horrible sueño, pero la cabeza me daba vueltas. Aun sentía un fuerte dolor en mi pecho y unas ganas desquiciantes de matar a Bella y a Jacob.

No podía controlar mi agitada respiración. Me sentia mal. De repente sentí que aun estaba en el sueño, por que no escuchaba nada fuera de la habitación, solo escuchaba los sonidos propios del bosque.

Mire a mi alrededor desesperada por alguna señal de vida.

-Toc toc -musito Jacob abriendo la puerta de mi habitación- Nessie... estas bien? -pregunto al ver mi expresión-. Nessie que pasa, que ocurre?

Se acerco a mi, yo aun estaba en la cama.

-Alejate de mi! - grite llorando.

Sabia que ya estaba despierta, que ya estaba en la realidad y que el sueño solo era una pesadilla, pero aun sentía un gran rencor por el.

-Nessie - extendió una mano.

-Vete! No te quiero ver!

-Nessie, que tienes? Soy yo, Jacob - su rostro se alarmo seriamente.

-Que te vayas!

-Que ocurre? -pregunto Edward entrando como una bala a mi dormitorio- Que le hiciste, Jacob?

-Nada!

-Papi! - corrí hacia Edward y me refugie en sus brazos. Sintiéndome aliviada de que el estuviera a conmigo y no me hubiera abandonado como en el sueño.

-Nessie, calma. No llores -me froto la espalda consolándome- Tranquila. Que ocurrió?

Negue con la cabeza y me limpie las lagrimas.

-Lo siento, fue un sueño. Fue solo un sueño - solloce muy bajito.

-De que se trataba, Renesmee? - pregunto Bella preocupada.

No me había dado cuenta de que ella estaba ahí. La mire con hostilidad.

-Nada -me solte de los brazos de papa- Fue un sueño estupido. Necesito cambiarme - mi tono era acido, molesto y lleno de ira.

-Nessie - Jacob extendió su mano hacia mi.

-Ahora no, Jacob - Nunca le había hablado con tanta frialdad.

Mi voz y tono era muy parecido a como le habla Edward.

Los tres salieron de mi habitación. Cerré con llave y me deslice hasta el suelo. Me quede viendo a la nada por un buen rato, mientras analizaba todo.

Por que seguía teniendo esos sueños? Me estarían tratando de advertir algo? No.

Jacob era mio, nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro, no? Al igual que mis padres, una vez que un vampiro se enamora de alguien no hay vuelta atrás.

Pero había algo que yo no sabia y que me inquietaba un poco. De quien se habia enamorado Jacob? El me dijo que la había amado, pero que no era para el.

Pero ahora me amaba y yo a el y todo estaba bien. Entonces por que tenia esos sueños?

Tal vez seria _Kharma_. Como era excesivamente feliz en la realidad, era infeliz y miserable en mi inconsciencia, no? Y así estaría balanceada mi vida...

Me arrastre por el piso hasta el closet. No estaba de humor como para vestirme muy elegante. Por lo que saque unos tenis _Converse, unos jeans negros, una playera de algodón roja de manga larga. Me vestí sin prestar atención a lo que hacia, pensaba en lo grosera que había sido con mis padres y mi novio por una estúpida pesadilla._

Respire profundo y salí de la habitación.

Mis padres y Jake me esperaban en la salita de la cabaña.

-Hola - simule entusiasmo.

-Nessie! - Jacob corrió hacia mi y me estrecho entre sus brazos.

Me refugie en su pecho.

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad -me disculpe con los tres- Estaba muy aturdida, yo... en verdad fue algo muy... feo - feo era quedarse corto.

-De que se trataba, mi cielo? - pregunto Bella al acercarse.

-En verdad no lo quiero recordar. Lo lamento mucho, fui muy grosera.

-No hay nada de que perdonarte -murmuro Edward- si supieras como soñaba tu madre. Se removía en la cama, hablaba dormida, balbuceaba, babeaba...

-Yo no babeaba! - exclamo Bella ofendida.

-Quieres tomar un poco de aire fresco para que te despejes un poco? - me ofreció Jake acariciando mi mejilla, aun preocupado.

-Nos vemos luego. - me despedí de mis padres encaminándome a la puerta..

Caminamos en silencio por un rato, bajo las oscuras sombras del bosque al amanecer.

Trate de olvidarme de todas las pesadillas de las ultimas semanas y trate de convencerme que nada malo ocurría. Que eran simplemente sueños.

-Y? - pregunto Jacob.

-Y, que?

-No me vas a contar?

-Contar que?

-Tu sueño, la pesadilla...

Le solté la mano y me aleje de el.

Sin siquera evocar el recuerdo, lo vi de nuevo. Como acariciaba el vientre abultado de Bella. La felicidad en los ojos de ambos.

No podía respirar y sentí nauseas. Me senté en una roca y puse la cabeza entre las rodillas. Dudaba que funcionara ya que no era del todo humana.

-Estas bien? - su voz se alarmo.

-No...

-Por que no me cuentas, tal vez eso te ayude.

-No quiero - conteste viendo aun hacia el suelo.

-Por que me tratas así? No me tienes confianza? - cuestiono evidentemente herido

Quería contarle, pero temia que al contarle se hiciera mas profundo mi dolor.

Respire profundo y levante la cabeza.

-Es que en esos sueños... estas tu - susurre.

-Oh... Y?

-Estamos en nuestro claro -trague saliva-. Solo estamos tu y yo. Tengo miedo, no se de que. Me proteges y me consuelas. Pero aparece Bella, te llama y te vas con ella. Me abandonas me dejas sola -mis ojos se humedecieron-. Te llamo, te grito para que regreses, pero tu no regresas, me dejas sola.

-Solo son sueños, Nessie - me abrazo contra su pecho.

-Lo se, pero despierto confundida, dolida, traicionada y con un nudo en la garganta. A veces papa esta ahí... pero soy invisible para el.

-Y el sueño de hoy? Eso soñaste tambien?

-Si, -mentí- algo parecido.

No quería contarle la pesadilla tan espantosa que fue para mi. No quería que nadie se enterara nunca de ella. Y menos que los Vulturi estaban ahí.

-Nessie, te amo. Nunca lo olvides. Nunca te abandonare, siempre estaré contigo. Siempre que me necesites y me quieras ahí estaré.

-Te amo, Jacob - lo atraje hacia mi y lo bese.

El beso estaba lleno de pasión, amor y necesidad. Necesitaba que me demostrara lo que me acababa de decir: que me amaba.

-Renesmee - dijo en un suspiro, cuando nuestros labios se separaron por un instante para tomar aire.

Mis labios encajaban perfectamente en los suyos y se movían con una perfecta sincronía.

Sus besos descendieron por mi mentón, mi garganta, mi cuello. Cada beso mandaba una pequeña descarga eléctrica al resto de mi cuerpo, haciendo que me arqueara contra el. Sentí como sus brazos se enroscaban torno a mi cintura, mis dedos se enredaron en su cabello. Mi respiración se agito al igual que mi corazón, estábamos llegando muy lejos, nunca me había abrazado así y besado mucho menos. Poco a poco me fue soltando y se alejo un paso de mi.

Agacho la cabeza hasta quedar a la misma altura de la mía y susurro en mi oído.

-Como ya lo había dicho antes... Te amo. Y nunca te dejare. Nunca.

Sus palabras repiquetearon en mis oídos el resto de la tarde y afortunadamente los sueños se fueron disolviendo y se fueron al ultimo rincón de mi memoria.

La siguiente semana no volví a tener esos sueños al dormir, lo cual fue un gran alivio y todo volvio a la normalidad. Pero aun sentía algo extraño en mi pecho. Una angustia que a ratos se iba y a ratos volvía. Tal vez era mi imaginación y esa angustia era de que los sueños regresaran, pero ya no volvieron a atormentarme al dormir. Trate con todas mis fuerzas de olvidarlos, casi lograndolo por completo.

* * *

**Awww... sentí _requete_ bonito_, _al ver que me han agregado como autora favorita...**

**Casi lloro...**


	33. Visión

**Visión**

El sábado de la siguiente semana William llego a la casa. Teníamos días sin verlo.

-Hola, Will. Que sorpresa! - le dije cuando abrí la puerta de la casa de mi familia.

-Hola, Nessie. No interrumpo?

-Para nada. Pasa.

Todos estaban en la casa, así que los llame para que recibieran a William. A todos les agradaba.

-Donde te habías metido, hombre? - lo saludo Emmett dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Siento mucho no haber venido antes. Estaba arreglando unos asuntos - dijo William tímidamente.

-Te vas? - cuestiono Alice con tristeza.

-Que? - pregunte atónita.

-Si. Me voy del país. Quiero conocer los lugares que siempre quise conocer y si me es posible a otros de nosotros - sonrió abiertamente al ver mi tristeza.

-Es una lastima, te extrañaremos - musito mama.

-Y yo a ustedes - me miro de nuevo.

-Es una lastima que nos abandones tan pronto William -dijo Carlisle poniendole una mano en el hombro-. Nuestra casa siempre esta abierta para ti. Si quieres te puedo poner en contacto con algunos amigos cercanos, que te parece?

-Me encantaría Carlisle, muchísimas gracias. A sido un honor poder conocerlos y que me hayan abierto las puertas de su casa.

Todos nos despedimos de William Hayes con un fuerte abrazo y prometió visitarnos algún día. Antes de irse me tomo de la mano y como todo un caballero la beso con ternura. Un gesto que no hizo muy feliz a mi padre y mucho menos a Jacob cuando Rosalie le contó, para hacerlo enojar.

Esa misma tarde Alice me mostraba sus nuevos diseños en el estudio que compartía con Rosalie, cuando tuvo una visión que nos dejo a todos atónitos.

-Alice! Que viste? -le pregunte cuando su ojos dejaron de ver a la nada-. Alice!

-No puede ser! - murmuro levantándose de su silla y salio disparada hacia la sala.

-Alice, que viste? - pregunto papa alarmado por su expresión.

-Los Vulturi - susurro.

Una lluvia de recuerdos vino a mi mente con demasiada rapidez, dejándome aturdida y petrificada.

-Que? Bella quita el escudo! -grito papa-. Ya la enviaron?

-A la guardia? - cuestiono Bella a su lado.

-Que mas viste, Alice?

-Solo eso Edward!

-A quien enviaron? -pregunto Carlisle con autoridad-. Que es lo que viste?

-Los Vulturi haran una fiesta - contesto Edward por su hermana.

-Y? - pregunto Jasper con el ceño fruncido.

-Nos han invitado - respondió Alice

-A nosotros? -inquirió Esme-. Por que?

-No lo sabemos, pero ya enviaron la invitación a cada clan, a cada nómada y a cada híbrido que conocen - musito Alice.

-No hay que ir - murmuro Emmett cruzándose de brazos.

-No aceptaran un _no_ como respuesta - mascullo Edward enojado. Tenia la mandibula tensa y los puños cerrados.

-Miembros de la guardia entregaran las invitaciones. No hay escapatoria - concluyo Alice.

No me di cuenta de que estaba temblando hasta que me abrazo papa, sin decir nada.

-Jasper - susurro en su dirección.

Me deje refugiar en los brazos de Edward. Ya me habían protegido y consolado en otras ocaciones y esta no seria la excepción.

Jasper me controlo y me sumió en un intenso letargo. Supongo que me quede dormida de pie. La verdad no le vi sentido alguno una vez que desperté del sueño inducido. Simplemente me hubieran calmado y no dormido. Tal vez Edward penso que me daría un ataque de histeria o algo parecido.

-Calma, vuelve a dormir -susurro Jake en mi oído-. Yo te cuido, tranquila. Ya estoy aquí.

Parpadee repetidas ocaciones para despertar completamente y ver su rostro. Jacob me tenia abrazada contra su pecho.

-Que paso? - voltee y vi que estábamos en mi recamara.

-Te quedaste dormida. Tus papas tenían sed y como yo andaba por el vecindario... me ofrecí a cuidarte.

Me reí.

-Pero si mal no recuerdo... Jasper me puso a dormir. Yo no me quede dormida.

-Si, lo se - suspiro.

-Y que opinas? - pregunte con cautela.

-Que puedo decir? Alice dice que es obligatorio. Creo que si es opcional... los Vulturi se quedarían vestidos y alborotados, por que nadie iría a su estúpida fiesta.

Me beso en la frente.

-Probablemente.

Jacob me dio un beso, tierno y superficial. Lo tome de la nuca y lo acerque mas a mi. Profundice el beso y me correspondió. Poco a poco se subió sobre mi y sentí la presión de su cuerpo hirviendo en toda la extensión del mio. Recorrió mi mandibula con sus labios. Cuando me beso debajo de la oreja izquierda, de mi boca salio un sonido desconocido para mi. Gemi al sentir cada vez mas intenso el calor y los besos de Jacob.

Se levanto de la cama con tal rapidez, que parpadee para que mi vista se adaptara y lo enfocara.

-Ya te sientes mejor? - pregunto jadeante y alejándose mas de mi.

Suspire.

-Si, ya me siento mejor -masculle enfadada-. Salgamos de aquí.

Cuando regresamos a la casa principal, ni siquiera me tomo de la mano. Camino a mi lado, pero el cuidaba en todo momento que nuestras manos no se tocaran. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. El había dicho que era por mi seguridad, que no quería hacerme algo de lo cual yo todavía no estaba lista. Pero no me gustaba se se alejara de mi. Sentía un gran vacío. Me sentía como en los primeros días de mi regreso. Amándolo y el distante sin saber de mis sentimientos.

Entre a la casa y me senté junto a Alice en la sala.

-Has visto algo mas? - pregunte nerviosa.

-No, lo siento.

-No te preocupes.

Carlisle entro a la estancia con expresión serena. La cual le daba un aspecto maduro, pero su rostro seguía viéndose muy joven.

-Hable con Tanya. Esta tan sorprendida como nosotros. Dice que cuando lleguen las invitaciones hay que ponernos en contacto con nuestros aliados y prepararnos para lo que sea.

-Y que dice Eleazar? - pregunto Rosalie.

-Que no hay que preocuparnos por nada. Que Aro hace este tipo de celebraciones de vez en cuando. Cada medio siglo o cuando esta aburrido. Pero coincide con Tanya. Después de lo de... de lo de Nessie... -_genial, otra vez yo_- hay que estar preparados.

-Todos los clanes, nómadas e híbridos -murmure para mi- Todos van a estar ahí! No creo que algo malo vaya a pasar. Es solo una fiesta, Carlisle. Todos van a estar ahí -repetí-. Hasta puede ser divertido.

-Que? -pregunto papa cuando entro- En que estas pensando?

-Piénselo! Conocer gente nueva, bueno vampiros. Ver viejos amigos...

-Nessie, perdiste la razón? - cuestiono Jacob, con asombro y horror.

-No! Se la regale a alguien en Seattle, junto con la ropa vieja.

-Nessie, tiene razón -exclamo Emmett entusiasmado-. Ademas si los Vulturi quisieran hacernos daño, no solo a nuestra familia, sino a todos los que defendieron a Nessie... -_y dale otra vez conmigo_- No creen que ellos supondrían que estaríamos alerta. Ademas saben muy bien de lo que Bella es capaz y ella puede protegernos. O no hermanita?

-Claro! Ademas podríamos ver al clan de Amazonas y a Nahuel.

Sonreí cuando todos se entusiasmaron con la idea y entendieron mi lógica.

-Yo no quiero que Nessie se acerque a esos ni a un kilómetro de distancia chupasangre! - musito Jacob.

-Lo se, Jacob, ni yo tampoco. Pero ellos saben de lo que somos capaces y no tienen ningúnas bajo la manga. Alice ha estado vigilandolos desde hace años, por eso tuvo esa visión.

Voltee a ver a mi tia para pedirle una explicación acerca de lo que papa acababa de decir, pero otra visión llego.

-Llegara pasado mañana - musito volviendo en si.

-Quien viene? - pregunto mama arrodillándose frente a nosotras.

-Santiago.

Voltee a ver a Edward y a Carlisle para que nos explicaran esas risitas suaves y sus expresiones de alivio.

-Que?- cuestiono mama poniéndose de pie.

-Nada, es que Santiago es muy pacifico - contesto Jasper por ellos.

-Si es verdad -replico papa- no corremos un peligro inmediato con el.

-Seguro chupasangre?

-Si, casi seguro.

-Ese _casi_ no me gusta. Me llevare a Nessie a la reserva mañana en la tarde y la regresare cuando ese ya este muy lejos.

Edward asintió de buena gana.

-Me parece muy buena idea, Jake -dijo Bella- Gracias.

-Por nada Bella. Ya sabes que quiero lo mejor para ella. Es mi mayor tesoro. Yo cuidare de ella lo prometo - las palabras de Jacob sonaron con seguridad y solemnidad.

Se abrazaron con fuerza, lo cual no fue bueno para mi. Los recuerdos de los sueños se propagaron en mi mente de manera vertiginosa.

Agache la cabeza para no verlos y cerre los ojos con fuerza.

Papa leyó mis pensamientos, por que mama no tenia el escudo.

-Nessie! - grito papa desesperado y angustiado.

_No digas nada por favor, son solo sueños_, le dije con el pensamiento.

-Que hizo?

-Que ocurrio?

Preguntaron todos cuando Edward recupero la compostura.

-Nada, no paso nada. Es solo... que estaba pensando cosas que no debería pensar - exclame rápidamente.

-Las cosas sucias que harás con el lobo en la reserva, lejos de tus padres? - pregunto el imprudente de Emmett con un tono y una cara rara.

Del tipo que hace cuando piensa secuestrar a Rosalie en la habitación por horas o días.

-Emmett! - gritamos mis padres y yo.

-Que? Ella tiene derecho! Es normal...

-Ya me voy de aquí! - dije cuando Edward empezó a gritarle a su hermano una sarta de groserías y golpes empezaron.


	34. Mi Futuro

**Mi Futuro**

En la mañana Jacob llego muy entusiasmado con los planes que tenia para mantenerme alejada de Santiago.

-Mete ropa cómoda en la maleta Nessie - dijo Jake cuando le pregunte que debería llevar y que ibamos a hacer.

-Puede ser linda y cómoda? - pregunte con tono inocente.

-Si, por que no?

-Que te parece esta? -le mostre una blusita de seda azul cielo de tirantes, con encaje en el cuello.

La tela era suave como mi piel y algo escotada.

-No creo que sea muy cómoda - frunció el ceño.

Obviamente no capto nada. Aventé la blusa a la maletita y suspire.

-Y me vas a decir los planes que tienes?

-Pues... -dudo-. Pues estaremos en la reserva todo el tiempo. Encontraremos cosas divertidas que hacer - se encogió de hombros.

Así que no me iba a decir mucho pero estaba entusiasmado y a la vez fingía no estarlo?

No se iba a ir de aquí sin al menos haberme dicho algo.

Me acerque lenta y deliberadamente a el. Estaba recostado en mi cama leyendo uno de mis libros. Le quite el libro de las manos.

-Hola - susurre y trate de hacer la cara que pone papa cuando quiere estar a solas con Bella.

Le sonreí de lado y lo mire de arriba a abajo con detenimiento.

-Hola - trago saliva.

Al parecer funciono.

Despacio me subi en su regazo -el corazón me martillaba las costillas-. Me apreto contra su pecho musculoso y sin camisa cuando lo bese. Rodo sobre si mismo dejándome con la espalda pegada al colchón.

Siguió besandome con suavidad y su mano recorrió mi espalda hasta dejarla en mi cintura. Quito mi mano derecha de su cuello y beso con ternura las yemas de mis dedos. Mire sus ojos y había deseo en ellos y su respiración era agitada. Busco de nuevo mis labios y se movió contra mi se manera sensual.

-Hagas lo que hagas, no me vas a sacar nada - susurro en mi oído.

Se levanto con gracia y se fue. No lo pude detener, estaba aturdida, mareada y con el corazón a punto de explotarme.

Después de recobrar la compostura, seguí arreglando mi maleta. Como mi patético intento de seducción para hacerlo hablar fallo, seguí sin saber que haríamos los días que estuviera en La Push.

Así que metí tres pijamas, tres pantalones de mezclilla, un suéter, cuatro blusas, un saco, una chamarra ligera, un par de botas y unos tenis, accesorios, ropa interior -por supuesto-. Todo coordinaba muy bien. Alice estaría orgullosa de mi por mi elección de guardarropa. No podía arriesgarme a no llevar la ropa adecuada. El lobo tramposo no me quiso decir nada. Ademas me quería ver bonita para el.

-Estas lista? - pregunto Jacob cuado llego por mi a la cabaña las seis de la tarde.

Me tomo desprevenida su atuendo.

Se puso un pantalon negro de vestir y una camisa blanca. Iba fajado y peinado.

Me mordi el labio al verlo.

-Si, ya estoy lista. - conteste sacando la maleta de mi dormitorio.

-Esa es tu maleta? - pregunto casi con horror.

-Es tu culpa.

-Solo son unos días, Nessie, no toda una vida, aun que esa idea no me desagrada.

Le sonreí.

-Como que es mi culpa?- pregunto después de besarme.

-Por que no me contaste nada y no se que vayamos a hacer, así que me previne - dije cruzandome de brazos.

-Hoy vamos a cenar con Charlie y Sue. Acabo de dejar a Billy allá.

-En serio? - la idea de ver a mi abuelo me gusto.

-Y mañana...

-Aja...

-Mañana te digo - se soltó riendo y tomo la maleta.

Entrecerré los ojos y lo vi enojada.

Antes de salir de la cabaña me robo un beso.

-No es justo. Eres un tramposo de lo peor! Quiero saberlo! - musite caminando tras de el.

-Nop - salio de la cabaña con mi maleta.

Cerré la puerta y lo encare.

-Soy el objeto de tu impronta y si quiero algo es tu obligación dármelo -nego con la cabeza- Es mas... puedo obligarte a que me lo digas - musite con una sonrisa malévola.

Levante la mano derecha con la intención de tocarlo y obligarlo con mi don a que me dijera sus misteriosos planes.

Jacob solto la maleta y tomo mi mano levantada. Me jalo hacia el haciéndome chocar contra su pecho. Su mirada era fiera, por un momento me asuste. Nunca me había tratado con tal brusquedad, ni visto de esa manera.

-Jake -mi voz tembló- me estas asustando.

-Bien - contesto aun mirándome con esos ojos oscuros que me encantaban y que ahora ardían con... ira?

Con la otra mano me pego mas a su cuerpo y me beso con violencia. Nunca me había besado así. Le correspondí ese beso. Enrosque mis brazos en su cuello, necesitaba sentirlo mas cerca. Mi cuerpo estaba inundado de adrenalina y deseo. Los oidos me sumbaban no me quería separar de el nunca. Sus labios quemaban los míos. La cabaña no sufrió daños cuando me estampo contra la pared.

Se alejo de mi con la respiración acelerada casi jadeando. Recogió la maleta sin decir nada. Luego volteo y me miro con burla.

-Haber si con eso te sacas de la cabeza _mis_ planes.

No pude refutar a eso. De nuevo me sentí mareada y aturdida. Sentí que flotaba y que la mano de Jacob unida a la mía era lo único que impedía que volara hasta el cielo.

.

Me despedí de mi familia en la gran casa. Todos me dijeron que no había nada que temer, que todo saldría bien.

Jacob me ayudo a subir a su auto después de que metió mi maleta en la cajuela. Salimos del camino de terraceria y tomamos la carretera a Forks, para ir a cenar con el abuelo.

Yo iba callada y viendo por la ventanilla.

-Que tienes? - pregunto Jake en un susurro.

No le conteste, aun estaba muy ensimismada. No hacia mas que pensar en el beso de Jacob.

-Nessie, estas enojada?

No le conteste de nuevo. No me creía capaz de controlarme.

-Nessie! - freno en seco a media carretera.

-Por que te detuviste?

-Por que no me contestas! Que ocurre? Dime que hacer...

No entendía muy bien lo que decia, solo me pude concentrar en la forma en que movía sus labios.

-Nessie...?

-Necesito aire!

Salí del auto a respirar aire fresco. Sentía que no podia respirar en el auto, debido a la tensión en el. Que era eso?

-Mi vida, que te pasa? - pregunto Jake alarmado tomándome de los hombros.

Oh oh.

Me avalance sobre el y lo bese del mismo modo que el afuera de mi casa.

Pronto me vi aplastada por su cuerpo y el auto. Todo mi ser gritaba por el. Deseaba que estaba vez llegaramos mas lejos, -no tanto pero si mas lejos- o que al menos no se alejara de mi.

Me gusto la sensación de sentirme casi indefensa entre sus enormes y fuertes brazos, la manera en que mi ser se amoldaba al suyo. Y como sus manos recorrían mi esplada, mi cintura y mis caderas.

-Lo siento, Nessie. Perdóname - murmuro deshaciendo el abrazo pero sin alejarse.

-Yo también -me tomo un buen rato regularizar mi respiración-. Creo que sera mejor estar... bajo supervision adulta.

-Si, tal vez es lo mejor.

.

Estar en la casa de Charlie y bajo "supervision adulta", me ayudo a controlar las emociones que me tomaron despevenida.

Sue preparo jamón glaseado, estaba delicioso. Y de postre _brownies_ con nueces.

La comida humana es deliciosa y tiene miles de variaciones. Hay tantos estilos, sabores, sazones... tanto de donde escoger.

-Y bueno - murmuro Charlie sobándose la barriga- cuales son tus intenciones con mi nieta, Jacob?

-Muy serias, Charlie.

-Mmm -gruño mi abuelo con mirada perspicaz- Y tu nena... -dulcifico el tono y la mirada- quieres a este?

-Definitivamente - conteste sin dudar.

-Mmm - volvió a grunir.

-Ya dejalos, Charlie - lo reprendió Sue desde la cocina.

-Pues yo estoy muy feliz por ellos -intervino Billy sonriéndome-. Y los Cullen también.

-Pues que otra opción tenían - replico el abuelo.

-Gracias por tu apoyo, Charlie - dijo Jake con sarcasmo.

-No te creas, Jacob. Al principio no te voy negar que me sorprendió, pero vi lo feliz que es Nessie y cualquier cosa que la haga feliz, también a mi.

-Gracias abuelo - me levante de mi asiento y me senté junto a el para abrazarlo.

-De nada pequeña. Pero eso si Jacob Black -lo señalo con el dedo- si la haces sufrir, si la haces llorar, si le haces daño, te juro que te las veras conmigo. Y no me importa que seas mi amigo Billy, si solapas a este, también te las veras conmigo.

-Abuelo, suficientes amenazas por una noche! - solte unas risitas.

-Tengo que defenderte, cariño. Alguien tiene que hacerlo.

-No te preocupes, Charlie -Jacob se sentó derecho y encuadro los hombros- No pienso herirla, la amo y solo quiero lo mejor para ella. Ademas con los Cullen tengo una dosis diaria de amenazas. Tu trabajo es mimarla y escucharla cuando lo necesite.

Charlie sonrió y asintió analizando lo que Jacob declaro.

Después de otro agradable raro en compañía de humanos nos comenzamos a despedir.

-Bueno Charlie, muchas gracias por la cena -dijo Billy muy sonriente y palmeando las sobras del jamón glaseado y los brownies que llevaba envueltos en papel aluminio en su regazo.

-Charlie? -pregunto Sue indignada- Yo fui la que hizo la cena, este ni se paro en la cocina.

-Shhh, mujer! - la callo en broma.

-Gracias por todo abuelo -lo abrace-. Sue la cena estuvo increible.

-De nada Ness - me abrazo.

-No hay mucho de eso por donde yo vivo - le susurre al oído.

Solto unas risitas nerviosas.

Nos despedimos de nuestros anfitriones y Jacob ayudo a Billy a subirse al nuevo auto -Un Chevy Malibu color arena- y partimos hacia la reserva.

Esa noche Jacob tenia guardia, así que tendría su habitación solo para mi.

Al siguiente día me tenia que ir a pasar la noche al hotelito recién inaugurado de la reserva, ya que ni Billy ni mis padres estaban de acuerdo en que Jake y yo durmiéramos en la misma cama, aunque nada pasara entre el y yo.

-No puedo ir contigo? - le pregunte a Jake en la oscuridad de su porche.

-Ya sabes que no, cariño.

-Pero me haces falta - musite como niña chiquita.

-Y tu a mi - me abrazo.

-Cuidate, te amo.

-Siempre. -me beso en la frente-. Te amo, Renesmee.

Suspire y recoste la cabeza en su pecho desnudo.

-Que tengas dulces sueños.

Me dio un tierno beso en los labios y se fue de mi lado para cumplir con su deber.

Entre en la casa a oscuras y me dirigí a la habitación de Jacob. Me acosté en su cama, la cual se me hacia muy grande sin el. Abrace una de sus almohadas e inspire su aroma.

Como puedo extrañar tanto a Jake si paso todo el tiempo junto a el? Sentía un vacio desquiciante que solo se llenaría en el momento en el que viera de nuevo sus ojos, que me dedicara esa hermosa sonrisa que me hacia temblar.

.

Me desperté cuando estaba amaneciendo. Gracias al cielo tuve otro sueño tranquilo y libre de pesadillas.

Me asome por la puerta de la habitación y escuche el agua correr de la bañera, seguro Billy ya se estaba bañando.

Tome mi celular y llame a casa.

-Bueno - contesto papa

-Hola, papa soy yo.

-Nessie! Como estas? Ocurre algo?

-No, solo llame para decirles que estoy bien. Acabo de despertar.

-Jacob monto guardia anoche?

-Ya sabes que si, papa - respondí entre dientes.

Sabia que no preguntaba por la guardia de Jacob, sino para saber si no habíamos pasado la noche juntos.

-De acuerdo, cuidate.

-Si, te quiero.

-Yo tambien mi vida, con todo mi ser.

-Le dices a mama que llame?

-Por supuesto.

-Los quiero.

-Adios, princesa.

Cuando corte la llamada, un sentimiento de añoranza me asalto desprevenida.

Ya había pasado la noche sola en la cabaña muchas veces, cuando mis padres se han ido de caza. Pero ahora era diferente; estaba en otra casa, en otro entorno y no tenia al resto de mi familia a unos cuantos pasos de mi. Sino que ahora estaba en mi futuro entorno y cerca de mi futura familia.

Esa idea me hizo dar vueltas la cabeza.

En un futuro no muy lejano me casaría con Jacob Black. -Estaba segura, ya que segun la leyenda estabamos hechos el uno para el otro y pasaríamos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos-. Ya no seria una Cullen, una semihumana-semivampira. Sino una Black, una Quileute.

El ese pensamiento me asusto, pero también me hizo sonreir. Estaría con Jacob por siempre. El era mio y yo era suya.

Después de un buen rato me levante de la cama y me puse ropa limpia: un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa azul de seda con encaje en el cuello y un cardigan azul marino y mis botas negras sin tacón.

Salí de la habitación esperando encontrarme con Billy, pero solo encontré una nota en la mesa de la cocina.

_Siéntete como en tu casa._

_Estaré__ con los Ateara, por si nececitas algo._

_Jacob estará en casa antes del medio día. _

_Billy._

Merodee un rato por los arededores de la casa de Jacob.

Entre de nuevo y me dirigí a la cocina. De seguro Jake llegaría a casa hambriento y somnoliento. No estaba segura de que prepararle de comida. Había leído varios libros de cocina básica y especializada, pero no sabia que le gustaría ese dia a mi lobo para desayunar.

Me decidí por lo básico: huevos revueltos, tocino y _hot cakes_.

Saque de refrigerador una docena de huevos, los vacié todos en un _bowl_ grande color azul que encontré entre los trastes. Les puse mantequilla, un poco de pimienta y sal. Después de cocinarlos los puse en un gran plato blanco.

Prepare la harina para los _hot cakes_ e hice una docena de estos. Saque el tocino del refrigerador y lo freí. La casa olía muy bien.

Luego de que lave los trastes y limpie la cocina vi el reloj y apenas eran las diez y cuarto. Jake todavía se tardaría en llegar.

Suspire.

Quería ir a dar una vuelta por la playa, pero Jacob es igual o mas paranoico y sobre-protector que Edward y tal vez se enojaría por que anduve sola caminando, sabiendo que Santiago estaba cerca.

Encendí la televisión y me senté en el cómodo sofa. Estuve zapeando un buen rato, viendo todos los programas y ninguno en realidad. A las once treinta, apague la televisión y me vi en el espejo -Jake no tardaría en llegar-. Quería verme bonita para el.

Quince para las doce entro Jacob a la casa con aspecto fatigado.

-Bienvenido! - casi grite al verlo.

Corrí a abrazarlo. Lo habia extrañado tanto.

-Hola cariño - me abrazo y me vio con ternura.

Me perdí en sus ojos cafes casi negros. Casi por instinto me puse de puntitas y le di un beso en los labios.

-Te prepare el desayuno - musite con nervios.

-En serio? - su rostro mostro incredulidad - Tu?

-Me ofende tu tono, pero si. Yo solita.

Enarco una ceja oscura.

-Pero ya esta frió -me mordi el labio- lo calentare en el microondas.

-Gracias, Ness - se dirigió a grifo de la cocina y se lavo las manos.

Mi lobo se sentó en la mesa a esperar su desayuno.

-Espero que te guste. Es la primera vez que cocino... si no te gusta, dímelo de inmediato, no me ofenderé.

-No te preocupes. Ven aquí - alargo su brazo para tomar mi mano.

Me atrajo hacia el y me sentó en su regazo.

-Me extrañaste? - pregunto muy serio acariciando mi mejilla.

-Como no tienes una idea -lo rodee con mis brazos-. Y tu me extrañaste?

-Mucho. - Acerco su rostro al mio y unió nuestros labios.

Fruncí el ceño cuando el microondas dio el aviso de que se había terminado el tiempo programado.

Me levante de mi cómodo asiento -las piernas de Jake- y camine a regañadientes a sacar el desayuno de mi amado.

-Huevos revueltos con tocino - coloque el plato frente a el.

-Mmm, huele bien.

-Gracias.

Mientras Jake casi lamia el plato del desayuno calente los _hot cakes _y los prepare con mucha miel y mantequilla, como sabia le gustaban a el.

Se termino la comida en tiempo record.

-Y como estuvo tu guardia? - le pregunte cuando por fin tuvo la boca vacia.

-Bien, gracias -se bebió otro litro de leche-. Y a ti, como te fue con Billy?

-Ni siquiera lo vi - me encogí de hombros.

Mientras limpiaba de nuevo la cocina y lavaba los platos, Jacob se desparramo en el sofa frente a la televisión.

-Que quieres hacer hoy? - pregunto cuando me senté a su lado.

-No vamos a hacer nada hasta que tu hayas descansado un poco.

-No estoy cansado.

-Si como no - murmure para mi.

-Tan mal me veo? - pregunto divertido.

-No. Pero debes descansar, aunque sea un poco.

Me levante del asiento y lo jale de la mano, para que se levantara del sillón -que fue lo mismo que intentar sacar un arbol de raíz solo con mis manos-. Jake se levanto y camino en dirección a su habitación.

-Segura? - pregunto al darse la media vuelta.

-Si.

-Esto no se parece en nada a lo que habia planeado - murmuro casi para el.

Me dio un beso en la frente antes de cerrar la puerta de su dormitorio.

Como Jacob era una maquina insaciable de comer, le prepare tres grandes bisteks que puse a marinar. Hice una gran cacerola de ensalada y freí un kilo de papas.

El olor de la carne casi lista despertó a Jacob, pero la carne aun faltaba de cocinarse por un lado, por lo que decidio meterse a bañar.

Casi se me detiene el corazón cuando lo vi salir de baño con el torso desnudo y mojado, solo traía anudada una toalla en la cintura. El cabello mojado le caía en la frente, llegandole casi a los ojos. Pretendí no verlo y me prometí no voltearlo a ver de nuevo.

Lo había visto cientos de veces si camisa, pero no de esa manera tan... sensual.

_Lo habrá hecho a propósito? -_ pensé.

Sentí un gran alivio cuando lo vi vestido completamente una vez que salio de su dormitorio.

-Me consientes demasiado, Nessie - comento cuando se termino de comer todo lo que le habia preparado.

-Por dos comidas que te he hecho? No es nada. -Me beso la mano derecha.- Te gusto?

-Me encanto. Pero tu por que no comiste?

-No tengo esa clase de hambre hoy.

-Quieres salir a cazar?

-No, después. Mejor hay que hacer algo de tus _misteriosos_ planes. No creas que se me han olvidado.

Lo pensó un momento.

-De acuerdo.

Cinco minutos mas tarde, salimos de la casa. Jacob llevaba una manta gruesa en el brazo izquierdo y me tomo de la mano.

* * *

Lo siento, la pc anda algo lenta solo subiré un cap hoy.

Mañana subo tres caps y así como de Bad Romance.

Les parece bien?


	35. Propuesta

**Propuesta**

Jacob casi no hablo mientras caminábamos por el bosque tomados de la mano. Estaba muy serio. Tenia un aire misterioso. No me sonreía al verme, pero sus ojos brillaban de manera especial.

Cuando le pregunte de su guardia y de los demas chicos, solo contesto con monosílabos. Fruncí el ceño.

Los nervios afloraron en mi de manera estremecedora. Habia hecho algo mal? Dije algo que le molesto? O su actitud se debía por la vision de Alice sobre los Vulturi?

No me atreví a preguntarle nada por temor a enfadarlo. Trague saliva cuando llegamos al claro que me regalo cuando regrese a Forks.

Extendió la gruesa manta al centro de prado y con la mano señalo que me sentara junto a el. Sentí el corazón a punto de explotarme y las manos me temblaban.

Su expresión de seriedad era tan intensa que hasta gracia daba, pero al mismo tiempo era intimidante.

Se acerco a mi y beso mis labios de manera dulce, tomando mi cara entre sus manos. Luego de unos minutos me tomo de las manos y declaro:

-Te amo, Renesmee.

-Yo tambien te amo, Jacob.

-Quiero que sepas, que mi corazón es tuyo, por siempre. Y si tu me das el tuyo a cambio, lo aceptare. Seré tuyo hasta el día de mi muerte. Juro que nunca te hare daño. No tengo mucho para darte, pero lo que tengo es tuyo. A donde tu vayas yo iré. Te amare por siempre y haré todo lo que este en mis manos para hacerte la mujer mas feliz del universo.

La intensidad de su mirada me hipnotizo por completo y no pude hacer mas que imaginarme casada con el, teniendo una familia y siendo feliz para toda la vida.

-Te amo - declaro de nuevo.

-Jake...

Con un fluido y rápido movimiento me puso de pie y el se hinco frente a mi, tomándome de las manos.

-Oh por Dios, Jake...

-Renesmee Carlie Cullen... Te casarías conmigo?

Un grito ahogado salio de mi boca y sentí como las rodillas me temblaban. El corazón me latio como nunca antes.

Había escuchado bien?

Lagrimas de emoción, felicidad, amor y miedo rodaron por mis mejillas.

-Si -respondí en un susurro, cuando por fin encontre mi voz. Aclare mi gargante y hable con voz audible-. Acepto casarme contigo, Jacob Black.

Me sonrió ampliamente. Inclino la cabeza y beso mi mano izquierda. Cuando me miro de nuevo, lagrimas caían de sus hermosos ojos oscuros.

Metió la mano al bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y saco una estrecha banda de oro blanco con pequeños diamantes incrustados. Introdujo el anillo en mi dedo y beso de nuevo mi mano.

Atontada, me hinque junto a el aun llorando. Tomo mi cara entre sus manos ardientes y beso mis labios con ternura y devoción.

-Así que estos eran tus planes tan misteriosos? - pregunte luego de otro beso, pero esta vez fue un beso profundamente apasionado.

Asintio.

-Por eso no quería decirte nada -limpio mis lagrimas con sus dedos-. Sabia que si usabas tu don, revelaría el secreto.

-Siento haberme portado de esa manera.

Nos recostamos en la manta y vimos las blancas nubes algodonosas recorrer el cielo azul de la tarde.

El día era muy bonito, casi no había humedad y las nubes en el cielo no amenazaban con interrumpir nuestro día con la molesta lluvia. El pacifico día parecía estar en sintonia con nosotros dos. A pesar de estar nerviosa, sentía una extraña paz en mi interior. Sentía como si mi corazón se hubiera hinchado, y al ser mas grande, sentía mas amor para darle a Jacob.

-Crees que Edward se enfade tanto que quiera matarte? - pregunte en tono burlón, pero con pequeños toques de temor.

-Mmm, no se. No lo creo.

-Como se lo diremos?- pregunte a mi vez.

-Eso tampoco lo se-frunció el ceño-. Lo único que se, es que quiero estar contigo para siempre y hacerte la mujer mas feliz que haya existido nunca.

-Te amo, Jake.


	36. Temores

**Temores**

Jacob me abrazo y me pego mas hacia su cuerpo.

Acaricio mi rostro con suavidad. Roso sus labios con los míos, me dio un beso dulce y breve. Cada beso que me daba era mas intenso que el anterior. Con mucho cuidado se subió sobre mi y beso toda la extensión de mi cuello. Busco de nuevo mis labios, pase la punta de mi lengua por el contorno de su carnoso labio inferior. Suspiro al estremecerse y se pego mas a mi.

Sus besos de fuego quemaban mis labios con la intesidad de su amor.

Mis manos ascendieron por su espalda ancha, jale de sus cabellos y lo bese con mas profundidad, mientras sus manos recorrían cada curva de mi cuerpo que encontraban a su paso. Una de sus manos descendió de nuevo hasta mi cadera y bajo por mi muslo. -Mi respiración se agito de manera casi febril-. Jacob bajo la mano hasta mi pantorrilla y enrosco mi pierna en su cintura. Sentía el latir de su corazón casi igual de acelerado que el mio.

Mientras la intensa corriente de pasión que recorria cada centimetro de mi ser, fui descubriendo nuevas emociones y sensaciones totalmente desenfrenadas. Estaba totalmente fuera de control, apreté a Jacob contra mi, deslizando mis manos por su gran espalda desnuda. No me había dado cuenta de como había pasado pero el ya no tenia camisa y yo no tenia mi suéter. -A que hora paso eso?- El roce de su piel ardiente contra la mía y el estremecimiento de Jacob al decir mi nombre, disipo la niebla de mi cabeza y me hizo comprender lo que estaba apunto de pasar entre el y yo.

-Jake - susurre jadeando en su oído.

-Nessie...

-Jake, por favor...

-Nessie - murmuro con voz ronca contra mi garganta, mientras sus manos seguían recorriendo mi cuerpo.

-Jacob! - le di un fuerte empujón.

Rodo en la manta y como tenia mis piernas torno a su cintura, di la vuelta junto con el.

-Renesmee te amo - murmuro de nuevo intentando besarme.

-Jacob! - sacudí sus manos de mis caderas y me baje de el.

Me senté a su lado pero guardando las distancias.

-Que ocurre, Nessie? - pregunto alarmado mientras yo trataba de recuperar el aliento

-Donde esta mi suéter? - casi le grite.

-Aquí esta -me lo entrego en un segundo-. Que ocurre? Hize algo mal? Te lastime? Te hice daño? Te aplaste? - pregunto atropelladamente.

-Que? No! - me reí un poco.

-Entonces que ocurre, mi amor? - se acerco mas a mi.

Me aleje de el, aun no traía su camisa puesta y no me creía tan fuerte como para detenerlo de nuevo.

-Nessie, que ocurre? - volvió a preguntar.

Me mordí el labio.

-Es que... yo... -suspire- no creo estar lista aun. -Me sonroje y sentí como mi cara ardía.

-No te preocupes.

Nunca me había sentido tan avergonzada en mi vida.

Había leído hacerca del sexo en los libros de Carlisle. Sabia exactamente como era y que esperar la primera vez. Gracias al cielo, nunca había hablado de ese tema con mis padres. Solo sabia que muy a su pesar habia consumado su amor hasta su luna de miel, en la Isla Esme, después de su maravillosa boda.

-Lo siento - dije con timidez sin voltear a verlo.

-No lo sientas cariño -acaricio mi mejilla aun enrojecida-. Esperaremos un poco mas, el tiempo que tu quieras.

-No estas enfadado? - lo voltee a ver por primera vez.

-Por que debería estarlo?

-Por que no quise... -me miro expectante-. No me hagas decirlo.

-Yo nunca podría enfadarme contigo -tomo mi mano izquierda-. Te amo.

Jacob beso mi mano como todo un caballero y pregunto con tono serio:

-Ya fue el tiempo suficiente? - una sonrisa traviesa se extendió por su rostro.

-No!

-Mmm... Ya?

-Que no Jacob Black!

-Solo bromeo... Ya? -le solte la mano y me cruce de brazos-. No te creas. Esperaremos el tiempo que tu quieras.

-De verdad?

-Por supuesto, Nessie.

-Incluso... aunque sea hasta después de la boda? - pregunte de forma cautelosa.

-Hasta la boda? Es mucho tiempo! - dijo como niño berrinchudo.

Me solté riendo.

-Tu dijiste! Ademas mis papas se esperaron hasta casarse.

-Si -Jake suspiro derrotado-. Y luego tuvieron un pequeño monstruo mitad humana, mitad vampira...

Entre en pánico al pensar en los hijos. Nuestros futuros hijos.

-Es un chiste, Nessie -dijo al ver mi rostro-. No eres un monstruo.

Claro que lo era. Pero...

-Vampiro, humana... - logre balbucear luego de analizar todo.

-Que?

-Mi padre es un vampiro y mi mama era humana, Jake.

-Si. Y?

-Que yo nací mitad y mitad!

-Si. Y? - volvió a decir.

-Que no te das cuenta? - grite desesperada poniéndome de pie.

-Que no me doy cuenta de que? Solo me has dicho cosas que yo ya se! - replico con expresión confundida.

- Tu eres un humano. Un hombre que se transforma en un enorme lobo. Yo soy mitad humana, mitad vampira. Que no lo ves? - le grite desde mi altura.

Jacob se levanto de un solo movimiento.

-Crees que no podamos tener hijos? - pregunto dudoso.

-Es una posibilidad -susurre-. Pero en dado caso que si pueda concebir... que es lo que voy a tener?

Que clase de ser saldría al combinar los genes de un metamorfo como Jacob y una híbrida como yo?

Jacob me acurruco en su pecho desnudo consolándome. Sabia que el estaba pensando en lo mismo que yo.

-Ya no hay que pensar en eso por ahora, de acuerdo?

Asentí levemente.

-Hay que ser felices otra vez, futura señora de Black - subio mi cara tomándome por el mentón y me beso.

_"Futura señora de Black"_ Quería salir corriendo por el bosque gritando como loca de felicidad.

Renesmee Black, Nessie Black. Si, suena bien.

-Quieres ver el atardecer en la playa? - pregunto muy animado.

-Eso esta dentro de tus planes? - le sonreí.

-Así es.

-Vamos entonces.

Recogió su camisa y se la puso de nuevo, mientras yo doblaba la manta.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Jacob yo llame a la mía.

-Hola, Nessie - contesto Alice muy contenta.

-Hola, Alice! Como supiste que era yo?

-Por que no pude ver quien era - contesto divertida.

-Claro. Y como estan las cosas?

-Santiago se fue exactamente hace media hora.

-Se ve siniestra la invitación? Tiene calaveras pintadas? O es un craneo de humano la invitación? - Jacob me miro con horror.

Alice se soltó a reir.

-Para nada! De hecho es muy elegante. Lo que si es algo raro son las especificaciones que trae adjuntas - contesto Alice.

-Que especificaciones?

-Ya las leeras mañana.

-De acuerdo. Saluda a todos de mi parte y dales besos.

-También te mandan besos.

-Adiós.

Corte la llamada.

Suspire cuando vi mi anillo de compromiso.

-Así que ya se fue?

-Si.

Me colgue del cuello de mi... prometido.

-Te amo, Jake.

-Yo también, Nessie.

De nuevo me beso hasta hacerme perder la cabeza. Ya no me conformaba con sus besos, quería..._necesitaba _mas de el.

.

Caminamos tomados de la mano por la playa en forma de media luna, hablando del futuro.

-Quiero construirte una casa en medio de los dos territorios Nessie.

-Por que ahí?

-Por que de ese modo estaremos cerca de nuestras familias. Va a estar exactamente en la división.

-Eso se puede hacer?

-Ya les pedí su permiso a los ancianos y dijeron que si. Solo falta preguntarle a tu familia.

Me dieron escalofríos.

-Ya tienes planeado todo verdad?

-Naturalmente, señorita.


	37. Comprometida

**Comprometida...?**

Pasadas las nueve de la noche regresamos a casa de Jacob por mis cosas. Me llevo al hotelito de La Push. Edward había reservado para mi una habitación desde que decidieron que pasara aquí unos días hasta que Santiago estuviera lejos.

Mi habitación era linda y acogedora, con sus paredes color canela y cuadros de los paisajes de First Beach. La gran ventana tenia vista al bosque, de esa manera los lobos podían cuidarme sin ser vistos y alarmar a la comunidad.

Luego de ponerme la pijama, me acosté en la cómoda cama, -con una colcha de un color muy parecido al pelaje de mi lobo- pero no pude dormir.

Estaba eufórica.

Prendí la lamparita que descansaba sobre la mesa de noche y vi mi brillante argolla. El corazón me latió de nuevo como en el claro, cuando Jake me pidió que me casara con el.

Casi hiperventile.

Tome una almohada y la pegue a mi rostro y grite en ella por cinco minutos.

Que rayos paso? Parecía que había sido ayer cuando caminaba por la calle de la amargura, de tan solo pensar en el rechazo de Jake cuando le dijera que lo amaba y ahora... Estaba comprometida con el!

Comprometida...

Comprometida?

Grite de nuevo en la almoada. No podia ser mas feliz.

Solo había algo que lo ensombrecía un poco mi felicidad secreta: decírselo a mi famila. En especial a Edward. Tal vez no se enojaría mucho con la noticia. Tal vez hasta le agrade, por que me vera feliz.

En la reserva podía dejarme llevar por mis emociones y por las hormonas, pero cuando regresara a casa, _tenia_ que controlarme. Papa tal vez leería mis pensamientos y el tío Jasper sentir mi estado de animo. _Tengo que controlarme, _me dije de nuevo.

Pasada la media noche me quede dormida. Soñé que que estaba en el pórtico de una gran casa, esperando a que mi lobo regresara.

Como era de esperarse desperté con una gran sonrisa. Pronto vería a mi prometido -no podia pensar en esa palabra sin sonreir como una loca- y mas tarde vería a mi familia. Nunca espere que los fuera a extrañar como lo hice esa mañana. Lo cierto es que no estaba loca por volver con ellos, con Jake tenia mas que suficiente, pero estando sola como lo estaba en la habitación, ambos me hacían falta.

Tome mi celular y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver mas de treinta llamadas perdidas, tanto de Jacob como de toda mi familia. Vi el reloj y ya eran las once veinticinco de la mañana.

Salte de la cama y corrí al baño. Me bañe en tiempo record, me seque el cabello y me hice una alta cola de caballo -no tenia tiempo para peinarme-. A toda prisa maquille mis ojos y me puse un poco de rimel. Me vestí con lo primero que vi en la maleta: Unos jeans, una blusa turquesa, mis converse y una chaqueta ligera negra -no es que tuviera frió, pero debía guardar las apariencias-. Tome mi celular y salí corriendo del lugar. Iría a la casa de Jake a buscarlo, pero el ya me esperaba en el jardín delantero del hotel.

-Hola, dormilona! - con solo verlo el dia frió y nublado se ilumino.

-Hola! - corrí a abrazarlo.

Me recibió con los abrazo abiertos y me dio vueltas en circulo.

-Por que no contestabas? -cuestiono alarmado- Tu familia me ha estado molestando desde que amaneció. - Fruncio el ceño.

-Si, lo se, lo siento. Te juro que no escuche el celular. Dormí demasiado. Le llamare a papa antes de que vengan todos a buscarme.

Me tuve que bajar de la cintura de Jake para llamar a casa.

Edward contesto de inmediato.

-Renesmee! -uy malo, me llamo Renesmee- Por que no contestabas? Que estabas haciendo? - su tono furico me dio miedo.

-Papa, tanquilo. Estaba dormida.

-Dormida? - pregunto con incredulidad.

-Recuerdas que soy humana?

-Mmm.

-No se que me paso. Acabo de despertar, no escuche el celular. Lo siento.

-No te preocupes. Estas bien? - pregunto con preocupación.

-Si! De maravilla -voltee a ver a Jacob y luego mi anillo de compromiso y sonreí-. Que sucede? Por que tanta urgencia en contactarme. Sabias que despertaste a Jacob?

-A mi que me importa ese! Solo queríamos saber si estabas bien y decirte que ya puedes volver a casa, Alice vio a Santigo tomar un vuelo a Italia en New York.

-Esta bien -yo no quería regresar aun- Ire después de comer, papa.

-Comeras en el bosque o en el restaurante? - pregunto divertido.

De todos los humanos, vampiros y lobos, Edward es el único que puede pasar por todos los estados de animo en menos de cinco minutos.

-En el bosque - le conteste con fervor. Tenia mucha sed.

Jacob solto unas risitas.

-De acuerdo mi vida, cuídate. Todos te extrañamos.

-Yo también - no tanto como hace rato, pero si.

Corte la llamada y bese de nuevo a Jacob. El corazón le latió mas rápido haciendo que por sus venas corriera su deliciosa y caliente sangre de manera muy apetitosa.

Oh oh...


	38. Sed

**Sed**  
-Con que tienes hambre? - pregunto Jake con una sonrisa.

-Si y mucha.

-Que se te antoja?

-Humano -me miro con horror-. Mmm no humano no... lobo - le susurre al oído.

Me dedico una amplia sonrisa entre juguetona y coqueta.

-Mas vale que te retractes niña... Por que dicen que en el bosque anda un lobo suelto.

Me mordí el labio y por mi mente cruzo la pregunta: _A que sabrá la sangre de Jacob?_

Comenzó a perseguirme por el jardín a paso humano. Salí a la calle y corrí rumbo al bosque. Al adentrarnos mas al bosque corrimos a toda velocidad.

-A que no me alcanzas lobo! - grite sobre mi hombro.

-Quieres apostar? - grito en respuesta.

A los pocos segundos ya me había acorralado contra un gran pino.

-Lo siento caperucita... hasta aquí llegaste -recargo ambas manos en el árbol a los costados de mi cabeza. Me sonrió de manera coqueta de nuevo-. Tengo mucha hambre y te voy a comer.

Se acerco mas a mi de manera provocativa. El latido acelerado de su corazón y su aliento caliente a escasos centimetros de mis labios me recordo la tarde anterior. El recuerdo de sus besos ardientes y sus manos fuertes acariciándome, aunado a la sed que tenia en esos momentos me hicieron pegarme aun mas a su cuerpo.

Su respuesta fue instantánea, me envolvió con sus brazos fuertes y me beso hasta quitarme el aliento.

Mi espalda termino pegada al suelo y mi pecho se fundió con el de Jacob, no resistía esa cercanía, lo debía tener de una u otra manera. Ya fuera teniéndolo entre mis brazos o teniendo su sangre en mi boca.

Lo deseaba de todas las maneras posibles.

Un extraño estremecimiento me recorrió el cuerpo. Me comenzaron a hormiguear las manos y arder aun mas la garganta. Cerré las manos convirtiéndolas en puños para no cometer una estupidez. Quería con todas mis fuerzas quitarme la ropa y despojar a Jake de la suya, pero también quería con la misma intensidad beber su sangre.

Aprete los dientes y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

-Nessie...? Que ocurre? - pregunto cuando noto que ya no le correspondía los besos.

-No lo se! - conteste anegada en lagrimas.

-Te lastime? - se alejo un poco de mi.

-No... no se que me pasa. Que es esto? Jake... - seguí llorando.

-Nessie?

-Aléjate de mi... por favor - le pedí entre dientes con la mandibula tensa.

Estaba segura que no podía resistir mucho mas. Me levante y retrocedí unos cuantos pasos

-Mi vida... que ocurre? - su voz estaba teñida de panico. Su corazón seguia latiendo muy fuerte.

Se acerco a mi y me tomo de las manos.

-Te pedí que te alejaras - de mi se apodero un instinto salvaje, casi casi primitivo.

De un solo salto me acerque a el y cayo de espaldas en el suelo cubierto de musgos. Lo bese de nuevo.

Mordí su labio y bebí la pequeña gota de sangre que salio de la herida. Jacob malinterpreto mi ataque y lo confundió como pasión, se incorporo y me presiono mas hacia su cuerpo.

Me dolía lo que le iba a hacer pero lo necesitaba. Bese su cuello y succione la piel de su garganta, mientras enredaba mis dedos en su cabello negro.

-Te amo, Renesmee - susurro al bajar sus manos por mi espalda trabándose en mis caderas.

-Yo también - retraje mis labios y enterré mis dientes en su cuello, justo por donde pasaba una deliciosa vena.

Bebí su sangre, deleitándome con su sabor. Su sangre era la mas deliciosa que habia probado en mi vida.

Jacob siguio acariciándome y susurrando mi nombre. No le importo que bebiera de el. No me detuve de beber, no me podía detener y no lo hice hasta que estuve satisfecha.

Nos dejamos caer en el suelo una vez mas. No me solto aunque luche contra sus brazos para que me soltara. Sentía asco de mi misma.

Nos quedamos en silencio por mas de una hora, abrazados a la mitad del bosque. Lo único que se escuchaba eran los latidos de nuestros corazones.

-Lo siento tanto, Jacob - solloce con fuerza.

Lo sentía de verdad, pero ahora estaba satisfecha. No tenia esa urgencia de la sed, ni del deseo por su cuerpo. Sentí una extraña paz en mi interior.

Jacob no dijo nada, solo me abrazo con mas fuerza y beso mi frente.

-Te quiero, Renesmee -murmuro después de un rato-. Te amo. Te adoro. Tu eres mi vida. Soy lo que tu necesites, lo olvidas... incluso si eso significa ser tu _fuente de alimento_. Jamas me podría enojar contigo por ser lo que eres. Es parte de ti - susurro en mi oído.

Levante la mirada y sus ojos oscuros no mostraban repulsión, como pensé que lo harían. Me miraba igual que siempre. Con amor y adoración infinitas.


	39. Reunión del Consejo

**Reunión del Consejo**

Después de que me disculpe con Jacob casi por una hora, por mi comportamiento tan salvaje y primitivo -haber bebido su sangre-, fuimos a su casa a que se cambiara de ropa. Arruine su camiseta gris al mancharla con su sangre.

Me prometí a mi misma no dejar pasar tanto tiempo sin salir de caza, para no dañarlo de nuevo.

-Que vamos hacer hoy? - le pregunte una ves que se cambio de camisa.

-Lo que tu quieras... Hoy hay reunión del consejo, pero puedo faltar. He ido a un montón de esas.

Yo había ido solo a una, cuando aparentaba tener diez años. Ese día Jacob le rogo a Edward y a Bella que me dejaran ir. Se fueron los tres al despacho de mi abuelo Carlisle y estuvieron cuchicheando por mas de media hora. Al final Jacob salio con una gran sonrisa y fui a la mentada reunión de consejo.

Pensé que seria una reunión muy seria y solemne... mas bien era una fiesta en los acantilados, donde los lobos hacían actos de magia... desaparecían la comida en menos de un segundo.

-Reunión del consejo? No se supone que eso es algo importante, Jake? Es decir... tu padre es uno de los lideres, no? Tu eres el jefe de la manada y por ende tu seras algun dia el jefe... - hable lento y pausado. No sabia como expresarme.

-Así es. Y como tu seras mi esposa, también seras parte del consejo.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Que?

-Si, seras algo así como Sue o Emily. Que siempre están presentes en esas reuniones y su opinión también cuenta. Solo que la tuya contara mas por ser mi mujer.

Aquello no tenia pies ni cabeza. Como alguien como yo iba a tener opinión en el consejo de los Quileutes, desendientes de los lobos?

Era una vampira por Dios santo! No una loba.

-Quieres ir? -pregunto Jake-. Para que te familiarices y te presentes con el consejo.

-Ya me conocen - me reí y me deje envolver en sus brazos.

-Si, pero no has ido a una de esas reuniones conmigo. Bueno si has ido pero no de la forma en la que estamos hoy.

-Soy una vampira, Jake. Y hoy me porte como tal. No crees que me hagan mala cara si aparezco así como así?

-Desde el día en que naciste y me imprime de ti, eres parte de nosotros. Has de cuenta que estuviste estos años con tu familia... solo por que te prestamos con ellos, pero tu perteneces aquí... conmigo.

_"Perteneces aquí... conmigo"_ Mi corazón latió frenético al escuchar esas palabras.

Recosté la cabeza en su pecho y suspire.

.

Caminamos en silencio y tomados de la mano rumbo a la reunión del consejo.

-Hola chicos! - nos saludo Seth con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Seth! - le di un fuerte abrazo.

-Nessie! - Embry y Quil gritaron desde los arboles con gran alegría.

-Hola! - los dos me abrazaron.

-Que milagro de verte por aquí! - musito Quil.

-Si, claro! - conteste con sarcasmo-. Siempre estoy aquí.

-Siempre estarás aquí, pero no con nosotros -dijo Embry-. Jacob siempre te acapara.

Sonreí.

-Renesmee! - grito a mi espalda una voz conocida.

Me gire y Claire corrió a abrazarme.

Claire y Bella son las únicas en llamarme por mi nombre.

-Hola! - la abrace con cuidado.

-Iré con Embril a traer madera para la fogata - me aviso Jake dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Claro.

-Me encanta tu perfume. Donde lo compraste? - murmuro Claire llamando mi atención.

-Ahh... Mmm... - no supe que contestar.

Ese era mi aroma natural y Claire aun no sabia nada de los lobos y vampiros, mucho menos de híbridas como yo.

-El perfume de Nessie, es muy extraño -se apresuro a decir Quil-, solo sus papas lo consiguen.

-Pero yo quiero oler así! - la chica se emberrincho.

- Pero de donde quieres que saque uno, nena? - Quil se hinco para quedar a su misma altura.

-Yo quiero un perfume!

-La proxima vez que vaya a Seattle, te conseguiré uno que huela parecido, que te parece Claire?

-De verdad?

-Claro!

-Gracias, Renesmee! - la chica me abrazo de la cintura y se fue a jugar con los otros chicos que andaban por ahí.

-No tienes por que hacerlo Ness - murmuro Quil.

Me encogí de hombros.

-No hay problema. Te quiero ayudar. Se perfectamente que las improntas pueden pedir algun que otro capricho difícil - me reí.

-De verdad, gracias.

Me tomo de ambas manos para agradecerme en verdad por el favor y sintió la delicada argolla de diamantes en mi dedo.

-Nessie...!

Entre en pánico.

-Nessie... tu y Jake...? - su expresión era de sorpresa y felicidad.

_Shh, no digas nada, Quil. Por favor_ - le dije con mi don.

-Pico de cera - cerro su boca con un cierre imaginario y tiro la llave a sus espaldas.

Solte unas risitas nerviosas.

-Gracias, Quil. Te debo una.

Disimuladamente saque mi anillo de compromiso de mi mano izquierda y lo puse en la derecha.

Una hora mas tarde mientras Jacob se comía una hamburguesa -la cuarta-, llego Emily. Sam salto de su asiento y la recibió con efusividad.

-Nessie! Mi niña, como estas? - me saludo dándome un fuerte abrazo.

-Muy bien Emily y tu? Donde dejaste a Samantha?

-Con la niñera. Que bueno que por fin te nos vas a unir - ellos sabían lo de nuestro compromiso?

-Me voy a unir?

-Si, es que tienes derecho de venir a estas reuniones. Me parecía extraño que no vinieras mas seguido, pero tu no sabias nada de la impronta y tus padres y Jake se esperaron hasta que tu fueras quien decidiera estar con Jake.

-Ah, si claro. Eso.

Jake se alejo de mi lado y fue a hablar con su padre. Mientras hablaba en susurros con los demas ancianos mire a Jake detenidamente.

Era tan guapo.

Su piel cobriza parecía de seda bajo la luz de la fogata. Esa fina membrana cubría con exquisitez sus músculos fuertes. Su sonrisa relampagueaba cada vez que alguien contaba algo gracioso. Sus ojos oscuros brillaban con intensidad cuando me veían.

Me deleite con la visión de su cuerpo glorioso bañado por la luz de la luna. Estaba tan ensimismada contemplando aquel ser que era mio, que salte del susto y casi me caigo de la silla cuando Seth me aventó una piedrecilla.

Todos los presentes se burlaron.

Lo mire enfadada.

-Lo-lo siento Nessie, fue una broma - tartamudeo nervioso.

Seth nervioso? Pues como lo habré visto.

Embry que estaba sentado a mi izquierda comenzo a olfatearme.

-Que haces? Embry!

-Es que... -olfateo de nuevo- te viste muy amenazadora, igual que una vampira. Pero no hueles como una. -Siguió olfateando-. De hecho no hueles como antes. No tienes ese olor dulzón de siempre. Hueles... hueles como nosotros. Tienes el olor de Jacob muy impregnado, incluso mas que antes.

_Sera por que tengo su sangre en mi sistema?_

-Si definitivamente ya eres una de nosotros. Por que hueles como nosotros. - Concluyo Paul al otro lado de la fogata.

Fruncí el ceño.

Jake regreso y se sento a mi lado.

-Claro que no huele como ustedes! - mascullo mi lobo pasándome un brazo por los hombros.

-Si huelo como ellos tendré que irme de inmediato a bañar -murmure casi para quieres acompañar? - le susurre en el oído a Jacob.

Trago saliva y juraría que sudo cuando se lo propuse.

-Ah este... yo... Nessie...

-Jacob tiene miedo... de su suegro el chupasangre! - se burlo Paul.

-Tu también le tienes miedo a Billy, Paul - musite con tono mordaz-. Recuerdas la vez que Rachel se cayo de tu lomo y se quebro el brazo y tu suegro te grito por ser un irresponsable. Que fue lo que hiciste?

Nada. Paul no dijo nada. Y en esta ocasión, solo se limito a ver a Billy al otro lado del circulo y le dedico una sonrisita nerviosa.

Mire a Jacob y no me dio siquiera tiempo de reaccionar. Me beso como si estuviéramos solos, en lugar de estar rodeados por ambas manadas.

-Hey ustedes dos! Separense, hay niños presentes - murmuro Quil refiriéndose a Claire.

Jared dijo algo y los demas también pero los ignoramos. Nosotros habiamos visto a los demas en situaciones mas comprometedoras y no habiamos dicho nada, que importaban unos besitos.

Pero eso no eran unos besitos...

Me separe de Jacob y escondí el rostro en su pecho. De nuevo me estaba dejando llevar y el latir de su corazón me estaba haciendo agua la boca.

Billy Black comenzó su relato sobre los espiritus guerreros, después el abuelo de Quil hablo sobre los fríos, los _bebedores de sangre_. Luego hablaron del pacto que hizo Ephraim Black con mi familia y la alianza que hicieron cuando un grupo de neófitos liderados por Victoria vino a matar a Bella. Luego hablaron de que el pacto con los Cullen se reformulo gracias a la impronta de uno de los suyos con una bebedora de sangre. No dijeron nombres, pero era obvio que se referían a mi y a Jacob.

Me pregunte si dentro de muchos años hablarían mas acerca de mi y de Jacob. De como gracias a nosotros no se referían al clan Cullen como el enemigo sino como nuestros aliados, como los llamaban ahora. Jacob seria el que contaría la historia o tal vez yo. O Quil, o Sam... cualquiera que fuera parte del consejo en esos tiempos. Tal vez sus descendientes...

Suspire y me recosté en le pecho de mi amado.

Fue entonces que acepte completamente y sin remordimientos que yo no le pertenecía a los Cullen, pertenecía al lugar en el que me encontraba. Pertenecía total y completamente a Jacob Black.

Pero sobretodo... me sentí preparada para entregarme a el en cuerpo y alma.


	40. Te Amo

**Te Amo  
**Cuando aun estábamos en la fogata, mama me mando un mensaje de texto diciendo que aprovechara a pasar mas tiempo con Jacob en la reserva, mientras toda la familia salia de caza. Se suponía que debía regresar a casa ese día.

La noche era clara y sin nubes.

Después de que nos despedimos de nuestros amigos en los acantilados, fuimos a la casa de Jake y nos sentamos en el cofre de su viejo auto a admirar el cielo, que milagrosamente se podía ver esa noche.

-Ya hable con la manada y tienen prohibido hablar o pensar acerca de nuestro compromiso, Nessie.

-De verdad? Gracias _Jefe Jacob_ - suspire con alivio.

Se rió ligeramente por el nombre que de di.

-Nunca antes me había gustado que me dijeran así, hasta ahora -me beso un instante-. Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

-Como es que pude vivir tanto tiempo sin ti? Si he sabido que el objeto de mi impronta era el fruto del amor de mi mejor amiga y el chupasangre que tanto odiaba... nunca me hubiera opuesto a que se casaran.

Pase por alto los insultos.

-Sabias que te amo, Jake?

-Si. Pero no me molestaría que lo gritaras a los cuatro vientos - musito con una sonrisa.

-Te amo! Te amo! Te amo! TE AMO! - grite con todas mis fuerzas.

Los lobos que tenían guardia aullaron.

Jake y yo nos soltamos a reír y los vecinos nos mandaron a callar.

-Ya te tienes que ir al hotel a dormir? - susurro luego de besarme.

-No tengo sueño, dormí mucho anoche y me alimente... - me avergoncé ante aquel recuerdo.

-Entonces es un no.

-Si. Es un no - le sonreí abiertamente.

-Dios... eres hermosa -susurro ariciando mi mejilla-. Te amo Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

Sus ojos oscuros me hipnotizaron de nuevo. Como es que tenia ese poder tan grande sobre mi? O es que yo ya no tenia remedio y cualquier mirada suya me hacia enloqucer aun mas por el?

Junto de nueva cuenta nuestros labios. Su beso fue suave, lento, tierno y largo. Sus labios calientes me derretían al menor contacto.

-Ven -se levanto y me tomo de la mano-, te quiero enseñar algo.

Como niños chiquitos corrimos por el bosque, soltando risitas de complicidad. Esa carrera me recordo mis primeros meses, cuando aun no me acostumbraba a beber sangre animal y Jacob convirtió la cacería en una competencia, para ver cual de los dos atrapaba el animal mas grande.

Como siempre el me dejaba atras, gracias a las grandes zancadas que daban sus largas y fuertes piernas.

-Me llevas a casa? - le pregunte cuando olfatee el olor dulce de mi familia en el aire.

-No - se detuvo en seco y me espero con la mano extendida.

Cuando llegue a el me tomo de la mano y caminamos juntos unos cien metros mas, hasta llegar a un enorme claro. Se parecia al prado en donde jugábamos baseball.

-Te gusta? - pregunto abrazándome por la espalda.

Enrosco sus brazos en mi cintura y apoyo el mentón en mi hombro derecho.

-Es un lindo prado - conteste.

Y vaya que lo era. La luna iluminaba los arboles a su alrededor creando fantásticas figuras en el suelo cubierto de hierba y florecillas.

-Aquí sera! - casi grito de emoción alejándose de mi.

Camino al interior del prado y extendió los brazos.

-Te gusta la idea?

-Me gustaría mas si me dijeras de que estas hablando.

-Aquí sera nuestra casa - respondió como si no estuviera viendo algo que era mas que evidente.

-Nuestra casa? Aquí? Oh por Dios! Jacob! - me dirigí hacia el y me recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-En cuanto le digas a tu familia, la manada y yo comenzaremos la obra. Solo es cuestión de que me digas como quieres la casa... grande y con un pórtico alrededor, o pequeña para que tengamos un gran jardín.

-Con que tu estés dentro de ella - respondí con sinceridad.

-Siempre estare ahí.

Nos pasamos la noche entera planificando la casa que pronto compartiríamos. Decidimos que fuera grande pero no enorme como la casa de los Cullen, justo en el centro del claro para tener jardín frontal y trasero. Tendría dos pisos y un ático, con habitaciones grandes, espaciosas e iluminadas.

Al amanecer regresamos a la reserva. Visitamos a Sam y a Emily para confirmar el horario de los patrullajes y cambios de guardia.

Mientras Jacob subía mi maleta a la cajuela del Malibu, afuera del pequeño hotel de la reserva, saque la argolla del dedo de mi mano izquierda y lo coloque en mi mano derecha.

-Por que hiciste eso? -pregunto extrañado- No te gusto? Se que no es mucho, luego te compro uno con un diamante mas...

-No, calla -cubrí sus labios con la punta de mis dedos-. No es eso. Me encanta de verdad... Es solo que en la mano izquierda es mas evidente lo que en verdad es. Si alguien de mi familia lo ve y pregunta por el anillo, les dire que es solo un regalo.

-Mmm de acuerdo. Lo haremos a tu manera. Pero apresúrate a reunir valor para decírselo por que tenemos mucho que organizar y hacer, mi cielo.

-No. Solo es la casa

-Claro que no! Falta planear la boda, escoger tu vestido, ver lo de las invitaciones, la comida y no se que tantas cosas mas.

-Es cierto -como no lo pense antes?- Pero por lo pronto olvidémonos de todo eso, pronto estaremos cerca de Edward.

Cuando nombre a papa, me estremecí de miedo.

* * *

Solo un cap, por que es dominguito :P


	41. Que Bienvenida!

**Que Bienvenida!**

Un poco antes del medio día Jacob dio la vuelta en la carretera, para entrar al camino boscoso de la casa de mi familia.

Todos nos esperaban en las escaleras del pórtico con expresión de felicidad y alivio.

Me baje del auto.

-Hola fam... - no pude terminar la frase.

Papa me abrazo con fuerza y lleno de besos mi cara. Luego me paso a los brazos de mama e hizo lo mismo.

-Tranquilos! Contrólense!-pude decir cuando pase por los brazos de toda la familia-. No me fui por diez años.

-Eso nos pareció - murmuro Edward.

-Una ducha no le caería nada mal - le susurro Rosalie a Emmett.

Me moví tan rapido que la pobre ni siquiera me vio venir.

La abrace con fuerza para que oliera el aroma de Jacob que se quedo impregnado en mi.

-No! Nessie! No! Alejate! - grito desesperada.

Los demas soltaron a reir a carcajada limpia.

.

-Y que paso? -pregunte una vez que me sente en un mullido sillón de la sala-. Cuéntenme minuto a minuto la llegada de Santiago.

Jacob se sentó a mi izquierda y me tomo de la mano.

-Alice lo vio venir y lo esperamos fuera de la casa -comenzó mama-. Edward no quiso darle el pase.

-Se que fue muy descortés, pero lo ultimo que quiero es tener un Vulturi cerca, mucho menos uno dentro de nuestro hogar - espeto papa.

-Y como se porto? Que dijo por que no lo dejaron entrar?

-Se porto muy bien - contesto Alice.

-Como dijimos antes Nessie, el es muy pacifico - murmuro Jasper con la vista fija en mi mano unida a la de Jacob.

Maldito vampiro tan suspicaz.

-Te divertiste con el perro? - pregunto papa sentándose en el descansa-brazos a mi derecha.

-Me divertí con _Jacob_ -enfatice su nombre-. Fui a una reunión de consejo... hablaron de las leyendas de la tribu. Vi a los demás chicos, les mandan saludos por cierto. Claire la impronta de Quil quiere oler igual que yo, así que le comprare un perfume la próxima vez que vaya a Seattle. - Trate de llenar mi cabeza con cosas triviales y con poca importancia, para no pensar en el compromiso-. Suficiente de mi, que mas paso con Santiago?

-Dijo que sus amos deseaban que gozaramos con buena salud -comento Alice rodando los ojos-. Santiago obviamente quería verte, para darles un reporte completo a sus amos. Sus ojos iban y venían de un extremo a otro de nuestra formación y veía con insistencia la casa y aguzaba el oído para saber si estabas aquí.

-Su intención era solicitar una audiencia privada contigo, mi cielo - Edward trato de hablar con dulzura como siempre hablaba conmigo, pero en sus ojos ardía un intenso odio.

-Una audiencia conmigo? -pregunte extrañada-. Para que?

-Para darte una invitación personal de Aro -murmuro papa con los puños apretados sobre sus piernas-. Quiere verte. Quiere ver en lo que te has convertido y ver que no eres una amenaza, ver si te has adaptado como se dijo... tu sabes.

Nadie se atrevía a hablar del día en que si no es por Alice, Jasper y los invitados que trajeron, todos -principalmente yo-... hubiéramos muerto.

-También quiere ver si tienes el potencial para...

-Cállate Alice! - grito papa poniéndose de pie.

Su repentino ataque me asusto.

-Potencial para que? - cuestione intrigada.

Nadie contesto y evadieron mi mirada.

-Mama? -no me contesto. Se limito a ver a su marido a los ojos-. Para que tengo potencial? - pregunte de nuevo.

Nada. No dijeron nada.

-Chupasangre... Te exijo que le contestes - mascullo Jake entre dientes.

La expresión de dolor, enfado, tristeza y desolación del rostro de papa me heló la sangre.

Si no fuera por que los vampiros no pueden llorar, juraría que toda mi familia hubiera rompido a llorar cuando papa por fin me contesto.

-Aro quiere ver si tienes el potencial... y asi lo cree, para que te unas a su guardia.

Emití un jadeo que rompió el silencio sepulcral que reinaba en la gran sala.

Con mi visión periferica vi como Jacob se levanto de un tirón y comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza. Sus manos y brazos temblaban sin cesar y ru respiración era rápida y violenta.

Sentí frió... nunca en mi vida lo había sentido hasta ese día.

Aro quería verme... y ademas invitarme a que me uniera a su guardia.

Espera... que?

Eso no tenia sentido! Primero quería asesinarme por ser una aberración a sus ojos y ahora me quería en su guardia?

-Pero yo... no quiero... - logre balbucear una vez que mi cabeza dejo de girar.

Ahora todo estaba tranquilo y en calma, gracias a Jasper. Luego de un minuto me di cuenta de que Jacob se habia ido. No logro controlarse, ni con la ayuda de mi tio, tal y como lo habíamos hecho los demás.

.

Ese día decidimos no hablar mas de los vampiros italianos y tratar de seguir como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Llame a Jake para saber como estaba. Me contesto algo molesto, pero dijo que ya se había controlado, que descargo su enojo corriendo hasta Canadá.


	42. El Vestido

**El Vestido**

Una semana después de mi regreso a casa y de la escalofriante novedad... Alice y Rosalie me arrastraron a su taller de diseño y costura, que Jasper y Emmett les hicieron en la antigua habitación de mi padre.

-Cierra los ojos - murmuro Alice en antes de entrar al taller.

Le obedecí de inmediato. Hace mucho tiempo ya, había aprendido a la mala, que _tenia_ que obedecerla en un instante.

-Derecho, derecho. Un poco mas, así. Aquí es. Siéntate - me guió Rosalie.

-Ábrelos dijeron mis tías a coro.

Abrí los ojos y en el escritorio estaban regados varios bosquejos de vestidos y trajes antiguos. Y en la computadora estaban los mismos diseños, pero a color.

-Wow. Que es esto? Es para una fiesta de disfraces? Estan preciosos...

-Es para el baile de los Vulturi -respondió Rosalie-. Te gustan?

-Me encantan... Para el baile de los Vulturi?

-Es que no tuvimos la oportunidad de mostrarte la invitación - me recordo Alice.

Rosalie se apresuro a abrir un cajón de su escritorio y saco un grande y grueso sobre negro, de aspecto siniestro.

Me lo entrego.

Con letra fina y elegante, tenia escrito el la parte posterior y con letras doradas: _Clan Cullen._

Suspire y desanude el lazo que cerraba el sobre. Saque un grueso papel negro, con escritura igual a la anterior.

_**Queridos amigos Cullen:**_

_Estan cordialmente invitados al Gran Baile de la Corte Victoriana, que sera ofrecido en nuestro hogar: Volterra, el dia 14 de Julio. _

_Espero con ansias su agradable presencia, mis amigos. _

_Sinceramente _

_Aro Vulturi._

-No creo que sea nuestra presencia la que mas ansie ver - mascullo Rosalie, refiriéndose a mi.

Con que macabro motivo nos invitaban los Vulturi? Ni siquiera decía que celebraban en la invitación. Cuando nosotros hacíamos fiestas era para celebrar mi cumpleaños o aniversarios de bodas...

Mi respiración se agito y sentí un ligero escalofrió.

-Dinos cual te gusta mas -Rosalie cambio de tema-. Tu eres la primera en verlos.

-Y la primera en escoger - agrego Alice.

-Yo... en realidad... no quiero ir... Tengo miedo - les confesé en un susurro.

-Lo sabemos, Nessie -replico la rubia-. Pero es algo que tenemos que hacer.

-Créenos, tampoco nosotras queremos ir, pero es mejor ir, a que ellos vengan. No lo crees? - cuestiono Alice.

-Ninguna de las dos ideas me agrada. Tengo miedo... pero al mismo tiempo quiero ir y enfrentarlos. Que vean que no soy el monstruo que ellos dijeron que seria. Que vean en lo que me he convertido. Que no soy una amenaza para cualquiera de los dos mundos - solté todo lo que habia acumulado durante la semana.

No se lo había dicho ni a Jake ni a mis padres...

-Tranquila, mi cielo - Rosalie me abrazo y deje de temblar.

-Quieres que traiga a Jasper? - se ofreció Alice al verme alterada.

-No... no es necesario. Elijan ustedes el vestido, ya saben el color - les ordene con voz dura y cortante, cuando salí de la habitación como si el edificio se incendiara.

Corrí a refugiarme a la pequeña cabaña. Mientras corría por el bosque recordé las palabras que dijo papa cuando regrese de la reserva: _Aro quiere ver si tienes el potencial... y así lo cree, para que te unas a su guardia._

Al entrar a mi habitación recorde mi ultima pesadilla: Yo llevaba puesta una capa igual a la de Alec y Jane. Era una de _ellos_.

Que me uniera a su guardia? En que estaba pensando ese Vulturi? Primero quería matarme y a todo el que se les pusiera en el camino defendiéndome... y ahora me querían junto a ellos?

No me había dado cuenta de que me había llevado el siniestro sobre negro. Lo abrí de nuevo y vi otra hoja negra pero mas delgada.

_Para asistir al Gran Baile, deberán vestir la ropa usada en la época Victoriana (Tema del baile)_

_Si la causa de una posible inasistencia es la falta del vestuario adecuado, al llegar al lugar se les proporcionara un vestuario completo._

**_G. V._**

G. V?

-Vaya, en verdad no quieren que nadie falte - masculle entre dientes.

-Quien no va a faltar a donde? - pregunto mama a mi espalda.

Salte del susto.

-Lo siento, te asuste?

-Un poco - le mostre el sobre en respuesta a su primera pregunta.

-Oh.

-Falta mes y medio mama - me parecía que el estúpido baile era al día siguiente.

-Lo se. No te preocupes -se sentó a mi lado en la cama y me abrazo con ternura-. Todo va a salir bien. Alice ha visto que todo saldrá bien.

-Eso espero.

-Todo saldrá bien, todo saldrá bien, todo saldrá bien - repitió mama una y otra vez meciéndome de atrás para adelante.

No se si trataba de convencerme de que todo saldría bien, o si se estaba convenciendo a si misma.

.

Al día siguiente por la mañana, regrese a la casa a disculparme con mis tías, por la forma en que me comporte con ellas, cuando solo querían animarme.

-Hola, puedo pasar? - salude en la entrada del taller.

-Claro Nessie! - Alice revoloteo hasta la entrada y me tomo de la mano.

-Ibamos a ir a buscarte -comento Rosalie y me dio un beso en la mejilla-. Ya elegimos el vestido que usaras.

Me senté frente al monitor y ahí estaba mi vestido para el _Gran Baile Victoriano_. Era precioso, color rojo sangre. El apretado corset llegaba hasta lo mas estrecho de la cintura y de ahí bajaba la falda esponjosa. Era perfecto. Los largos y elegantes guantes eran color perla.

De pronto me imagine con el vestido puesto, pero en mi mente combio el color. Ya no era rojo, sino blanco. Rápidamente desheche el pensamiento, papa podía andar cerca y no sabia si mi mama tenia el escudo en mi.

-Que dices? Te gusta? - pregunto Alice con cautela, al ver que no hablaba.

-Me encanta... Todo lo que ustedes diseñan me gusta.

-Excelente! - Alice dio unos brinquitos y aplaudió.

-Lo imprimiré para que lo veas cuando quieras y si no te gusta algo nos dices y lo cambiamos - murmuro Rosalie muy entusiasmada-. Hoy le mostraremos a los demás sus atuendos.

-Pasado mañana iremos a Seattle a comprar las telas, nos acompañas?

-Claro Alice. También tengo que hacer unas compras.

-Aquí esta - Rosalie me entrego unas hojas con el vestido impreso.

-Gracias. Chicas... quiero disculparme por como me comporte ayer, yo...

-No tienes por que disculparte, Nessie -dijo Alice acariciando mi cabello-. Yo también me conmocione un poco cuando Edward me contó de las intensiones de Aro para nosotros dos. Pero mira, aquí seguimos.

-Si, lo se. Para ser honesta... me entusiasma la idea de ir, solo para usar el vestido que me harán - les sonreí ampliamente.

.

Baje las escaleras admirando el trabajo de mis tías, en una hoja estaba el diseño en bosquejo, en blanco y negro. En otra estaba a color.

-Hola preciosa!

-Hola, papa! - me abrazo como si no me hubiera visto por horas, en lugar de minutos.

-Que llevas ahí?

-Es el vestido que me diseñaron Alice y Rosalie.

-Si, algo me comentaron.

-Renesmee, llamo Jake. Dice que te espera en el claro.

-Gracias, mama.

Doble las hojas y las metí al bolsillo trasero de mis jeans. Me despedí de mis padres con un beso y un abrazo. Salí a toda prisa de la casa de mi familia.

Era un día tipico de Forks: el cielo cerrado con nubes gris oscuro y frió -Algo raro para la epoca-. Pero yo no sentía frío, pero debía cubrir las apariencias y traía una blusa blanca de manga larga de tela delgada, jeans azul oscuro y converse. Y para cubrir las apariencias y darle un toque elegante a mi sencillo atuendo un abrigo corto de lana color gris, con mangas tres cuartos y doble botonadura negra.

Si alguien en La Push o los vecinos de Charlie me veían con ropa ligera en un día tan frío, sospecharían que algo raro andaba en mi.

Corrí a la cabaña y tome el bolso negro cruzado, que me regalo Jasper en París y metí mi pasaporte e identificación, así como los de Jake y todo el dinero que tenia a la mano y lentes de sol. Quería hacer un pequeño viaje con mi novio. No sabia si a Canadá o ahí mismo en el país, pero que fuera soleado, no aguantaba mas la capa de nubes que siempre cubría el cielo de Forks.

Necesitaba estar a solas con Jacob, alejados de todos. Quería ir a un lugar en el que no escondiéramos la verdad: que estábamos comprometidos; y pudiera usar mi anillo de compromiso en la mano correcta.

Un lugar en el que al tomarlo de la mano, le gritara al mundo que era mio y que yo era suya. Para siempre.


	43. Ansiedad

**Ansiedad**

Camine en vez de correr hacia el claro, para ver a Jacob. Mi lobo. Tenia ganas de verlo -tenia veinte horas cinco minutos sin verlo- y estar a su lado cuanto antes, pero necesitaba pensar y estar sola unos momentos.

Tenia que pensar como decirle a mis padres que estaba comprometida con Jake. No creo que se molesten, ya saben de antemano que algo así tenia que pasar, pero... tan pronto?

Mis papas se esperaron un poco mas que yo, un año y medio mas o menos. Pero la razón de que no se casaron unas semanas después de confesar su amor, es que ella era humana. Después se separaron y casi los mata, luego se reconciliaron y al final se casaron, pero solo como condición de que papa la transformaría después de la boda.

Pero nosotros... Jacob y yo no teniamos que convertirnos en nada! Ya eramos algo: un hombre lobo y una híbrida. Nos amábamos y estaríamos juntos por siempre, o al menos eso decían las leyendas de la tribu. Eramos el uno para el otro.

Pero como decirles sin que les de un ataque o se opongan o digan que es muy pronto. Y cuando decírselos? Si les decía antes de nuestro viaje a Italia, tal vez Aro se le ocurría la gran idea de saludarnos de mano y leería nuestros pensamientos. La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de cual seria su opinión al respecto, de mi unión con un hombre lobo, me daba igual, pero...

No, mejor a nuestro regreso, le digo a mis padres. Si definitivamente a nuestro regreso.

A lo lejos se escucho un aullido.

Primero me asuste, ya que el bosque estaba en silencio total y ademas estaba muy concentrada en mis cavilaciones. Luego mis instintos de apoderaron de mi y eche a correr a gran velocidad hacia mi claro.

Entre en el prado y me detuve de golpe -como si me hubiera estampado contra un cristal- al ver al enorme lobo de pelaje marrón cobrizo. Sus grandes y penetrantes ojos negros me hipnotizaron de igual manera que si fuera humano.

El lobo resoplo y dio un paso hacia mi. Instintivamente camine hacia el. Poco a poco, paso a paso nos acercamos cada vez mas.

Lo mire maravillada, fasinada -y sumamente enamorada- a aquel ser divino.

Su suave pelaje se movía con el viento.

Desde que Jacob y yo estábamos juntos no lo había visto transformado.

Era tan hermoso.

Me acerque mas para poder tocarlo, acariciarlo. Hundí mi mano en su pelaje -suave y aspero al mismo tiempo- Acaricie su lomo, su costado izquierdo. Me pare de nuevo frente a el y no resistí besar su humeda nariz. Sus ojos negros me miraron con ternura y acomodó su enorme cabeza en mi hombro. Envolví con mis pequeños brazos su peludo y cálido cuello.

Nos quedamos ahí, inmoviles por un largo instante, escuchando el latir de nuestros corazones.

Comenzo a alejarse de mi. Sin dejar de verme, retrocedió hasta la orilla del claro que estaba a sus espaldas. Intente seguirlo, pero resoplo y nego con la cabeza.

Mientras seguía retrocediendo, yo lo imite y me pare en la orilla del prado que estaba detrás de mi.

Escuche como se alejaba, adentrándose mas en el bosque, dejándome sola.

-No te alejes tanto -le advertí-. Prometo no mirar - dije en tono de burla.

Claro que vería, o al menos echaría una miradita.

Su risa sono cerca, y un segundo mas tarde, ahí estaba, con su pecho desnudo. Llevaba solo unos jeans cortados.

De nuevo nos miramos a los ojos y nos acercamos con lentitud, tal y como lo hicimos hace unos momentos cuando era un hermoso lobo.

Pronto rodeo mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos y me pego a su pecho sin camisa. Me puse de puntitas para besarlo. Ni siquiera de puntitas alcance sus labios carnosos, tuvo que bajar su rostro hasta el mio y junto nuestros labios con ternura. Fiel a mi costumbre, enrosque mis dedos en su cabello negro, mientras saboraba el delicioso sabor de su lengua.

Mi respiración se convirtió en un embarazoso y aspero jadeo.

-Por que entraste en fase? Fuiste tu quien aullo? - pregunte en un susurro enroscando mis brazos en su cuello.

-Si, estaba ansioso, toda la manada lo esta - contesto con los ojos cerrados.

-Por que?

-No lo se, eso es lo peor. No hay nada allá afuera, todo esta controlado. Solo patrullamos uno de cada manada por turno. Tal vez sea eso, que no hay nada que hacer lo que me tiene así.

Se me ocurrieron unas cuantas ideas que hacer con Jacob, en su tiempo libre.

-Quieres que le llame a Jasper para que te ayude a controlarte? - le ofrecí, cuando lo vi realmente ansioso y preocupado.

-No, así esta bien, gracias. Tal vez sea que te alejaras de mi para ir a ese maldito baile, lo que me tiene así - mientras hablaba me apretó a un mas a su cuerpo.

-No te preocupes, nada me va a pasar -acaricie su mejilla-. Y hablando de baile...

-Si?

-Le diré a mis padres de nuestro compromiso cuando regresemos de Italia.

-En serio? -asentí-. Oh Nessie.

Me levanto del suelo y me dio vueltas.

-Tienes planes para hoy? - le pude preguntar una vez que me dejo de besar.

-No, por que?

-Que te parecería hacer un pequeño viaje conmigo?

-Viaje? Claro! A donde?

-El cielo es el limite -bromee-. Traje nuestros pasaportes -señale mi bolso-. Tenemos que regresar pasado mañana, por que iré con mis tias a Seattle a comprar telas, para los vestidos y los trajes.

-Me encantaría verte con el vestido que usaras. Aunque no tengo ni idea de como sera -admitió-. Bailar contigo toda la noche, poder tenerte entre mis brazos...

Mientras hablaba coloco una mano en mi cintura baja y beso mi cuello.

Pude imaginarme lo que me dijo co toda claridad -a pesar de que estaba algo distraída por sus caricias-, Jacob vestido para la ocasión, con uno de los trajes que vi en el escritorio de Alice. Yo a su lado usando el vestido rojo... Ambos bailando en el centro de un gran salón, sonriendo y rodeados de nuestra familia.

-Quieres ver el vestido? - susurre mientras el mordía mi lóbulo.

Abrí los ojos al ver que Jacob no me contestaba, vi el cielo encapotado, en lugar del bosque. Ya estabamos tirados sobre la yerba suave y humeda de mi claro.

Como demonios termine acostada?

-Si tu quieres - contesto rozando mis labios con los suyos.

Me las arregle para meter mi mano en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón y saque las hojas que me había dado Rosalie.

-Vaya, es lindo -suspiro-. Crees que sea pobsible... No olvidado.

-Que creo que sea posible?

-Es que estaba pensando... en que tal vez... te puedo acompañar a Italia. Pero no creo que sea buena idea. Mira se me puso la piel de gallina!

Me mostro su brazo.

-Si, no es buena idea.

-Quiero estar ahí, protegerte.

Luego de un largo momento de silencio me pregunto muy formal:

-Me concede esta pieza, _mademoiselle_?

-Por supuesto, _monsieur_.

Se puso de pie y me tomo de la mano.

Coloque una mano en su hombro mientras el me tomaba de la cintura y comenzamos a bailar. Con una sonrisa le mostré lo que hace unos momentos me había imaginado y también me sonrió. Por un momento desee tener el poder de Zafrina, para que Jacob viera con exactitud mi fantasía.

Bailamos moviéndonos en circulos a través del claro. No tenia ni idea de que Jake supiera bailar.

-De donde aprendiste a bailar? Yo nunca te he visto bailar antes.

-De las películas y la televisión - contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

Su expresión fue tan adorable y graciosa.

Dimos un par de vueltas mas, antes de escuchar un aullido.

-Que pasa?

-No lo se, quedate aquí - mascullo a la carrera, adentrándose en el bosque de nuevo.

Regreso a los pocos minutos.

-Quien quiera que fue, desapareció. No hay nadie.

-Que raro.

-Iré a la reserva a ver que pasa y después soy todo tuyo, de acuerdo?

-Si.

-Vienes? - me tendió la mano.

-Claro - tome mi bolso y corrimos hacia La Push.

-Espérame en la playa -dijo una vez que llegamos a los limites de la reserva-. Pronto estare ahí.

-No tardes.

Nos separamos y cada uno tomo un camino diferente. De pronto me jalaron del brazo y me estampe con algo cálido.

Era el, regreso para besarme una vez mas.

De nueva cuenta, nuestros cuerpos se fundieron con un beso cargado de deseo y pasión. Esta vez fue el, el que mordió mis labios.

-Te alcanzo luego! - grito con una risita burlona, al ver que aun no me recuperaba de la sorpresa, ni el aliento.


	44. Derrumbe

**Derrumbe**

Camine aun en las nubes, rumbo a la playa. Seguía pensando en el baile que le había mostrado a Jacob y los labios me ardían por su beso.

Mire la delicada argolla que envolvía mi dedo y el corazón se me hincho de alegría.

-Entonces es verdad? - pregunto con acidez una voz femenina, a mi espalda.

Voltee para encararla.

-Leah! -exclame sorprendida-. Cuando regresaste?

Leah Clearwater, era la única mujer de la reserva La Push, que se transformaba en loba. Era parte de la manada de Jacob, pero se fue del lugar hace unos cuantos años y no se ha transformado desde entonces. Se comunica con su madre Sue, de vez en cuando y esas son todas las noticias que yo tenia de ella.

-Contesta niñita! Estas con Jacob?

-Si, desde hace unas semanas - conteste balbuceando.

Leah siempre me ha dado miedo.

Estaba diferente, no se veía tan salvaje como antes, pero seguía viéndose feroz. Su cabello negro era largo y sedoso, peinado y arreglado; no era la maraña que siempre traía. Iba limpia y arreglada. Se veía muy bonita, pero su mirada era salvaje, fría y hasta sanguinaria.

-Solo una advertencia _princesita_... - mascullo viéndome de arriba a abajo, la ropa que traía. Mi atuendo no era extravagante, ni fuera de lo común, pero era de diseñador-. Si le rompes el corazón a Jacob, igual que lo hizo la zorra de tu madre... te juro que te arrancare la cabeza.

Me quede sin aliento, paralizada, mientras sus amenazas me atravesaban como espadas.

Un momento...

-Que? - pregunte en un susurro.

-Aunque pensándolo mejor... No creo que en verdad este enamorado de ti. Fue demasiado conveniente, eso de que se imprimara de ti, justo en el momento que supo que tu madre se salvaría.

-De que demonios estas hablando? -le grite. No le encontraba sentido alguno a lo que me acababa de decir-. Solo estas amargada. Estas celosa de que Jacob sea feliz conmigo y no contigo.

Solto una carcajada malévola.

-No te han contado nada verdad? -su expresion era burlona, pero sus ojos tenían una chispa de consternación-. Jacob con la única que es feliz es con Bella. Mira, el chupasangre de tu padre abandono a tu mama. Ella se refugio en los brazos de Jacob "como amigos" - entrecomillo la frase.

-Eso ya lo se, Leah - replique dando por terminada la conversación y me aleje de ella.

-Si, pero sabias que Jacob se enamoro de Bella?

Me detuve en seco sin aliento.

-Mientes! - conteste una vez que pude respirar.

-No miento -dijo con expresión inocente-. Preguntale a quien tu quieras. A Sam, a Quil, a Embry o a Billy. Cualquiera de los lobos te lo puede confirmar.

-No voy a caer en tu juego, Leah.

-No es un juego -su expresión se enserio-. Siempre le dije que merecías saber la verdad. Luego tu papi regreso -hablo como si no hubiera interrumpido su historia-, Bella hizo a un lado a Jake. Tus papas se casaron, ella quedo embarazada -dijo con aburrimiento-. Edward quería arrancarte del vientre de tu madre, la rubia se lo impidió y pronto todos estuvieron de su lado - concluyo con desdén.

No me moví ni un milímetro.

-Jacob le mostró a la manada -continuo- lo que le estabas haciendo a Bella. La estabas matando... Eras una aberración a nuestros ojos, pero en especial a los de tu padre, para el eras un monstruo que le robaba la vida a su amada humana. Nos organizamos para matarte, y nos llevaríamos a Bella y a los Cullen que pudiéramos en el camino. Pero pudo mas el amor de Jacob por Bella y se separo de la manada, para poder protegerla, el muy imbécil. Y mas imbécil mi hermano Seth, por seguirlo. Yo no tuve mas remedio que seguirlo a el para protegerlo.

Estaba totalmente aturdida, la escuchaba muy lejana; pero aun así, cada palabra se quedaba tatuada en mi cerebro.

No quería creerle. Debía salir corriendo de ahí, pero estaba clavada en la piedra, donde estaba parada. Ademas Leah, había llenado con unas simples y pocas palabras, ciertas lagunas y silencios incómodos que había, en las historias que me habían contado.

Bella y Jacob siempre me habían dicho que se querían, que se amaban como hermanos.

A mi mente llegaron los recuerdos de mis pesadillas: ellos juntos y felices. Jacob abandonándome por ella.

-Jacob te aborrecía por completo -continuo la loba destilando su veneno-. Por eso nunca he creído el cuento de que esta imprimado de ti. Como dije fue muy conveniente. Para mi que invento eso para seguir al lado de tu madre. El siempre clamo que Bella era el amor de su vida y de repente apareces tu y _puff_: amor puro, sincero y eterno. No lo creo - meneo la cabeza con incredulidad.

No, tampoco yo lo creería, así como lo contaba ella. Si yo hubiera sido testigo de toda la historia desde un principio, igual que ella, tampoco lo hubiera creído.

No debía creerle a Leah pero recordé la tarde que le confese a Jacob mi amor por el y la conversación previa:

...

_-Jake, alguna vez te has enamorado? - dudo un momento en contestarme._

_ -Mmm... hace mucho tiempo ya, creí haberlo estado. La amaba y mucho, pero ella a mi no._

_Mi corazón latió mas de prisa por su respuesta._

_ -Ella amaba a otro -continuo- Y eso me dolía, como no tienes idea._

_... _

En mi cerebro... todo encajo.

Todo el amor que sentía por mis padres, mi familia y por Jacob, se convirtió en odio. Un odio profundo tal y como había sido mi amor por ellos.

Me habían mentido toda mi vida!

Edward no me había amado desde el instante en que supo que Bella estaba embarazada, como siempre me dijo. Me había odiado. Quería acabar con mi vida.

Jacob estaba enamorado de Bella y había mentido al decir que me amaba, para poder seguir cerca de ella. Mi familia jamas me dijo nada, ni mis amigos en La Push.

Leah me miraba expectante, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, al ver que le creía y que su historia encajaba en lo que yo sabia.

Jamas había sentido un dolor tan intenso en mi pecho -excepto la vez que me despedí de _ellos_, en el claro, mientras los Vulturis deliberaban matarme o no-. Sentí como si hubieran atravezado mi pecho y estrujado y aplastado mi corazón.

Quería gritar, llorar y gritar otra vez.

Todo mi mundo, mi vida y mi futuro se derrumbaron ante mis ojos.

Toda mi vida había sido una mentira.

Salí corriendo a toda velocidad, llorando. No sabia si huir o primero pedir respuestas y explicaciones o matarlos.

Una ira desconocida y energetizante se apodero de mi. Mi lado vampirico hizo a un lado a mi lado humano. Jamas me sentí tan salvaje, como en esos momentos -ni siquiera cuando cazaba-. Corrí como un espectro por el bosque silencioso, hasta la casa de los que alguna vez llame familia.


	45. Monstruos

**Monstruos**

No sabia ni como empezar cuando por fin llegue...

Grite como poseída; un grito agudo y agonizante. Solté todo el dolor contenido en mi pecho.

-Nessie, mi niña! Que ocurre? - musito Edward saliendo de la casa con expresión alarmada.

Brinco las escaleras del porche con un solo salto para acercarse a mi. Venia con los brazos abiertos para consolarme. Cuando se acerco lo suficiente lo golpee en la cara con la mano convertida en puño. Trato de inmovilizarme abrazándome, lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas y cayo de espalda en el suelo ante los ojos atónitos de todos.

Retraje el labio superior, mostrandoles los dientes, lista para atacar a cualquiera que se me acercara. Edward me miraba atónito y herido desde el suelo.

-Yo los amaba -masculle entre dientes con la mandíbula apretada-. Eran todo para mi. Por que? Por que? POR QUE? - las lagrimas bañaban mi rostro.

-Renesmee - Bella se acerco con una expresión rara, como si estuviera llorando, aunque no podía.

-Alejate de mi!

Edward se levanto despacio y la miro significativamente. Bella asintió. Un momento después el hermoso rostro de aquel monstruo se deformo al leer mi mente.

-Por que? -repetí llorando-. Son unos hipócritas...

-No necesitabas saberlo, estaba equivocado. Te ame en cuanto supe que eras buena, mi vida. Que la amabas. Te amo Nessie - Replico el vampiro con la misma expresión que su mujer.

-Mentira! Tu no me amas.

-Nessie, escucha... - dijo Bella con sus manos juntas a modo de suplica, acercándose mas a mi.

-Alejate de mi! Que clase de madre eres? -le espete en su cara- Como pudiste dejar que tu hija andubiera con un mentiroso como Jacob Black? Tu sabias que el aun te ama! Por que lo dejaste que siguiera a tu lado? -mi voz se quebró-. Es por que tu también lo amas? Lo amas? Contéstame!

La tome por los hombros y la sacudí.

-Jasper! - susurro Edward en su dirección.

-No puedo controlarla, jamas me había pasado esto - murmuro alarmado.

-Por que nunca me dijeron nada? Por que nunca...? Yo confiaba en ustedes... Mi propio padre quería matarme antes de que naciera y Jacob también -solloce-. El hombre que _amaba_ ama a mi madre! el horror me invadió y me dieron nauseas-. Son unos monstruos! Los odio, los odio, los odio!

-Nessie - dijo Jake a mi espalda llegando por el lado del río.

-Y a ti te odio mas! -lo mire a los ojos. Esos ojos que antes eran mi perdición y ahora los repudiaba-. Como pudiste Jacob? _Yo te amaba. _Pero eso se acabo. No seré mas la niñita tonta.

Me limpie las lagrimas de mi rostro y trate de controlarme para no llorar de nuevo frente a _ellos_.

-Solo una cosa... -voltee a verlos a todos a los ojos-. Por que se tomaron la molestia de defenderme de los Vulturi? Por que toda esa... farsa?

-Nessie, yo... - susurro Rosalie acercándose.

-Tu cállate! Tu que me decías que me quería como a una hija. Tu la que me protegio de el -señale a Edward-. Por que nunca me lo dijiste?

La rubia trato de abrazarme, en respuesta le gruñí y me acuclille para atacarla. Emmett la alejo de mi y trato de inmovilizarme como Edward. Le lance un golpe que esquivo, se movió mas de prisa para atraparme y lo esquive. Gruño frustrado. -Nunca me había movido tan rápido-. Rosalie lo jalo del brazo y se interpuso entre nosotros. Estaba claro que yo quería luchar y lo mas probale era que perdería, pero eso no me importaba. Si moría mucho mejor.

Los que alguna vez llame padres se acercaron a mi y retrocedí, lo cual me acerco a Jacob.

-Nessie, yo te amo y tu me amas a mi. Somos el uno para el otro, somos una sola persona - suplico Jacob llorando y tomándome de la mano.

-No me toques! Yo no te amo -declare pausadamente y con voz firme-. Te odio. Te odio Jacob Black y maldigo el día en que te dije que te amaba. Te odio con la misma intensidad con la que te ame. Amala a ella -señale a Bella con la barbilla-. A ella siempre la has querido, no? - La voz se me quebró de nuevo.

-No, Nessie, no. Yo te amo a ti - insistió el monstruo que se convertía en lobo.

-Nessie, las cosas no son como tu piensas -intervino Carlisle por primera vez-. Pasemos a la casa y platiquemos las cosas con calma. Te aseguro que veras mejor las cosas, cuando tus padres te expliquen...

-No Carlisle! Tuvieron mucho tiempo, oportunidades de contarme todo tal como sucedió.

Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett y Jacob me miraron tristes, arrepentidos.

-Ya no mas - dije de manera fuerte y clara.

Arranque el guardapelo que Bella me regalo en mi primera navidad de mi cuello -y que siempre traía puesto- y lo avente a sus pies. Saque el anillo de diamantes que Jacob me había dado días atrás como símbolo de nuestro compromiso secreto y lo aventé a su pecho desnudo.

Aproveche la confusión que este ultimo gesto ocasiono entre los mostruos y salí corriendo si mirar atras.

-Renesmee! - grito Bella con un dolor agonizante.

-Nessie!

-Nessie!

Gritaron todos a mis espaldas.

No sabia si tratarían de detenerme, si intentarían seguirme... Solo corrí con todas mis fuerzas, totalmente destrozada.

-NESSIE! - grito una ultima voz que se convirtió en un aullido lastimero que me heló la sangre, pero me motivo a seguir huyendo de aquel lugar plagado de monstruos sin alma y sin corazón...


	46. Huida

**Huida**

Corrí, corrí y corrí hasta que no pude mas. Corrí el resto del día y parte de la noche. Estaba cansada, agotada, destrozada...

Me detuve en una ciudad grande e iluminada, no tenia idea de donde estaba.

Encontré un hotel grande y bonito. Me serviría para descansar. Antes de entrar al lugar, trate de mantener la compostura y sacudí de tierra y polvo de lo que quedaba de mis tenis. Peine mi cabello con los dedos y limpie las lagrimas de mi rostro. Respire profundo una vez mas y entre.

-Hola, tiene habitaciones disponibles? - le pregunte con voz ronca al recepcionista.

-Hola, buenas noches. Si, que tipo de habitación desea? - murmuro el chico con voz amable.

-Tiene una suite disponible?

-Me parece que si, permitame checar en el sistema -Busco en la base de datos. Mientras esperaba los resultados de su busqueda estudio mi apariencia y pregunto-: Un vuelo largo?

-Aja - fue lo único que pude contestar.

-Si tengo suites disponibles. Por cuanto tiempo durara su estancia con nosotros, señorita...?

Renesmee Cullen... No. Una gran parte de ella murió ese día en la playa.

-Vanessa Wolfe -conteste en un susurro-. Me quedare por... dos noches.

-De acuerdo señorita Wolfe. Su pago sera en efectivo o con tarjeta?

-Efectivo. Cuanto es?

Me dio la cantidad y abrí mi bolso muy cuidadosamente para que no viera todo aquel dinero que traía. Le di la cantidad exacta.

El chico tecleo mi nombre y configuro la llave de la habitación.

-Aquí esta su llave, señorita Wolfe. Su habitación esta en el piso veinte, al salir del elevador da vuelta a la izquierda. Me firmaría la hoja de registro?

Lo firme y tome la llave.

-Gracias.

-Que tenga una agradable estancia con nosotros.

Solo asentí.

Camine arrastrando los pies, mi alma y los restos de mi corazón, hacia los elevadores.

Cuando entre a la habitación, me las arregle para llegar hasta la cama, antes de que se viniera el ataque de lagrimas de nuevo. Me acoste al centro de la gran cama y me hice bolita. Deje que la tristeza, la pena y el dolor agonizante se apoderaran de mi.

No podía creer, mi cerebro no lo podía procesar de manera correcta...

Que demonios fue lo que paso?

Mi mente solo veía las images como un gran borrón lleno de sufrimiento.

Mi vida era perfecta y según yo, así debería de segur siendo hasta el fin de los tiempos y ahora que era... solo una miserable mentira?

Recorde los abrazos, los besos, las sonrisas, los momentos llenos de felicidad y perfección... Todos eran mentira?

Habían estado fingiendo Edward y Jacob el amor que decían tenerme día tras día? Se burlarían de mi a mis espaldas?

Por que Bella nunca me dijo lo que Jacob sentía por ella? Por que dejo que me enamorara de Jacob?

Llore hasta quedarme dormida.

Tuve dos sueños.

El primero: Estaba perdida en lo mas profundo del bosque neblinoso. Sabia que estaba siendo observada. Camine entre los arboles tratando de encontrar un camino seguro, pero frente a mi aparecieron Edward y Bella, corrí en dirección opuesta. Rosalie y Emmett se materializaron entre la niebla y me impidieron el paso, también huí de ellos. Después aparecieron Carlisle y Esme al igual que Alice y Jasper.

Los ojos de todos observaban cada uno de mis movimientos. Su mirada era fría y acerada.

Todos a la vez retrocedieron tres pasos, haciendo mas grande y amplio el circulo con el que me rodeaban. A mi espalda escuche fuertes pisadas. Sabia que era lo que estaba detrás de mi, pero me daba miedo voltear y verlo a los ojos. Respire agitadamente y voltee con lentitud para enfrentarlo.

El enorme lobo color ladrillo, me miraba con fiereza. Frunció el hocico y me mostro una gran fila de dientes como cuchillas. Retrocedí, quería protegerme en los brazos de Bella y Edward. Cuando acudí con ellos, dieron media vuelta y se alejaron despacio -parecia que flotaban- entre la niebla. Corrí con Emmett y Rosalie, Carlisle y Esme, Jasper y Alice... Todos me abandonaron.

El lobo gruño a mis espaldas.

-Edward, Bella! -grite desesperada, corriendo por el lugar donde se habian ido-. Ayúdenme!

No regresaron.

El lobo gruño en mi nuca, listo para matarme.

Desperté temblando. El sol saliente apenas iluminaba la habitación. De inmediato me quede dormida de nuevo.

En el segundo sueño, corría de nuevo, tratando de encontrar un lugar donde esconderme. Diferentes voces, gritaban mi nombre. Mientras corría el entorno cambiaba a mi alrededor. Primero estaba en una playa, después en un bosque, una ciudad, una carretera, el desierto, un callejón oscuro, Alaska... lugar al que fuera y tratara de esconderme, ahí estaban las voces.

Una vocesita aguda y hermosa, les decia el lugar exacto donde estaba escondida y corría de nuevo.

Encontre un buen _escondite_: un castillo viejo y abandonado de aspecto siniestro. En el momento en el que entre al lugar, las voces que me llamaban desaparecieron. Estaba asustada, pero extrañamente me sentí a salvo.

-Bienvenida - dijo una voz amable desde las sombras.

Cuando desperte, estaba en la misma posición en la que me acoste. Mire alrededor desorientada.

La habitación era grande y bonita.

Me quite los zapatos y aventé la bolsa. Camine hacia el baño y me vi en el espejo. Mi rostro no había cambiado mucho. Seguía teniendo la piel muy blanca, lisa y dura. Pero mis ojos reflejaban el dolor y la tristeza, se veían opacos y sin vida. Como los venados después que me alimentaba. Mi cabello era una maraña sin remedio.

Recorde el sueño donde los monstruos me buscaban y siempre me encontraban.

Planes. Tenia que hacer planes?

No, ella me vería... No, tampoco. Nunca me encontraría, creo. Me vería borrosa... pero aun así, no podía quedarme mucho tiempo en el lugar en el que estaba. Tenia que moverme...

Mas bien lo que en realidad quería, era morirme. Pero como? Los humanos mueren con facilidad, pero los vampiros no. Yo era mitad y mitad, así que como se mata a alguien como yo? Aun no podía morirme, tenia que vengarme primero. Para mi mala suerte no tenia ni idea de como hacer ambas cosas.

Me metí a bañar llorando, desee fervientemente que el agua se llevara mi dolor. Cuando salí y me puse la mullida bata del hotel, me prometí a mi misma que era la ultima vez que lloraría... ese día.


	47. California

**California**

Trate de distraerme y no pensar en lo que me acaba de ocurrir, para no llorar de nuevo. Por lo que prendí la televisión y vi unas cuantas películas, creo... por que al final de cada una me preguntaba que demonios acababa de ver.

Me quite la mullida bata blanca y me puse la ropa sucia que traía del día anterior. Recogí el bolso del suelo y conté el dinero que traía conmigo. Me sorprendió la enorme cantidad que cupo en mi bolso: mas de ciento cincuenta mil dolares. Me serviría para vivir por algun tiempo, si es que bajaba los estandares a los cuales estaba acostumbrada. Ademas me tenia que ir pronto de ese lugar, pero antes tenia que comprar ropa nueva.

Salí de la habitación y colque el letrerito de _No Molestar_, para que la camarista no entrara. Quería privacidad en mi sufrimiento, quería que dejan las cosas como las había dejado, para darle un toque mio y pretender que había sido mi habitación por un buen tiempo y no solo una noche. Patético. Pero cualquier cosa que no me recordara los mas recientes acontecimientos era bien recibida.

-Hola, buenas tardes - le dije a la recepcionista.

-Buenas tardes señorita Wolfe. Paso una buena noche? - aun me daba cosa que las recepcionistas siempre se supieran el hombre de los huéspedes.

-Si, gracias. -mentí-. Hay algun centro comercial cerca?

-Por supuesto, esta por esta misma calle, a unos cinco kilómetros. Desea que pida un taxi para usted?

-Si, gracias - a pesar de que estaba muriendo por dentro, tenia esa necesidad de ser amable.

Mientras la recepcionista pedía un taxi por teléfono para mi, vi un estante con folletos para los turistas.

San francisco?

Había corrido hasta San Francisco?

Wow, eso era un record para mi.

-Puedo tomar uno? - le pregunte a la chica.

-Claro. Su taxi la espera en al entrada, señorita Wolfe.

-Gracias.

Me subí al taxi, y le dije al conductor a donde me dirigía. Llegamos muy rápido, no había trafico.

-Cuanto me cobra por esperarme?

-No lo se señorita...

Le di un billete de cincuenta dolares.

-Le doy el doble cuando regrese - le sonreí abiertamente.

No espere respuesta, me baje del coche. Entre casi corriendo al centro comercial, No tenia mucho animo para hacer compras, para ser honesta no tenia ánimos ni para sobrevivir otro día...

Encontré una gran tienda por departamentos y me dirigí al area de ropa para dama.

Pero... que compro? Ropa fina y bonita, que me subiera el animo una pizquita -si claro- o ropa cómoda que me permita correr?

Seguiría corriendo? Y si mejor compaba un auto? O seria mejor huir en avión?

Los siempre cómodos e infalibles jeans. Eran bonitos, comodos resistentes. Blusas femeninas y de algodón, ropa interior y zapatos sin tacón y converse. Los que traía casi se deshacían.

Las prendas que escogí, me servirían para cualquier via de escape. También compre una maleta para meter la ropa cuando viajara, no la llevaría en los brazos, o amarrada a una pata ni que fuera un lob... Cuando lo pense, casi me caigo frente al chico que me mostraba los beneficios de una mochila de escursionista.

-Mejor me llevo esa maleta... roja - murmure con la garganta hinchada, por el llanto contenido.

Después fui a comprar cosas humanas para baño: Jabón, shampoo, acondicionador, esponja. Un cepillo y un espejo. No era del todo humana, pero me ensuciaba y me despeinaba. Estuve tentada a cortarme y pintarme el cabello en una estética que estaba en el centro comercial. No quería que el color de pelo me recordara a el monstruo llamado Edward. Ni que mis ojos fueran la replica exacta de los de ella. Pero cambiar de apariencia, no resolvería nada. No me haría olvidar lo ocurrido.

Compre maquillaje, para tratar de verme un poco diferente, muchas sombras oscuras y delineadores. Después me dije que aquello seria inútil.

Salí del centro comercial con mis compras y el reflejo de un prisma me dio en la cara. Me asuste.

-Son _ellos_ - murmure para mi, alarmada.

-Listo señorita? - me pregunto el taxista, cuando se acerco a mi.

Voltee desesperada en busca de alguno de ellos, pero no había nadie pálido y ojeroso y que brillara. Era una niña rubia jugando con algo que brillaba como un diamante al sol.

_Maldita nina, que susto me diste_ pense.

-Si, lista. Gracias.

-Dejeme ayudarle - tomo las bolsas de ropa y me condujo al auto.

Regresamos al hotel y le di un billete de doscientos dolares. El chófer protesto de que eso no era lo acordado. Me hizo un poco de gracia.

El _bellboy_, también me ayudo con mis compras -la gente en esa ciudad era demasiado amable-. Para mi no pesaban nada, pero se vería raro que alguien de mi complexión cargara todo eso.

Tenia que moverme, no podía dejar que me encontraran, si es que me estaban buscando. El susto que me dio ese niña, no lo quería volver a sentir. Ya vería a donde me iba.

Le quite las etiquetas del precio a la ropa y la acomode en la maleta. Me puse de nuevo la mullida bata y mande la ropa que traía a la lavandería del hotel. Prendí de nuevo la televisión y me acomode en el sofa. Necesitaba distraerme a como diera lugar.

Por primera vez le puse atención a lo que estaba viendo.

La película no tenia muy buen argumento y estaba muy mal actuada, pero aun así me llamo la atención.

Las protagonistas eran dos amigas. La rubia había salido con el novio de la castaña. La chica traicionada fue con los padres de su "amiga" y les dijo que la rubia se prostituía en el campus de la universidad por dinero y drogas. Cosa que era mentira. Pero la castana tenia mucho corage, por la traición. -Como dije no tenia muy buen argumento-. Me dio una muy buena idea.

-Contarle todo a Renee - susurre para mi.

Contarle la clase de hija que tenia: un monstruo mentiroso.

A diferencia de la chica de la película, yo tenia razón. Yo sabia que todo era verdad. Tenia que herir a Bella donde mas le doliera.

* * *

_Querida o querido GUEST, si me llegan tus reviews en este fic y el de Bad Romance... si es que eres tu quien los escribió en el otro fic. El que si no me llego, excepto en el correo fue le que publicaste en The JASSIE Series (otra vez... si es que fuiste tu)._

_Por que no te haces una cuenta para que dejes una mejor huellita :D_

PD: yo les dije que soy mala, no? Y como me encanta hacer maldades... muajaja... solo subiré un cap diario de ahora en adelante en este fic... MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA


	48. Florida

**Florida**

No me agradaba la idea de herir a Renee, pero era el único modo de herir a Bella.

Baje a recepción, una vez que me cambie de ropa.

-Hola, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches señorita Wolfe - diferente recepcionista y se sabia mi nombre. Me dieron escalofríos.

-No se si me puedes hacer un favor.

-Haré lo que este en mis manos, para ayudarla señorita Wolfe - contesto muy amable.

-Vanessa, por favor. Quería ver puedes investigar cuando sale un vuelo a Florida.

-Claro. A que parte de Florida?

-Jacksonville.

-Un momento.

La chica busco en internet en las aerolineas y me dio horarios de los vuelos de varias compañías. Le pedí que reservara un vuelo por la mañana, la expectativa de ponerme en movimiento y vengarme me agradaba.

.

.

A las seis de la mañana aborde el avión que me llevaría a Jacksonville, haciendo conexión en Dallas, Texas.

Cuando salí del aeropuerto de Jacksonville, tuve que esperar mas de media hora por un taxi. Con el humor que traía era capaz de cortarle la garganta a cualquiera.

Cuando por fin recorrí la ciudad, bajo el intenso sol, pensaba como contarle todo a Renee. Según lo que me había dicho a su hija, los sábados se dedicaba a la jardinería. Así que llegaría a su casa, me pararía en frente de ella y le diría la verdad. Es mas se lo _mostraría_ y después la _convencería_ de que odiara a su hija. Haría que Renee repudiara a su hija, para que Bella sufriera. Ella amaba a su madre tanto como yo la había amado a ella.

Camine por la acera rumbo a su casa y la vi agachada en el jardín dándome la espalda y con todos sus utensilios regados a su alrededor. Estaba a punto de llamarla cuando escuche el ruido de campanillas a lo lejos, era su celular.

-Bueno -contesto cuando se quito los guantes-. Bella, hija! Como estas?

Deje de respirar.

-Que? A Vanessa? La amiga esa tuya que vimos en New York? No, no la he visto. Te dijo que vendría a Jacksonville? Ah es tan linda, crees que venga...? No, que no la he visto. Bella que sucede? -escuche la conversación detrás de un árbol-. Si, te llamare en cuanto la vea, Bella. No te preocupes. Te quiero.

Corto la conversación.

-Quien era, cariño? - pregunto su esposo Phil.

-Bella, esta muy preocupada por su amiga Vanessa, la chica que te platique que conocí en New York.

-Ah si. Que le pasa a la chica?

-Sus padres no la encuentran, estan inconsolables. Edward y Bella los estan ayudando, estan muy preocupados. Bella... se oía que lloraba. En verdad la aprecia.

Mas mentiras.

-Estan buscándola en San Francisco - concluyo Renee.

Maldición! Saben donde estuve.

Salí de inmediato de ahí. De seguro Alice vio borrosa a Renee. Maldita vampira psíquica, arruino mi plan.

-Al aeropuerto - le dije a chófer cuando subí de nuevo.

-Pero si venimos de allá - se quejo.

Lo taladre con la mirada.

-De acuerdo -mascullo arrancando el auto-. Que no le gusto la ciudad?

-No es eso. Tengo que regresar a... Seattle.

* * *

Para que no se me pongan tristes, les daré los nombres de los próximos caps... Sale?

_La Llamada_

_De Nuevo en New York_

_Londres_

_Cacería_

_Huyendo de Nuevo_

_Escondite_

_Irrupción_


	49. La Llamada

**La Llamada**

Estuve media hora frente al tablero de vuelos, estudiando las posibilidades y los lugares a los que podía ir.

Podía irme a un lugar soleado, así _ellos_ tenían menos oportunidad de buscarme, ya que solo lo harían de noche. También me podía ir a una ciudad grande, no me encontrarían tan facilmente.

-Cuando sale el próximo vuelo a New York? - le pregunte a la chica del mostrador de la aerolinea.

-En dos horas.

-Me da un boleto por favor.

-Claro. Pero solo me quedan asientos en primera clase.

-Démelo.

-A que nombre?

-Vanessa Wolfe - quería darle otro nombre pero ese nombre tenia mi pasaporte e identificación falsos.

Compre un celular desechable y le llame a la única persona que aun me impotaba: Charlie. Aunque el tampoco me había contado nada acerca del lobo y la vampira, pero el no estaba al tanto de lo demás y había caído en la mentira de Jacob Black igual que yo.

Force la puerta de uno de los baños que estaba cerrados por los de mantenimiento, afuera había mucho ruido.

Era sábado, así que tal vez el estaría pescando. Le dejaría un mensaje en la contestadora o con Sue.

Contesto al segundo timbre.

-Bueno. Nessie? - casi grito.

-Charlie?

-Nessie, donde estas? Estas bien?

-Si, bueno no... Es decir -suspire-. Estoy bien físicamente.

-Por que no vienes aquí a la casa, pequeña? O yo voy por ti, donde estas?

-No, no puedo. Me tengo que ir. Solo llame para... - no podía decirle para despedirme, le haría daño-. Para que sepas que estoy bien. Cuídate abuelo. Te quiero.

Colgue antes de que me dijera otra cosa.

Me sentí tentada a ir a su casa y que me consolara. Quedarme dormida llorando en sus brazos. Lo iba a extrañar mucho.

Tire la batería del celular en un contenedor de basura y el celular en otro. Era un celular desechable y no lo podían rastrear, pero aun así lo hice.

* * *

_Lo se, es muy corto pero hoy subo dos caps..._

_Bessos!_


	50. De Nuevo en New York

**De Nuevo en New York**

En New York, solo pasaba dos noches en un hotel y me cambiaba a otro. Si Alice hubiera visto la ciudad borrosa, jamas me encontraría. New York era muy grande, tenia cientos de hoteles.

Primero me hospede en uno de lujo, después en uno de tres estrellas, luego me cambien a un hotel_ express_, de nuevo en uno de lujo. Me cambie de nombre en cada lugar. Pero sabia que solo seria cuestión de tiempo para que me encontraran.

Trataba con todas mis fuerzas no pensar en _ellos_. Ansiaba estar en compañía de alguien. Alguien en quien refugiarme cuando me sintiera ansiosa.

Extrañaba esos brazos fuertes y cálidos que me rodeaban por completo. Extrañaba acurrucarme en su pecho hirviendo. Extrañaba sus caricias, sus besos, la forma en que me miraba... Me di mil cachetadas en mi fuero interno.

Estaba algo débil luego de dos semanas sin alimento humano y la ultima vez que bebí sangre fue la de Ja... - me di otra cachetada.

Me sentía débil físicamente, pero también de convicción. Casi estuve apunto de regresar y decirle a Jacob -mas bien rogarle- que me amara a mi. Que me eligiera a mi y no a Bella.

Estar en el mismo país, era algo muy peligroso. Debía ponerme en movimiento. Empaque de nuevo cuando trajeron mi ropa de la tintorería del hotel.

Pero... a donde ir? Otra vez ese era mi dilema.

A Alaska con el clan de Denali? No.

Con el Clan de Amazonas...? Si, tal vez. Y podía ver a Nahuel! Ademas el híbrido ya era borroso para Alice.

De todas maneras estudie mis otras opciones.

Los irlandeses, eran buena opción. Al igual que los egipcios. Ellos vivían al otro lado del mundo, pero de seguro los monstruos ya se habían puesto en contacto con ellos.

Si, Brasil era buena idea.

.

Mi pequeño y frágil animo se hizo pedazos, al saber que el próximo vuelo a Rio de Janeiro, era hasta el siguiente día por la tarde. No quería esperar, algo en mi me decía que estaban cerca y no los quería ver ni en pintura.

Si lo hacia, seria capaz de luchar contra ellos o todo lo contrario, les pediría perdón de rodillas. Ya que por mas que los odiara... los extrañaba.

Me recordé a mi misma lo mentirosos que habían sido una y otra vez.

Un vuelo a Londres salia en tres horas...

Londres...

Pros: Estaba al otro lado del mundo. Era atractivo. Divertido. Lleno de distracciones (el país entero era una trampa para turistas)

Contras:...? Ninguno.

Londres. Si, por que no?

* * *

__

_Juro por **Stephenie Meyer**, que el próximo capitulo, sera mas largo._


	51. Londres

**Londres**

Pase una semana en Londres. Una triste semana en Londres.

Había pensado que me distraería y olvidaría todo aunque sea un poco. Pero obtuve todo lo contrario. Estaba sola en un lugar lejano y extraño. Sola...

Que punto o finalidad tenia ahora mi vida? No tenia familia, amigos o amor, estaba sola. Y lo peor es que todo el tiempo miraba sombre mi hombro, esperando que aparecieran de un momento a otro.

No me habia podido vengar... eso debía de haberme alegrado y como no lo obtuve...

No tenia ganas de nada, me quedaba todo el día en la habitación del hotel en turno, tirada en la cama, viendo el techo... sola.

Me preguntaba una y otra vez, que demonios había pasado.

Tal vez mi reacción fue exagerada, tal vez debí haberlos dejado que se explicaran...

Pero para que? Para que me mintieran mas? Para que manipularan la verdad? Para que Jasper me controlara como lo trato de hacer ese día? Que cosas serian las que en verdad me gustaban? Quien era yo en realidad?

Seguía sin alimentarme.

No aguante mas la soledad y me levante de la cama y sali a dar un paseo por la ciudad, estaba inundada de personas.

Camine en paralelo al Tamesis para ver el edificio del Parlamento y el Big Ben.

Mire a mi alrededor y vi una niña pequeña, el viento alborotaba su cabello rizado. Su padre la sostenía en brazos mientras ella alzaba su pequeña manita y señalaba el reloj.

Aquella escena me resulto familiar.

Recorde a Edward. Como me sentaba a su lado, en el banco del gran piano y tocaba para mi. Su hermoso rostro siempre se iluminaba al verme.

Llore al seguir viendo a aquella linda niña en los brazos de su padre. Solo seria cuestión de tiempo, para que su padre la desilusionara o le mintiera.

Dios, como lo odiaba y lo extrañaba de igual manera. Me dolió el pecho y el estomago. La garganta me ardía por la sed y el llanto.

Mire el cielo nublado -y algo contaminado- pidiéndole que me diera fuerza y valor. Me apoye en la varanda del malecón y segui llorando en silencio.

-Alguien tan hermosa no debería llorar así - me dijo un hombre con una hermosa voz, a mi lado.

Me molesto que se metiera en algo que no le importaba. Voltee a verlo con la intención de decirle que se metiera en sus propios asuntos. Cual fue mi sorpresa al verlo.

-William! - exclame lanzándome a sus brazos.

-Renesmee! Hola! Que sucede? - susurro en mi oído, contento y extrañado por mi reacción.

-Como estas? -trate de controlarme-. Que haces en Londres?

-Casi siempre esta nublado -contesto encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero por que llorabas?

Limpio mis lagrimas con sus dedos suaves y fríos.

Era grandioso ver a alguien conocido. Poder hablar con el me serviría. William seria alguien imparcial, no se pondría de su lado, como lo harían nuestros demás conocidos.

-Es una larga historia, Will - susurre.

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo - me sonrió y sus ojos mas cafes que dorados se iluminaron.

Comenzo a llover y William abrió un enorme paraguas negro y me guiño el ojo. La lluvia no nos molestaba y mucho menos a mi, estaba acostumbrada a la lluvia. Me acerque a el para cubrirme de la lluvia como los demás humanos. Will me abrazo, ese gesto me hizo sentir mejor. Un poco de contacto me caería muy bien.

Había olvidado que William me agradaba demasiado.

Caminamos abrazados y en silencio bajo la lluvia londinese, hasta un _pub_ casi vacio y oscuro. Nos sentamos en una mesa semioculta y alejada de la puerta.

-Hola, buenas tardes, bienvenidos. Les traigo algo de beber? - pregunto el mesero con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Dos cervezas, gracias -ordeno Will. Cuando el mesero se alejo me dijo-: Para cubrir las apariencias.

Le sonreí abiertamente.

-Que te trajo a Londres, William? Pensé que estarías con alguien de _nuestros_ amigos.

-Estuve en Denali unos días. Vine a Inglaterra a conocer y pensaba ir con los Irlandeses, pero algo me detenía. Lo he estado aplazando toda la semana y ya se por que - me miro de forma elocuente.

-Me alegro - susurre bajando la mirada.

-Y mas yo.

-Sus dos cervezas -anuncio el mesero-. Necesitan algo mas?

-No gracias - le conteste.

El pobre se fue dando tumbos aun aturdido.

-Te llego la invitación? - su tono era serio y sombrio.

-Invitación?

-Al baile de los Vulturi.

-Ah... si.

Recorde que había encontrado al fondo de mi bolso, el diseño del vestido el día que busque mi pasaporte. También encontré el pasaporte de _el_. Ni siquiera lo quise ver.

-Vas a ir?

-No lo se -Ni siquiera había pensado en eso-. No traigo la invitación, aunque no creo que la necesite - agregue casi para mi.

Si Aro quería que me uniera a sus filas, tal vez no necesitaría la estúpida invitación.

-Nessie que es lo que pasa? -me tomo de la mano-. Te noto tan cambiada! Que ocurrió? Esta bien Jacob? Donde estan los Cullen?

-No se, ni me interesa - respondí encogiéndome.

-Te hicieron daño? Te hizo algo Jacob?

Respire profundo.

-Jacob... -me ardió la garganta-. El esta enamorado de Bella, o lo estaba. Y Edward... el quería matarme al igual que Jacob, cuando estaba en el vientre de Bella. - susurre viendo la botella de cerveza.

-Que? Quien te dijo eso?

-Leah... ella es una metamorfa... me lo conto todo. Yo... yo... era feliz. Todo lo que conocía se desvaneció frente a mi... Me iba a casar con el... - solloce.

-Nessie... - susurro acercándose a mi.

Me rodeo con sus fuertes brazos y me acuno contra su pecho musculoso, igual al de _el_, pero pálido y frío.

-Como superas algo así? Aunque ahora digan que me aman... mi propio padre quería que Bella abortara y Jacob estaba de acuerdo. Pero como no fue posible, la manada se puso de acuerdo y matarían a Bella, para poder matarme a mi. Jacob la amaba demasiado como para hacer algo así. Después del parto, el supo que Bella estaría a salvo e invento eso de la impronta... para segur a su lado, por medio de mi.

El dolor me ahogaba. Como podía haber sido tan ciega? Los sueños que había tenido hacia meses, me lo advertían. Me lo gritaban en la cara!

William me consolo un buen rato. Acariciaba mi cabello y limpiaba mis lagrimas.

-Salgamos de aquí - murmuro.

El lugar se empezaba a llenar y lo mas probable es que llamaríamos la atención, como siempre. Tanto por nuestra apariencia, como por la escenita que estaba haciendo yo.

Will pago nuestras bebidas son probar.

Tomamos un autobús sin decir palabra.

El camion rojo de doble piso, iba lleno, por lo que tuvimos que viajar de pie y muy juntos. Varias personas deslumbradas y anonadadas me ofrecieron el asiento. Yo me negué a sentarme, ya que temia que el único rayito de sol en mi vida, desapareciera.

Cuando bajamos del autobus, William me tomo de la mano y me condujo a un edificio que parecía abandonado. Pero al entrar había un pequeño lobby muy bien arreglado.

-Jamas lo hubiera imaginado - murmure para mi.

Abrió manualmente un elavador grande, como de servicio y presiono el botón numero tres.

Al llegar al piso, abrió de nuevo las puertas y me quede atonita. El lugar era enorme. Estaba decorado muy minimalista. Los muebles y decoración que había se veían muy caros. Parecía que estaba viendo una revista de decoración como las que compraba Esm...

-Wow, esto es precioso. Mira esa pantalla! -señale la televisión-. Es casi de mi tamaño...

-El que este muerto no significa que no viva a lo grande.

Me reí de su juego de palabras.

-Te ofrecería algo de comer o de beber pero...

-No te preocupes - le sonreí a medias.

El resto de la tarde platicamos sobre cosas vanales y sin importancia, lo cual le agradecí infinitamente.

-Donde te estas hospedando Nessie?

-En el Savoy. Mañana me cambio otra vez.

-Por que? Ya te vas a ir?

-No, lo que pasa es que me tengo que mover... _ellos_ pueden encontrarme. No quiero verlos.

-A donde te iras?

-No lo se, tal ves me vaya a un pueblito cerca o solo me cambie de hotel...

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, de nueva cuenta.

Por mucho que William me distrajera... aun me dolía como si fuera el primer día.

-Por que no te quedas aquí conmigo? - ofreció con una tímida sonrisa.

-Que? No, no will. No quiero venir de plasta a alterar tu vida y apabullarte con mis problemas.

-Mira, tengo mucho espacio aquí. Y lo menos que necesitas en estos momentos es estar sola. Y también estoy solo y algo aburrido, así nos podemos hacer compañía. Podemos salir y divertirnos. Que dices?

-No se Will...

Su plan sonaba tentador, a decir verdad demasiado tentador. William Hayes me hacia reír y casi no me los recordaba. Había pasado muy poco tiempo con _ellos_, como para que mi cerebro los relacionara directamente.

-Estas seguro?

-Claro! Es mas, vayamos por tus cosas de una vez y pasas aquí la noche.

Lo pense un momento.

La verdad es que no estaba lista para alejarme de el, necesitaba su compañía.

-Seguro que no es un problema?

-Para nada!

Una vez en el taxi le dije:

-De todas maneras no pienso quedarme mucho mas tiempo.

-Por que?

-Alice - susurre.

.

William me dijo que me acostara en la enorme cama de su habitación. El no la había usado, por supuesto.

Supongo que me quede dormida casi de inmediato, ya que lo primero que recuerdo es a mi amigo muy sonriente al pie de la cama.

Por primera vez en semanas tuve un sueño sin pesadillas.

-Hola dormilona! Te hice el desayuno. Bueno no lo hice técnicamente, pero salí y compre _bagels_ y el queso crema.

Puso la charola con mi desayuno en la cama.

-Gracias William, no tenias por que hacerlo.

-Quiero animarte y hacerte sentir bien. - acaricio mi mejilla y me entrego una rosa amarilla que había puesto en un pequeño florero.

-Pues lo estas logrando.

* * *

_Mis Little Pervets, les dije que este si seria un capitulo largo..._

_Yo nunca juro por STEPHENIE MEYER en vano._

_Proximo capitulo: CACERÍA._

_Pd: Las lindas personitas que comentan como GUEST, lamento decirles que sus coments no salen, pero si me llegan al correo._

_Por que no se hacen una cuenta? Es mas facil tanto para ustedes, como para mi ya tenerlos identificados :D_


	52. Cacería

**Cacería**

Cuando salí de bañarme, Will me esperaba con noticias.

-Estuve investigando y hay un lugar cerca de aquí en el que podemos alimentarnos - me mostró el monitor de la computadora.

-Es lindo.

-Si, se llama Widecombe, esta a unos trescientos veinte kilómetros de aquí. Tiene un vasto bosque, con un aspecto tenebroso, por lo que podre salir de día.

-Que bien, cuando vas a ir? - no pensaba salir a alimentarme.

Desafortunadamente William tenia un alto poder de persuasión sobre mi.

Partimos al día siguiente luego de rentar una camioneta. Will hizo una recervacion en un hotelito del lugar.

El pueblo era bonito y sombrio. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes gris oscuro y apesar de que eran las tres de la tarde, había tanta neblina como si fuera el amanecer.

La habitación donde nos hospedamos tenia dos camas, por que nos hicimos pasar como hermanos. Lo cual pasaba como verdad, por nuestra palidez y belleza.

Estuvimos tres días en Widecombe, nos alimentamos de todo lo que pudimos en el bosque. Yo no quería, pero de nuevo la persuasión de William me hizo alimentarme. El veía que estaba débil y claro que yo lo sentía. No corría tan rápido y mi sentido del olfato no era tan fuerte. Tuve que segur a Will en su cacería, para encontrar a mi presa. Patético. Luego en el hotel me hizo comer comida humana.

En Londres, regresamos la camioneta y tomamos un taxi para ir al departamento.

Estabamos planeando ir a Escocia y visitar juntos a los Irlandeses. El futuro cercano no se veía tan negro e incierto con mi amigo a mi lado.

Estabamos detenidos en un embotellamiento y el conductor nos dijo que estaban reparando un tramo de la avenida, que en cualquier momento saldríamos del lugar. Podiamos caminar, pero yo estaba muy agusto abrazada del brazo de Will.

Londres me encantaba y mas con mi amigo a mi lado, pero sabia muy bien que debía de irme pronto, tal y como lo estábamos planeado.

Mire por la ventanilla hacia la acera, mirando la ropa que se exhibían en las tiendas. Me fije que las personas pasaban por las calles bajo sus paraguas, la lluvia caía moderada pero con gotas finas y tupidas.

El trafico se despejo un poco y avanzamos unas calles mas.

Continué observando a las personas caminar bajo la lluvia, cuando vi tres rostros pálidos y desencajados, que buscaban algo con la mirada turbada, en dirección a los coches que estaba mas adelante.

Con un acceso de nauseas, reconocí sus hermosos rostros y el recuerdo de su mentira y su traición, dio rienda suelta a aquello que me mordía por dentro.

El dolor me golpeo hasta dejarme sin aliento.

Voltee desesperada hacia William con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Nessie, que ocurrre? - pregunto alarmado abrazándome.

-Están aquí, me encontraron - tartamudee a causa del sollozo.

-Que? En donde?

Supongo que los vio, por que me apreto a un mas a su pecho.

-De vuelta en la siguiente calle y siga derecho - ordeno Will cuando el auto se movió.

Cuando entramos al departamento, William me sento en la sala con mucho cuidado. Aun no me recuperaba del shock de haberlos visto. Eran mas hermosos que en mis pesadillas.

Alice, con su cabello negro rodeando su pequeño y perfecto rostro, vestida con uno de sus diseños. Sus ojos se veían raros, de un dorado opaco y oscuro. Su mirada parecia ausente, perdida. Bella con su cabello largo y suelto, vestida toda de azul, haciendo que su piel se viera hermosa. Sus ojos parecían hechos de oro liquido y tenia la apariencia de estar llorando. Tenia el ceño fruncido y veía en todas direcciones como si estuviera poseída. Edward de pie en medio de ambas vampiras, sostenía un paraguas grande. Se veía muy concentrado en algo. El miraba con mas cautela, pero su rostro se veía como el de ellas. Y sus ojos... en sus ojos se veía reflejado un dolor agonizante. Lucían exactamente iguales a los míos el día que desperté en San Francisco. Con un dolor profundo y lacerante.

Vagamente fui conciente de como William se movía rápidamente por el lugar. En menos de dos minutos ya estaba a mi lado con varias maletas.

-Aquí esta tu bolsa con tu pasaporte e identificación - me puso de pie-. El taxi sigue abajo.

-Aja - logre decir.

Lo mire por primera vez y a mis bolsas y eran muchas, yo solo traía la que me lleve a Widecome, mi bolso cruzado y la maleta roja.

-Esas no son mías - murmure deteniéndome.

-Lo se, son mías.

-Que?

-Voy contigo!

-No, no, no. Will tu no tienes por que irte. No puedo meterte en este lio sin sentido.

-No voy a dejarte sola, Nessie.

Estuvimos discutiendo un par de minutos. Ambos teníamos muy buenos argumentos. Al final el se impuso y me arrastro dentro del elevador con maletas en mano.

Mientras caminábamos por el aeropuerto de Heathrow, no poda evitar mirar sobre mi hombro, como una fugitiva, para asegurarme de que no me hubieran encontrado de nuevo.


	53. Huyendo de Nuevo

**Huyendo de Nuevo**

Pude respirar con tranquilidad, en en momento en el que el avión despego...

Al llegar al aeropuerto de París, nos demoramos en la terminal. El sol iluminaba con intensidad la ciudad y se filtraba su luz por los ventanales del lugar. William se tuvo que esconder detrás de un pilar, para no brillar como una joya, frente a los humanos. Como yo si podía caminar bajo el sol, revise el tablero de vuelos y estudie los posibles destinos a los cuales pudiera escapar.

Sabia hablar español por lo que podía irme a España. No hablaba ruso, pero el país era un hermoso y gran escondite, al igual que Alemania, Holanda... El cielo era el limite. Pero tenia que moverme con gran rapidez y con tanto viaje, pronto se me acabaría el dinero que traía. Tenia mucho mas dinero en diferentes cuentas alrededor del mundo, pero ello me rastrearían con mucha mas facilidad.

Que difícil era ser una fugitiva y mas cuando sabes que te pisan los talones.

Necesitaba con urgencia un buen lugar, en el que no se les ocurriera entrar, un lugar peligroso.

Un decisión repentina...

Si ella hubiera puesto atención -que era lo mas probable- ella debió haber visto que Londres se veía totalmente claro en sus visiones. Y que gran parte de Europa desaparecía.

Ni siquiera lo pense con detenimiento.

Regrese con Will, seguía bajo la sombra del enorme pilar, recargado con aire casual. Las chicas que lo rodeaban no le quitaban la mirada de encima. Lo veían como si le quisieran arrancar la ropa en medio de aquella multitud. El desencanto y desilusión aperecio en sus rostros lujuriosos, cuando William me sonrió.

-Pense que ya me habías abandonado - su rostro se ilumino al verme.

-No te he abandonado. Aun - agregre de forma sombría.

-Que? A donde iras?

-A un lugar... peligroso.

-Ire contigo. No pienso abandonarte.

Negue con la cabeza.

-No me importa si no quieres que no vaya contigo... te seguiré - murmuro con convicción.

Sin pensarlo, lo abrace. Lo necesitaba mas que nunca; su amistad y compañía, me hacían menos largos los minutos y no dolía tanto. Apoyo la mejilla en mi cabeza, luego de besar mi frente. Su aliento dulce y frío me calmo por un momento.

Me gustaba la forma en que me abrazaba o me tomaba de la mano, y al mismo tiempo deseaba que no lo hiciera; me recordaba a otros brazos cálidos y blandos. Unos brazos que extrañaba y aun amaba con cada fibra de mi ser.

El sol por fin se oculto, era hora de seguir. Will era libre de caminar por el aeropuerto, sin que el sol arrancara de su piel miles de destellos.

Tomamos el vuelo a Florencia, sin ningun percanse.

Recién había regresado de un viaje de cacería y me había alimentado con comida humana, pero me sentía cansada, exausta.

Durante el vuelo, vi como todo sucedia a mi alrededor de forma borrosa. Como si estubiera dormida con los ojos abiertos. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando aterrizamos y bajamos del avión.

Regrese a la realidad, en la habitacion de un hotel desconocido.

-Will? - murmure con voz ronca.

-Hola! Que susto me diste! Estaba a punto de llamar a un doctor... pero después como le explicaba tu temperatura...

-Lo siento. Como llegue aquí?

-Bueno... estabas en... _trance_...? No Me dijiste que venimos a hacer a Italia y pues... como estabas casi desmayada, pense que seria mejor que descansaras como Dios manda -me dedico una gran sonrisa-. Como te sientes?

-Rara.

El vampiro me hizo comer de nuevo.

Por nada del mundo quería pensar en mis próximos movimientos. Por lo que mande a William por algo que me distrajera. Regreso con varios juegos de mesa.

-Tengo años sin jugar con esto - dijo mientras acomodaba canicas en el tablero de _Damas Chinas_.

Jugamos toda la noche; Monopolio, Domino, Ajedrez, Poker, Jenga, Operando - el cual no fue muy divertido, por que nuestro pulso es muy firme y en ningun momento, tocamos el metal con las pinzas.

Al dia siguiente salí a rentar un automovil y reserve dos habitaciones en la posada del lugar al que iriamos por la noche.

Tambien fui de compras. Le compre a Will un traje completo y yo compre ropa bonita y comoda de diseñador -me esperaba un camino algo complicado-. No nos podíamos presentar con cualquier cosa.

Llegue con mis compras a la habitación y mi amigo me esperaba muy contento.

-Encontre la solución para el juego Operando!

-De verdad?

-Si, cubriré tus ojos y yo te digo donde colocar las pinzas... Haber como nos va.

Me solte riendo de sus ocurrencias.

-Y eso? - señalo las bolsas de ropa con el nombre del diseñador al frente.

-Es un regalo para ti. Lo usaras mañana...

-Y a donde iremos?

-Lo sabras mañana, nos iremos hoy al crepúsculo.


	54. Escondite

**Escondite**  
Will manejo el auto, mientras yo veía el mapa y le decía en que salida de la carretera virar.

En menos tiempo de lo que pensaba... la ciudad apareció ante mis ojos. Sentí que en lugar de acercarme yo a ella, la ciudad era la que se acercaba a mi de manera aterradora. Sus altos muros estaba iluminados por los reflectores encendidos del suelo. La ciudad se veía hermosa y al mismo tiempo aterradora.

Volterra era tal y como_ ellos_ la describieron.

La posada era un lugar lindo y acogedor. Durante la noche pensé en como presentarme. Que hacer una vez estando dentro y frente a ellos. Pero... que podía decirles?

Esa noche casi no dormí.

Por la mañana salí a recorrer la ciudad, con la esperanza de encontrarme con alguien de la guardia que me llevara ante ellos, y de ese modo no tener que irrumpir en el lugar.

Pero nadie apareció.

Regrese a la posada y Will me esperaba ya con su traje puesto.

Me dejo sin aliento.

El traje gris que le había comprado, parecía hecho a la medida. Jamas lo habia visto tan guapo. Su cabello estaba peinado perfectamente. Sus ojos dorados brillaban y sus labios llenos me sonreían.

-Vaya...

-Que te parece? Me queda bien? -pregunto de manera inocente-. Me veo bien? - insistió al ver que yo no decía nada.

Como si el vampiro no supiera como se veía! William Hayes era muy guapo siendo humano, -me había enseñado unas fotografías-, ahora como vampiro, era realmente hermoso. Casi un ángel.

-Te ves genial, pero...

-Que?

-Me estoy arrepintiendo de llevarte conmigo - susurre.

-No! Esso no! - su voz trono severa y autoritaria. Me auste - Te hice una promesa.

-William es muy peligroso!

-No me importa.

-No se como reaccionen, no se si me quieran recibir... o me vuelvan a perdonar la vida.

-No permitire que te hagan daño -en menos de un latido ya me había rodeado con sus brazos-. Si tu vas, yo ire también. Eso esta fuera de discusión.

Suspire y llene mis pulmones con su delicioso aroma.

-Estas segura de ir? -asentí-. Entonces voy contigo. No encontraste a nadie?

-No. Nos iremos a las seis de la tarde. El sol ya no ilumina la ciudad por los muros tan altos. Estarás a salvo.

-De acuerdo.

Me fui a mi habitación a prepararme, para ir a ese lugar, al que ni en mis peores pesadillas, soñé entrar.

Trate de llenar mi cabeza con recuerdos lindos -mientras elegía que ropa ponerme-, pero no encontre ninguno que no me hiciera daño. Por lo que pense en William y en la primera noche que pase en el departamento de Londres.

-Como le haces para pagar esto Will? - señale con la mano el enorme departamento.

-Adivina.

-Nadie sabe que estas aquí?

-Osea que estoy aquí sin pagar renta? -asentí-. No.

-Mmm - torcí el gesto.

Lo pensé unos momentos y nada se me ocurrió.

-Te rindes?

-Si.

-Le robo la bolsa a viejecitas en el metro - confeso muy serio.

Me quede atónita.

-Que?

-Es broma! En realidad robo bancos -el tono de voz era serio y convincente.

No le creí, pero pude imaginármelo con claridad.

Entraría con ese andar suyo, tan elegante -característico de los vampiros-. Las personas en el banco lo verían embobadas. Su sonrisa seria grande y coqueta. Saludaría a la cajera, le pediría el dinero con voz seductora y ella sin pensarlo, le daría todo el dinero a Will y hasta su numero de teléfono.

-Mentiroso!

-Es verdad! Incluso puedes acompañarme a mi próximo asalto. Tu distraes al guardia, no creo que se vaya a resistir a tus encantos - me guiño el ojo.

Después me conto la verdad. La _vampira psíquica _le había dicho que invirtiera su dinero en los mismos negocios que la familia. El dinero que ganaba Will con su inversión lo reinvertia y usaba un poco para darse unos cuantos lujos.

-Nessie! - dijo Will al otro lado de la puerta, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad.

-Un momento!

Me vi en el espejo y respire profundo. Esparcí mi cabello ondulado por mi espalda y respire profundo una vez mas.

-Todo va a estar bien - me dije a mi misma una y otra vez.


	55. Irrupción

**Irrupción**

No me había podido decidir por la ropa, me puse un pantalón negro, blusa blanca de algodón sin mangas, una chaqueta roja y zapatos rojos de tacón. Si me ponía el lindo vestido negro que me había comprado, lo podía arruinar, sabia muy bien que el camino que había elegido para entrar al escalofriante castillo, no era el mas lindo y convencional que digamos. Por lo que un vestido seria incomodo.

.

Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, camine por las calles de la ciudad, rumbo a la torre del reloj. La identifique de inmediato, cuando entramos a la plaza por el lado sur.

Sentí que mi corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho de un momento a otro. Las rodillas me comenzaron a temblar. William me tomo de la mano, para darme valor. La gelidez de su mano me recordó la mano de _el_ y como había estado a punto de morir justo en ese lugar.

Caminamos por la plaza de suelo empedrado, siendo admirados por las personas y turistas de la ciudad. Los ignore y trague saliva al imaginarme lo duro que debió ser para _ella_, correr a salvarlo, como lucho contra la multitud, para impedir que saliera al sol.

Pronto llegamos al centro de la plaza y a la fuente rectangular. Mi respiración se volvió frenética, cuando nos desviamos hacia el callejón. Levante la vista y el reloj marcaba las seis treinta.

Me quede quieta como una estatua frente a la entrada del callejon.

Por un instante pude verlo, como se expuso por un momento y ella lo salvo.

-Estas segura? - susurro William, sacándome bruscamente de mis pensamientos.

-Es el único lugar en el que no vendrán a buscarme - conteste en el mismo tono y aun así mi voz temblo.

Entramos en el callejon, a unos cuantos metros se curvo ligeramente y comenzo a desender. Pronto encontramos la alcantarilla.

-Es aquí - murmure con voz sombría.

Will me miro a mi y a la alcantarilla una y otra vez.

-Que? Te da miedo la oscuridad? - pregunte en broma, tratando de olvidar a donde estaba por entrar.

-Mi traje es nuevo... es _Armani_... - mascullo tocando las solapas de su saco y con una carita tierna.

-Todavía estas a tiempo de regresar - le ofrecí.

Sin decir nada se agacho y movió la tapa metalica que resonó contra el ladrillo.

-Bajare yo primero y te atrapare cuando bajes tu, de acuerdo - murmuro muy seguro.

-Creo que podre arreglarmelas si bajo yo primero.

-No lo dudo, pero tus lindos zapatos se pueden arruinar, si se les rompe el tacón.

-Cierto - no era muy probable, ya que cierta vampira rubia me enseño a cazar en tacones y aun mas altos.

-Te veo abajo - mascullo Will dejandose caer dentro de la alcantarilla.

Escuche como aterrizo.

-Listo?

No contesto.

-Will, puedo bajar ya?

-Aja - contesto en un tono extraño.

Respire profundo, me agache y deslize las piernas dentro del pequeño y oscuro espacio. Me solté y caí al vacio.

Un par de fuertes brazos me atraparon, pero se sintieron raros, tensos.

-Hola Renesmee - saludo una voz diferente.

Jadee del susto cuando lo vi.

-Me dijeron que te encontraría, no lo creí pero... Que te trae por aquí? - pregunto con voz amable, aun teniéndome en sus brazos-. Oh perdón! Tal vez no te acuerdes de mi...

-Felix - susurre.

Inclino la cabeza levemente a modo de saludo.

Me puso en el suelo con suavidad y una sonrisa petulante.

-A que se debe el honor de tu... visita. Te hicieron llegar la invitacion de mi amo?

-Quiero una audiencia privada con tu... _amo_ -masculle secamente-. Si es posible, claro - agregue de manera mas amable.

-Veré que puedo hacer -contesto mirando a Will-. Sígueme.

-El viene conmigo - replique alargando mi mano para tomar la de William.

Felix asintió.

Lo seguimos por la algantarilla oscura. Después por los interminables corredores subterraneos.

Felix nos miraba una y otra vez. Después de unos minutos hablo.

-Tengo una extraña sensación de _Deja Vu_ - murmuro con voz divertida.

-Me imagino - conteste.

Sabia a que se refería.

Me fije pro primera vez en nuestro guía y me vi que no traía su capa gris, como la ultima vez que lo vi. Llevaba pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro y una camisa color vino, de seda.

Se percato de mi escrutinio y me sonrió abiertamente; los dientes blancos y afilados me pusiereon los pelos de punta. Poso sus ojos carmesí en los de mi acompañante y meneo la cabeza. Supongo que vio el dorado de sus ojos.

Subimos al ascensor en silencio. Me moría de los nervios.

La estancia alfombrada no estaba vacía, como en aquella vez. Ahora estaba ocupada por un grupo de vampiros con ojos iguales a los de mi guía. Reconocí a uno de ellos.

-Nessie! Sabia que eras tu! Me debes cinco euros, amigo - murmuro Demetri palmeando la espalda de Felix.

-Renesmee - corregí en un susurro, tratando de esconder mi enorme sorpresa por la familiaridad con la que me hablo aquel vampiro.

Los otros tres vampiros abrieron los ojos de manera desmesurada, al oir mi nombre. Trataron de recuperar la compostura, un momento después. Tal vez se preguntaban que hacia yo ahí. Una ex condenada a muerte con un vampiro de ojos dorados.

Felix sonrió ante las palabras de su compañero de armas.

-Esperen aquí -señalo un sillón vació-. Demetri.

El aludido les hizo señas a los demás y se marcharon detrás del Felix, dejándonos solos en esa estancia vacía.

Trague saliva y me deje caer en el sillón; William me siguió. No se escuchaba nada, mas que el latido desenfrenado de mi corazón.

Luego de un minuto, Felix regreso.

-Aro te espera, Renesmee - su voz sonaba divertida. Me extrañaba que no hubiera hostilidad en ella.

Voltee a ver a Will y me aleje de el con paso lento. Antes de acercarme al descomunal y vampiro, voltee una vez mas a ver a mi amigo. Su rostro mostraba la preocupación y miedo de dejarme ir sola a pedir refugio. Trate de sonreirle, pero lo único que pude hacer fue dedicarle una extraña mueca.

Seguí a Felix, con los nervios a flor de piel por _otro_ corredor.

Que le diria a Aro? _Hola me recuerdas? Me dejarías esconderme aquí por un tiempo, de la familia que me traiciono?_

Le mostraría lo ocurrido? O me abstendira de tocarlo?

Felix abrió la puerta y señalo que entrara, con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro de mármol.


	56. La Audiencia

**La Audiencia**

Respire profundo y entre a la torre.

Se me revolvieron las entrañas.

La gran sala no estaba llena, como supuse que estaría. Solo estaban los tres ancianos, sentados en una especie de tronos, que se amoldaban a la redondes de la pared.

El rostro de los tres era serio, calmado y con tintes de escepticismo, el cual se desvaneció en cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron y su expresión cambio.

La marcada expresión de aburrimiento de Marco, se convirtio en interrogante y ladeo levemente la cabeza, hacia el lado derecho. Me vio de arriba a abajo sin decir una sola palabra. Cayo hizo una mueca de repulsión, que poco a poco se convirtió en hostilidad, al retraer el labio superior, mostrándome los dientes. De los tres lideres Vulturi, Cayo era el que mas me odiaba y el que había demostrado, que me quería eliminar a toda costa, sin importar el precio. Pero no contaba con los enormes lob...

Mire a Aro por primera vez.

A pesar de que sus ojos eran cubiertos por una capa lechosa, brillaban con intensidad, dándole una apariencia aun mas estrafalaria. Me miraba entre sorprendido y fascinado. Se movió hacia adelante sin levantarse de su asiento, para verme mejor, quizas.

Camine lentamente hasta situarme en medio de la torre. Cuando caminaba mis zapatos hacían un eco escalofriante. Estaba conciente de que cada paso que daba me acercaba mas a mis antiguos enemigos.

Pensandolo bien, esto había sido una pésima idea. Como se me había ocurrido ir a Volterra? No me había dado un ataque cuando supe que me querían en sus filas? Pero recordé la expresión de aquellos monstruos al decirme la intensión de los Vulturi, así que saber que les haría daño, aunque fuera el mas mínimo... si, soportaría las consecuencias de esta decisión.

Hice una pequeña reverencia a los tres ancianos.

-Gracias por recibirme - susurre con voz amable.

Aro sonrió ampliamente al escuchar mi voz.

-Renesmee -Aro dijo mi nombre como si lo cantara-. Mírate nada mas. Que extraordinaria criatura. Tan hermosa como extraña. Dime que traes una respuesta a mi invitación...

Se levanto de su silla y se acerco lentamente con una sonrisa.

-Me temo que mis capacidades no son suficientemente útiles como para que se me considere ser parte de algo tan... prestigiado, Aro - trate de que mi voz no temblara.

Aro sonrió de nuevo, como la sonrisa que le dedica un tierno abuelo a su nieto, que no ha visto en años. Luego su mirada se torno curiosa.

-Mi querida... en si, toda tu, eres algo digno de poseer. Tu eres la prueba de lo capaces que podemos llegar a ser. Eres la prueba de que lo... prohibido, puede llegar a ser extraordinariamente hermoso. Tu habilidad de la comunicación, por medio de tu don, si, no nos seria de gran utilidad, pero el solo hecho de tenerte, nos hace únicos. Pero claro a menos de que tu familia no lo quiera y tu tampoco...Y tu familia? - pregunto cayendo en cuenta de que iba sola.

Baje la cabeza, sin saber que responder.

-Ellos no saben que estas aquí, o si?

Negue con la cabeza, mirándolo tímidamente a los ojos.

-Tienes la misma expresión que Edward la vez que estuvo aqui - murmuro con aire distraido, pensativo y mirando el techo.

Giro a cabeza hacia mi con expresión de alarma.

-A eso has venido, Renesmee? A pedirnos que te eliminemos?

Cayo sonrió desde su lugar. Estaba claro que el mismo quería hacer el trabajo.

-No, no he venido a eso.

-Me quitas un gran peso de encima - puso la mano derecha sobre su muerto y frío corazón-. Por que la respuesta hubiera sido no.

Aquella conversación me parecía de lo mas absurda. De verdad, en que demonios pensaba cuando el venir a Volterra, me parecía buena idea?

-Para ser honesta Aro, me intriga la posibilidad de pertenecer a este lugar -mentira!- Pero no estoy muy segura, ya quien me asegura que cambiaran de opinión y encuentren otra escusa y...

-Me hiere profundamente que pienses de ese modo, nosotros nunca haríamos algo así -aja-. Pero en tus ojos puedo ver que esa no es del todo la razón de tu presencia. Ha ocurrido algo. Tus ojos no brillan; son hermosos de eso no hay duda, pero se ven apagados, sin vida - se acerco un paso mas y me vio directamente a los ojos-. Algo muy malo te ha ocurrido.

Trate de desviar la mirada, pero no pude.

-Tus padres estan bien? Como esta mi querido amigo Carlisle? Como esta la encantadora Alice? Como es que ellos que te defendieron con tanta vehemencia de las acusaciones que... bueno -sonrió a modo de disculpa-. Por que has venido realmente Renesmee? - exigió con voz suave y aterciopelada.

Aro acaricio el aire con su pálida y huesuda mano, como si estuviera acariciando mi rostro. Sus ojos se oscurecieron por la sospecha. Respiro por la boca, cerrando los ojos y saboreo con la lengua el olor de mi sangre.

Trataría de mostrarle lo ocurrido en la playa, mi huida, a William... para que no viera todo lo que había en mi mente y tenerlo bloqueado. No sabia si funcionaria, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Extendí mi mano hacia Aro.

-Puedo? - pregunte muy seria.

En sus ojos surgió una chispa divertida. Tal vez penso que esa linea le correspondía a el decirla. Levanto la mano, no sin cierta vacilación de su parte y la unió a la mía. Cuando recordé todo aquello para mostrarselo a Aro, sentí como se desgarraba mi pecho de nueva cuenta. Abrí los ojos y vi Aro tenia los suyos cerrados y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Deje que el dolor, la pena ,el enojo y la ira, tiñeran las imágenes.

Me detuve hasta el momento en que caí en los brazos de Felix.

El vampiro de piel pergaminosa me miro con ternura y después me miro confundido.

-Interesante -murmuro juntando sus manos y alejandose de mi unos cuantos pasos-. Siento mucho lo que ha ocurrido. Pero creo que estas equivocada. No te han mentido, te han ocultado ciertas cosas, pero no es mentira lo que sienten por ti. Edward -me estremecí al escuchar su nombre- te adora por completo.

Negue con la cabeza compulsivamente.

-Estuve dentro de su cabeza Renesmee - me recordo con ternura.

-Ese no es el punto! Ellos me mintieron, me ocultaron cosas que yo debería saber. No los quiero volver a ver nunca.

De reojo vi como Marco y Cayo se miraron rápidamente.

Quería que sufrieran tanto como yo. Y que mejor forma de hacerlos sufrir que estar bajo el _cuidado_ de los Vulturi. Unirme al enemgo. No quería volver a pasar lo que viví en Londres. Y sabia que ellos no se atreverían a ir a Volterra por mi. Seria una misión suicida.

-Tu me hiciste una invitación Aro y estoy considerando seriamente aceptarla. Pero primero me gustaría pasar un tiempo con ustedes. Ver si me adapto, si encajo con el ambiente, las costumbres, las ideas... Esto no es algo que se tome a la ligera y no puedo decidirme aun. No cuando mi pensamientos son un caos.

Aro escucho mi balbuceante delirio, con rostro inescrutable. No sabia que me diría. Por su parte Marco suspiro y puso su cara de aburrido, Cayo me hizo mala cara.

Claro que yo nunca encajaría en un lugar como ese. Pero necesitaba un muy buen pretexto para poder quedarme y que ellos no vinieran a buscarme. Sabia que la psíquica pronto dejaría de ver Volterra, si es que la estaba buscando en sus visiones. Pero estaba segura, que no llegarían tumbando puertas, para rescatarme de las manos codiciosas de Aro.

Esperaba que los Vulturi dejaran que William me acompañara. No quería ponerlo en peligro, pero lo necesitaba para mitigar el dolor y no estar sola en aquel lugar que me asutaba. Ya estaba ahí y no había vuelta atrás.

Por fin Aro pareció cobrar vida, poco a poco me sonrio. Su sonrisa se fue agrandando hasta mostrarme sus afilados y blancos dientes.

Yo estaba muy nerviosa.

-Tus palabras me hacen tan feliz Renesmee! Has alegrado la vida de estos tres viejos tristes y solitarios - estaba segura que solo lo hacia feliz a el - Eres bienvenida!

-Gracias Aro -respire con alivio en lugar de temblar de pies a cabeza-. No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco -le sonreí-. Pero te puedo pedir un pequeño favor?

-Por supuesto.

-Vengo acompañada... te importaría que el se quedara también?

-Otro joven? -asentí-. Me encanta que la gente joven venga. Felix! - dijo en voz alta.

-Si amo - murmuro el aludido al entrar a la torre.

-Trae al amigo de la encantadora Renesmee, por favor.

Aro se acerco muy sonriente a mi. Por primera vez ve fije en su atuendo y en el de los otros dos ancianos.

Llevaban puesto pantalon de vestir oscuro y camisas de seda.

-Quiero decirte que en verdad lamento lo ocurrido con tu familia -parecía sincero, pero no le creí tanto, ya que eso lo habia beneficiado-. Durante tu estancia con nosotros, quiero que te sientas en confianza, que nos veas como tus tres abuelos - me sonrió con ternura.

Que?

-William! - exclamo con alegría.

Voltee a verlo y ambos suspiramos de alivio. Mi amigo se acerco a nosotros con expresión cautelosa.

-Me han hablado solo maravillas de ti. Gracias por cuidar de ella - Las palabras de Aro seguían siendo como las de un tierno abuelo.

-De nada, señor.

-Lo siento, no los he presentado correctamente -me disculpe, tomando del brazo a Will-. Willam te presento a Aro, culpable de que tengas una identidad secreta, y puedas vivir en las sombras sin ser reconocido por lo que en verdad eres.

-Mucho gusto - musito mi amigo algo nervioso.

Aro sonrió ante mi presentación y extendió la mano hacia Will, a modo de saludo. Pero lo que en realidad quería era entrar en su mente. Estaba casi segura de que Aro solo vio lo que yo le había mostrado, por lo que vio que William era mi único amigo y compañero en eso momentos. Y que ambos no sabíamos nada de quien fue su creador.

Will me miro con la interrogante en sus lindos ojos dorados. Asentí para darle valor. Ambos vampiros juntaron sus manos solo unos segundos. Aro frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos extrañado y maravillado al mismo tiempo.

-Por todos los cielos! Estuviste tu solo por tu cuenta? No reconosco la voz de tu creador. No sabes como me gustaría ayudarte a encontrarlo y hacerlo pagar por andar creando vampiros y no encargarse de ellos -mascullo Aro con cierto enojo-. Luego me encargare de eso -después poso su mirada en mi-. Veo que tus sentimientos, por la bella Renesmee son sinceros.

Sonrió y un brillo especial surgió en sus ojos.

Que? Que los sentimientos de Will por mi eran sinceros?

Oh oh.

William bajo la mirada, luego me miro de reojo.

-Y muy fuertes -agrego Aro con su escalofriante sonrisa aun mas ancha-. Oh, lo siento, perdón! Pensé que Renesmee ya lo sabia, por la forma en que piensa de ti, pensé que era algo mutuo, que los sentimientos de ambos -me tense al sentirme incomoda-. Lo lamento de verdad, que entrometido estoy esta mañana - soltó una risita ligera.

-Noche - corregí.

-Noche? Los años no pasan en vano mi querida Ya no puedo distinguir... - suspiro.

-Felix! - murmuro Marco a la espalda de Aro, levantándose de su asiento.

-Si amo - respondió entrando de nuevo a la torre.

-Arregla todo para la estancia de nuestros jovenes invitados -murmuro con voz monótona-. Separados pero cerca - no supe a que se refería.

Marco el vampiro mas antipático del mundo -aparte de Alistair-, mando a su soldado mas letal a arreglar una habitación o tal vez una mazmorra para mi?

Cayo hizo un sonido de disgusto, desde lo mas profundo de su garganta.

Felix asintió.

-Todo estara listo en un momento - musito Aro con voz amable.

-Gracias, desde el fondo de mi corazón, gracias -le dije a los tres ancianos. Marco me... sonrió?-. Pero no creen que habra algún problema con los... demás, por nuestra inoportuna presencia?

-Desde luego que no - respondió el lider de pelo negro

-Regresamos mañana Aro. Tenemos nuestras cosas en una posada de la cuidad - le avise a nuestro anfitrión.

-Mañana? -pregunto desilusionado-. No, regresen hoy mismo. Es mas Demetri y Santiago los acompañaran.

Aro organizo todo en unos pocos segundos mientras, Cayo salio a toda prisa, no soporto un minuto mas en mi presencia, supongo.

Diez minutos después, William, Santiago, Demetri y yo entramos de nuevo al castillo por una entrada mas convencional con nuestras bolsas y maletas en mano.

* * *

_**Capitulo largooo!**_


	57. Hermandad

**Hermandad**

Antes de entrar de nuevo a la torre, nuestra escolta se llevo nuestras maletas y en menos de un minuto estuvieron de vuelta a nuestro lado. Abrieron la puerta y entramos a la torre.

Todos los Vulturi estaban ahí. Sobre todo la que mas me preocupaba: Jane.

-Hermanos míos! -Aro llamo la atención-. Les presento a los nuevos miembros de nuestra familia: Renesmee y William - nos señalo con la mano.

Me tense cuando dijo que eramos los nuevos miembros de la familia. Pero una sensación de comodidad, familiaridad e incluso de hermandad y unidad me embargo. El miedo que tenia desapareció.

Todos nos miraron con aprobación. Incluso Jane y Alec. Felix y Demetri se acercaron un poco mas.

-Bienvenida Renesmee, William -murmuro Felix inclinando la cabeza-. Ya te había saludado, pero ahora es oficial - me sonrió.

-Gracias.

-William... el dorado no te va - mascullo antes de alejarse.

-La pequeña y revoltosa Nessie - me saludo Demetri, refiriéndose a mi de nuevo con ese apodo.

-Renesmee - corregí.

Mi amigo de ojos dorados me miro extrañado.

-Nunca me gusto Nessie - le mentí.

Si iba a comenzar de nuevo, no quería que nada me lo recordara.

-De acuerdo, Renesmee. Bienvenida - me sonrió con sinceridad - William, un gusto conocerte, sientanse como en su casa. - el vampiro se alejo con una sonrisa.

De manera similar paso la noche. Los vampiros con ojos de todas las tonalidades de rojo, se nos acercaron, para darnos la bienvenida. Cada vez me sentia mas cómoda en su compañía, al igual que Will. La sensación me recordaba a Jasp...

Mire a mi alrededor y vi a Chelsea mirándonos fijamente, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro pálido. Recorde una conversación, donde mencionaron que ella tenia el don de influenciar sobre los lazos emocionales. Que puede hacer que alguien se sienta vinculado a los Vulturi, que quiera pertenecer a ellos y complacerlos. Seguro estaba trabajando en todos nosotros, para que nos sintiéramos unidos y que nos vieran a William y a mi como uno mas del grupo.

Comencé a sentirme nerviosa de nuevo, cuando vi a los gemelos acercarse mas a mi.

-Hola Renesmee, bienvenida - Jane me miro con malicia.

-Hola Jane, es un gusto verte de nuevo - le tendí mi mano para saludarla.

Ella la miro con incredulidad.

-No voy a morderte - bromee.

Tomo mi mano y con mi don le _ordene_ que fuera amable conmigo, que se convirtiera en mi _amiga_. Tenia que llevarme bien, a toda costa con ella. No quería que me hiciera daño, otras personas ya habían hecho ese trabajo. Esperaba con todas mis fuerzas que funcionara.

-Que hermoso cabello tienes - dijo de la nada.

Funciono!

-Gracias. Hola Alec - extendí mi mano de nuevo. Alec la tomo y le ordene lo mismo que a su hermana.

-Es un gusto tenerlos aquí. Me alegra que quisieras darnos una oportunidad, después de... tu sabes. Lo lamento. - me sonrió timidamente.

Tambien funciono!

Genial!

No le dije a Will, lo que había hecho; Aro podía tocarlo y saber de mi pequeña travesura.

Estaba muy contenta de haber podido tener en privado varias cosas de Aro. El había visto solo lo que yo le había mostrado. Había congeniado con los gemelos del mal, gracias a mi don. No me quise arriesgar a esperarme a que ellos se decidieran si les agradaba o no. Era mejor tenerlos de mi lado desde un principio.

William no se quería separar de mi, pero teniamos que socializar. Para ser honesta, tampoco me quería alejar de el.

Poco antes de las cuatro de la mañana, Jane me tomo del brazo y me llevo ante Aro. La torre se había vaciado poco a poco. Todos tenían habitaciones privadas, donde podían pasar el día o la noche. Ahí se distraían, _vivían_ y las parejas tenían su espacio e intimidad.

-Cuanto me alegra que mis dos niñas se lleven tan bien - comento Aro al ver que mi _nueva amiga_me sonreía-. Jane querida le muestras a Renesmee sus aposentos por favor.

-Claro, Amo.

-Debes estar exausta. Lamento que la reunión tan improvisada se alargara tanto, pero es que tu y tu amigo, nos resultan fascinantes - comento Aro

Will se acerco a nosotros flanqueado por Alec y Felix. Ambos le agradecimos la oportunidad de "cambiar nuestras vidas" y su generosa hospitalidad.

-Vamos, te enseñare tu habitación - musito Jane.

Cuando la chica sonreía, parecía apenas una niña. Sus facciones era muy bonitas y sobretodo perfectas.

Salimos de la gran torre y Felix abrió las puertas doradas que estaban al final del corredor que daba a la torre. Entramos una gran antesala revestida con paneles de madera y cuadros con paisajes preciosos de la toscana, estos tenían marcos de oro solido, finamente tallados. La alfombra mullida era color borgoña. En el centro de la estancia, había una mesa alta con un enorme jarrón encima, lleno de rosas rojas.

Subimos por el dado derecho de las escaleras que en lo alto se unía con el lado izquierdo, en medio de ambas había una puerta simple que daba al jardin, segun Alec. Caminamos en silencio por los corredores del la segunda planta, hasta que llegamos al area de las habitaciones. Jane y Alec señalaron a quien pertenecía cada habitación, según ibamos pasando por ellas.

Dimos la vuelta al final del corredor y había un pequeño tramo de escaleras. Caminamos un poco mas y Jane señalo su habitación, al igual que su hermano. Al final del vestibulo estaba mi habitación y justo enfrente la de William. Entendí lo que dijo Marco: _Cerca pero no juntos_.

Nuestros guías se despidieron de nosotros y se fueron tomados de la mano. Le dije adios a mi amigo y respire profundo antes de entrar a mi habitación.


	58. Nuevo Hogar

**Nuevo "Hogar"**

La puerta era grande, gruesa y pesada. Precione la perilla dorada y alargada y la puerta se abrió sin esfuerzo, crujió un poco y las bisagras rechinaron. Ante tal sonido, brinque del susto; tenia los nervios a flor de piel.

Respire profundo una vez mas y cruce el umbral.

La habitación era grande y hermosamente decorada al antiguo estilo francés. Un enorme candelabro de cristal colgaba al centro de la habitación. La grande cama tenia cuatro postes dorados de los cuales, colgaban pliegos de hermosa tela de seda color lila, y muy gruesa; esto impediría que entrara la luz del sol por la mañana, a través de las enormes ventanas rodeadas por marcos revestidos de oro. El lugar me recordo el viaje a Francia meses atrás. Parecía que estaba recorriendo una de las habitaciones del palacio de Versalles.

Al fondo estaban mis maletas, dentro de un gran espacio que supuse que seria el armario.

Las telas de las cortinas, la sobrecama, los cojines y el tapiz de los sillones... todo era de seda, la mas fina que alguna vez haya visto. Empuje un panel del muro que sobresalia un poco, era una puerta hacia el baño. Me pregunte por que los Vulturi tendrían habitaciones con camas y baños en funcionamiento. Que ganaban con eso? Ellos nunca habían pretendido ser humanos como los Culle...

Si hubiera sido rubia, hubiera parecido _Marie Antoinette_, entre tanta opulencia francesa.

Abrí un armario que estaba frente a una especie de salita y me encontre una gran pantalla plana y debajo en los estantes, varios aparatos muy modernos. Entre ellos un DVD, Blu Ray y otras cosas que no supe identificar. También habia un par de lentes 3D. Encendí la pantalla con el moderno y extraño control remoto. Me sentí un poco tonta cuando me puse los lentes. Me senté en un cómodo sillón, tapizado en seda, tenia un delicado patron de florecillas lilas, sobre el fondo color marfil. Tome un cojín hinchado y lo abrace. No preste la minima atención al programa de ventas que estaba en la televisión.

El sueño casi me vencía, pero tome una ducha, busque mi pijama y me acoste en la enorme cama. Caí rendida, habia sido una noche muy pero muy larga.

Dormí profundamente hasta que me desperto la intensa luz de la mañana. Medio dormida, cerré las cortinas de la cama

Cuando recobre de nuevo la conciencia, estaba aturdida, desorientada. Pensé que todo había sido un sueño, como los que había tenido semanas antes. Esperaba cambiarme de ropa y salir de la cabaña para ir a buscar a Jacob y contarle la mas negra y aterradora de las pesadillas. Que me consolara y me dijera que solo había sido un sueño y que con sus besos me ayudara a olvidar la pesadilla.

Pero abrí las cortinas y me encontre en aquella habitación de belleza y majestuosidad inigualable.

Me dieron escalofríos.

Había pasado la noche en la guarida de los Vulturi!

Mis antiguos enemigos, me habían tendido la mano, para salvarme de la que fue mi familia.

De nuevo, como muchas otras veces, me pregunte que demonios habia pasado.

Sacudí la cabeza para olvidarme del pasado y de las tontas ilusiones que me acababa de hacer. Trate de consentrarme solo en el presente.

Saque mi ropa y demas pertenecías y las acomode en el armario y en el baño. Me puse una blusa verde, los jeans que mas me gustaban y unas botas de piel color cafe oscuro -las había comprado en mi ultima excursión de compras-, las puse sobre el pantalón.

Como había dormido con el cabello humedo, se me hizo una enorme maraña de cabello risado color cobrizo.

Mire el reloj y ya eran casi las dos de la tarde. Decidí salir a explorar el lugar y socializar un poco mas y comprobar si seguían igual de _amigables_.

Toque tímidamente la puerta de la habitación de William. Me recibió con una enorme sonrisa de alivio y un abrazo

-Por que no habías venido? - pregunto con tono acusatorio.

Vi a sus espaldas y me desoriente. Su cuarto era totalmente diferente al mio. Mientras que mi habitación parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas o de la Reina Marie Antoinette; su habitación era masculina y moderna. Parecía ser parte del set de una película futurista de ciencia ficción en el espacio.

-Wow - murmure ignorando su pregunta- Tu pantalla es mas grande que la mía. Y nunca había visto tantas cosolas de videojuegos en mi vida - murmure casi con horror, al ver una repisa llena con todos esos aparatos.

-Este es el primer videojuego de la historia -Will señalo una caja que parecia casi medieval-. Y este es el mas nuevo. Incluso es mas nuevo que el que tenia Emme... - se interrumpió a media frase.

Trague saliva y asentí.

En una esquina tenia un escritorio con una computadora de lo mas sofisticada, que no me atreví a tocar.

-Quieres jugar un rato? - pregunto Will sosteniendo un control blanco y alargado en su mano.

-Mmm de hecho venia a preguntarte, si quieres acompañarme a "socializar"

-Claro! - me dedico una hermosa sonrisa.

Lo tome de la mano y nos dirigimos a la puerta. Al abrirla me asuste, Jane estaba con su pequeño puño en el aire, preparada para tocar a la puerta.

-Jane!

-Hola, vengo de tu habitación, como no contestaste, supuse que estarías aquí. Hola William.

-Hola.

-Para que me necesitabas? - le pregunte ya en el corredor.

-Aro quiere verlos.

-Para que?

-Para saber que les pareció su habitación, tal ves quieran modificarla para que esten mas cómodos.

-Vaya, gracias. - musite algo confundida.

-No lo hagamos esperar - dijo mi amigo con cinismo.

Jane lo vio de mala manera.

La tome de la mano y le ordene lo mismo que la noche anterior y tambien que fuera condescendiente y comprensiva.

Al soltarla me sonrió.

-En verdad me alegro mucho de que estes aquí, Renesmee.

-En serio?

-Claro, soy la mas joven del grupo, ademas de mi hermano. Asi que es bueno tener a alguien joven también. Es un fastidio tener que actuar siempre de forma tan madura.

Will y yo solo asentimos.

Entramos los tres a una gran biblioteca. Aro estaba sentado detras de un imponente escritorio, con unos papeles en su mano. Felix y Demetri estaban sentados frente a el. Los tres hablan muy rápido en lo que me parecio que era Latín.

-Mis jovenes amigos! - exclamo Aro con gran alegría, dejando los papeles sobre el escritorio.

-Aro - le sonreí. También a los vampiros cuando se dieron la vuelta y me sonrieron.

Aun me daban escalofríos las sonrisas de los Vulturi.

-Que les pareció su lugar asignado?

-Es perfecto, gracias - respondí.

-Muchas gracias por su generocidad - musito Will algo nervioso.

-Me alegra que les haya gustado. No los molesto mas, vayan a divertirse un poco. Aquí estare por si necesitan algo.

Supuse que lo que en verdad le importaba era seguir con sus asuntos y no interrumpir nuestras actividades.

Jane nos condujo hasta una estancia, con multiples pantallas, colocadas estrategicamente, para que todos pudieran verlas. A la derecha del lugar estaba una barra con sillas altas. Era una especie de _Sport Bar_. Unos jugaban cartas en las mesas, otros veían con mucha atencion las pantallas, donde mostraban eventos deportivos.

Nunca me imagine a los Vulturi divertirse con algo tan mundano. Incluso varios de ellos traían las camisetas de los equipos puestas y les gritaban a las pantallas, cuando ocurría algo que no era de su agrado.

William vio algo en las pantallas que llamo su atención y se quedo ahí, de pie, compartiendo su entusiasmo con los demás.

Jane me tomo del brazo y me llevo hasta una de las mesas de billar, donde jugaban varias mujeres. Las reconocí de inmediato. Renata, Corin, Chelsea y Heidi.

Chelsea me sonrió y me sentí una mas del grupo. Las chicas jugaban muy bien. Los _tacos _me parecían extremadamente frágiles en sus manos. Para ellas seria como quebrar un picadiente. Cuando se acabo la ronda, Jane me ofreció un taco, para que me uniera a la partida.

Yo no era muy buena jugando, pero Renata me enseño unas cuantas tecnicas. Para hacerlo se puso detrás de mi y nos agachamos juntas haca la mesa con tela verde. Tal hecho llamo la atención de los vampiros y voltearon a vernos con interes y con una mirada desagradable que me hizo sentir muy incomoda.

-Cerdos - murmuro Jane al darse cuenta.

Renata se alejo de mi y le mostro los dientes a nuestra repulsiva audiencia.


	59. Amigas

**Amigas**

Luego de jugar por dos horas, Jane y Heidi, me invitaron a su habitación. La deslumbrante y hermosa vampira, quería que Jane y yo le diéramos nuestra opinión, sobre el atuendo que usaría en su próxima excursión.

-Compre un vestido la ultima vez que salí -iba diciendo Heidi al doblar la esquina del corredor de las habitaciones-. Pero no estoy muy segura.

-Por que? - inquirió Jane muy seria.

-No se. Las personas me miran por supuesto, pero... no se -se detuvo y abrió una puerta-. Adelante señoritas.

Jane entro primero y yo la seguí. Mi anfitriona cerro la puerta detrás de ella.

Como lo debí suponer, su habitación era completamente diferente a la mía y a la de Will.

La habitación era grende e intensamente iluminada, se parecía mucho a una boutique parisina que visite. Había ropa por doquier, muy bien acomodada en paneles de vidrio pegados a los espejos que cubrían las paredes. En su escritorio había una computadora portátil y en las orillas varias pilas de revistas de moda.

Mientras admiraba su habitación, Heidi entro a un enorme armario y salio con un diminuto vestido color amarillo, en su mano, colgado de un gancho de madera.

-Que les parece? - pregunto muy contenta.

-Es lindo - dijo Jane sin mucho entusiasmo.

-La tela es muy bonita, se adhiere al cuerpo y no se sube cuando camino. Es igual al que viene en la revista - alego la vampira a favor del vestido.

-Por que no te lo pones y vemos como te luce - le sugerí.

-De acuerdo.

Se comezo a quitar la ropa frente a nosotras, como si estuviera sola. Yo me voltee para no verla, pretendiendo ver parte de su guardaropa.

-Que dicen? Me veo bien?

El vestido era muy pequeño para mi gusto. Era bonito, pero diminuto. Era _strapple_ y le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, lo que la hacia lucir sus largas y torneadas piernas.

-En donde piensas usarlo? - le pregunte dudativamente.

Si pensaba salir de noche no había problema, pero de día causaría mucha conmoción. Tanto por corto, como por que brillaría.

-En Florencia, el fin de semana.

-Ah.

-Me muero por que ya sea fin de semana - exclamo Jane dejandose caer en la cama con una de las revistad de Heidi en la mano.

-Por que? Que va a haber el fin de semana? - cuestione intrigada.

-Nos alimentaremos.

Su respuesta me tomo totalmente desprevenida. No había tenido oportunidad de pensar en eso! De hecho ni se me habia ocurrido. Mi dieta y la de William era muy diferente a la de ellas.

Tarde un minuto en procesarlo.

-A donde irán? - pregunte inocentemente.

-Ir a donde? - Jane frunció el ceño.

-A donde iran a alimentarse?

Las dos se rieron de mi pregunta.

-Que dije?

-Para que crees que es el vestido? -respondió Heidi-. Se supone que soy guía de turistas. Tengo una compañía de lo mas secreta, que da recorridos exclusivos por toda Italia. Son tan exclusivos que cuando un sorteo te elige, no le tienes que contar a nadie. El viaje es todo pagado.

Pobres incautos humanos, morían -literalmente- por un viaje a Italia gratis.

-Y ustedes... osea... nunca salen del castillo para alimentarse?

-Para que? Heidi se encarga de eso.

-Y entonces donde queda la emoción de la caza? Ver en sus ojos el pánico y sus infructuosos intentos de escape - me refería a los pequeños ciervos de los cuales me alimentaba y no los humanos que ellos desayunaban.

Heidi se quedo pensativa y Jane me vio con cierta chispa en sus ojos casi negros.

-Sentir como la adrenalina -continue- inunda tu cuerpo y cuando encajas por fin tus dientes en la presa y bebes su deliciosa, tibia y refrescante sangre es tan... - ya se me estaba haciendo agua la boca.

Jane me vio con curiosidad.

-Has bebido sangre humana? Pense que los _tuyos_ tenían un gran y patético prejuicio por ello.

Me encogí cuando los menciono.

-Es cierto - la _guía de turistas_ de acerco mas.

-Cuando nací, si la bebía. Pero después aprendí a cazar animales y ya no la bebí mas.

-Asco! - murmuro Jane, haciendo gestos.

-Es muy divertido. Pelear con un puma o un oso. Sentirte mas poderosa que un oso es... no se como explicarlo. Pero no se compara con la débil y pobre fuerza que tenga un humano. Con el don de la señorita Jane, seria incluso mas facil. Ya sea con un animal o un humano. Seria traumatizante y a la vez fascinante de ver.

Trate de alabarla, antes de que me golpeara o algo parecido, por que me veía un poco raro.

-Interesante - dijo al fin la pequeña vampira.

-Ademas si salieran ustedes por su... alimento, elegirían el sabor u olor que mas les guste y no uno cualquera. Al menos eso hago yo en el bosque.

-Y también tu compañero? - inquirió Heidi con un doble trasfondo.

-Will tambien caza en el bosque.

-De donde lo sacaste? - pregunto muy interesada.

-Nos conocimos en Port Angeles. Y hace unos días me encontre con el en Londres - conteste sin dar dolorosos detalles.

-Y por que no comparten habitación si estan juntos?

-Tu no compartes habitación con Felix y Demetri y estan juntos - comento Jane con una sonrisita burlona.

-Solo lo hacemos, pero no estamos juntos. Aunque a veces si lo hacemos los tres juntos...

Que?

- Y a cuantas personas vas a traer el fin de semana? - pregunte lo primero que se me ocurrió, para que no entraran en detalles.

-Uno para cada uno, ahora que lo pienso tengo que traer a mas - se dirigió a su computadora.

-Y con que lo vas a combinar? - pregunro Jane cambiando el tema.

-Con unas joyas que tengo por ahí y con esta chaqueta morada para cubrir mis brazos. Estas gruesas pantimedias me cubrirán las piernas del sol.

-Se ve muy de los ochentas - comento Jane probándose una blusa de Heidi, pero a ella le quedaba casi de vestido.

-La próxima semana viene la diseñadora.

-No correra peligro ya nos habremos alimentado. Aunque es una lastima cuando termine, hace bien su trabajo - musito Jane con desdén probándose otra prenda.

Me estremecí.

Donde fui a parar?

* * *

**_Siento decirles a las personitas que quieren POV, que esta historia esta completamente contada por Nessie. No hay Povs. _**

**_Peeeeroooo... en la segunda parte de este fic (asi es, este fic tiene una segunda parte) hay POV Jake, POV Nessie, POV Bella, POV Edward, e incluso un POV Alice..._**


	60. Alimento

**Alimento**

El sábado por la mañana, vi como los ojos de William se habían oscurecido. Ya no eran de color dorado, eran cafe oscuro, con unos débiles destellos dorados.

-Tienes sed? - le pregunte con una sonrisa, tocando sus ojeras oscuras.

Estábamos sentados en mi cama. El tomo delicadamente mi mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos.

-No te lastimaría. Nunca.

Mire nuestras manos entrelazadas y me gusto la sensación que me invadió. Era bueno sentir algo de calor -en sentido figurado ya que el era muy frío- Pero sentirse querida, era bueno para mi.

Con un dedo suave y frío, limpio una lagrima que resbalo de mis ojos. Subió la mi rostro con ese mismo dedo y me sonrió. Le correspondí, a medias. Will se acerco poco a poco, muy lento. No tenia la intención de detenerlo. Me acerque mas a el.

Jane abrió la puerta de golpe, haciéndome saltar del susto. Volteamos a verla y nos miro con una sonrisa burlona.

-Aro solicita su presencia en la torre. Todos ya estan ahí. No lo hagamos esperar.

-Gracias Jane - no se decir, si lo dije con sarcasmo o no.

Caminamos tomados de la mano, detras de Jane. Entramos al lugar y todos tenian una expresión fiera. Sus ojos eran negros como el carbón. Algunos cerraron los ojos e inhalaron el olor de mi sangre. William se dio cuenta y muy despacio, me oculto detrás de el, para protegerme.

Aro asintió en nuestra dirección a modo de saludo. Le conteste con otra reverencia.

Se escucharon voces desconocidas, por el pasillo. Heidi entro con una gran sonrisa, ataviada con su llamativo vestido amarillo. Detrás de ella iban alrededor de unas treinta personas, que nos miraron asustadas y luego se maravillaron con nuestra belleza.

Los vampiros les sonrieron a los pobres y desafortunados humanos.

-Tranquilos hermanos -murmuro Aro al ver que sus subditos estaban listos para atacar-. Querida, quieres hacer los honores? - me pregunto con una sonrisa.

Me quede muda.

Quería que me alimentara yo primero? Espera... quería que me alimentara de humanos?

-No... No gracias - conteste sin aliento.

-Es una lastima. Y tu William?

No contesto.

_No Will, di que no_ - le comunique con mi don.

Solo se limito a negar con la cabeza, no muy convencido.

-De acuerdo - señalo con la mano a la multitud ansiosa.

Los vampiros rodearon a los humanos y arremetieron contra ellos.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, para no ver. Sentí como mi amigo se tensaba a mi lado, al oler la sangre expuesta.

Los gritos de los humanos heridos, eran lo mas espantoso que alguna vez llegue a escuchar. Pedían piedad y perdón a Dios.

Will comenzó a alejarse de mi. Me atreví a abrir los ojos y mirarlo. En sus ojos pude ver el hambre y la sed que tenia.

_Concéntrate en mi_ -le dije al apretar su mano-. _Cierra los ojos, no los veas._

Me obedeció.

Para acallar los gritos, le mostré cuando lo vi por primera vez en Port Angeles. Cuando nos encontramos de nuevo en Londres; la alegría que sentí, al verlo de nuevo. La tarde que pasamos juganto tontos juegos de mesa. El momento en el que casi nos besamos, hacia unos momentos.

Me jalo de la mano y salimos de la torre. Echamos a correr hacia los corredores que daban al jardín principal. Se detuvo y gruño ferozmente. Jamas lo había visto perder el control.

-Voy a regresar! - gruño.

-No Will. Calmate, concéntrate en mi.

-Estoy concentrado en ti! Por eso quiero regresar, no quiero hacerte... - apretó el puño para no acariciar mi rostro.

-Calma...

Le dio un puñetazo a la pared.

-No puedo, Renesmee!

Tome su hermosa cara entre mis manos.

-Mírame, mírame. Todo esta bien. Mírame! Abre los ojos. Respira profundo. No dejare que falles. Lo prometo. Mírame Will.

Me miro directamente a los ojos, respirando con regularidad. Cerro los ojos otra vez y su postura se relajo. Inhalo profundo, abrió los ojos y se movió tan de prisa, que no lo vi venir.

Me acorralo contra la pared. Comence a jadear del susto, pero sus labios me callaron. Me aplasto con su gran y frío cuerpo contra la pared y me siguió besando. Entreabrió mis labios con los suyos y pude saborear su dulce y frío aliento. No puse resistencia. Rodee su cuello con mis brazos y arquee la espalda, para pegarme mas a el. Lo bese con mas intensidad y profundad. Me estaba costando mucho razonar y respirar.

Comenzo a separarse de mi, se lo impedí, apretándome mas hacia el. No quería que se alejara de mi. Pero tras mis parpados apareció el rostro de Jacob Black. Sentí una enorme y dolorosa punsada de culpabilidad y me tense.

William lo noto y aprovecho mi lapso de duda y distracción y me soltó.

-Lo lamento - murmuro dándome la espalda.

-Yo también.

Nos llego un extraño olor que no correspondía a ese lugar. Olía como a los días de campo en La Push, que organizaba la manada. Olía a carne expuesta al fuego.

Todo había terminado y estaban quemando las evidencias.

-Te llevare de cacería -le anuncie a William con seguridad-. Ve a tu habitación, yo me encargare de todo.


	61. Permiso

**Permiso**

Busque a Aro en la torre y estaba vacía. Se veía tan extraña sin ningún vampiro ahí.

Abrí las puertas de oro y vi a Aro y a su compañera Sulpicia, tomados de la mano. El anciano lider, alababa y le daba las gracias Heidi, por su magnifica pesca.

Lentamente me acerque a ellos.

-Hola, Renesmee - me saludo Sulpicia.

Me sorprendió. Era la primera vez que se dirigía a mi directamente. Su cabello castaño claro, caía por su espalda. Su piel tenia la misma textura, que la del vampiro que la tomaba de la mano. Pergaminosa y casi trasparente.

-Hola - le conteste con una timida sonrisa.

-Ve a jugar Heidi - la despidio Aro.

La aludida hizo una reverencia. Me sonrio y desapareció un segundo después.

-Que puedo hacer por tu mi bella y joven amiga? -musito Aro, poniendo su huesuda mano sobre mi hombro.

-Vengo a preguntarte si es posible, que me nos des permiso a William y a mi, de salir. Queremos ir de cacería.

-Permiso? Ustedes pueden entrar y salir cuando quieran! No estan encarcelados -sus palabras estaban impregnadas de tanta ternura, que casi me lo creo. Casi-. Eso si. Salgan cuando el sol ya no este brillado.

-Claro. No hay problema.

-De acuerdo.

-Aro.. te puedo pedir otro favor. No quiero abusar de tu amabilidad y hospitalidad, pero... crees que sea posible que alguien nos acompañe?

Me miro con la interrogante pintada en el rostro.

-No te preocupes, no pienso hacerlos cambiar de opinión en cuanto al alimento. Lo que sucede, es que... como bien sabes, soy algo así como una fugitiva. En Londres estuvieron a solo metros de mi; estoy casi segura de que saben donde estoy ahora. Y por el momento no me pienso ir de aquí. Aun no tomo mi decisión y a ellos les va a importar muy poco y los creo capaces de llevarme con ellos a la fuerza.

-Entiendo.

-Lleva a Jane y a Felix - dijo Sulpicia con seguridad.

-Muy buena idea, cariño. Con ellos estarán seguros. A demás Jane es tu amiga y Felix piensa que eres lo mas tierno y adorable que jamas haya visto. Ellos te cuidaran bien.

Me reí internamente por lo absurdo de todo eso. Yo pidiendo protección a los Vulturi, para que me cuidaran de los Cullen?

Felix, aquel descomunal y aterrador vampiro piensa que son adorable?

-Gracias, en verdad se los agradezco.

Subí las escaleras y corrí a la habitación de Will. Abri la puerta de golpe y lo vi sin camisa. Su cuerpo parecía el de un dios griego. Parecía esculpido en fino mármol. Se puso una simple camiseta negra, la cual se adhirió ligeramente a su glorioso cuerpo. Me sonroje un poco y baje la mirada.

-Ya todo esta listo -le anuncie-. Saldremos en la noche y regresaremos al alba. Nos acompañaran Jane y Felix -no dijo nada. Solo sonrió-. Ya te sientes mejor?

-Si, gracias.

Como no estaba segura del significado del beso que nos dimos, no comente nada. Ni el tampoco. Di media vuelta y el ya estaba ahí, frente a mi.

-Se que lo amas a el. Se que siempre lo vas a querer. Aunque te haya mentido. Tanto el como tus padres, te aman y tu a ellos, aunque digas lo contrario. Aun no te recuperas de ese golpe, la herida aun esta abierta y seria un tonto si no aprovechara bien mis cartas. Si no te diera apoyo y un hombro donde llorar, pero no me quiero aprovechar. No seria ético y honesto de mi parte.

Mis manos temblaron entre las suyas. Su discurso me tomo desprevenida. Jamas lo hubiera imaginado.

Se me hizo un gran nudo en la garganta, cuando me los recordo. Los extrañaba tanto, que me creía capaz de correr a abrazarlos en cuanto los viera. Tal vez mi subconciente lo sabia y para protegerme a mi misma, le pedí escolta a Aro, para salir de cacería. Pero tenia que ser fuerte. Así como había tratado de darle fortaleza, entereza y confianza a Will, para que no probara la sangre humana en la mañana. Así que por que no ser fuerte? Yo misma me podía dar ánimos, para ser fuerte.

Pero algo mas me llamo la atención: William se me estaba declarando?

-Wiil... yo...

-Lo se, lo se. Pero necesitaba que supieras que estoy aquí, para ti. Ya sea como amigo o algo mas.

Antes de soltar mi mano derecha, la beso delicadamente. Una traicionera lagrima rodo por mi mejilla. El la borro con un beso.


	62. Rubíes

**Rubies**

Para el momento en que entre a mi habitación, los sollozos no me dejaban ni respirar. En parte lloraba por el horror que había oído y visto por la mañana. Pero principalmente: por _ellos_.

Tonta, tonta, tonta. Te mintieron, te humillaron...

Seguí llorando hasta que me quede dormida.

-Renesmee, despierta! Aro te tiene un regalo.

-Que? Jane?

-Si! Despierta ya!

Me jalo de la cama y me caí en el suelo. Me levante rápido, me mire en el espejo y no parecía que hubiera estado llorando contra la almohada.

-Vamos niña, apurate. Te va a encantar tu regalo, tardo un poco en conseguirlo, pero al fin llego.

-Que es? - cuestione intrigada mientras bajabamos las escaleras.

-Ya lo veras.

Atravesamos el umbral y entramos en la torre. Me estaba acostumbrando tanto a ese lugar, que ya me parecía acogedor.

-Ahí estan mis dos tesoros - exclamo Aro con orgullo. Tomo mi cara entres sus manos y beso mis labios, tal y como lo hacia con Jane.

Pose mis ojos en un círculo de capas grises. Rodeaban algo, que gruñía sordamente.

_Trajeron algún animal para que me alimente?_

-Hermanos - susurro Aro y al instante, el circulo se convirtió en una linea.

Lance un grito ahogado.

Se veía tan indefenso. Sus ojos oscuros estaban anegados en lagrimas.

-Nessie... - susurro cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

-Su nombre es Renesmee! - grito Demetri y con el puñno lo golpeo en el costado derecho.

Con tal golpe, Jacob cayo de rodillas en el suelo empedrado de la torre. Jalaron con fuerza, las gruesas cadenas atadas a sus muñecas y su cuello y lo pusieron de nuevo de pie.

-No! No le hagan daño, no lo lastimen!

Trate de acercarme, pero Alec y Heidi me detuvieron.

-Suéltenme!

Vi a Jacob y le salia sangre de la boca, su nariz estaba rota. Su torso desnudo estaba cubierto de hematomas de un color espantoso. Nunca le había visto un golpe marcado. Era fuerte, salvaje, un lobo. Pero ese día no.

Tenia grandes ojeras, su rostro estaba tan demacrado, que hasta pálido se veía.

No era el Jacob Black que yo había conocido.

-Te amo - murmuro y los golpes comenzaron de nuevo.

No resistía verlo así. Trataba de defenderse, pero era en vano; eran tres contra uno, ademas de los otros tres que lo jalaban de las cadenas. Era imposible que se defendiera de una manera mas decente.

Me pregunte por que no se transformaba en lobo. Hubiera sido mas fácil. Rompería las cadenas con su transformación. De un manotazo le arrancaría la cabeza a Felix, con otro a Santiago, con otro mas a Demetri. Pero no. Ahí solo estaba el hombre, no el lobo.

-Sueltenlo por favor, no lo lastimen mas! - suplique de nuevo entre un gruñido y mas lagrimas.

Alec y Heidi me soltaron y caí de rodillas. Me arraste al inerte y ensangrentado cuerpo de Jacob. Con manos temblorosas, quite las cadenas de sus muñecas. Le di la vuelta y removí la de su cuello.

Las lagrimas me impedían verlo con claridad. Lo abrace y los sostuve contra mi cuerpo. Le limpie la sangre de la cara y abrió los ojos. Me miro con adoración y ternura. Lo amaba tanto que hasta dolía. Y me dolía su dolor.

-Todo va a estar bien Jake, no te preocupes. Ya estoy aquí.

-Te amo - repitió en un murmullo tan bajo.

-Yo también a ti. Siempre te ame y siempre lo haré.

-Bella y...

-Que?

-Recuerda que Bella fue, es y siempre sera su primer gran amor, Renesmee -susurro Aro en mi oído-. Algo así, es difícil de olvidar, incluso en su lecho de muerte.

Mire a Aro sin expresión alguna. Mire de nuevo a Jacob que ahora me miraba con burla. Había caído de nuevo en su juego. Lo solte y me aleje de el, con un nudo en la garganta.

-El destruyo tu corazón, lo mas justo es que tu tomes el de el - me dijo William, tomándome de las manos.

Limpie las lagrimas de mi rostro y me acerque de nuevo a Jacob. Bese sus labios por ultima vez y saboree su sangre. Lo tome de nuevo entre mis brazos. Bese su garganta y hundí mis dientes en el preciso lugar por donde pasaba su yugular. El liquido caliente, lleno de manera rápida mi boca, pase su sangre por mi garganta una y otra vez. Bebí hasta estar saciada, pero no estuve satisfecha hasta que su corazón se dejo de escuchar en aquella habitación silencia.

Aleje su cuerpo frío y vacío de mi.

Sentí tanto asco y repulsión. No de mi, sino del cadáver que estaba a mis pies y que me veía con una mirada lastimosa, fría, vana e infinita a la vez.

Mientras me alejaba muy despacio, limpie su sangre de mis labios, con el dorso de mi mano.

Por primera vez vi a mi audiencia. Todos tenían los ojos rojo brillante. Me veían con tanto orgullo y satisfacción que me sentí cohibida.

Suavemente Jane y Alec, pusieron sobre mis hombros una capa gris oscuro -casi negro-, igual a la de ellos. Me giraron y quede frente a un gran espejo, hermosamente decorado con oro.

Mis ojos brillaban como dos rubíes. No pude evitar sonreír un poco. Me agradaban mis nuevos ojos.

Mientras contemplaba mi nuevo rostro, con el rabillo del ojo, vi en el reflejo del espejo a otros dos prisioneros.

Estaba atados con cadenas igual que el anterior.

Sus pálidos rostros, no eran tan hermosos como antes. Tenían grandes y oscuras ojeras, ojos negros, rostro extremadamente demacrado, parecían incluso mas delgados. Y por supuesto estaban muy débiles.

-Jacob! -chillo Bella al verlo sin vida, en el suelo de la torre- Edward, es Jacob!

-Lista? - pregunto Jane con una sonrisa de ángel.

Solo asentí.

Me mire en el espejo una vez, coloque la capucha de la capa sobre mi cabeza. Sonreí de nuevo.

Di me dia vuelta y me impulse para matar a mis _regalos_.


	63. Protegida

**Protegida**

Desperté asustada, llorando y levantandome abruptamente de la cama.

William me abrazo.

-Tranquila, respira - me consolo mientras los sollozos me consumían por completo.

No podía hacer nada mas que llorar, mientras lo abrazaba con tanta fuerza que de haber sido humano, lo habría estrangulado.

-Sacame de aquí, William, Por favor.

-Primero necesito que te calmes - limpio mis lagrimas.

Me acuno en su regazo. Acomode la cabeza entre su hombro y su cabeza y me meció como a un bebe, para que me calmara.

Llore durante un buen rato mas.

No podía quitarme de la cabeza, la imagen de Jacob muerto. Me dolía mas que incluso que amara a Bella.

El no debía morir, aunque me había engañado y hecho demasiado daño.

Al final logre calmarme y me di cuenta, de que no deseaba su muerte, por que quería algun día, llegar a vengarme de el.

-Vi lo que soñaste - murmuro Will muy bajito.

-Que? Como?

-Vine a ver como estabas. Te escuche llorar cuando saliste de mi habitación. Entre y te vi dormir, estabas muy inquieta. Tome tu mano y lo vi. Yo no te pediría que acabaras con su vida. Pero he de decir que esa capa te quedaba bien. Resaltaba el nuevo color de tus ojos - dijo tratando de animarme.

-Me cambiare de ropa - murmure unos minutos mas tarde.

Me baje de sus piernas y busque en mi armario los tenis negros, una blusa negra con mangas largas, de cuello en V. Tome unos cómodos jeans y me metí al baño a cambiarme. Recogí mi cabello en una alta cola de caballo, con una gruesa liga. Me hacia falta un buen corte de cabello.

Quería sentirme cómoda durante la cacería, a pesar de que fueramos acompañados de los Vulturi.

Cuando salí a la habitación, William me miro de arriba a bajo y me sonrió.

-Las grandes mentes piensan igual - musito muy seguro de si mismo.

-Que? Por que lo dices?

Se miro los pies, luego los míos. Se toco las piernas, el pecho y luego me señalo con la mano.

-Oh. Lo siento, me cambiare de ropa - me di cuenta de que ibamos exactamente igual: tenis, pantalón de mezclila azul oscuro, blusa negra.

-No seas tonta. Anda, vamos a comernos a _Bambi_. Tal vez Tambor organice el funeral.

-Eso es cruel - se me hizo un nudo en la garganta

-Bueno no. Olvidate de eso.

Se acerco y me beso en la frente.

-Vamos.

Salimos de la habitación y al bajar las escaleras vimos a Felix, Demetri y a Jane junto a las puertas doradas.

-No les importa que se nos una Demetri? El nos sera de utilidad para saber si estan cerca - anuncio Felix con una cálida sonrisa.

-Perfecto - le dije a los tres.

Los ojos de mis tres guardianes, brillaban como lo hicieron los míos en el sueño.

-Por que no comieron con nosotros? Estaban deliciosos - murmuro Demetri, aun saboreando la sangre que se bebió en la mañana.

-Prefieren los cuellos peludos de los osos. Según Renesmee es vigorizante la caza de animales - les platico Jane.

Los vampiros solo sonrieron un momento.

No tenia ni idea a donde nos estaba conduciendo hasta que Jane apreto unos cuantos botOnes en una pared.

Las luces comenzaron a encenderse en el techo de un gran estacionamiento, parecido al de un centro comercial.

El lugar estaba techado y había por lo menos unos veinte automóviles. No había dos iguales. Los autos estacionados variaban en estilos, tamaños, marcas, colores y años.

Felix acciono la alarma del automóvil que usaríamos. Era una hermosa camioneta _Mercedes-Benz_, color azul oscuro, casi negro.

-En esta iremos mas comodos, que en el de Jane -se burlo Demetri, al señalar un _Mini Cooper_ blanco.

Jane siseo.

Me senté en la parte trasera, junto a William y a Jane. Al frente iba Felix y Demetri.

El fuerte vampiro encendió la radio y busco una estación donde programaban música electrónica. Era de lo mas gracioso verlo mover la cabeza y los hombros al ritmo de la música, mientras manejaba en la carretera.

Estuvimos en el auto casi por dos horas.

Ni William ni yo sabíamos donde estábamos. Lo único que importo es que estabamos cerca de un bosque. Según nuestros acompañantes, nos gustaría la fauna que se escondía entre el follaje.

Tomamos un estrecho sendero, a través de la vegetación. Unos metros mas adelante, se detuvo el auto.

-Que se diviertan! - Jane se burlo cuando nos bajamos del auto.

-Estaré al pediente - susurro Demetri a mi espalda.

Asentí. Tome la mano de Will y nos alejamos del auto.

Vagabundeamos por lo menos una hora, sin exito alguno. No encontrábamos nada. Eso me pareció sospechoso. Tal vez nuestros _amigos_ nos llevaron a ese lugar para burlarse y obligarnos a alimentarnos como ellos. O a lo mucho tratar de convencernos.

William olfateo como un perrito, por un minuto. Me sonrió y salio corriendo. Lo seguí por la oscuridad y ahí estaba un grupo de venados, al fondo de una diminuta ladera.

Mi amigo tomo impulso en el borde y volo por los aires. Cayo sobre el mas grande. Lo imite, pero tome el que estuvo a mi alcance.

Cada uno nos bebimos dos pequeños animalitos y compartimos otro muy pequeño.

-Bambi - susurro William antes de hundir sus perfectos dientes, en el peludo cuello del animal.

El comentario de Bambi que tan cruel me había parecido en el castillo; en el bosque, a media noche, saciada y algo enloquecida por la adrenalina, me pareció tan gracioso. Me reí tan alto que ocasione un eco algo tenebroso.

Tiramos al animal pequeño junto a los otros cuatro y escuchamos aplausos. Ambos volteamos hacia arriba y Jane sonreía complacida. En el rostro de Demetri se leía la interrogante.

-Eso fue interesante. Desastroso, asqueroso, pero muy interesante - murmuro Jane cuando estuvimos junto a ellos.

-Es mucho mejor un oso. Es de lo mas divertido - le dije con una sonrisa.

Demetri comenzó a inquietarse.

-Es mejor que regresemos con Felix.

-Por que?

-Por que... siento a alguien cerca. No se quien sea. No lo ubico, pero se que estan ahí. Estan... ocultos.

-Cubiertos con algo? - susurre.

-Exacto.

-El escudo de Bella - comento Will.

-Salgamos de aquí - mascullo Jane entre dientes.

No me moví.

Quería verlos, pero al mismo tiempo quería estar en la seguridad del castillo.

Como yo era un poco mas lenta corriendo, William me cargo en su espalda y en menos de cinco minutos, estuvimos de nuevo frente a la camioneta de Felix.

-Nessie! - escuche a lo lejos.

-De prisa Felix! - presiono Jane.

Voltee a la oscuridad, tratando de ver sus rostros entre la maleza, pero no vi nada.

Felix salio en reversa del sendero, mas aprisa que cuando llegamos. Dio la vuelta en la carretera y acelero al máximo.

Durante el trayecto de regreso a Volterra, William me abrazo. Jane estuvo muy tensa.

Llegamos a las afueras de la ciudad en menos de una hora. Cinco minutos mas tarde, bajamos del auto en el estacionamiento techado.

Los ojos dorados de William brillaban hermosamente. Parecan de oro liquido.

-Estas bien? - me pregunto Felix alarmado.

-Si, gracias. Solo estoy triste por que regresamos muy pronto. Quería buscar algo mas.

Los cuatro vampiros se rieron de mi, con alivio.

Felix, Demetri y Jane se despidieron de nosotros en las escaleras. Irían a informarle a su Amo, lo ocurrido en nuestra expedición de cacería.


	64. Vestidos Victorianos

**Vestidos Victorianos**

En la semana fuimos al "Bar". Transmitirían un partido de vital importancia para William. Era la final de no se que de fútbol soccer. Alec, Santiago, Felix y Demetri traían las camisetas de lo equipos. Quise reírme de ellos, pero me dio algo de miedo.

Yo solo fui, por que mi amigo estaría ahí.

-Ya llego la diseñadora! - grito Heidi emocionada.

Todas las vampiras sonrieron y los vampiros supiraron. Al parecer ellas estaban encantadas con la noticia y ellos no.

-No vienes? - pregunto Jane desencantada al ver que yo no me movía de mi asiento.

-Claro - me levante sin mucho animo y me uní al grupo de vampiras emocionadas.

La modista le hacia ropa a todos? No seria mas fácil salir discretamente en grupos pequeños, a las tiendas y comprar ropa?

Pronto me di cuenta que no era ropa común y corriente como la que usaban, ni capas nuevas las que la mentada diseñadora y sus modistas, estaban colocando en aquellos cuerpos pálidos y desnudos.

Era un hermoso arcoiris de vestidos al estilo Victoriano.

Los apretados corsés y las faldas esponjosas eran muy lindas. El vestido de las señoras Vulturi ya estaba terminado. El vestido de Sulpicia era azul suave con detalles azul fuerte. El de Atenedora era verde suave con toques esmeralda.

El vestido de la pequeña Jane para mi gran sorpresa era rosa, con guantes color perla. Pero aun no estaba terminado. Solo faltaban unos ultimos ajustes. Lo cual la molesto.

Según el rango o posición en la guardia, el vestido estaba terminado. El de Jane era cosa de nada y estaba listo. Así como el de Heidi, Chelsea y Renata. Los cuales eran morado, rosa satinado y azul rey respectivamente.

Los vestidos los usarían la noche del _Gran Baile_, organizado por los Vulturi. Ni siquiera me acordaba del baile. El vestido que me habían diseñado, estaba en algún recondito lugar de mi maleta. No tenia pensado asistir, así que me di media vuelta y me dirigí a la puerta del salón alfombrado y con espejos en el que estabamos.

-Por que ella no tiene vestido aun? - grito una mujer con un marcado acento italiano.

Supe que hablaba de mi. Era la única con ropa moderna.

-Quien es ella? No puedo hacer un vestido ahora! Ya es muy tarde. Ya no puedo diseñar mas, mis diseños ya se agotaron...

-No se preocupe la interrumpí -. Yo no voy a ir al baile. Tranquila.

-Como que no vas a ir? - me preguntaron todas las vampiras a coro.

-Tienes que ir! - Jane me apretó el brazo mientras me miraba furiosa.

Me estremecí.

Con mi don la tranquilice.

-No tengo un vestido Jane.

-Y yo no tengo tiempo de diseñar otro y confeccionarlo - alego la enojada diseñadora.

-Si tendrá tiempo. Hará un vestido para ella. Y tu -me señalo-. Iras al baile. Entendiste?

Asentí levemente. El corazón me sonaba desbocado contra mis costillas. Pensé que Jane utilizaría su don, ya fuera contra mi o contra la humana.

-Bien, de acuerdo - coincidió la pobre mujer.

Torpemente comenzó a tomar mis medidas. Una de sus empleadas tomo su lugar y la mujer empezó a garabatear un diseño nada lindo. Definitivamente sus diseños se acabaron.

-Yo tengo un vestido - solte de golpe, al ver que por mas que la humana dibujara, no salia nada bueno.

-Que?

-Espere aquí.

Corrí escaleras arriba, a mi habitación y rebusque en mis bolsas hasta que encontre dos trozos de papel arrugados, en el fondo de una bolsa lateral de la maleta. Corrí de nuevo con la diseñadora. Tomo con la punta de sus largos dedos, las hojas que le lleve y lo extendió.

Sus ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas, al ver que el vestido que le lleve, era superior a los suyos.

-De donde lo sacaste? - pregunto Jane con su ropa normal. Blusa blanca de botones pantalón negro.

-Es hermoso - susurro Heidi ya con su ropa normal.

-Lo traía conmigo desde... antes.

-Hágalo y lo tendrá listo junto con los demas - ordeno Jane y salio del salón.

Le sonreí a la humana, como gesto de disculpa.

.

.

Unas horas mas tarde William entro a mi habitación muy contento. Los chicos obligaron a la diseñadora a que hiciera el vestuario de mi amigo. Después de todo, si iriamos al baile.

-Todos van a ir en parejas - platico-. Incluso Marco. Quieren presentar al clan como una unidad. Quieren que vean que estan mas unidos que nunca, por si alguien tiene la loca idea de derrocarlos.

-En serio? Marco?

-Si, por eso... me preguntaba... si... quisieras ir conmigo? Seria un honor ser tu escolta.

Se veía tan lindo siendo tímido. Me vio con una mirada tierna y expectante.

-El honor sera mio - me incline hacia adelante y bese su mejilla.

* * *

**_Solo por que me lo pidió Renesmee Black Cullen1096 _**  
**_Y por que estoy de muy buen humor... K.S. engaño Rob... YUJU!_**  
**_Si supieron no?_**


	65. Don

**Don**

Días mas tarde William me invito a su habitación, para que me distrajera con sus videojuegos -cortesía de Aro-. Pronto se nos unieron Alec y Jane, así como Felix, Demetri y Santiago.

Suspire con alivio cuando Heidi tuvo la brillante idea, de rescatarnos a Jane y a mi, de aquella descabellada competencia. La testosterona vampirica, fue divertida por un rato. Era gracioso verlos competir por algo tan insignificante. Los chicos tuvieron que dejar de jugar con los videojuegos de controles y utilizar el que lee los movimientos del cuerpo; se habían emocionado mucho y quebraron varios de los controles.

Heidi nos llevo a una pequeña terraza, llena de plantas, florecillas, rosales y jaulas con aves de todos los colores y tamaños.

Sonreí al ver ese hermoso lugar.

-Estos animales no te los vayas a comer - bromeo Jane.

-Pero tengo sed! - refunfuñe también bromeando.

Heidi nos ofreció un atomizador a cada una, para que le ayudaramos a hidratar las plantas mas delicadas. Estuvimos en silencio, haciendo nuestra labor. Era agradable estar ahí.

Los días pasados, me había dado cuenta de que los Vulturi eran normales. Les gustaba y disfrutaban de cosas simples, sencillas, como cualquier persona.

Estando en su entorno eran muy agradables y relajados. Eran algo extravagantes, pero no eran tan aterradores como se veían.

La vez que fueron a mi antiguo hogar, a emitir un _juicio_ y después aniquilarme y al que todo el que se les pusiera enfrente, no lo hicieron por solo matar y eliminar. Lo hicieron por que querían imponer el orden; no sabían que yo no era una _Ni__ñ__a Inmortal_. Y cuando supieron que era mitad humana, mitad vampira, aun así quisieron matarme, pero fue por que no sabían en que me convertiría y como seria mi comportamiento.

Los Vulturi tenían miedo. Tenían miedo de mi! Yo era algo extraño y desconocido para ellos y para nuestro mundo.

Yo hubiera actuado de igual manera, si me enfrentara a algo desconocido, potencialmente peligroso y difícil de descifrar. Ellos como iban a saber que me convertiría en un ser mesurado, ordenado y controlado? Ellos no sabían que me mezclaría en ambos mundos con facilidad. Si los Cullen no lo sabían mucho menos los Vulturi.

Así que no los culpo por tratar de aniquilarme, aquel día. Aunque se aferraban a cualquier escusa para llevar a cabo su cometido. Yo era algo desconocido para nuestro mundo y era su deber mantener el orden y el anonimato de los nuestros.

.

A la siguiente semana, la diseñadora y sus costureras llegaron con todos los vestidos y trajes terminados. Eran muy hermosos.

A pesar de que el mio se hizo en tan poco tiempo, estaba totalmente terminado. La diseñadora no tenia tan buenos diseños como el mio, pero la mano de obra era impecable.

Las esposas convencieron a los lideres de perdonarle la vida a las humanas costureras y a su jefa. Habían quedado contentas con su trabajo y quisieron darles un regalo: perdonarles la vida.

Pero necesitarían que se olvidaran de los Vulturi.

-Renesmee, podrías hacerme ese favor? - murmuro Atenedora con una mueca que interprete como sonrisa.

-Yo?

-Claro. Quien mas las puede convencer de que esto fue un sueño o quizás hacerlas olvidarnos por completo - murmuro Sulpicia.

-Mi don no es tan bueno - balbucee-. Solo logro que la gente haga algo pequeño. Creo que seria mejor la... otra opción.

No podía creer lo que acababa de decir.

-Solo intentalo, querida. Si no funciona... nos alimentaremos.

Voltee a ver a las pobres humanas. De mi dependía su vida. La diseñadora me miro muy asustada, la discusión se había llevado a cabo frente a ella.

Mire de nuevo a las señoras, sentadas en los tronos de sus maridos. Respire profundo para controlarme.

No sabia no como hacerlo! Que les diría? Que les mostraria?

-Sabe quien la contrato? - le pregunte.

-La señorita Heidi me contacto pero quien me pago fue el señor Aro - contesto temerosa la humana.

-Bien.

Suspire. Esperaba con todas mis fuezas de que funcionara.

_Olvidaras todo lo relacionado a las personas de piel palida y fría. No recordaras haber hecho los vestidos y estas aquí en un recorrido turístico, junto a tus empleadas._

Le solté la mano.

-El castillo tiene mas de cinco siglos de antigüedad -murmure señalando la torre-. Mi compañera Heidi le explicara mas acerca del lugar.

Todas las vampiras me miraron diciendo: _Esta loca!_

Heidi me siguió el juego y comenzo a parlotear con la diseñadora. Tome de la mano a cada una de sus ayudantes y les ordene lo mismo con mi don.

Hacer diez veces lo mismo y con tanta intensidad, me causo dolor de cabeza. Pero tenia que dar todo de mi parte, para que no mataran a las humanas. Termine muy agotada.

Heidi se llevo a las mujeres, no sin antes ofrecerse a llevarme un pobre incauto para que me recuperara.

Jane me llevo a mi habitación con ayuda de Alec, el cual se ofrecio a llevarme al zoológico.

* * *

**_Sigo de buen humor por lo de Rob y K.S. (nunca me ha caído bien la tipa), así que les daré un regalito, que espero les guste:_**

_Lecciones de Baile_

_Visitantes_

_Joyas_

_El Gran Baile_

_Reencuentro Accidentado_

_Mortal __Revelación_

_Despertar_

_Despedidas_

_Muerte_

_Fantasmas_

_Sin Retorno_

_Epilogo: Impulso_


	66. Lecciones de Baile

**Lecciones de Baile**

Aro dio la orden de que todos deberíamos estar en el salón, al medio día para dar ciertas instrucciones para el baile.

Ni William ni yo sabíamos donde seria. Los _gemelos del mal _-Alec y Jane-, nos condujeron a un salón hermoso. Sus altos techos, tenían pinturas que parecían haber sido hechas por Miguel Angel y pertenecer a la _Capilla Sixitina_. Los que ya estaban ahí, no miraban las hermosas pinturas, como mi amigo y yo. Lo mas probable es que ya hubieran estado ahí infinidad de veces y ya no les parecían tan asombrosas.

Cuando por fin deje de ver el techo, repare en el lugar. Una amplia escalera que en lo alto se dividía en dos y se curveaba a un segundo piso. Un enorme cuadro con los tres lideres Vulturi descansaba en el vestibulo donde se dividía la escalera. El salón era al menos del doble del tamaño de la casa de los Culle... Por eso, se realizaría ahí la fiesta. Donde mas podrían caber todos los vampiros del mundo?

Música clasica, comenzó a sonar y en lo alto de la escalera, aparecieron Aro, Marco y Cayo, justo frente a su retrato. Iban acompañados por sus esposas, excepto Marco que iba el brazo de Gianna -después de todo, si se les había unido-. Aro levanto la mano derecha y la música ceso.

-Gracias por interrumpir sus actividades -como si hubieramos tendo opción-. Como bien saben, bajaremos primero mis hermanos y yo como lo acababamos de hacer. Justo detrás de nosotros, iran nuestros invitados - nos señalo a Will y a mi.

-Por supuesto, espero que sepan bailar - espeto Cayo.

-Lo dudo hermano, practicamente son niños. No se preocupen nos encargaremos de eso -Aro hablo con ternura-. El resto ya conoce su lugar y lo que se bailara, pero los jóvenes aun no. Hermanos - señalo a la multitud.

A una velocidad vertiginosa, todos quedaron en parejas y al rededor de la pista de baile y la musica comenzó.

Tomados de la mano en parejas, todos dieron una vuelta alrededor del gran salon contra las manecillas del reloj, al ritmo de la melodía. Los hombres iban al centro del círculo y las mujeres al exterior. Era la presentación de las damas. La música cambio ligeramente y con una gracia infinita comenzaron a girar sobre su propio eje, alrededor de la pista. Lentamente los ancianos llevaron a sus parejas al centro del circulo y bailaron con elegancia.

-Renesmee y William -murmuro Aro sin dejar de bailar con Sulpicia-, entraran al circulo junto con nosotros por ser los invitados de honor.

Jadee de la sorpresa y mire a Will. Note como varios vampiros hicieron mala cara, al oir las palabras de su amo.

Mire a Jane y a Alec, ambos se veían tan bonitos cuando sonreían. No se veían para nada aterradores, como de costumbre.

Me parecían de lo mas extraño esas lecciones de baile. Sabia mas que de sobra, que solo lo hicieron por Will y por mi; ya que se veía que ellos tenían siglos bailando. Se veían tan coordinados y parejitos, como si todos los días practicaran al menos cinco horas. Me recordó la manera en que se desplazaban por el claro nevado, el día de mi juicio y ejecución fallida

Cuando el vals termino, Marco y Gianna, Cayo y Atenedora se marcharon, al igual que mas de la mitad de la guardia.

-Bien, Renesmee y William, acerquence por favor - pidió Aro.

Caminamos tomados de la mano.

-Miren a Felix y a Heidi.

Los aludidos se pararon uno frente al otro a un metro de distancia, hicieron una reverencia. Levantaron su mano derecha con la palma de su mano a cinco centímetros de distancia; comenzaron a hacer círculos el uno frente al otro y luego con la mano izquierda. Dieron otras tres vueltas pero con ambas manos levantadas y sin tocarse. Felix rodeo la cintura de Heidi y comenzaron a bailar como lo hicieron con la música anterior. Sus pies apenas si tocaban el suelo, o esa impresión me daba por que se veian muy ligeros.

-Recuerden que el caballero es el que guía murmuro Aro-. Will siempre se comienza a bailar hacia la izquierda. Osea a tu derecha Renesmee.

Asentí.

Alec y Jane coordinaron a los vampiros que se quedaron y comenzo otra canción.

Los hombres a la izquierda y las mujeres a la derecha. Estaban de frente a sus parejas, separados por un metro de distancia. Hicieron las reverencias correspondientes, se acercaron a sus parejas mirándose a los ojos y giraron. Los vampiros quedaron en la antigua posición de sus parejas al igual que ellas. Se tomaron de las manos y dieron un giro completo regresaron a su lugar y rodearon al compañero bailarín que estaba quieto... Que en aquella época no hacían mas que bailar en circulos?

Los humanos se marean, no? No terminarían vomitando al final del baile? Yo era mitad vampira y de solo verlos bailar ya estaba mareada!

Siguieron bailando con esos círculos _mareadores_. De igual manera, parecía que muy apenas tocaba el piso y se sabían los pasos de memoria. Lo mas probable es que muchos de los vampiros que estaba viendo bailar, estuvieron ahí, cuando inventaron esos bailes.

-Supongo que es todo mis niños -exclamo Aro-. Si quieren usen el salón para practicar un poco mas. Sulpicia - su mujer le tomo la mano y salieron del lugar con gracia insuperable.

Mis nuevos amigos vampiros, se divirtieron mucho dándonos clases de baile.

Alec, Demetri y Felix se turnaron para bailar conmigo. Al igual que Jane, Heidi y Chelsea se turnaron para bailar con William. Al final de la lección mi amigo y yo bailamos juntos, las tres piezas oficiales que bailaríamos junto a los Vulturi en el Gran Baile.

* * *

_**Lo se, lo seeeeeee! No se como describir un baile! No me odien, hice lo mejor que pude jijiji**_

_**El primer baile "descrito" es de Elena y Damon en el cap Señorita Mistic Falls. El segundo es de la escena de Mr. Darcy y Elizabeth en Orgullo y Prejuicio.**_


	67. Visitantes

**Visitantes **

-Hay vampiros por todas partes! -murmuro Heidi entrando en la recamara de Jane-. Quieren ir a darles la bienvenida cuando el sol se ponga?

-Paso - murmure moviendo mi alfil.

-Yo también. El amo dijo que no puedo usar mi don.

-Vengan conmigo, no sean malas - rogo la vampira.

-Dile a Felix o a Demetri - sugirio Jane.

-Sabes perfectamente lo amedrantadores que se ven. Pensaran que les vamos a hacer algo malo, en lugar de hacer amigos.

-Dile a Chelsea - Jane tiro mi torre.

-Invita a Alec o a William -murmure moviendo mi caballo-. Jaque Mate.

-Otra vez? - Jane me miro incredula con sus ojos borgoña.

Me encogí de hombros sonriendo.

-A Will? Segura? No seria _raro_?

-Por que? - cuestionamos mi oponente y yo.

-Pues por que es... _tuyo_.

-Van a salir a la ciudad, no a casarse y tener bebes - dijo Jane con aburrimiento guardando las piezas de cristal del ajedrez.

-Ademas Will, no es... mio - negue con la cabeza.

-Tu eres suya? - pregunto Heidi con ingenuidad.

-Renesmee ya es de alguien mas. Mas bien ella es dueña de el -contesto Jane con frialdad-. O lo era... yo que se!

Me encogí ante sus palabras y el corazón se me acelero.

_Quiero que sepas, que mi corazón es tuyo, por siempre. Y si tu me das el tuyo a cambio, lo aceptare._

-Oh, entonces invitare a Alec y a Will - anuncio muy contenta Heidi sacandome de mis dolorosos recuerdos..

Antes del amanecer, regreso Heidi y Alec muy sonrientes cuando yo salia de la biblioteca.

-Ya regreso Will? - me pregunto Alec.

- No lo se.

Detrás de ellos venían Felix, Santiago, Corin y Demetri.

-Las posadas estan llenas...

-También estan hospedados en Florencia...

-Se ven entuciasmados por el baile...

Escuche hablar a los vampiros mientras subía las escaleras.

-No todos. Viste sus caras? -murmuro Alec-. Se ven diez, no, cien veces peor que ella cuando llego aquí.

-Si, recuerdo lo perdida y asustada que se veía - mascullo Santiago con lastima.

-Pero ellos... no hermano. Jamas había visto tanto dolor, ni siquiera cuando sentenciamos a los infractores - susurro Felix.

Estarían hablando de...? Ya estaban aquí?

Continue mi camino hasta la habitación de William. Toque a su puerta y me abrió al instante.

-Hola preciosa!

-Creo que... estan aquí.

Mi amigo asintió y me abrazo.

-Creí que no vendrían, pero escuche a los chicos hablar de alguien. Creo que hablaban de _ellos_, no lo se.

William me sento a su lado en la cama.

-Tendré que verlos... No soy tan fuerte. No tengo idea de que hacer o decir...

Llore contra el pecho frío y duro de William.

-Crees que Felix quiera escoltarme junto contigo, para que no intenten acercarse a mi?

-De verdad no quieres verlos? No quieres que te expliquen el por que te ocultaron cosas? -negué con la cabeza-. De verdad te hubiera gustado escuchar que hace años Jacob quería a tu mama? Y que tu papa quería que tu no nacieras? Para ellos eras algo extraño y peligroso, Nessie. No sabían en que te convertirías. No es tan diferente a lo que hicieron los Vulturi.

-Will, me mintieron.

-De verdad querrías saber la verdad? Ellos quisieron darte una vida feliz y perfecta, donde no hubiera cosas malas. Te aman... no tienes idea de cuanto. No sabes lo que daría por tener una familia conmigo, no me importaría que me mintieran. Ellos lo hicieron para protegerte, para no hacerte daño. Tu crees que querían herirte? Para nada! Ni tus padres ni... Jacob. Todos ellos te aman, como tu a ellos. Lo extrañas y lo amas y el a ti. Me gustaría que algún día alguien me mirara como tu lo veías a el -Limpio mis lagrimas-. Tu corazón le pertenece y el de el, es tuyo... para siempre. En el fondo lo sabes. No te esperes a perdonarlo hasta que sea demasiado tarde. Por que tal vez en verdad... si sea demasiado tarde.

.

.

Por la mañana las palabras de William aun retumbaban en mis oídos.

Debía perdonarlos? Ellos habían mentido solo para protegerme? Si eso era verdad... significaba que en verdad me querían?

Jacob me quería?

Pero... si me aman, por que mentirme?

Mi cabeza era un lio.

Heidi y Jane entraron a mi habitación a las tres de la tarde con una bolsa llena de no se que cosas y sus vestidos.

-Te venimos a ayudar a vestirte y peinarte - anuncio Heidi.

Jane acomodo los vestidos en la cama, saco el mio del armario y lo coloco junto a los otros dos.

La otra vampira me tomo de la mano y me llevo al baño.

-Te cortare el cabello un poco. Lo traes algo largo, solo lo cortare unos cuantos centimetros... Confías en mi?

-Esteeee...

-Con eso me conformo.

Heidi tomo un cepillo y peino mi cabello para deshacerse de los nudos. Comenzo a cortarme el cabello y termino en menos de cinco minutos.

-Lista! Ahora toma una ducha calientita. No te tardes.

Quien eran esas? Se portaban como si toda la vida hubiéramos sido amigas!

Luego de que me duche, mi _estilista_ seco mi cabello y con ayuda de Jane comenzo a peinarme. Saque mi estuche de maquillajes y me puse delineador y rimel -ellas no necesitaban eso por supuesto-. Me miraron con la boca abierta cuando termine de delinear mis ojos.

-Que? Que me miran?

-Es que nunca había visto eso... en vivo - murmuro Jane.

Me reí de ella.

Heidi también peino a Jane y entre la gemela y yo peinamos a Heidi, todo entre risas y bromas. También le ayudamos a ponerse su vestido morado. Se veía hermosa.

Jane lucia angelicalmente diabólica, con su vestido rosa. Al final ellas me vistieron a mi.

-No soy tan resistente como ustedes - les recorde mientras apretaban las cintas de mi corset.

-Eso que quiere deicr? - Heidi jalo las cintas con fuerza.

-Quiere decir... que creo que me quebraste una costilla - murmure sin aliento.

-Lo siento, lo siento - solto poco a poco las cintas.

-Así esta bien... solo jala un poco mas... así. Perfecto.

-Definitivamente el rojo es tu color - murmuro Jane pasandome los guantes de seda, color perla.

-Gracias.

-Terminare los últimos detalles en mi habitación - murmuro Heidi saliendo de mi dormitorio con una gran sonrisa.


	68. Joyas

**Joyas**

Me vi en el espejo de mi hermosa habitación francesa. El vestido me quedaba perfecto. Me alegre de haberle salvado la vida, a las pobres mujeres que lo confeccionaron.

Suspire al recordar en día en que vi el vestido por primera vez, en aquella casa que alguna vez llame hogar. Había estado tan preocupada y angustiada pensando en esta fecha y el miedo que tenia de ver a los Vulturi y donde estaba ahora? Metida en el mismísimo castillo de aquellos vampiros, en Volterra y siendo _amiga_ de la pequeña psicópata de Jane.

-En verdad eres hermosa -murmuro mi _amiga_ a mi espalda-. Lo único malo, son tus ojos. No es que los quiera ver rojos como los míos, claro, pero... no brillan.

Mire mi rostro de nuevo en el espejo.

Escuche como tocaban con suavidad a mi puerta.

-Adelante!

-Por que se esconden de mi, mis adoradas princesas? - exclamo Aro al entrar en la habitación.

Aro Vulturi, parecía un verdadero monarca ingles, con su traje azul media noche, casi negro; adornado con botones de oro e insignias que solo la realeza británica suele llevar.

-Jane, querida! Pareces un ángel recién caído del cielo.

-Gracias, amo.

El anciano vampiro tomo la cara de la pequeña y beso sus labios.

-Renesmee -suspiro-. Por de mas eres la mas hermosa mujer que he visto en mi vida. Pareces una princesa, heredera a un trono digno de tu belleza.

-Me alagas demasiado, Aro - murmure sonrojada.

Tomo mi mano envuelta en un guante de seda y la beso.

-Mis dos pequeñas princesas, necesitan algo que haga constatar el titulo que les he dado.

Como si hubiera sido ensayado, Felix y Demetri -los dos miembros de la guardia en quien mas confiaba Aro, despues de Jane y Alec-, entraron con una caja de madera cada uno. Se parecía mucho al regalo de bodas que le hizo a Bella.

Primero abrió la caja que traía Demetri. Saco una tiara con perlas colgantes y con la sonrisa de un abuelo orgulloso, coloco la corona sobre la cabeza de Jane. La vampira estaba mas que encantada con las atenciones de su Amo.

-Perfecta!

Luego tomo un hermoso collar, con mas perlas y lo coloco alrededor del cuello de la vampira.

-Gracias, Amo.

-De nada - beso de nuevo sus labios.

Abrió la otra caja y tomo una corona diferente a la de Jane, esta tenia diamantes y rubíes incrustados. Con cuidado la acomodo en mi cabeza. También me puso un collar tan llamativo como hermoso, con las mismas gemas de la tiara.

-Gracias, Aro. Esto es... -toque el collar- es demasiado.

-No es nada, tenia estas _pequeñas_ joyas, arrumbadas y llenas de polvo. Me parecieron adecuadas.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y suspiro al vernos.

Gracias al cielo, no se le ocurrió besarme. Arg.

-Dense prisa pequeñas, los invitados esperan - hizo una reverencia antes de marcharse.

Felix dejo la caja pulida y llena de gemas como el arcoiris en mi cama y me guiño el ojo.

-Ire a buscar a Alec, no te tardes - murmuro Jane saliendo con su hermosos vestido rosa, su cabeza y cuello iban adornados con las antiguas y extremadamente valiosas joyas.

Me mire de nuevo en el espejo y sonreí al verme. Pero Jane tenia razón, mis ojos se seguían viendo opacos. Antes solían brillar como las joyas en en esos momentos llevaba.

Y la verdad, no esperaba que volvieran a brillar otra vez.

* * *

**Estos dias he andado de buen humor... Que les parece si les subo dos capitulos diarios de nuevo.  
O ustedes diganme que prefieren. Por que si subo dos caps diarios... mas pronto se acaba esta historia...  
Por lo pronto hoy subo dos.  
_Kisses and Love Vicky W._**


	69. El Gran Baile

**El Gran Baile**

Termine de arreglarme frente al espejo. Me puse los aretes de rubíes y diamantes que venían en la caja de madera.

Cuando termine me dirigí a la puerta para ir a buscar a mi acompañante. Pero William ya estaba fuera de mi habitación esperandome. No pude evitar suspirar al verlo tan elegante con su traje negro. Su chaleco combinaba con mi vestido. Sus ojos dorados brillaban a un mas que las joyas que Aro me había prestado.

Su cabello castaño claro se convirtió en negro, su piel nivea se torno bronceada y sus ojos dorados en un parpadeo se oscurecieron. No era William, mi amigo, el ser que estaba frente a mi, era Jacob Black. Vi con tanta claridad lo que le mostre ese ultimo día, mientras bailabamos como un par de locos sin musica. Todo se tranformo a una velocidad vertiginosa.

-Renesmee! - grito Willtomandome de las manos, impidiendo que cayera de rodillas frente a el.

-Estoy bien -susurre con voz queda, tratando de contener las nauseas-. Solo estoy nerviosa. Hoy los tendre que ver.

-Estas segura? Aro entenderá si no quieres...

-Estoy bien - mentí

William me tomo de la cintura, para que me apoyara en el al caminar.

Pronto llegamos a donde estaban todos los Vulturi reunidos. Cayo frunció el ceño cuando me vio. Algunas de las vampiras mostraron su descontento al ver que yo también traía corona. Solo las esposas, Jane y yo portábamos tiara y joyas.

Sulpicia traía una corona en toda la extensión de la palabra, llena de zafiros y diamantes; no era una simple tiara como la mía o la de Jane. Y un collar que era precioso, digno de cualquier reina. Después de todo era la esposa del lider Vulturi. Atenedora con su vestido verde, también llevaba corona; con esmeraldas y diamantes.

Heidi, Corin y Chelsea revolotearon hasta mi y me llenaron de elogios y cumplidos.

Afuera en el primer piso se escuchaba la fiesta.

La música cambio en el gran salon y los Vulturi ocuparon rápidamente sus lugares correspondientes y sus rostros se tornaron solemnes.

Quise reirme de sus expresiones. Les encantaba el drama y la teatralidad.

Aro tomo a Sulpicia de la mano y salieron por una puerta. Por otra a unos veinte metros de distancia salio Cayo con Antenedora, seguido de Marco y Gianna. Una vez que salieron ellos, salí acompañada de William por el lado que que salio el lider Vulturi. Jane bajo del brazo de su hermano por la otra puerta. Detrás de nosotros bajaron los demas.

En el momento en que me posicione detras de los anfitriones, tomada de la mano de Will, las exclamaciones, susurros y expresiones de sorpresa comenzaron.

-Es la híbrida!

-Ya viste los ojos de su acompañarte?

Escuche los susurros de los vampiros mas cercanos.

La música se detuvo, con un ligero movimiento de la mano de Aro.

-Saludos mis amigos -saludo el lider de cabellos negros a los invitados-. Sean bienvenidos. Gracias por haber venido y cumplir con mis pequeños caprichos...

Trate de respirar lo mas regular posible y me atreví a echar una miradita a los invitados.

Primero mire a mi izquierda y me sorprendí de ver a Stefan y a Vladimir entre aquellos vampiros. Seguí observando con cautela y me encontre con los egipcios. Benjamin y Tia me miraban con los ojos redondos como platos. Casi enseguida de ellos estaban los irlandeses. Justo frente a mi, al final del salón estaba el clan de Denali. Garrett y Eleazar me miraban consternados. Tanya, Kate y Carmen tenían el horror pintado en sus palidas facciones de mármol. Un poco mas alejados vi al clan del Amazonas y a Nahuel junto con ellas.

Sabia perfectamente donde estaban _ellos_; justo a mi derecha. Voltee a verlos, a todos y a ninguno en realidad. Les dirigí una mirada digna del titulo que Aro me acababa de otorgar, minutos antes en mi habitación.

Mire de nuevo hacia el frente y levante el mentón.

Aro termino su discurso de bienvenida, el cual ni escuche en realidad.

William apreto ligeramente mi mano, cuando la música con la que habíamos ensayado comenzo.

Los vampiros asistentes al baile, despejaron la pista. Aro encabezo el desfile alrededor del lugar, exhibiendo a su mujer con su majestuoso vestido azul. Los demas vampiros hicieron lo mismo con sus parejas, incluido Will.

En cuanto Sulpicia y el lider Vulturi, se acercaron de nuevo a la escalera, Aro poso su mano izquierda en la cintura de su mujer. Todos bailaban en el aire, o al menos eso parecía por la ligereza de sus pasos. Pense que al lado de aquellos vampiros, yo me vería muy torpe, pero no. Me movía con la misma elegancia que los demas.

Cuando Aro y su pareja regresaron al punto de partida, ingresaron al interior de la pista, seguidos de Marco y Cayo.

Se escucho perfectamente el jadeo -casi sincronizado- de la audiencia, cuando William y yo entramos a bailar junto con ellos. Mientras los demas seguian bailando a nuestro alrededor. Se veía tan hermoso el espectacular despliegue de colores brillantes de los vestidos.

Me costaba un poco respirar por los nervios. Solo los había visto un segundo y sus expresiones se me quedaron grabadas en mi cerebro.

Bella con su vestido azul del brazo de Edward, ambos viendose sumamente hermosos. No se parecían en nada al sueño que tuve días atrás. Pero sus ojos parecían una replica de los míos, solo los diferenciaba el color. Rosalie con su vestido del color del sol, parecía un verdadero ángel caído, con su eterno guardián de tamano imposible a su lado. Alice tan pequeña, lucia encantadora con su vestido lila. Jasper a su lado no daba crédito de lo que veian sus ojos. Carlisle y Esme siempre con esa chispa de bondad en sus ojos iguales a los topacios.

Me concentre en los ojos de mi amigo, hechos de oro liquido. Deje que el me guiara. Confiaba ciegamente en el. El me había mantenido en una sola pieza, le estaría eternamente agradecida por ello.

La música paro y los presentes estallaron en aplausos...

* * *

_**Ya le dieron LIKE a mi pagina de FACEBOOK.**_  
_**Si no lo han hecho, se estan perdiendo de las joyas y vestuario de Renesmee de alguno de los Vulturi...**_

* * *

**Recordatorio de los caps que faltan:**

_Reencuentro Accidentado_

_Mortal Revelacion_

_Despertar_

_Despedidas_

_Muerte_

_Fantasmas_

_Sin Retorno_

_Epilogo: Impulso._


	70. Reencuentro Accidentado

**Reencuentro Accidentado**

Después de tantas vueltas me sentí mareada, o tal vez serian los nervios.

La música comenzo de nuevo y los asistentes al Gran Baile ocuparon la pista, era su turno de bailar.

William y yo nos reunimos con Heidi y Demetri cerca de las escaleras; ambos estaban muy contentos. Por lo que me habían dicho, desde que salieron del castillo a matarme, hace unos cuantos años, no habian tenido nada divertido que hacer.

-Nessie! - saludo a mi espalda una voz femenina ruda y tosca.

-Zafrina! - corrí a sus brazos.

-Niña, estas hermosa!

-Gracias. Senna, Kachiri! -las abrace-. Jamas lo hubiera creído, traen vestidos!

-No andamos desnudas por la selva! - se defendio Zafrina.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Quien es tu amigo? - murmuro la lider amazónica, mirando a Will inquisidoramente.

-Zafrina, Senna, Kachiri, el es William Hayes. Will, te presento al hermoso clan de Amazonas. Ellos son Heidi y Demetri, de la guardia Vulturi.

Los aludidos asintieron cortezmente.

Luego de una charla banal se despidieron de mi. Antes de que se marcharan, les recordé que ahora era Renesmee.

Mas tarde di una vuelta por el lugar, donde los vampiros me abrían paso como si fuera un líder mas de los Vulturi. Tuve cuidado de evitar encontrarme con _ellos_.

Durante mi recorido me encontre con Nahuel. Me estrecho con tanta fuerza entre sus brazos, que tuve que alejarlo de mi casi con violencia. No por que me estuviera lastimando, sino por que su abrazo me recordo a los de_ el_. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Alec, Felix, Demetri y William nos rodearon. Pensaron que mi amigo híbrido me estaba haciendo daño. Una vez aclarado el mal entendido los presente.

-Puedo saludarte o tus guardaespaldas me echaran a la hoguera? - pregunto en mi oído Benjamin.

-Estas a salvo, por ahora -bromee-. Y solo lo hicieron por que pensaron que me hacia daño.

-Que haces aquí Ness...? Perdón, Renesmee, según lo que he escuchado.

-Como si no lo supieras, Ben.

-No perteneces aquí y lo sabes muy bien. Ahora los Vulturi te defienden?

-A donde mas podía ir? - replique.

-Con nosotros? - contesto Tia.

-Los hubieras llamado en cuanto me diera la vuelta.

-Piensas bien -musito la vampira egipcia-. Por que era lo correcto.

-Saben que? -me aleje un poco-. No es el momento ni el lugar. Por favor... No quiero perder su amistad. Disfruten del baile.

Me retire de con ellos enfadada, no mire por donde iba. Debí hacerlo. Debí haber puesto atención por donde caminaba.

Me tropece con Edward.

-Renesmee - susurro haciendo una reverencia.

Sentí como mi corazón tartamudeo y mi cerebro se inundo por un mar de recuerdos, hasta que termine hundida en lo mas profundo. La primera vez que lo vi y me hablo:

_Renesmee_ - susurro cuando puede ver la luz.

Me acerco a Bella y casi de imediato me alejo de ella.

_No, Renesmee_ - murmuro reprendiendome por haber mordido a la moribunda mujer.

La canción que me canto junto a ella, cuando estaba inconsciente. Su mirada en el claro, mientras los Vulturi deliberaban...

Todo lo vi como si alguien hubiera usado conmigo, un don exactamente igual al mio. Todo lo vi en un segundo, dejandome sin aliento.

Trague saliva compulsivamente.

-Edward - logre contestar a su saludo y seguí caminando.

William me intercepto y me llevo del brazo hasta donde estanban Jane y Alec. Ellos me protegerían.


	71. Mortal Revelación

**Mortal Revelación**

Luego del segundo baile oficial con los Vulturi, Aro me saco a bailar.

-Te diviertes mi querida Renesmee?

-Es un baile estupendo. La música, el lugar, las joyas... todo es perfecto -bueno no todo-. Gracias por todo Aro.

-De nada. Te puedo pedir un pequeño favor? - pidió con voz tierna.

-Desde luego.

-Sonríe.

-Que?

-Sonríe mi bella amiga. Estas en un baile no en un funeral.

-Así - forze la mejor y mas grande de las sonrisas.

-Perfecto.

Dimos otras vueltas mas alrededor de la pista y la canción acabo.

-Puedo tener otro baile? - suplico el líder Vulturi.

-Por supuesto.

Bailamos la alegre pieza, sonriendo, riendo y platicando igual a los demás. No pense que bailar con Aro fuera... _divertido_.

-Puedo tener este baile? - pregunto Edward tocando con suavidad el hombro de Aro, pero mirandome a mi.

-Edward! Mi joven y talentoso amigo -se dieron un abrazo-. Por supuesto que puedes tener este baile. Yo ya abuse de mi suerte esta noche.

Aro beso mi mano. Con la mirada le advertí que no me dejara sola con _el_. Me ignoro.

Ja! Yo pidiéndole protección a Aro de Edward. Si hace dos meses la vampira psíquica me hubiera dicho que tuvo una visión de este momento, la hubiera metido al manicomio como lo hizo su padre, cuando ella era humana.

Dudativamente tome la mano de Edward y comenzamos a bailar -mas círculos- alrededor de la pista.

-Te ves verdaderamente hermosa - murmuro rompiendo el silencio entre nosotros.

No le di las gracias como a los demás.

-Renesmee, mírame.

-Para que? -lo mire a los ojos-. Para que pueda ver la verdad? Para que pueda ver que por fin no usas la mascara de amor que siempre usaste?

-Nessie yo te amo!

-Es Renesmee, aun que me duela - masculle entre dientes luchando por no llorar.

-No puedo creer que le hicieras caso a Leah! Sabes bien que nunca nos ha querido y que haría todo por herirnos de alguna forma, sin romper el tratado. Es solo una mujer amargada y solitaria. Los lobos vieron lo que ella hizo, como si hubiera matado a la impronta de uno de ellos.

-La impronta! -me solte riendo-. Mi supuesta impronta era una mentira. Así que de nuevo mientes.

Me aleje de el y salí a toda prisa de la pista.

-Renesmee espera! - Alice me tomo de la mano.

-Ahora que? - la entrente zafandome de su agarre.

No iba sola, la acompañaba Rosalie.

-Como estas? - pregunto la rubia.

-Tu como crees?

-Nessie necesitamos hablar.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo Alice. Excepto tal vez... gracias por el vestido.

-Te ves increiblemente hermosa.

-Renesmee _tenemos_ que hablar - Rosalie se acerco un poco mas.

Respire profundo y conteste:

-Tienen treinta segundos.

-Es sobre Jacob.

-Por mi que se muera - espete dando media vuelta, con intención de salir al jardín.

-Precisamente! Jacob esta muriendo! - grito Rosalie desesperada.

Me congele en ese momento y a mi mente vino el sueño donde yo misma lo mataba. Sus ojos oscuros vacíos y sin vida

-Que? - voltee despacio hacia ellas.

-Jacob esta muriendo - si Rosalie puediera llorar, estaría llorando por Jacob desconsoladamente.

-Mienten de nuevo. Que no les fue suficiente? El es un lobo, no puede morir.

No _debía_ morir.

-Ahora es humano. Ya no se transforma... -la voz de Alice se fue apagando-. Ahora puedo verlo.

-No... - negue con la cabeza.

-Renuncio a su naturaleza... pensando que de esa forma ya no sufriría por ti. De esa forma ya no los uniría a la impronta... Los ancianos le advirtieron que no iba a funcionar, en el pasado los lobos han renunciado a ello, para envejecer con su impronta. No funciona de ese modo, pero el no escucho! Ahora es humano, morirá Renesmee! Tienes que regresar! Ustedes se pertenecen. O me vas a decir que ya no piensas en el? Me vas a decir que ya no lo amas? Su plan no funciono, ni el tuyo ni el de el. No importa cuantos kilómetros pongas de por medio, siempre seguirás unida a el, hasta que uno de los dos muera, e incluso después de eso. Tienes que regresar antes de que sea demasiado tarde y te lamentes por ello - Concluyo Alice con la misma expresión acongojada de Rosalie.

-Solo mirenme - me salí al jardin, logrando que las emociones y el llanto se quedaran dentro.

Una vez a solas y en el jardín, lejos de ellas... todo se me vino encima.

_No! Jacob que hiciste? No!_

El no podía morir. No debía morir. No por mi, sino por su gente, para liderar la manada. El no podía renunciar...

Yo lo mate.

Que hice? Que hice?

Por que escuche a Leah? Por que le hice caso? Debí haberlos escuchado. Debí haberlo escuchado! Pero ya era tarde. Le había hecho mucho daño.

Jacob humano. Ni siquiera me podía imaginar como seria. Y lo peor es que pronto moriría.

El sueño... en mi sueño el era humano. De nuevo mi subconciente me lo advertía. Yo lo había visto, yo lo había matado.

-Renesmee! - Alec se acerco a mi.

Por primera vez lo vi alto.

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba tirada en medio del jardín, a oscuras. A lo lejos escuche un sonido extraño. Un lamento parecido al de los humanos el sábado en que trajo Heidi el alimento de sus amos.

Era yo lamentando mis errores.

Sentí mi corazón hecho trizas en mi pecho y tras mis parpados lo único que podía ver, eran los ojos sin vida de Jacob Black.

-Alec -me abrace a su pierna-, usa tu don conmigo.

-Que?

-Usa tu don conmigo, por favor -balbucee de rodillas-. Úsalo, úsalo, úsalo, úsalo, úsalo... - me aferre mas a su pierna repitiendo una y otra vez mis suplicas.

-No. No sabes lo que dices.

-Úsalo te lo ruego. No quiero sentir mas este dolor que me esta matando. Te lo suplico.

-No. Aro... Edward... Bella, cualquiera de los tres me mataría si lo hago -murmuro trantando de alejarse de mi.

-Si no usas tu don conmigo, ahora... moriré. Por favor.

-No! - nego con la cabeza, mirándome lastimosamente.

No lo haría por las buenas? Entonces lo haría por las malas.

Parpadee para aclarar mis ojos de las lagrimas, mientras arrancaba mis guantes de seda.

Toque a Alec.

_Usa tu don conmigo, Alec. Ahora_ - le ordene con toda la fuerza de la que fui capaz.

El vampiro me miro fijamente, sin decir nada.

Comence a sentir un extraño adormecimiento en mi cuerpo y todo se volvio negro.

-Alec, no! - chillo Jane.

-Que hiciste?! - rugió con autoridad su amo.

Fue lo ultimo que escuche.

La oscuridad me envolvió hermosamente, como una dulce cobija, protegiéndome de todo lo malo, de todo el sufrimento. Era tan hermoso. No escuchaba, no veía, no sentía. Pero sobre todo: no sufría, no había dolor.

Todo era negro.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentí en paz.

* * *

_**Solo por que el anterior estuvo cortito, les subi dos...**_

_**Ah, si... Alice no miente... MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**_


	72. Despertar

**Despertar**

Abrí los ojos confundida... no tenia idea de que hora era, dia o lugar.

Sentí como si una enorme roca me aplastara el pecho. Me sentía incluso peor que aquel fatídico día en la playa.

Jacob... muerto. Bueno no muerto... Humano. Que era casi lo mismo.

_Humano_.

-Estas bien? - pregunto William cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Me puedes decir que hora es?

Abrió las cortinas de mi habitación francesa.

-Esta amaneciendo?

-No, es el crepúsculo - se sentó a mi lado.

-Como llegue a la cama? Recuerdo haber hablado con Alice y Rosalie y... y... - no puede continuar. Comence a llorar.

-Le pediste a Alec... que usara su don contigo. Te encontramos inconsciente en el jardín. Alec estaba... en trance... no dejaba de verte. Aro y Jane trataron de alejarlo de ti, pero era imposible. Bella te cubrió con su cuerpo, te protegió con su escudo, entre sus brazos. Fue la única manera de que Alec dejara de cegarte, pero no despertaste. Carlisle te reviso y dijo que solo estabas desmayada por el dolor.

No hacia mas que causar problemas. Yo no debería existir... debieron dejar que Aro acabara conmigo años atrás, en aquel claro nevado.

Me incorpore con lentitud y me di cuenta de que aun traía el hermoso vestido, que ahora me parecía monstruoso y aparatoso.

-Ya se fueron?

-Si, hace menos de una hora tomaron un vuelo a Roma. Ellos... ellos tienen que cuidar a Jacob. El... -Will suspiro con tristeza- el siempre encuentra la manera de escaparse y aventarse del acantilado o robarse botellas de whiskey y emborracharse hasta quedar inconsciente a la mitad de un claro.

Que había hecho?

Había destruido completamente la vida de Jacob!

Pero...

-Y si están mientiendo? Ya lo han hecho antes.

-Renesmee que no lo ves?! -grito mi amigo con frustración, levantándose de la cama-. La historia se esta repitiendo! Tu y Jacob son Bella y Edward! En esta historia yo soy Jacob! Yo solo soy el amigo, el paño de lagrimas. Soy para ti lo que Jacob fue para Bella: solo amigos! Te quiero y tu a mi, como ellos se quisieron durante la ausencia de tu padre. Entre nosotros dos solo hay amistad. Ustedes se pertenecen, tal y como se pertenecen tus padres. Tienen que estar juntos, por que son dos partes de un todo. Por separado se mueren. Mira lo que le paso a tus padres, su separación casi los mata! Mirate a ti y a Jacob; el es humano y tu una muerta en vida! No como yo... sino muerta por dentro. Solo mirate en un espejo, mira tus ojos, oscuros, opacos, sin vida. Estas muriendo y Jacob junto contigo! Te dije que no te esperaras a que fuera demasiado tarde, Renesmee!

William jamas me había gritado. Nadie nunca me había hablado así.

Sus palabras me herían, pero era como si me estuviera despertando de un intenso y doloroso letargo.

Amaba a Jacob y yo era suya... nos perteneciamos... desde siempre y para siempre.

Aun recordaba la primera vez que lo vi. Estaba llorando, bajaba las escaleras y se veía extraño. Poso sus ojos oscuros en mi y el sufrimiento y la ira que reflejaban, desaparecieron al ser remplazado por la adoración. Desde entonces mis ojos no habían querido dejar de mirarlo.

-No esperes a que sea demasiado tarde y te arrepientas, Nessie - William me beso en la frente antes de marcharse.

* * *

Lunes: Despedidas

Miércoles: Muerte

Sábado: Fantasmas

Domingo: Epilogo - Sin Retorno

Lunes: SUNSHINE


	73. Despedidas

**Despedidas**

Dure una hora en la ducha, sentada en un rincón, abrazando mis piernas.

Iba a regresar a casa, pero me daba miedo hacerlo. Si regresaba estaba segura de que no soportaría saber si era ya muy tarde. Pero debía enfrentar las consecuencias de mis errores, mis padres no habían criado a una cobarde. Debía ser fuerte y enfrentarme a lo que fuera. Si fui lo suficientemente valiente para pedirle asilo a los Vulturi, debía serlo para ver a Jacob y enfrentarme a lo que fuera.

Cuando salí del baño, me puse ropa comoda y limpia: mis jeans favoritos, una blusa azul media noche y converse. Me esperaba un largo viaje de regreso a casa.

Tome la caja con las joyas entre mis manos y camine por el castillo sola, hasta la biblioteca de Aro. Toque tímidamente a la puerta.

-Adelante! -entre al lugar-. Renesmee! Ven, pasa querida, toma asiento.

-Gracias, Aro.

Ya no era el monarca británico, ni Aro el temido líder de los Vulturi, era simplemente un vampiro disfrutando de un buen libro, sentado frente a su antiguo escritorio.

Puse la caja sobre la pulida madera del escritorio.

-En que puedo ayudarte mi querida?

-Primero que nada, te pido disculpas. Espero que no hayas reprendido muy duro a Alec. Fui yo quien le pidio que... me cegara -suspire-. No nació de el.

-Si lo se. Pero cuando lo vi, me sentí terriblemente avergonzado, justo le decía a tus padres que con nosotros estabas segura, Edward leyo los pensamientos de Alec y...

-Lo siento. En segundo lugar: gracias por tu prestamo - empuje con suavidad la caja hacia el.

-Oh no! No era un prestamo, es un regalo.

-Me temo que no puedo aceptarlo... es... demasiado para mi.

-No es nada.

-Aro...

-Si no lo aceptas, me sentiré muy ofendido.

Suspire.

-Gracias, entonces -dude en continuar-. Aro...

-Si?

-Voy a regresar.

Mi confesión no lo tomo por sorpresa.

-En verdad siento mucho las incomodidades y disgustos que llegue a ocasionar...

-Tonterías - hizo un gesto con la mano, para restarle importancia.

-Te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste por mi, en verdad.

-No fue nada mi bella amiga! Eres bienvenida de regresar cuando quieras.

-Gracias.

Me levante de mi asiento y comencé a alejarme.

-Espera!

Busco entre sus cajones y me entrego un grueso sobre tamaño oficio, color crema.

-Los documentos de las joyas -se encogió de hombros-. Los humanos tienen un sin fin de reglas y leyes para su supervivencia, por que son ellos mismos quienes se matan, traicionan y se destruyen. Que el cielo no permita que una joven adorable como tu, traiga joyas antiguas sin los papeles que constaten que le pertenecen, por que crearas un conflicto internacional y te acusaran de que los mataras con ellas.

-Ah... eh... Gracias - solte unas risitas nerviosas y me entrego la caja de madera.  
.

-Te vas! - murmuro Jane molesta al entrar a mi habitación.

-Si. - continue guardando mis cosas.

-Al menos te llevaras contigo un recuerdo de nosotros - señalo con la barbilla las joyas.

-Si... Aro insistió.

-Me alegro. Siento mucho que te vayas... pero mi amo dice que es lo correcto.

Suspire.

-Buena suerte - en menos de un parpadeo Jane se acerco y me abrazo.

Le correspondí muy desconcertada. Ya no le había ordenado que fuera buena conmigo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Se marcho sin decir una palabra mas.

Minutos mas tarde William llego.

-Renesmee... podemos hablar?

-Claro, pero rápido, tenemos que irnos... - revolotee por el lugar.

-Yo no voy contigo.

-Que? - me detuve a media habitación justo debajo del candelabro de cristal.

-Yo... me voy a quedar.

-Will...

-Lo se - agacho la cabeza.

-Sabia que no seguiríamos juntos, pero... no que te quedarías aquí. Estas seguro?

-Si - una sonrisa traviesa le curvo los labios.

-Quien es? - pregunte con curiosidad.

-Quien es quien?

-Por favor Will. No te quedarías aquí, si no fuera por alguien.

-Soy tan transparente?

-Quien? - pregunte a mi vez.

-Jane - respondio avergonzado.

-Oh por todos los cielos!

-Shh! baja la voz.

-Y ella que te ha dicho? - pregunte entre risas.

-Aun no le dijo nada, pero Aro ya lo aprobó.

Corrí a abrazarlo.

-Gracias William. Sin ti no creo que hubiera sobrevivido ni una semana. Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti. - me abrazo con fuerza.

-Si en esta historia eres Jacob... te enamoraras de mi descendencia? - pregunte en broma.

Ambos nos reímos.

-Si Jane me rechaza o peor aun... me tortura con su don... lo mas probable es, que te busque en unos cuantos años y pida la mano de tu hija.

.

Camine por el castillo con mis maletas y mi regalo, hasta que me interceptaron Felix y Demetri.

-De verdad crees que te iras?- pregunto Felix con tono amenazante.

-Por que no lo harás - mascullo Demetri.

-No les tengo miedo - trague saliva.

Me mostraron los afilados dientes, se acuclillaron y sus manos se convirtieron en unas garras huesudas y marmoleas.

-Dejen de jugar y carguen mis maletas, tengo prisa.

Se pararon derechos de nuevo.

-Aguafiestas - mascullaron al mismo tiempo.

Subieron mis maletas al _Audi_ convertible, rojo cereza de Heidi. Ella se había ofrecido en llevarme al aeropuerto. Mi amiga vampira me dio otro fuerte abrazo en la terminal de Florencia. Todos los humanos nos miraban desconcertados. Tenia unas semanas sin salir del castillo y me había desacostumbrado a las miradas de los humanos.

-Cuídate Renesmee -susurro Heidi-. Llámame cuando quieras o mejor aun... visitanos!

-Gracias, por todo.

No prometí nada.

Me despedí de ella y encamine a la aerolínea.

Vole de Florencia a Roma. De Roma a Londres. De Londres a New York. De New York a Bismark, Dakota del Norte y de ahí... a Seattle. Por fin.

Fue una tortura el camino, fue largo y extenuante. No podía quedarme quieta ni un minuto. La cabeza me daba vueltas, el corazón me latía mas rápido de lo normal.

No lograba quitarme la idea de la cabeza, de que tal vez llegaría tarde.

Jacob era humano. Los humanos se mueren por cualquier cosa; incluso por el piquete de una abeja, si son alérgicos. Hay cientos de enfermedades en el mundo. Accidentes que eso eran: accidentes.

Sabia que había sido cruel con el, muy cruel. Sabia que tal vez no me perdonaría por haberlo avandonado, por haber roto su corazón.

_Humano._

Podía aceptar que no me perdone, pero jamas me perdonaría a mi misma si el moría.

Tenia que hacerlo regresar a su naturaleza lobuna, con tal de que el no muriera. Podía aceptar cualquier cosa, incluso que me golpeara o que me matara, si eso significaba que el no muriera.

Pero... si llegaba tarde... regresaría de nuevo a Italia y obligaria a Aro a que acabara con mi vida. De eso estaba segura.

* * *

**Sorry! Me equivoque con la programación**** de las actualizaciones  
**_**  
****Martes - Muerte**_

**_Miércoles - Fantasmas_**

**_Sábado - Sin Retorno_**

_**Domingo - Epilogo: Impulso. Y una sorprecita... a quien me la pida**_

Lunes - SUNSHINE

* * *

Una pregunta... No esta fallando su fb? Por que el mio no... funciona, por así decirlo y tengo una muy buena conexión a internet...** Help!**


	74. Muerte

**Muerte**

El chofer me despertó cuando por fin se detuvo el auto.

-Señorita... señorita - escuche su voz a lo lejos.

-Jacob! - fue lo primero que dije al despertar.

-Señorita, me parece que es aquí.

Mire por todas las ventanillas.

Me parecía que estaba soñando. Estaba por fin en casa, estaba en La Push. Justo a la entrada de la reserva.

Con las piernas adormecidas por los nervios, me baje del auto. El conductor amablemente de entrego mis maletas. Camine por las calles aun dormidas, hasta la casita color rojo, con el corazón a todo galope. Deje caer las maletas y corrí hasta la puerta, llorando.

Era muy temprano, ya casi amanecía, pero sabia que Billy estaría despierto.

Le pediría a Jacob perdón de rodillas si era necesario. Toque desesperadamente a la puerta.

-Renesmee! - exclamo Billy sorprendido.

Se veía muy demacrado, ojeroso, e incluso unos años mas viejo. Era otro daño colateral, causado por mi.

-Donde esta Billy? Quiero verlo, _necesito_ verlo.

-Me temo que ya es muy tarde, Renesmee - me miro acusatoriamente.

Sentí como mi corazón -bueno los restos de el- se convertía en piedra.

-No... no, no lo es... -solloce-. Dime donde esta por favor... te lo suplico.

Su mirada llena de dolor y rencor me provocaron nauseas. A mi mente llego la imagen, el recuerdo de esa pesadilla donde yo mataba a Jacob al beber toda su sangre. Bebí su sangre hasta que su corazón dejo de latir.

Ya no era una simple y espantosa pesadilla, era una realidad. Yo había matado a Jacob Black.

-No Billy, por favor. Donde esta?!

-Que haces tu aquí?! - pregunto Embry a mi espalda.

-Donde esta Jacob? Quiero verlo - mi voz era apenas audible para mi.

-Para que? Para rematarlo? Para clavar el ultimo clavo en el ataúd?

No! No, no, no. Yo lo mate. Yo lo mate!

Caí de rodillas frente a ellos.

Nadie dijo nada. Ni siquiera los pajaros cantaban, el viento no soplaba, el mar no se escuchaba... Todo estaba... _muerto_.

Como el, como yo.

Como pudo Jacob hacerme esto?!

Como pude hacerle eso a Jacob?!

Volvería a Italia. Tenia que morir. Merecía morir.

Me levante del suelo y corrí. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas. Corrí hasta que me encontré en un lugar extrañamente familiar y a la vez desconocido. Había una adorable casa de un color amarillo suave, a la mitad de un hermoso y grande claro.

Era nuestra casa. Estaba ahí! Olía a el.

Subí desesperada los escalones del poche y abrí la puerta. La casa estaba completa y amueblada. Todo olía a el. El había estado ahi, el la había hecho. Toque con manos temblorosas el pasamanos de las escaleras, fotografías mías de pequeña a un lado de un enorme lobo con abundante pelaje rojizo.

Era igual a la casa que planeamos aquella noche, en ese mismo claro. Era perfecta, pero el ya no estaba ahí. Ahí no había nadie mas que yo y mi dolor.

El había muerto, pero pronto lo alcanzaría y así, solo así, por fin podríamos estar juntos, toda la eternidad.

Llore con la cara pegada al suelo de madera del recibidor de la casa. Era tan linda. Era grande, de dos pisos, con un pequeño ático. Un ancho y largo porche rodeaba el primer piso de la casa, para poder pasar las tardes en el, tomados de la mano y bebiendo limonada. Con ayuda de Esme, habría logrado que crecieran rosales, junto a las escaleras del porche. Emmett y Jake harían un columpio, bajo los robles, por petición mía.

En esa casa habíamos planeado pasar el resto de nuestras vidas, vidas que ahora ya no teniamos.

Me levante cuando el sol ilumino el jardín. No se como lo hice, pero me levante. Tenia que buscar mis maletas y regresar a Italia. No iría a casa, con mi familia, ellos me impedirían regresar a Italia y mas si papa leía mis intenciones.

Camino a Volterra haría cartas para Bella y Edward... donde les diría que habían sido los mejores padres del mundo. La mala hija habia sido yo. Ellos habían estado ahí para mi desde un principio. Bella me había dado la vida, literalmente. Había dado su vida para que yo naciera. Me había amado incluso cuando yo la mataba desde dentro. Edward había armado un ejercito de vampiros para protegerme de los Vulturi. El me amaba por sobre todas las cosas. No podía haber mejores padres que ellos. Me habían protegido, incluso de ellos mismos.

Fui una ciega.

Ahora debía partir y enfrentar las consecuencias de mis decisiones. Yo misma nos había conducido a Jacob y a mi, a la muerte. Salí de la casa arrastrando los pies y recordando la ultima vez que vi a Jacob Black. Alto, fuerte, hermoso lleno de vida. Lo había visto convertido en lobo.

Ese día inicio la cuenta regresiva a nuestra muerte...

* * *

**_Miércoles - Fantasmas_**

**_Sábado - Sin Retorno_**

_**Domingo - Epilogo: Impulso. Y una sorprecita... a quien me la pida**_

**_Lunes - SUNSHINE_**


	75. Fantasmas

**Fantasmas**

Con el rostro cubierto en lagrimas, le pedí perdón al cielo por mis pecados...

-Pronto estaré contigo - susurre con los ojos cerrados.

Devastada baje la vista y llego a mi, la mas hermosa de las visiones. El único rostro que podía detener mi corazón y acelerarlo a mil por hora en el mismo segundo.

Me paralice con un pie en el escalón y otro en el porche.

La visión no me miro. Se limito a llorar en silencio, sentado bajo uno de los arboles, que rodeaban el enorme claro. Lentamente alzo la vista y miro la casa con ojos rojos y cristalinos, por el llanto.

-Como desearía que fueras real -susurro-. Hoy te ves diferente -le dio un trago a su _Jose Cuervo_-. Te ves rara. Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma.

Que? Como... El fantasma... habla?

Claro que vi un fantasma! El es el fantasma! Era el fantasma de mi Jacob. O tal vez yo estoy muerta... Muerta de dolor. Tal vez nos encontramos en el cielo. Por que el infierno no es. O tal vez sea el purgatorio...

Podría tocarlo? Los fantasmas se pueden tocar entre si? Por que al parecer se pueden ver y escuchar.

William dijo que yo parecía muerta y definitivamente Jacob lucia... muerto. Ojeras marcadas, demacrado, había adelgazado y se veía menos bronceado. Pero aun así... hermoso.

Decidí hacer un experimento.

-Jake...

-Que?

Respondió! Respondió! Pero no me miro.

-Por que estas aquí? Donde estamos? - pregunte con voz temblorosa y baje otro escalón.

Se rió de mi. Su risa era desganada y lastimosa

-Siempre vengo... -le dio otro trago al tequila- a esperarte, por si regresas.

Se limpio las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-Supongo que ya te vas, no?

-Que? - baje otro escalón.

-Siempre a la tercera botella te veo -explico-. Solo unos segundos... pero te veo.

-Hoy me puedo quedar mas - la voz se me quebro.

-Debo estar mas borracho de lo que creí. Ahora te quieres quedar - mascullo divertido y arrastrando las palabras.

-Jake... como llegaste aquí?

-Caminando... creo -miro a su alrededor-. Un momento... que yo no estaba en el acantilado? Recuerdo haber saltado. Funciono? Esta vez si funciono! Por eso te quieres quedar! Por que estas aquí? Tu también saltaste... Nessie -trago saliva para decir mi nombre.

Solto la botella y trato de incorporarse. Claro que no pudo, si estaba muy ebrio, solo se pudo hincar. Termine de bajar los escalones y me arrodille frente a el.

-Vaya... si eres tu -toco mi rostro con una sonrisa desganada-. Tu también estas muerta?

Gruesas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos oscuros, esos que tanto amaba y había extrañado con locura.

-Eso creo, Jake -conteste acariciando su rostro también-. Estas frío.

-Estoy muerto -puso los ojos en blanco- Pero tu estas hirviendo.

A ver, a ver! Si para mi el esta frío y para el yo estoy hirviendo... entonces... el seguía vivo! El estaba frío para mi, por que era humano, el tocaba mi piel como un humano normal!

No estabamos muertos, el estaba ebrio y yo loca!

-Hueles... como... -paso su nariz por mi garganta hasta mi oreja- como dulce. Como a vainilla y canela. Flores, sol, lluvia, agua de mar... y -paso la lengua por mi piel. Me estremecí de pies a cabeza- sabes como la mejor comida del mundo. Extrañaba su olor, tu sabor -continué llorando junto con el-. Extraño tus labios.

Estampo sus labios carnosos, en los míos. Sabia a tequila.

-Ahora estamos juntos -me abrazo-. Morir no es tan malo. No se por que la gente no quiere morir.

-No estas muerto, amor. Solo estas borracho.

-Entonces, es una alucinación?

-No lo se.

No lo resistí y le correspondí el abrazo con fuerza. No podía creer que era el! Era el!

-Auch, auch! Duele.

Asustada me aleje de el.

-Lo olvide, ahora eres humano.

-Te trajiste tu fuerza? - pregunto extrañado.

-Donde querías que la dejara?

-No lo se -se encogió de hombros-. Tengo sueño. Es raro. No se supone que pasas la eternidad despierto?

-Ni que fueras vampiro - solte unas risitas, mientras recargaba la cabeza en su pecho cubierto por una playera sin mangas, color blanco. Su corazon latia muy debil.

-Te quiero -susurro muy bajito-. Que mal que también hayas muerto, pero ahora estas conmigo.

-Que no estas muerto Jacob. Eres humano. Si fueras lobo ya huberas quemado el alcohol con tu calor. Hablando de eso, tienes que convertirte en lobo otra vez! - lo reprendí.

-No!

-Jacob por favor! -solloce-. Te lo suplico.

-Para que? Para sufrir al quintuple? Para pelear contra la manada? Así estoy bien, bueno no bien, pero puedo beber, desmayarme, alucinar y dormir. Las resacas son lo peor. El secreto es no dejar de beber - susurro me guiñándome el ojo con complicidad.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Jacob te estas matando. Yo te estoy matando y estoy muriendo junto contigo!

-Leah nos mato, que es diferente - suspiro y se dejo caer de espalda en el mullido césped. En menos de un minuto comenzo a roncar.

Sonreí y llore. Llore abrazándolo con cuidado. Era el, era mi Jacob, era mi lobo! No estaba muerto, estaba vivo!

Lo vi dormir el resto del día y toda a noche, por temor a que desapareciera y nuestro reencuentro solo fuera un simple sueño.

Antes de amanecer, me acurruque a su lado y me dormí rodeada por sus brazos.

* * *

**_Sábado - Sin Retorno_**

_**Domingo - Epilogo: Impulso. Y una sorprecita... a quien me la pida**_

**_Lunes - SUNSHINE_**


	76. Sin Retorno

**Sin Retorno**

Desperté y la gruesa capa de nubes me recibió, definitivamente estaba en Forks, pero en donde?

Me moví un poco y vi una enorme montaña de pelo rojizo. Jadee por la sorpresa. Era un peludo, enorme y hermoso lobo.

Comencé a alejarme para verlo un poco mejor -no podía creer que era el!- Pero el lobo comenzó a lloriquear como un cahorrito y me acerque de nuevo. Me acurruque contra su pelaje calientito. Acaricie el largo y abundante pelo, con lagrimas en los ojos. Jacob se había descuidado demasiado y se había dejado crecer el cabello, por esa razón su pelaje era largo.

No podía dejar de tocarlo, no podía creer que estaba de nuevo junto a el.

Habia sufrido mucho, no solo yo, sino que el también. Como pude pensar que no me amaba a mi?

-Te quiero - susurre en su oreja antes de quedarme dormida de nuevo.

.

Tuve un sueño extraño. No tenia coherencia alguna, todo se mezclaba, lo bueno, lo malo, lo divertido, lo doloroso.

Los rostros no eran como antes.  
Había ojos dorados, ojos rojos, negros. Lagrimas, risas. Pedidas de matrimonio, huidas. Lluvia, sol, desiertos, castillos, bosques. Lobos, vampiros, humanos. Sangre, comida...

-Estas seguro que esta bien Carlisle?

-Edward, solo esta dormida. Tu estas viendo sus sueños.

-Pero por que llora? - pregunto una voz ronca muy cerca de mi.

-Pero sonríe - murmuro papa.

-Le habrán hecho daño?

-Jake, tu estas viendo lo mismo que yo. Sorprendentemente la trataron como una mas de los suyos, incluso la protegieron de nosotros... Esperen esta despertando.

Abrí los ojos esperando ver el cielo encapotado, pero en su lugar vi el bajo techo de madera, de mi antigua habitación.

Tres pares de ojos me miraron muy preocupados.

-Ya no llores mi cielo - la cálida mano de Jacob limpio mis lagrimas.

-Yo te mate! - solte a llorar.

-No, no, tranquila.

Voltee la cara para no verlo.

-No quiero... vete. Por favor vete -no quería verlo. Le había hecho mucho daño-. Vete, no quiero que me veas.

-Nessie, no!

-Vete!

Me cubrí con la cobija, por arriba de la cabeza.

-Ya no me quiere? Edward ya no me quiere?

-No es eso Jacob, solo sal.

-Edward!

-Siente vergüenza de si misma. Solo vete Jake.

-Yo no me voy a ir.

Escuche los pasos de los tres hasta la puerta.

Que estaba haciendo? Estaba hiriendo aun mas a Jacob.

-Jacob, Jacob, Jacob! - comencé a gritar desesperada.

-Aquí estoy amor - se arrodillo junto a mi.

-Te hice mucho daño, perdóname! - lo abrace por el cuello.

-Tu no me hiciste nada. Tranquila cielo.

Solloce contra su cuello, pidiéndole perdón una y mil veces. Trate de levantarme de la cama y pedirle perdón de rodillas, pero me lo impidió. Se acostó de nuevo a mi lado, mientras me consolaba y limpiaba mis lagrimas.

Me quede dormida otra vez. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan exhausta.

Soñé el día en la playa; cuando le dije que no lo amaba; mi desesperada huida; mis nuevos y escalofriantes amigos. Embry preguntando si había regresado para rematar a Jacob...

-No Billy, no es tarde! - grite al despertar.

-Shh, aquí estoy - murmuro Jake en mi oído abrazándome.

-Tuve un sueño muy feo - pase mi brazo derecho por su cintura y me acurruque mas en su pecho.

-Quieres contármelo? - beso mi frente y apreto mas sus brazos torno a mi.

-No.

-Era como tus pesadillas pasadas?

-Era peor.

-Lo se, amor. Lo se - paso su mano por mi espalda a modo de consuelo.

-Te puedo pedir un favor... Jake - llore de nuevo al decir su nombre.

-Lo que tu quieras.

-Quiero la verdad.

Suspiro.

-Me creerías si te digo que ni yo mismo la se?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Solo se que en el momento en que te vi... ya no vi a nadie mas.

-La amabas? - mi voz se quebró.

-La bese... dos veces. Tenia quince cuando la conocí, ella fingió que yo le gustaba para sacarme información sobre los Cullen. Me sentí alagado, era muy linda y mayor que yo... Luego tu padre la abandono... la hubieras visto a la pobre. La mirada turbada y perdida... Nos hicimos amigos. En verdad la quería, pero no se compara como te quiero a ti. Ella fue mi primera ilusión, la primera chica en quien me fije. Aquella vez en el claro te dije que creí amarla... por que eso creía. Pero ella no me amaba de esa forma. Pero tu Renesmee Cullen, eres el amor de mi vida, te amo. A nadie he querido mas que a ti; ni a mi familia, ni a mi manada, mucho menos a Bella! - lo dijo con desdén.

Me quede pensando sus palabras en silencio, solo escuchando su corazon, latiendo con regularidad, igual que antes.

-Te amo - musito de nuevo pero tomando mi cara entre sus manos y me beso.

Lo hizo con suavidad y con ternura.

Había extrañado tanto sus labios, como se movían con sincronía contra los míos. Profundizo el beso y creí morir, no como el día en que pensé que estaba muerto, sino de felicidad y de amor.

Pero el gusanito de la culpabilidad me ataco desprevenida. La ultima vez que había sido besada en forma, fue en Italia.

-Jacob... Jake... espera - me aleje de el.

-Que ocurre?

-Te tengo que decir algo. Yo... Yo bese a William en Volterra.

-Lo se - suspiro.

-Tu...lo sabes? Como? El...?

-Lo soñaste...

-Lo lamento tanto... yo... - las lagrimas bañaron mis mejillas.

-No llores. No lo tomare a mal. Fue como si me hubieras besado a mi, ya que me viste cuando lo besaste - murmuro con un tonito petulante.

La cabeza comenzo a darme vueltas.

-Ayer cuando te vi... cuando ambos pensábamos que estabamos muertos...

-Ayer?

-Si, ayer cuando estábamos en la casa que construiste.

-Eso no fue ayer - comento divertido.

-También lo soñé?

-No, si ocurrió, pero hace una semana.

Solto unas risitas al ver mi cara.

-Una semana! He dormido por una semana?!

-Carlisle dijo que era normal, que tu cerebro y tu corazón necesitaban descanzar, para sanar. Por lo que pudimos ver, no has dormido bien en estas semanas.

-Y has estado aquí... todo el tiempo? - el había estado ahí y yo que hice? Dormir! Maldición.

-Si, tus padres me dejaron estar aquí. La Barbie me trae la comida y Alice la ropa.

Me fije en su atuendo, iba muy elegante a como suele vestirse. Llevaba una camisa negra de seda, pantalón gris y zapatos de diseñador.

-Perdiste una apuesta? - enarque una ceja.

-Alice me viste ahora, dice que es una forma de compensarla. Todo el día estaba pendiente de mi, como era humano ella me veía. Increible, no?

-Me suena a tortura mas que a compensación. Si eso es contigo... -suspire-. Me odian?

-Tu familia? Ni en mil años, Nessie - trato de besarme de nuevo.

-No, Jake.

-No? - pregunto confundido, por lo general no rechazaba sus besos.

-No es que no quiera besarte, que si quiero, créeme. Pero he dormido una semana y... tengo mal aliento.

-Mentira!

-Espera aquí.

Salte de la cama y corrí al baño. Me lave los dientes casi con violencia. Regrese luego de que me lave la cara y cepille mi cabello. Todas mis cosas seguían donde las deje aquella mañana.

Me acosté a su lado.

-Ya te puedo besar ridícula?

-No soy ridícula. Y si, ya me puedes besar.

Como había extrañado sus besos, sus caricias, la manera de envolverme con sus brazos, casi fundiendonos en una sola persona.

Hice una maniobra extraña y termine sobre el. Ya no podía esperar para entregarme a el. El era mio y yo suya, como había sido desde un principio.

No me era suficiente sus besos, _tenia_ que estar con el. Su ropa y la mía me estorbaban en mis planes. Desgarre su camisa y me quite la blusa. No le molesto, siguió besándome.

-Te amo, Jacob.

-Te amo, Renesmee.

Enrede mis dedos en su largo cabello negro y continue besándolo, sus manos recorrían la piel de mi espalda y trato en vano de abrir mis sostén.

-No, Bella no!

-Renesmee! - mama abrió la puerta.

-Mama! -voltee a verla y luego a Jacob.

Jake miro a Bella y me quito de encima. Me caí de la cama.

-Lo siento! - mama cerro la puerta.

-Te dije que no entraras. Por que siempre tienes que ser tan testaruda Isabella? - rezongo papa.

Jacob me ayudo a levantarme del suelo y me beso de nuevo.

-Creo que es mejor detenernos por ahora, Jake.

-Si -no se escucho muy convencido-. Le pedire otra camisa a Alice, cuando la vea.

-Donde estan todos?

-Por los alrededores, supongo.

-Maldición! Escucharon...?

Jacob se encogió de hombros.

-Bella y Esme andaban cerca, fueron a cazar. Supongo que ya regresaron.

Levante del suelo mi blusa y me la puse.

-Nessie?

-Si.

-Entonces... regresamos a como estábamos... antes de que la imbécil de Leah destilara su veneno?

-Que? No!

-No?

-Yo no quiero regresar a eso Jacob. Que te hizo pensar eso?

-Tu... regresaste... nos besamos. Te amo y tu me amas.

-Para que quieres que regresemos a eso? Para que me sigan ocultando cosas? No, gracias.

-Pero nuestro compromiso...

-Crees que quiero estar comprometida contigo? No!

-Pero te amo!

-Yo no quiero estar comprometida contigo.

Yo ya no quería eso.

Se sentó en la cama. Vi que le costaba respirar. Se limpio las lagrimas.

-Tu ya no... quieres ser mi... novia.

-No -me hinque frente a el-. Quiero ser tu esposa. Quiero que sepas, que mi corazón es tuyo, por siempre. Y si tu me das el tuyo a cambio, lo aceptare. Seré tuya hasta el día de mi muerte. Juro que nunca te hare daño. No tengo mucho para darte, pero lo que tengo es tuyo. A donde tu vayas yo iré. Te amare por siempre y haré todo lo que este en mis manos para hacerte el hombre mas feliz del universo.

Eran las mismas palabras que el dijo en nuestro claro, el día en que me propuso matrimonio.

-Te amo -declare con solemnidad, tomando sus manos entre las mías-. Jacob Black... te casarías conmigo?

No contesto.

Metió la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y coloco un anillo de diamantes en mi dedo anular.

-Si... si me quiero casar contigo, Renesmee Cullen.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo en este fic mis LITTLE PERVERTS! GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!**  
**La/os quiero mucho. Muaah!**  
**Recuerden que falta el epilogo y una sorpresa a quien me la pida en los coments del cap de manana. Si han leído _Bad Romance_, tienen una idea de que se trata...**

PD: Ya leyeron 50 SHADES OF GREY? Yo estoy en eso... jejeje


	77. Epilogo: Impulso

**Epilogo: Impulso**

Cuando abrí los ojos, note que estaba en una posición extraña y retorcida, me estire en la cama y me quite el cabello de mi cara. La brillante sortija de diamantes llamo mi atención y recorde cuando la vi por primera vez.

-Ese no es mi anillo - murmure casi con horror.

Era un diamante grande corte pera, rodeado por mas diamantes pequeños, la argolla también estaba cubierta por ellos.

-Lo se. En mi... locura construí la casa... compre un Mercedes _Alas de Gaviota_...

-Que?!

-...Y este nuevo anillo.

-Por que hiciste eso?

Jacob se encogió de hombros.

-Creí que si tenias todo eso... regresarías. Estoy hasta el cuello en deudas con tu familia.

-Me encanta la casa, gracias -acaricie su rostro con ternura. Aun no podía creer que era el-. El anillo es hermoso, pero algo exagerado. Y el Mercedes... que tan bien corre?

-No lo se. Aun no lo uso.

Enarque una ceja.

-De verdad?

Asintió.

-De acuerdo. No te muevas - se me ocurrió una brillante idea, algo impulsiva.

Corrí al baño y tome la ducha mas rápida de mi vida, cuando salí en toalla, Jacob me miro... _raro_. Rebusque en mis cajones y metí todo en una maleta. Tome la bolsa negra que me había acompañado en mi huida y busque los documentos de Jacob. Metí unas cuantas prendas de ropa y tome otras para ponerme.

-Listo!

-Te vas a ir de nuevo? - vi el pánico de Jacob en sus lindos ojos oscuros.

-Si y tu vienes conmigo -lo tome de la mano-. Eres mas rapido como lobo verdad?

-Claro - respondió cerrando la puerta de la cabaña a sus espaldas.

-Bien, te transformaras y correras conmigo en tu lomo hasta el auto.

-A donde vamos?

-Confías en mi? - pregunte.

Me sorprendió que asintiera, dado los eventos mas recientes, no debería confiar en mi.

Sonreí de nuevo al ver mi exagerada sortija en aquel lugar tan elegante en el que me encontraba ahora.

Voltee a la derecha de la cama y Jacob roncaba con la boca abierta, total y completamente desnudo. Excepto por una sortija plateada en su mano izquierda.

Mis padres me iban a matar!

La genial idea que se me había ocurrido el día anterior, antes de escaparme con Jacob, fue casarnos en Las Vegas. Tuvimos la inteligencia de escoger una capilla, donde nos casara un reverendo vestido normal y no uno como Elvis Presley.

Vaya, casada con Jacob.

Comencé a reírme de felicidad, de forma estruendosa y escandalosa, hasta que me caí de la cama redonda, en la que estaba acostada. Tal y como lo hacia en Italia, me preguntaba que demonios había pasado.

A ver, desde un principio:

Cuando regrese de viaje, me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Jacob, mi mejor amigo. Le confesé que lo amaba y el dijo que yo era su impronta, que estaba imprimado de mi. Semanas mas tarde me pidió matrimonio en el claro que me regalo a mi regreso; era la mujer mas feliz del mundo. Luego Leah Clearwater regreso a casa y me dijo que Jacob en verdad estaba enamorado de Bella y no de mi. Que Edward quería que mi madre se hiciera un aborto, Jake estaba de acuerdo, luego se separo de la manada... bla, bla, bla.

Herida y traicionada huí escondiéndome por todo el mundo, hasta que me encontré en Londres con el vampiro huérfano, William Hayes. Juntos fuimos a Volterra, donde nos recibieron con los brazos abiertos.

Alice y Rosalie me contaron en el Gran Baile organizado por los Vulturi, que Jacob ahora era humano e iba a morir.

Preferí arrastrarme a sus pies y decirle que lo amaba, a seguir viviendo sin el y trataría que regresara a su naturaleza lobuna. Cuando llegue a casa, Embry me hizo creer que la razón de mi existencia había muerto ya. Había regresado a casa muy tarde.

Luego me encontré con el en la casa que habíamos planeado juntos, por un momento... loco y absurdo... ambos creímos que estábamos muertos y nos habíamos reencontrado en el mas allá.

Una semana mas tarde, una vez aclarados todos los malos entendidos... le propuse matrimonio, con las mismas palabras que el había usado, cuando me lo propuso.

No quise arriesgarme a perderle, por una u otra razon y en un impulso, le sugerí que escapáramos a Las Vegas a casarnos.

Casarnos en Las Vegas!

Si mis padres no me asesinaban cuando se enteraran, lo haría Alice. Jamas me lo perdonaría, ella que estaba tan obsecionada con la grandes fiestas. Pero no me importaba. Lo mas probable es que todos supieran ya, donde estábamos, había tomado mis tarjetas y documentos con mi nombre real. Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

-Que haces ahí abajo? - pregunto mi... esposo en la orilla de la cama.

-No lo se. Creo que me caí.

-Te caíste? - pregunto divertido.

Asentí.

Suspire al ver su rostro. Sus ojos brillaban como las estrellas y me miraban como siempre: con amor y devoción. Sus labios carnosos me derretían con cada beso. Y su cuerpo...!

Como pude vivir sin Jacob esas horribles semanas? Sobrevivir seria mas adecuado.

-Ven aquí! -me cargo como si no pesara nada y me sento en su regazo-. Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

Acaricie su cabello negro y lacio. Casi le llegaba al mentón.

-Necesito un buen corte de cabello.

-No -me mordí el labio-. Me gusta. Ademas si lo cortaras, no podría hacer esto - susurre sentándome a horcajadas.

Enrosque mis dedos en su cabello y mis piernas en su cintura.

-Por eso me encantas, te gusto tal y como soy.

-Podría decir lo mismo -le di un besito-. Ademas me aceptaste de nuevo, a pesar de que te abandone. Te lo debo.

-Pero ahora estas aquí conmigo, Nessie -recorrió mi espalda desnuda con sus manos apretandome mas a su pecho-. Y no te voy a dejar ir jamas.

Lo bese con lujuria y pasión... y continuamos disfrutando de nuestra alocada luna de miel.

* * *

**De nuevo mil GRACIAS, Little Perverts, por haber leído y comentado mi historia, por segurla y ponerla en sus favoritos. Espero verla/os el lunes en _SUNSHINE_...  
Ahora si... la sorpresa es para quien me la pida, no la puedo publicar aquí, por que contiene lemmon...**


End file.
